Finding You !
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: [Sekuel] "hyunie kenapa hyunie meninggalkan channi? bukankah kita telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama sampai besar nanti?"/ "mian channie, hyuni harus pergi bersama eomma dan appa. tapi hyuni janji akan datang menemui channi lagi nanti" / Exo Fanfiction / Romance, Friendship, School Life (Chanbaek / Baekyeol ! Slight : Hunhan, KrisBaek, Kaisoo) GS for Uke !
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 1/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana / FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya / Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya**

Summary : "hyunie kenapa hyunie meninggalkan channi? bukankah kita telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama sampai besar nanti?"/ "mian channie, hyuni harus pergi bersama eomma dan appa. tapi hyuni janji akan datang menemui channi lagi nanti" (Chanbaek /Baekyeol ! Slight : Hunhan, KrisBaek, Kaisoo) GS !

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :**

"Channie berjanjilah padaku jika kita sudah besar nanti kita akan terus bersama dan kau harus menjadi pengantin priaku"

"aku berjanji hyunie jika kita besar nanti aku akan selalu bersamamu, menikahimu dan kau akan menjadi pengantin wanita ku"

"yaksok?"

"ne yaksok" kedua kelingking anak kecil tersebut saling berkaitan

itulah janji yang dibuat oleh dua anak kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu. Dua anak kecil itu bernama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka bersahabat dan juga bertetangga. Namun persahabatan mereka harus berakhir karena saat mereka berumur 7 tahun dan memasuki elementary school Baekhyun dan keluarganya pindah ke china karena appa baekhyun harus meneruskan perusahaan milik kakek Baekhyun dichina.

.

.

"hyunie kenapa hyunie meninggalkan channi? bukankah kita telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama sampai besar nanti?" kata Chanyeol kecil yang menangis sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun kecil saat dibandara

"mian channie, hyuni harus pergi bersama eomma dan appa. tapi hyuni janji akan datang menemui channi lagi nanti" ucap Baekhyun kecil menenangkan sahabatnya itu

"hiks ahjumma jangan bawa hyuni pergi. kalau hyuni pergi nanti channi akan kesepian disini" kini chanyeol kecil memegang tangan eomma baekhyun dan merengek

"jangan menangis channi kau bisa bertemu hyuni nanti. kalau ada waktu ahjumma, ahjussi dan hyuni akan datang dan bermain dirumah channi nanti" ucap eomma baekhyun berjongkok dan menghapus air mata di pipi chanyeol

"ahjumma janji ya"

"ne ahjumma janji"

"penerbangan tujuan China akan segera lepas landas, diharapkan kepada semua penumpang untuk segera masuk ke dalam pesawat"

"hyuni ayo jalan, sebentar lagi pesawatnya akan terbang" kata eomma baekhyun menarik tangan putri kecilnya

"Park hyung aku berangkat ne, do'a kan kami selamat sampai china" kata tuan byun pada tuan park

"ne byun , jika ada waktu datanglah ke rumahku. Chanyeol pasti akan senang jika kalian datang" kata tuan park lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu

"ne hyung pasti aku akan main ke korea dan mampir ke rumamu"

"ayo hyuni" tuan byun menggandeng tangan baekhyun satunya lagi namun chanyeol lebih dulu mengambil tangan baekhyun

"hyuni tunggu aku punya sesuatu untukumu" kata chanyeol merogoh saku celananya

"apa itu?" tanya baekhyun sambil mengerjap imut

"tadaaa... ini gelang untukmu, kau simpan yah" kata chanyeol lalu memakaikan gelang berbandul strawberry di tangan baekhyun

"tadinya aku akan memberi gelang ini saat ulang tahun hyuni nanti tapi berhubung hyuni akan pergi jadi channi memberikan sekarang" kata chanyeol menunduk sedih

"wah bagus sekali, gomawo channi" kata baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol kecil bersemu sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anak mereka yang sangat menggemaskan.

"aku juga punya sesuatu untuk channi, tadaaa ini cincin milik hyuni tapi sekarang menjadi milik channi" kata baekhyun memakaikan cincin miliknya di jari manis chanyeol

"gomawo hyuni" chanyeol tersenyum senang

"wah sepertinya kita akan berbesan eonni" ucap nyonya byun tersenyum

"hahaha benar, jika baekyun sudah besar cepat kalian bawa ke sini dan aku akan menjadikan baekhyun menantuku" nyonya park ikut tersenyum

"hahaha sudah ayo cepat bawa baekhyun dan masuk kedalam pesawat kalau tidak kita akan ketinggalan pesawat" kata tuan byun kemudian

"ne, ayo hyuni kita jalan, ucapkan salam pada keluarga park"

"ahjumma, ahjussi, channi, hyuni pergi dulu ya, sampai bertemu lagi... hyuni akan merindukan kalian semua" kata baekhyun membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum manis

"ne sayang" kata nyonya park tersenyum pada baekhyun dan mengelus pipi baekhyun

"kami pamit hyung, noona annyeong"

Akhirnya keluarga byun pergi meninggalkan keluarga park. Kepergian keluarga byun membuat chanyeol kecil menangis hingga membuat eomma chanyeol menggendong putra kesayangannya itu dan kembali pulang kerumah. Di dalam mobil chanyeol terlihat sesenggukan, tuan park yang melihatnya tidak tega dan akhirnya membawa chanyeol untuk membeli boneka rilakkuma kesukaan chanyeol.

"sudah channi jangan bersedih terus, anak appa yang tampan tidak boleh menangis, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke toko boneka dan membeli boneka kesukaanmu?" tanya tuan park sambil menyetir dan melirik chanyeol dari kaca spion

"shireo, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau boneka, aku mau hyuni appa hiks"

"sayang hyuni akan kembali nanti kau tenang saja" kata nyonya park mengelus kepala chanyeol

"jongmal?"

"ne, bukankah tadi hyuni sudah mengatakannya padamu heumm? Jadi sudah jangan menangis"

"ne" chanyeol mengangguk imut

"bagaimana jadi membeli rilakkuma kesukaanmu?" tanya tuan park

"jadi" kata chanyeol tersenyum riang hingga membuat tuan dan nyonya park tersenyum lega

.

.

* * *

Sembilan tahun kemudian kini chanyeol sudah berumur 16 tahun, dia sudah menjadi remaja yang tampan dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan berat badan yang ideal hingga membuat dia menjadi pria yang di idolakan di sekolahnya. Chanyeol kini memasuki semester keduanya di SM High School ditemani oleh kedua sahabatnya dari Junior high school bernama Sehun dan Kai yang sekelas dengannya saat ini.

"hey hyung apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Kai yang duduk di depan tempat duduk chanyeol sambil melirik barang yang dipegang oleh chanyeol

"ah ini? Entahlah mungkin dari fansku, tadi saat aku membuka loker tiba-tiba ada sekotak kado disana jadi aku ambil saja" jawab chanyeol

"apa isinya hyung?" kini sehun yang bertanya

"molla, aku belum membukanya"

"coba sini aku yang buka" kata sehun dengan lancangnya mengambil kado dari tangan chanyeol dan membukanya

"yak Oh sehun tidak sopan sekali" kata chanyeol kesal

"wawww ini jam tangan hyung.. ah enak sekali dirimu hyung selalu mendapatkan kado dari penggemar-penggemarmu itu" kata sehun sambil memegang jam tangan tersebut

"sini berikan padaku" kata chanyeol merebut hadiahnya dari tangan sehun

"ish kau pelit sekali hyung, aku kan hanya memegangnya" sehun cemberut

"eh ada suratnya hyung" ucap kai yang kini membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya

"to : My Love chanyeol oppa,

Oppa bagaimana dengan jam tangan yang aku berikan untukmu apa kau menyukainya?

Aku berharap kau menyukainya :)

Kau pakai ne, kau akan terlihat semakin tampan jika memakainya oppa

Saranghaeyo oppa :*

From : Your Love Luhan :)" kata Kai membacakan surat tersebut

"aish rusa kecil itu tidak lelahnya memberikan hadiah untukmu hyung" kata sehun

"hhh kalau begitu ini untukmu saja" kata chanyeol menyodorkan jam tangan tersebut pada sehun

"mwo? Yakin kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya sehun tak yakin

"ne, bukankah kau menyukainya?"

"ap..apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya sehun terbata-bata

"aku tahu kau menyukai rusa itu, sudah hadiah ini untukmu saja. Lagi pula aku tak suka rusa itu selalu memberikan hadiah padaku"

"wah gomawo hyung kau memang jjang. Apa aku boleh memakainya?"

"tentu itu kan sudah jadi milikmu"

"yehet" sehun lalu memakai jam pemberian Luhan tersebut. sedangkan sehun sibuk memakai jam tangan pemberian luhan, Kai menatap chanyeol dan bertanya sesuatu pada chanyeol.

"kau kenapa tak menyukai Luhan, hyung? Bukankah dia yeoja yang cantik dan menarik? Dan kau tahu dia sangat menyukaimu" tanya kai kemudian

"aku sudah menyukai orang lain kai"

"apa itu orang yang selalu kau tunggu?"

"ne" chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis

"cobalah untuk membuka hati dengan yang lain hyung, kau jangan selalu memikirkannya. Bukankah sudah sembilan tahun ini dia tidak datang menemuimu? Apa kau yakin dia masih mengingatmu hyung?"

"aku yakin dia akan datang dan menepati janjinya kai" ucap chanyeol dengan mantap

"hh baiklah terserah kau saja hyung. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu terus memikirkan yeoja itu dan membuatmu menutup hati pada yeoja lain. Aku tidak tega melihatmu selalu memikirkan yeoja itu"

"terima kasih kai sudah mengkhawatirkanku" chanyeol tersenyum pada kai

"ne hyung"

.

Sembilan tahun chanyeol selalu menunggu Baekhyun kembali. Tak hentinya dia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Baekhyun kembali dan menemuinya, namun Baekhyun tak kunjung datang dan menemuinya. Chanyeol sangat merindukan Baekhyun, Setiap chanyeol merindukan baekhyun dia selalu memandang cincin yang dulu diberikan oleh baekhyun saat perpisahan mereka dibandara. Cincin tersebut memang sudah kecil dan tak muat di jari chanyeol namun chanyeol membuat cincin tersebut menjadi liontin kalung dan memakaikannya di leher chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu menjaga pemberian dari baekhyun tersebut.

"hyuni kenapa kau belum juga datang dan menemuiku? Naneun bogoshipeoyo"

.

.

.

* * *

Brakk

Seorang yeoja menggebrak meja di kantin

"chanyeol oppa eodiseo?" tanya yeoja tersebut to the point

"hey rusa kecil kau tidak sopan sekali pada kami. Apa kau tidak lihat kami sedang makan?" teriak sehun pada yeoja tersebut yang ternyata Luhan fans fanatik Park Chanyeol

"ishh kau yang tidak sopan memanggilku rusa kecil dasar albino menyebalkan" Luhan mencibir

"ehhh tunggu, bukankah ini jam tangan pemberianku untuk chanyeol oppa? Kenapa kau yang memakainya? Ah kau mencurinya iya kan?jawab !" kata Luhan ketus dan menarik tangan Sehun ketika dia melihat jam tangan pemberiannya untuk chanyeol malah dipakai oleh sehun

"aish enak saja kau bilang aku mencurinya, chanyeol hyung sudah memberikannya padaku, jadi ini milikku sekarang" kata sehun menarik tangannya

"tidak mungkin, kau bohong kan bocah albino"

"yak jangan seenaknya menuduhku, kalau kau tidak percaya kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada chanyeol hyung ! ish rusa kecil menyebalkan"

"sudah-sudah kalian ini selalu bertengkar. Luhan apa yang dikatakan sehun memang benar. Chanyeol hyung sendiri yang memberikannya pada sehun tadi" kata kai kemudian dan melerai pertengkaran Luhan dan Sehun tersebut

"tapi kenapa? Apa chanyeol oppa tidak menyukainya?"

"molla, jika kau ingin bertanya, tanyakan saja sendiri pada chanyeol hyung" ucap sehun santai

"baiklah akan aku tanyakan nanti pada chanyeol oppa" kata Luhan lalu pergi sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal

"hhh selalu saja membuat keributan tak habis pikir aku dengan rusa kecil itu" kata sehun menghela nafasnya

"tapi kau menyukainya kan?" ucap Kai

"hmmm ne, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti dia, tapi sepertinya aku ditakdirkan menyukainya secara sepihak saja karena sudah jelas-jelas dia menyukai chanyeol hyung" sehun menghela nafasnya kembali dan menunduk lesu

"sudahlah kawan jangan bersedih. Lagi pula kau masih bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Kau kan tahu chanyeol hyung tidak pernah menyukainya. Jadi kau masih bisa mengejar cintamu itu" kata kai menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu

"entahlah aku tak yakin. Sudahlah lebih baik kita menemui chanyeol hyung. Pasti dia saat ini sedang kesal dengan rusa kecil itu"

.

Apa yang dikatakan sehun benar saat ini chanyeol sedang dalam keadaan bad mood semenjak kedatangan luhan ke kelas dan berbicara terus sehingga membuat kepala chanyeol pusing.

"oppa kenapa oppa tidak menerima hadiah dariku? Dan malah memberikannya pada albino tersebut?" tanya luhan kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"aku tidak menyukainya. Lagi pula kau sering memberiku hadiah seperti itu, apa kau tidak bosan selalu memberikannya padaku?"

"ani, aku tidak merasa bosan. Aku malah senang bisa memberikan hadiah pada oppa" kata luhan tersenyum manis namun senyuman itu tidak membuat chanyeol luluh

"lebih baik kau tabung uangmu dari pada harus membelikan sesuatu yang tidak berguna"

"tapi oppa aku tidak merasa keberatan jika harus menghabiskan uangku untuk membelikan sesuatu pada oppa"

"hhh sudahlah mulai besok kau jangan memberikanku hadiah lagi" kata chanyeol jengah

"wae oppa?"

"aku tidak suka kau menghabiskan uangmu untuk membelikan barang-barang yang kau berikan padaku. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai pemberianmu tapi aku hanya tidak ingin kau boros. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada kedua orang tuamu yang mencari uang dengan susah payah tapi anaknya malah menghabiskannya untuk membeli barang yang dia beli untuk diberikan pada orang lain"

"tapi oppa? Aku kan membelikannya untuk orang yang aku cintai. Aku mencintaimu oppa"

"gomawo, tapi lebih baik kau berikan cintamu untuk orang yang mencintaimu"

"kenapa oppa selalu berkata itu padaku? Apa oppa masih tidak bisa membalas perasaanku?"

"mianhae Luhan, oppa sudah mencintai orang lain"

"ne, gwenchana oppa, okey mulai besok aku tidak akan memberikan hadiah lagi pada oppa. Tapi ingat oppa aku akan selalu menunggu oppa membalas perasaanku. Annyeong" Luhan tersenyum tipis dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol sediri yang saat ini sedang memijit pangkal hidungnya karena lelah dengan pikirannya.

.

"hyung apa kau baik-baik saja? Hhh aku tahu rusa kecil itu pasti akan membuat chanyeol hyung jadi stress seperti ini" kata sehun yang tiba-tiba datang bersama kai

"gwenchana sehun-ah"

"ini minumlah hyung agar pikiranmu kembali normal" kata kai sambil menyerahkan sebotol pocary sweet

"gomawo kai" chanyeol menerimanya lalu meneguk minuman tersebut sampai habis.

"hyung nanti malam rencananya kami akan menginap dirumahmu. Bolehkah?" tanya sehun

"tentu saja. Aku malah senang jika kalian datang"

"hihihi kita akan bergadang dan bermain game sepuasnya" kata Kai dan Sehun sambil berhigh five

"yak tapi ingat jangan membuat kamarku seperti kapal pecah" Chanyeol memperingatkan

"tenang saja hyung" Kai dan Sehun mengacungkan ibu jarinya

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya sesuai rencana, Kai dan Sehun menginap dirumah chanyeol. Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak masalah jika kedua sahabatnya ini menginap dirumahnya karena jika ada sehun dan kai rumahnya menjadi ramai. Chanyeol jadi merasa tidak kesepian lagi, tuan dan nyonya park juga tidak mempermasalahkan jika sehun dan kai bermain dan menginap dirumah mereka karena sehun dan kai sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh mereka. Sehun dan kai adalah anak dari kawan bisnis tuan park. Tuan Oh appa Sehun, Tuan Kim appa Kai dan Tuan Park appa chanyeol sudah menjalin kerjasama selama tiga tahun ini jadi tidak heran jika ketiga anaknya juga telah menjalin persahabatan selama tiga tahun pula.

Semenjak kepergian Baekhyun ke China, Chanyeol selalu menjalani kehidupannya dengan kesendirian hingga membuat tuan dan nyonya park khawatir. Namun itu tidak lagi terjadi semenjak chanyeol memasuki junior high school lalu bertemu Kai dan sehun. Tuan dan nyonya park bersyukur karena Kehadiran Kai dan Sehun membuat chanyeol tidak menyendiri lagi dan mulai ceria seperti dulu.

"ya kau kalah kim jongin" teriak sehun senang karena kai kalah bermain game bersamanya

"aish sial sial lagi-lagi aku kalah dengan bocah albino ini" kai mengerang frustasi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya

"hahaha terima kekalahanmu kamjjong" sehun tertawa dengan puasnya

"yak kalian jangan berisik dikamarku. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Song seongsanim, dari pada kalian ribut lebih baik kalian ikut mengerjakan tugas dari song seongsanim" kata chanyeol kesal karena konsentrasi belajarnya diganggu oleh dua makhluk berisik ini

"ish kau saja yang mengerjakannya hyung, nanti aku dan kai menyalin saja dari bukumu" kata Sehun dengan entengnya

"enak sekali dirimu berbicara seperti itu pada hyungmu ! Shiero kerjakan sendiri tugas kalian !" kata chanyeol melempar buku tulis milik Sehun dan Kai

"ayolah hyung kau tega sekali pada dongsaengmu ini. Apa kau tega melihat dongsaengmu ini mendapatkan nilai merah" kata kai dengan jurus puppy eyesnya dan itu membuat chanyeol ingin muntah melihatnya

"ish kau tidak pantas dengan wajah sepeti itu kamjjong. Lagi pula aku tidak sudi mempunyai adik seperti kalian yang selalu membuat ribut"

"kau tega sekali pada kami hyung" kini giliran sehun yang mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya

"yak kalian berhenti dengan tampang seperti itu" chanyeol melotot sebal

"ayolah hyung biarkan kami menyalin buing" sehun meneluarkan aegyeonya

"iya hyung buing buing" tambah kai

"aish aku bisa gila. Ne ne ne aku akan mengerjakannya dan kalian boleh menyalinnya tapi dengan satu syarat"

"apa itu?"tanya kai dan sehun bersamaan

"berhenti mengeluarkan aegyeo dan puppy eyes kalian karena itu tidak pantas untuk kalian"

"ahahaha ne baiklah, gomawo hyung" sehun dan kai memeluk erat chanyeol

"yak lepaskan pelukan kalian" kata chanyeol memberontak

"eh hyung foto siapa ini?" tanya Kai yang melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil foto diatas meja belajar chanyeol. Di foto tersebut memperlihatkan dua anak kecil yang duduk di ayunan sambil tersenyum

"bukankah ini kau hyung? Lalu siapa yeoja kecil itu apa itu..." kata sehun yang langsung mendekati kai dan melirik foto di tangan kai, namun ucapan sehun terputus karena chanyeol segera mengambil foto itu

"berikan foto itu. ne dia adalah yeoja yang selalu aku ceritakan pada kalian" chanyeol merebut foto tersebut dari tangan kai dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja belajarnya

"jadi itu wajah yeoja yang membuat seorang park chanyeol jatuh cinta dan tidak bisa melupakannya?" kata kai menggoda

"kau terbaik hyung. Jjang ! dia sangat manis dan imut" ucap sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"tentu saja. Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat imut, manis dan lucu. Aku benar-benar merindukannya" kata chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"sudahlah kalian lanjut bermain, aku akan mengerjakan tugas ini. Tapi ingat jangan berisik" chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena semakin mengingat baekhyun, semakin pula dia merindukan gadis itu.

"ne hyung ayo sehun" kai menarik tangan sehun dan mengajaknya bermain kembali, sebenarnya kai tahu apa yang dirasakan chanyeol saat ini jadi dia segera menuruti perkataan chanyeol dan tidak ingin membuat chanyeol menjadi sedih.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _"_ _hyung kau tahu tidak hari ini akan ada dua anak baru pindahan dari China"_

 _._

 _"_ _china? Yeoja atau namja?"_

 _._

 _"_ _keduanya"_

 _._

 _"_ _maksudmu?"_

 _._

 _"_ _annyeonghaseyo perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, aku pindahan dari china. Aku baru pindah dua minggu yang lalu, jadi mohon bantuannya"_

 _._

 _"_ _Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?"_

* * *

hai ...

saya membawakan ff baru nih...

dengan pairing chanbaek lagi yeayyyy

aduh padahal ff yang sebelumnya belum dilanjutin tapi udah bikin baru aja...

hahaha

bagaimana ada yang berminat dengan kelanjutan ff ini?

jika ada mohon review yah... kalau reviewnya banyak ff ini akan saya lanjutkan... yah minimal 5 review deh :)

okey sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

annyeong :)

Review Jusseyo ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 2/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana / FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya / Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :**

.

Hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga, pelajaran olah raga kali ini Lee Seongsanim mengadakan pertandingan basket antara kelas X-1 dan kelas X-2 berhubungan pelajaran olah raga mereka hanya berbeda satu jam saja. Kelas X-1 merupakan kelas yang ditempati oleh Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun sedangkan kelas X-2 adalah kelas yang ditempati oleh Luhan. Luhan yang notabenenya adalah fans fanatic Chanyeol tentu saja dia akan mendukung kelas Chanyeol bukan mendukung kelasnya sendiri. Teman-teman sekelasnya menjadi sebal sekali dengan tingkah Luhan tersebut.

"PARK CHANYEOL FIGHTING ! SEMANGAT OPPA AKU AKAN SELALU MENDUKUNGMU !" sorak Luhan dengan wajah yang gembira. Sorakan Luhan tersebut membuat chanyeol malu setengah mati dan membuat teman sekelas Luhan yang bernama Minho mendelik kesal padanya.

"yak Xi Luhan bukannya mendukung tim basket kelas kita tapi kau malah mendukung Park Chanyeol itu yang jelas-jelas lawan dari kelas kita !" ucap Minho kesal

"Choi Minho, wajar bukan aku mendukung chanyeol oppa. Itu merupakan tanda bahwa aku mencintainya" kata Luhan dengan wajah yang berbinar

"cih, simpan saja cintamu itu Xi Luhan, apa kau tidak sakit hati bahkan Chanyeol saja tidak membalas cintamu" cibir Minho

"ani, walaupun Chanyeol oppa belum mencintaiku tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan jatuh cinta padaku. Jadi aku harus terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan cinta dari Park Chanyeol" kata Luhan mantap

"yayayaya terserah kau saja Xi Luhan" ujar Minho malas mendengar ocehan dari Luhan

.

.

Permainan semakin panas score dari masing-masing kelas seri 10-10. Padahal permainan tinggal beberapa menit lagi, Luhan yang melihat itu semakin menambahkan semangatnya untuk tim basket kelas X-1.

"CHANYEOL OPPA BERJUANGLAH ! AKU PERCAYA KAU PASTI MENANG ! FIGHTING !" seru Luhan

.

Kai mendribble bola basket dan terus berlari, dia lalu mengoper bola basket tersebut ke arah sehun yang berada hampir dekat dengan ring basket.

"sehun tangkap ini" kai melempar bolanya pada Sehun namun sayang bola tersebut malah direbut oleh Key dari kelas X-2

"sial" rutuk sehun karena tidak berhasil menangkap bola tersebut

Key berlari dan mendribble bola basket tersebut namun sayang langkanya terhalangi oleh chanyeol yang berada didepannya dan bersiap untuk merebut bola tersebut.

"Berikan bola itu padaku key" kata chanyeol sambil menyeringai

"tidak dalam hidupmu park chanyeol" kata Key sinis dan terus menghalangi chanyeol agar chanyeol tidak dapat merebut bola tersebut

Happp bola tersebut akhirnya berada ditangan chanyeol sekarang, karena chanyeol berhasil merebut bola tersebut dari tangan Key

"sial" Key mengumpat

Chanyeol berlari dan mendribbble bolanya, saat dia sudah dekat dengan ring basket dia langsung melompat dan melemparkan bola tersebut ke dalam ring dan Shuttt bola tersebut masuk saat waktu permainan berakhir.

Pritttttt – peluit di bunyikan oleh Lee Seongsanim tanda bahwa permainan berakhir

Akhirnya kelas Chanyeol yang berhasil memenangkan permainan basket tersebut. Kelas X-1 bersorak – sorai karena kemenangan tersebut namun tidak dengan kelas X-2 yang terlihat tidak bersemangat dan lesu karena kalah dengan kelas X-1.

"kau hebat hyung" puji Sehun sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu

"hahaha tidak, kalian semualah yang hebat. Aku hanya memasukkan bola disaat terakhir permainan tersebut sedangkan kalian telah berjuang dari awal" kata chanyeol

"tapi jika tidak ada kau kelas kita akan kalah tadi. Kau kan tahu key adalah ketua dari tim basket sekolah" ujar Kyuhyun

"ani,kemenangan kelas ini adalah hasil dari kebersamaan tim kita" kata chanyeol lagi sambil tersenyum

* * *

.

.

"sayang apa kau yakin akan ikut bersama dia hari ini?" tanya seorang yeoja paruh baya kepada putrinya

"ne eomma tentu saja" jawab putri yeoja paruh baya tersebut

"tapi sayang?"

"tidak apa-apa eomma kau tak perlu khawatir padaku, aku bisa menjaga diriku disana, lagi pula dia juga pasti bisa menjagaku. Kau kan tahu bahwa kami saling mencintai"

"baiklah jika itu keputusanmu sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik yah, jika sudah sampai sana segera hubungi eomma dan appa"

"ne eomma pasti" anak dan ibu tersebut akhirnya berpelukan.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

SM High School gempar karena ada kabar bahwa hari ini akan ada dua anak baru pindahan dari negeri tirai bambu China. Semua siswa dan siswi disana sibuk membicarakan dua anak baru tersebut yang dikabarkan bergender laki-laki dan perempuan. Untuk siswa baru laki-laki katanya sih berwajah sangat tampan dan berpostur tubuh lebih tinggi dari Changmin murid tertinggi di SM High School sedangkan untuk siswa baru perempuan dikabarkan memiki wajah yang cantik dan manis. Siswa dan siswi disana tidak sabar ingin melihat dua wajah baru di SM High School.

"hyung kau tahu tidak hari ini akan ada dua anak baru pindahan dari China" kata Sehun menggebu-gebu saat menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membaca komiknya

"ne hyung hari ini akan ada anak baru pindahan dari china" tambah Kai

"china? Yeoja atau namja?" tanya Chanyeol antusias dan menutup komik yang dibacanya saat mendengar Kai dan Sehun berkata bahwa ada murid baru pindahan dari China

"keduanya" jawab Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

"maksudmu?" tanya Chanyeol bingung

"ne keduanya, maksud kami adalah yang satu yeoja dan satu lagi namja" ucap Kai menjelaskan

"siapa namanya?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"molla kami tidak tahu hyung, tapi aku dengar murid baru yeoja akan..." ucapan sehun terputus karena Jung Seongsanim masuk sambil membawa seorang siswi baru yang berwajah cantik dan manis. Semua siswa disana kagum melihat kecantikan murid baru tersebut tak terkecuali Chanyeol dia terpesona oleh kecantikan murid baru tersebut.

"selamat pagi anak-anak, sebelum memulai pelajaran, saya akan memberitahukan pada kalian bahwa hari ini akan ada murid baru dikelas kalian. Jadi untuk murid baru silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata jung seongsanim

"annyeonghaseyo perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, aku pindahan dari china. Aku baru pindah dua minggu yang lalu, jadi mohon bantuannya" ucap murid baru tersebut yang ternyata bernama baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan pada semua temannya

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" lirih Chanyeol sambil membelakakan matanya saat murid baru tersebut memperkenalkan bahwa namanya Byun Baekhyun.

"nah Baekhyun sekarang kau bisa duduk bersama Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo silahkan angkat tanganmu"

"ne" Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya dan baekhyun pun berjalan menuju tempat Kyungsoo

"annyeong Baekhyun-ssi, perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyungsoo" kata Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya pada Baekhyun

"kau tak perlu se formal itu Kyungsoo, kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun saja" kata Baekhyun mencoba bersikap ramah pada Kyungsoo

"ne Baekhyun" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada teman barunya tersebut.

.

* * *

Tetttt- Bel Istirahat berbunyi semua siswa dan siswi kelas X-1 berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin untuk makan siang. Namun tidak untuk chanyeol karena dia saat ini sedang serius memperhatikan murid baru tersebut. Dan dengan tekat yang kuat dia menghampiri murid baru tersebut yang sedang membereskan bukunya sendirian karena kyungsoo tadi telah ke kantin duluan.

"annyeong perkenalkan namaku park chanyeol tapi kau bisa memanggilku chanyeol, eumm aku ingin bertanya apa benar kau Byun Baekhyun" kataChanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya diajak omong membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Chanyeol sambil mengerutkan alisnya

"apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku byun baekhyun, bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri saat aku memperkenalkan diri tadi chanyeol-ssi? " ujar Baekhyun sinis

"ah tidak, namamu sama dengan orang yang selalu aku tunggu, tapi mian mungkin aku salah orang"

"ne, lagi pula nama Byun Baekhyun di negara ini pasti banyak" kata Baekhyun kemudian

"ne kau benar, baiklah kalau begitu maaf jika mengganggumu, annyeong baekhyun-ssi" kata chanyeol membunggkuk dan pergi meninggalkan baekhyun

"orang aneh"

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan dengan lesu, ternyata apa yang dia harapkan tidaklah menjadi kenyataan. Tadinya dia sudah senang bahwa murid baru tersebut adalah baekhyun sahabat masa kecilnya sekaligus orang sangat dia cintai. Dia duduk di kursi samping Sehun saat di kantin. Sehun dan Kai yang melihat wajah Chanyeol seperti itu saling menatap dan bertanya-tanya ada dengan hyungnya ini.

"hyung ada apa denganmu? Apa kau habis dimarahi oleh Cho Seongsanim?"tanya Kai sambil memakan burgernya

"ani, eumm Sehun-ah, Kai-ah apa aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bertemu Baekhyun kembali?" kata chanyeol lemah dan menumpukkan dagunya pada lengannya di atas meja

"maksud hyung?" tanya Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

"Kau tahu Baekhyun murid baru tersebut? Namanya sangat mirip dengan yeoja yang selalu aku tunggu bahkan marganya pun sama, tapi dia bukanlah Baekhyun-ku"

"mwo? Jadi nama mereka sama hyung?" tanya Sehun kaget

"ne,,,,, bahkan jika dilihat-lihat wajah mereka hampir mirip. Mereka sama-sama memiliki eyes smile saat tersenyum"

"tapi kenapa kau bisa berfikiran jika dia bukanlah baekhyun-mu?" tanya Kai

"sifat mereka sangat berbanding terbalik, Baekhyun-ku tidak mungkin akan bersikap seperti itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya dan dia juga tidak mungkin tidak mengingatku saat aku memperkenalkan namaku tadi" jelas chanyeol

"tapi bisa saja sifat manusia berubah hyung. Dan juga mungkin saja dia lupa padamu atau dia berfikir bahwa nama Park Chanyeol di dunia ini tidak hanya kau hyung. Kalian kan sudah sembilan tahun tidak bertemu dan semua itu bisa saja terjadi" ucap Kai dan Sehun yang mendengarnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan ucapan Kai

"ne Kai benar hyung. Sebaiknya kau memastikan dahulu kebenarannya apa benar Baekhyun murid baru itu adalah Baekhyun yang selama ini kau tunggu itu hyung" sehun menambahkan

"aish molla aku tidak tahu. Terkadang aku lelah dengan perasaan ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengakhirinya" Chanyeol berkata dengan wajah yang sangat frustasi. Tapi dia berpikir kembali dengan apa yang dikatakan kedua sahabatnya tersebut ada benarnya, jadi dia harus tetap menyelidiki apakah Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun yang selalu dia tunggu tersebut.

.

* * *

"Sehun, dimana chanyeol oppa?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun saat Sehun sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan

"aish lagi-lagi kau. Apa kau tidak bosan terus-terusan mendekati chanyeol hyung rusa kecil?" ucap Sehun malas meladeni Luhan saat ini

"ani, aku tidak akan pernah bosan dekat dengan chanyeol oppa karena aku mencintainya"

"cih, simpan saja cintamu itu karena chanyeol hyung tidak pernah mencintaimu"

"yak bocah albino, aku tahu chanyeol oppa saat ini masih belum bisa membalas cintaku, tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku akan selalu berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta dari chanyeol oppa. Kau lihat saja nanti, aku yakin suatu saat nanti chanyeol oppa akan jatuh cinta padaku"

"ya terserah padamu rusa kecil. Aku kan hanya memperingatkan padamu. Dari pada kau membuang-buang waktumu untuk mengejar cinta orang yang jelas-jelas menolak cintamu lebih baik kau membuka hatimu pada namja yang benar-benar mencintaimu"

"tidak akan, aku tidak akan berhenti mendapatkan cinta dari chanyeol oppa sampai aku benar-benar lelah dan memutuskan sendiri untuk mengakhirinya" kata luhan keras kepala lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun. Sehun yang mendengar Luhan berkata seperti itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"hhhh dasar keras kepala"

.

.

.

* * *

"gege, bagaimana dengan kelas gege yang baru apakah nyaman ? apa kau betah disana?" tanya Baekhyun pada seorang namja dan bergelayut manja di lengan namja tersebut.

"hmmm lumayan sih, tapi jika kau ada disana aku akan sangat betah" kata namja tersebut dan mengelus lembut rambut yeoja tersebut. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di taman kota dan duduk disebuah bangku yang berada disana.

"lalu bagaimana dengan kelasmu? Apa kau juga betah berada dikelasmu?" tanya namja itu

"tidak begitu sih, aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman disana, aku hanya mempunya satu teman yaitu kyungsoo dia adalah teman sebangkuku. Padahal aku berharap bisa sekelas denganmu gege, pasti jika aku bisa sekelas denganmu aku akan merasa nyaman" ucap baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hahaha kau sangat lucu baek, tapi kenapa kau tidak mempunyai teman disana?"

"molla, mungkin karena aku pindahan dari china dan logat koreaku tidak begitu kental mereka masih bingung harus berbicara denganku dengan bahasa apa"

"ahahaha mempunyai teman atapun tidak itu tidak masalah karena ada aku disini yang akan melindungimu chagi kau tenang saja, karena aku mencintaimu" kata namja tersebut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun

"nado, aku juga mencintaimu. Wo ai ni Kris gege" Baekhyun tersenyum pada namja tersebut yang bernama Kris.

.

.

* * *

Wu Yi Fan atau yang sering disapa Kris merupakan kekasih dari Byun Baekhyun. Mereka adalah murid baru yang dibicarakan siswa dan siswi SM High School saat itu. Mereka pindah sekolah ke korea karena Ayah Kris membuka cabang perusahaannya di Korea dan Kris diminta oleh ayahnya untuk memantau keadaan perusahaannya tersebut. Walaupun Kris masih duduk di bangku kelas X Senior High School tapi ayah Kris ingin anaknya itu belajar untuk mengurusi perusahaannya tersebut. Toh juga nanti saat Kris lulus sekolah dan perguruan tinggi dia yang akan menggantikan ayahnya untuk menjalankan perusahaan tersebut. Karena Kris adalah kekasih Baekhyun ani bukan kekasih tapi Kris adalah tungangan Baekhyun jadi Baekhyun berniat menemani Kris untuk tinggal bersama Kris di korea. Mereka tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama namun dengan kamar yang berbeda.

Awalnya keluarga baekhyun menolak permintaan anaknya itu yang akan pergi bersama Kris ke korea berdua, namun karena baekhyun bersih keras memintanya jadi orang tua baekhyun hanya pasrah dan menuruti permintaan anak satu-satunya tersebut. Dan mereka juga percaya bahwa baekhyun bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri saat berada disana.

Sebulan Baekhyun bersekolah di SM High School, hanya Kyungsoo lah yang mau berteman dengan Baekhyun. Loh kenapa mereka tidak mau berteman dengan baekhyun? Bukankah baekhyun sudah menjadi primadona sekolah sejak dia masuk ke SM high school? Jawabannya adalah karena ternyata Baekhyun merupakan orang yang sangat angkuh dan terkesan dingin. Banyak orang yang tidak suka dengan sikapnya. Dia selalu bersikap acuh kepada teman-teman dikelasnya. Banyak yang beranggapan bahwa baekhyun bersikap seperti itu dikarenakan dia adalah tunangan dari Kris.

Baekhyun yang dibenci oleh teman-temannya tersebut hanya cuek dan tidak menanggapinya karena dia ingat perkataan Kris waktu itu _"mempunyai teman atapun tidak itu tidak masalah karena ada aku disini yang akan melindungimu chagi kau tenang saja, karena aku mencintaimu"_.

"cih mentang-mentang dia adalah tunangan dari Kris dia jadi bersikap angkuh seperti itu. padahal dia hanya anak baru disini tapi sikapnya sudah seperti senior" cibir salah seorang teman baekhyun dikelas

"Baekhyun kau tidak perlu mendengarkan perkataan orang-orang itu. mereka hanya tidak tahu tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya" kata Kyungsoo mencoba menyemangati baekhyun

"ne kyungi, aku tidak mendengarkan orang-orang itu kok. Terserah mereka mau menilaiku seperti apa. Aku berteman dengamu itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Gomawo kyungi" baekhyun tersenyum tulus pada kyungsoo

"ne baekhyun"

.

Chanyeol dari tadi terus memperhatikan Baekhyun, dia bertanya kenapa semua membenci gadis itu. chanyeol tidak seperti teman-temannya yang membenci baekhyun, chanyeol merasa bahwa baekhyun adalah gadis baik dan dia masih merasa bahwa baekhyun adalah Baekhyun yang selalu sebut dengan Hyunie, padahal baekhyun pernah bersikap tidak baik pada chanyeol.

"hyung dari tadi aku perhatikan kau selalu memperhatikan baekhyun. Ada apa denganmu hyung?" kata kai

"ah ne, aku hanya merasa heran pada semua orang kenapa mereka sangat membenci baekhyun?"

"tentu saja semua orang sangat membencinya, apa kau tidak lihat gaya bicaranya yang terkesan angkuh itu. ishh aku tak suka dengannya" ucap kai

"tapi aku merasa dia adalah gadis yang baik kai"

"ya kau merasa dia gadis yang baik karena kau masih beranggapan jika baekhyun adalah hyunie-mu hyung" kata Kai kemudian

"tapi bukankah kau yang bilang padaku waktu itu jika aku harus menyelidiki dahulu tentang baekhyun, kau sendiri kan yang bilang jika sifat manusia bisa berubah"

"ne benar tapi itu kan karena aku belum berhadapan langsung dengannya, setelah aku berhadapan langsung dengannya aku jadi menarik kata-kataku dan beranggapan bahwa dia bukan baekhyun yang selalu kau ceritakan itu" kata kai membela dirinya

"aishh kau sangat plin-plan kai" ucap chanyeol

"lalu kau sendiri akan bersikap bagaimana hyung? Apa kau tetap masih beranggapan jika dia adalah baekhyun-mu?"

"ne tentu saja, aku akan terus mendekatinya tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang membencinya. Jika memang ternyata dia adalah hyuni, aku akan terus melindunginya dari orang-orang yang membencinya walapun sifatnya telah berubah padaku" kata chanyeol mantap

"tapi jika dia bukan hyuni?"

"aku akan menjauhinya"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

 _Chapter Selanjutnya :_

 _._

 _"Lihat permaisuri Kris datang, lihat betapa angkuhnya dia saat berjalan. Dia pikir dia adalah seorang ratu? Baru sebulan bersekolah disini tapi sikapnya sudah layaknya seorang ratu"_

 _._

 _"sabar baekhyun sabar... kau harus kuat menghadapi orang-orang disini"_

 _._

 _"kau hanya perlu berjalan dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan mereka"_

 _._

 _"bagaimana aku tidak mendengarkannya sedangkan aku memiliki telinga?"_

 _._

 _"kalau begitu pakai ini dan beres kau hanya akan mendengar suara-suara yang indah"_

 _._

 _"aku tidak butuh itu. tidak usah berpura-pura baik padaku !"_

 _._

 _"padahal aku tulus padamu"_

 _._

* * *

annyeong...

wahh gak nyangka banget ternyata reviewnya melebihi target...

dan karena banyak yang minta ff ini dilanjut, nih aku update chapter 2...

semoga kalian suka yah ^^

okey selamat membaca !

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, review, favorute dan follow

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ?

Review Jusseyo :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 2/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana / FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya / Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :**

"Hun-ah dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau membolos saat pelajaran tadi? Untung saja Kang Seongsanim tidak datang" tanya Kai pada Sehun saat mereka sedang berada di ruang dance

"aku ke perpustakaan membaca buku disana" jawab Sehun sambil memainkan game di handphonenya

"hahaha ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba ke perpustakaan dan membaca buku disana? Apa kau kerasukan jin perpustakaan?" Kai meledek Sehun karena dia tahu Sehun sangat tidak suka berada di perpustakaan lama apalagi membaca buku disana

"entahlah habis aku bosan berada dikelas paling hanya akan mendengarkan gosip dan cibiran dari anak-anak untuk Baekhyun" Sehun menggendikan bahunya

"hei Sehun aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"apa?"

"menurutmu apakah Baekhyun adalah Hyuni yang selalu diceritakan Chanyeol hyung?"

"mungkin saja"

"tapi menurutku sih dia bukan Hyuni, apa kau tidak ingat cerita dari chanyeol hyung tentang Hyuni? Itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun"

"tapi seperti yang kau katakan waktu itu dikantin ada benarnya bukan? Sembilan tahun mereka tidak bertemu, siapa tahu saja sifat Baekhyun sudah berubah selama sembilan tahun itu. kita mana tahu bukan?"

"iya sih, aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Chanyeol hyung dia selalu menganggap jika baekhyun adalah hyuni"

"ah Kai bagaimana jika kita membantu chanyeol hyung untuk menyelidiki apakah baekhyun adalah hyuni?" usul Sehun

"ide bagus"

.

.

.

* * *

"dimana benda itu kenapa tidak ada" Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik seluruh kopernya dan mencari sesuatu disana

"aish apa aku lupa membawanya?" tanya baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri

 _'_ _Ne gaseumsogel da dwijibeoboyeo jundamyeon kkamake ta beorin naemameun ajik neoreul neoreul noreul neol saranghae'_

Handphone baekhyun berbunyi tanda ada telepon masuk, Baekhyun bergegas berdiri dan mengambil handphonenya yang berada diatas meja belajarnya lalu menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"yeoboseyo"

"hai Baek, apa kau sedang sibuk hari ini?" tanya orang diseberang telepon tersebut

"oh hai kyung, tidak aku sedang tidak sibuk, ada apa?"

"aku ingin datang ke apartemenmu dan mengerjakan tugas bersama dari Choi Seongsanim apa boleh?"

"oh ne tentu saja boleh kyung"

"baiklah aku akan segera berangkat ke apartemenmu, siapkan makanan yang banyak ne"

"hahaha tentu saja, okey cepat datang aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu" Baekhyun menutup teleponnya lalu bergegas ke dapur menyiapkan makanan karena sahabatnya kyungsoo akan datang ke rumahnya.

"hanya ada strawberry cake di kulkas, apa kyungsoo menyukai strawberry? Aishh aku harus ke supermarket dan membeli beberapa cemilan disana" kata baekhyun lalu segera mengambil dompetnya dan menuju supermarket dekat apartemennya

"snack sudah, cola sudah, susu strawberry sudah, es krim strawberry sudah, ah mungkin aku juga membeli es krim rasa coklat siapa tahu saja kyungsoo tidak menyukai rasa strawberry" setelah dirasa sudah puas berbelanja dia lalu menuju kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya. Setelah selesai membayarnya baekhyun keluar dan saat dia sedang ingin berjalan keluar dia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol

"annyeong Baekhyun-ssi" sapa chanyeol ramah tak lupa memamerkan senyuman tampannya

"annyeong" balas baekhyun seadaanya

"wah sepertinya kau berbelanja banyak sekali, ah kau membeli susu strawberry dan es krim strawberry apa kau menyukai strawberry?" tanya chanyeol saat melirik isi belanjaan milik baekhyun

"apa pedulimu, memang kenapa jika aku menyukai strawberry?" tanya Baekhyun ketus

"ah, ani tidak apa-apa"

"kalau begitu aku permisi, kau membuang waktuku" kata baekhyun sinis lalu berjalan melalui Chanyeol yang kini terdiam dan memandang punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

"kau menyukai strawberry itu berarti kau memang Hyuni. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hyuni" chanyeol tersenyum tipis

.

.

* * *

Tett... bel apartemen Baekhyun berbunyi

"tunggu sebentar" Baekhyun bergegas ke depan pintu dan membuka pintunya

"annyeong baekhyun"

"annyeong kyungsoo, ah silahkan masuk" baekhyun mempersilahkan kyungsoo masuk dan kyungsoo masuk lalu melirik seluruh apartemen baekhyun

"wah apartemenmu bagus baek"

"ahahaha gomawo kyung, ini kris gege yang memilihkannya"

"wah kau beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih seperti Kris oppa, sudah tampan, baik pula"

"hehehe, ne aku sangat beruntung ayo duduk, aku akan siapkan beberapa cemilan untukmu"

"ne" kyungsoo duduk di sofa milik baekhyun dan beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun datang sambil membawa nampan berisi beberapa camilan dan minuman lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"wah kau benar-benar menyiapkannya untukku baek"

"ahaha tentu saja kyung, aku kan tidak ingin membuat sahabatku kecewa datang ke apartemenmu"

"hehhe, gomawo padahal aku hanya bercanda baek" kedua orang tersebut lalu tertawa bersama , mengobrol sambil mengerjakan tugas sesuai dengan tujuan kyungsoo datang tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa Chanyeol menjalani aktivitasnya yaitu bersekolah. Saat dia sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah ditemani oleh kedua sahabatnya Kai dan Sehun dia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang dicibir oleh beberapa siswi disana.

"Lihat permaisuri Kris datang, lihat betapa angkuhnya dia saat berjalan. Dia pikir dia adalah seorang ratu? Baru sebulan bersekolah disini tapi sikapnya sudah layaknya seorang ratu" cibir seorang siswi pada temannya saat Baekhyun melewati nya

"ne aku heran dengan Kyungsoo kenapa dia bisa betah dengan orang seperti baekhyun. Aku saja malas berteman dengannya"

"sabar baekhyun sabar... kau harus kuat menghadapi orang-orang disini" baekhyun terus berjalan dengan cuek dan menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedang menatapnya serta mencibirnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun dicibir dan diperhatikan seperti itu merasa sakit. Dia pun langsung berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"hyung kau mau kemana?" tanya Kai dan Sehun namun chanyeol tidak menjawabnya dan terus berjalan kearah baekhyun.

"kau hanya perlu berjalan dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan mereka" kata Chanyeol dan berjalan disamping Baekhyun

"bagaimana aku tidak mendengarkannya sedangkan aku memiliki telinga?" tanya baekhyun dingin

"kalau begitu pakai ini dan beres kau hanya akan mendengar suara-suara yang indah" Chanyeol mengeluarkan earphone dari dalam tasnya lalu memasangkannya pada telinga terdiam beberapa saat namun kemudia dia melepaskan earphone tersebut dan memberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"aku tidak butuh itu. tidak usah berpura-pura baik padaku !" kata baekhyun ketus lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini berhenti sambil memegang earphonenya dan menatap Baekhyun yang berjalan menjauhinya

"padahal aku tulus padamu" lirih chanyeol

"hyung kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Kai sambil menepuk pundak chanyeol

"ne, gwenchana" chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"harusnya kau tidak usah menolongnya hyung" kata sehun kemudian

"aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti itu, hatiku terasa sakit jika dia disakiti" kata chanyeol

"hhh yasudah lebih baik kita segera masuk ke kelas, kajja" Kai dan Sehun menarik chanyeol

.

.

* * *

"Chanyeol oppa, kenapa kau tadi menolong orang tak tahu diri itu" tanya Luhan yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dengan chanyeol, kai dan sehun yang sedang berada dikantin untuk makan siang

"siapa maksudmu orang tak tahu diri itu Luhan-ssi?" tanya Kai

"siapa lagi jika bukan Baekhyun. Semua orang disini selalu membicarakannya, semenjak mereka mengetahui jika dia adalah tunangan Kris. Dan mereka menyimpulkan jika sifat Baekhyun seperti itu karena dia adalah tunangan Kris pewaris tunggal Wu Corps yang memiliki beberapa cabang perusahaan dibeberapa negara di Asia dan saat ini Wu Corps sudah membuka cabang baru di korea" jelas Luhan

"ah jadi mereka membenci Baekhyun seperti itu?" tanya Kai lagi

"ne, sebenarnya mereka sudah membenci Baekhyun karena sifat Baekhyun yang sangat dingin, angkuh dan terkesan sombong lalu setelah mereka mendengar ternyata Baekhyun adalah tunangan dari Kris mereka jadi menyimpulkan seperti itu dan makin membenci Baekhyun"

"tunangan? Baekhyun dan Kris?"lirih Chanyeol dengan mata yang menatap kosong pada piringnya

"ne oppa, mereka sudah bertunangan memang oppa tidak tahu?" tanya Luhan saat mendengar lirihan Chanyeol namun chanyeol hanya terdiam. Kai dan Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan chanyeol.

"oppa, chanyeol oppa" Luhan mengguncangkan bahu chanyeol dan chanyeol tersadar

"ah ne ada apa Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol linglung

"ani, aku hanya bertanya apa oppa tidak tahu jika baekhyun adalah tunangan Kris?"

"oh itu aku memang tidak tahu, aku kira itu hanya gosip saja" ucap Chanyeol

"tidak itu tidak hanya gosip oppa, itu kenyataannya. Jadi lebih baik chanyeol oppa tidak perlu membantu Baekhyun lagi. Kalau begitu aku permisi ne, bye chanyeol oppa, kai dan sehun" Luhan lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun.

"hyung gwenchanayo?" ucap Sehun

"ne, gwenchana hun-ah" chanyeol mencoba tersenyum pada sehun dan kai. Namun sebenarnya perasaannya sangat tidak baik semenjak Luhan menjelaskan semuanya tadi. Chanyeol memang berfikir jika Baekhyun dan Kris bertunangan adalah hanya issue dan gosip semata namun ternyata itu adalah kenyataannya.

"hyuni, kenapa kau tega melanggar janji kita" tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya. Dengan cepat dia menghapusnya agar Kai dan Sehun tidak melihatnya

"Kai-ah, Sehun-ah mendadak aku tidak enak badan, aku ingin pulang nanti tolong izinkan aku pada Kim Seongsanim ne"

"kau sakit hyung?" tanya sehun dan kai khawatir

"sepertinya, maka dari itu aku ingin pulang dan istirahat dirumah"

"baiklah hyung, mau kami antarkan sampai rumah?"

"ani tidak usah aku pulang sendiri saja" kata chanyeol lalu pergi mengambil tasnya dan pulang kerumahnya

"aku tahu kenapa hyung pulang" kata sehun

"ne, dia pasti sangat terpukul mendengar cerita Luhan tentang Baekhyun tadi"

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah chanyeol langsung melempar tasnya dan duduk di ranjangnya lalu mengambil sebuah foto dari laci mejanya dan memandanginya sambil berucap.

"hyuni, apa kau lupa dengan janji kita? Aku sudah menepati janjiku padamu hyuni, aku selalu menunggumu hingga saat ini sampai kau datang lalu kita akan bersama dan menikah nantinya. Tapi kenapa kau melanggar janji kita hyuni? Aku tahu mungkin kau hanya menganggap janji kita dulu hanya sebuah omong kosong belaka jadi kau melupakannya. Hhh atau aku yang terlalu bodoh dan berharap padamu?. Asal kau tahu hyuni, aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu" chanyeol mencium foto tersebut dan memeluknya lalu dia mengeluarkan kalung yang berliontin cincin dari balik bajunya dan mencium cincin tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

Disekolah sampai Baekhyun pulang Sehun dan Kai terus mengikuti Baekhyun dan mereka ingin menyelidiki apakah dia benar Baekhyun yang selalu chanyeol panggil dengan sebutan hyuni itu.

"Baekhyun sedang jalan bersama kris, mereka mau kemana itu?" tanya Kai

"mungkin Kris akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang" jawab Sehun

"kita harus terus mengikuti mereka,kajja" Sehun dan Kai mengikuti Kris dan Baekhyun yang sedang berpegangan tangan tersebut lalu mereka memasuki apartemen yang sama

"apa mereka satu apartemen? Apa mereka tinggal bersama?" kata Sehun kaget melihat Kris dan Baekhyun masuk kedalam Lift tersebut

"mungkin saja, bukankah mereka masuk sekolah secara bersamaan?"

"kita harus terus menyelidikinya"

Baekhyun dan Kris kini berpisah sebelum memasuki kamar masing-masing. Sebelum masuk Kris mencium kening Baekhyun. Kai dan Sehun yang melihatnya langsung mencibir.

"ah ternyata mereka berbeda kamar. Astaga tunggu Kris mencium kening Baekhyun? Cih sok romantis" cibir Kai

"Apa benar Baekhyun adalah Hyuni? Jika benar Baekhyun adalah Hyuni, aku akan membenci Baekhyun karena dia telah menyakiti hyung kita" kata Sehun yang diangguki oleh Kai

"ne, aku juga. Kenapa dia tega sekali menyakiti chanyeol hyung yang selama ini selalu menunggunya dan mencintainya. Apa dia pikir gampang menunggu orang yang dia cintai dalam kurun waktu yang lama? Jika aku yang menjadi chanyeol hyung, aku tidak akan mau menunggunya. Sembilan tahun chanyeol hyung selalu menunggunya, dia fikir itu waktu yang sedikit? Apalagi itu hanya sebuah janji yang diucapkan oleh seorang anak kecil pada saat itu" tambah Kai

"sebaiknya kita pergi dan kita selidiki lagi tentang baekhyun besok. Sekarang kita kan sudah tahu dimana tempat tinggalnya" usul Sehun dan menarik Kai

"ne, kamar 276" kai mengingat kamar milik Baekhyun

.

.

* * *

Siang ini kota seoul diguyur hujan yang cukup deras. Semua siswa dan siswi SM High School memakai jas hujan dan ada pula yang membawa payung untuk melindungi diri mereka agar tidak terkena air hujan. Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia lupa membawa payung ataupun jas hujan padahal dia tadi sudah menyiapkan payung tersebut di dekat rak sepatunya.

"sial kenapa sampai lupa. Lalu bagaimana aku akan pulang. Aish mana kris ge mendadak sibuk hari ini jadi tidak bisa mengantarku pulang bersama. Harusnya tadi aku menerima ajakan kyungsoo pulang tadi" baekhyun bergerutu di depan koridor sekolah sambil menunggu hujan reda sambil mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya agar tidak kedinginan namun tetap saja dia masih merasakan kedinginan karena tubuh baekhyun sangat sensitive terhadap dingin. Badan baekhyun mulai menggigil bibir dan pipinya memucat.

"brrr dingin sekali. Tuhan aku mohon berhentikan hujannya" sudah sampai jam 4 sore hujan belum juga reda Baekhyun kini terduduk di lantai dan menekuk lututnya karena kedinginan. Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ekskul musiknya dan mengeluarkan payungnya untuk pulang melihat seseorang sedang meringkuk duduk di lantai dan kepalanya ditenggelamkan pada lututnya . chanyeol menghampiri orang tersebut dan jongkok di sebelahnya.

"hei, kenapa belum pulang?" tanya chanyeol

"aku tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan"

"mau memakai payungku? Aku membawa payung hari ini. Ini untukmu saja"

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"tidak apa-apa aku membawa dua payung"

baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang menawarinya payung

"Baekhyun ?"

"Chanyeol ?"

"Baek kau pucat sekali" chanyeol menyentuh kedua pipi baekhyun

"lepaskan tanganmu. Jika aku tahu itu kau, aku akan menolak payungmu. Ini aku kembalikan" baekhyun mengembalikan payung yang chanyeol beri tadi

"tidak, ini untukmu saja kau membutuhkannya" kata chanyeol meberikan lagi payungnya

"tidak mau"

"aku mohon baek kau terima payung ini. Dan kau segera pulang. Kau bisa membeku jika berada disini" kata chanyeol membujuk baekhyun yang sangat keras kepala itu.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku terima payungmu dan besok akan aku kembalikan payungnya. Terima kasih. Aku pergi" baekhyun membuka payung milik chanyeol dan memakainya dia langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol disana menuju apartemennya.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja hyuni. Hhhh aku khawatir padamu. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepertinya aku harus menembus hujan ini" chanyeol berlari menerjang hujan yang menimpa tubuhnya itu. kini tubuhnya basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Sebenarnya dia tadi berbohong jika membawa payung dua. Tidak apa-apa jika besok dia akan sakit asalkan jangan Baekhyun yang sakit, karena dia tidak ingin baekhyun sakit. Dan benar saja sesampainya dirumah kepala chanyeol terasa pening dan tubuhnya menggigil. Dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengganti semua pakaiannya lalu tidur diranjangnya karena dia sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri.

"kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku terkena demam. Lebih baik aku tidur agar besok badanku kembali normal" chanyeol tertidur.

.

Besoknya saat dia terbangun kepalanya terasa berat dan dia tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Ingin sekali dia memanggil eommanya tapi sayang eomma saat ini sedang tidak ada dirumah karena eommanya pergi ke jepang bersama appanya selama 3 bulan. Dia lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon sehun.

"hun-ah" ucap chanyeol dengan suara yang parau

"hyung, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa suaramu terdengar parau?" tanya sehun khawatir

"bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang? Aku tidak enak badan. Sepertinya aku terkena demam"

"baiklah aku akan kerumahmu sekarang bersama kai"

"ne"

.

.

\- TBC -

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _"_ _hyung, kau kau bertahan ne, kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit "_

 _._

 _"_ _dimana chanyeol ? "_

 _._

 _"_ _untuk apa kau mencari hyung? "_

 _._

 _"_ _aku ingin mengembalikan payung miliknya kemarin "_

 _._

 _"_ _chanyeol sakit lalu apa peduliku? "_

 _._

 _"_ _kau ! "_

 _._

 _"_ _sabar kai sabar kau harus sabar menghadapi orang tak punya hati seperti Baekhyun "_

 _._

 _"_ _Baekhyun aku membencimu ! "_

 _._

 _"_ _aku tak peduli jika kalian membenciku ! "_

 _._

* * *

annyeong readerdeul's

welcome back

bagaimana fast update kan?

apa kalian puas dengan chapter ini?

hahaha

gamsahamnida buat semua yang sudah review,follow dan favorite. (*kisseu dari Chanyeol)

maaf ya belum bisa bales review dari kalian, tapi aku sudah baca semua loh :)

okey sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Review jusseyo :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 4/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana / FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya / Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

"sial kenapa sampai lupa. Lalu bagaimana aku akan pulang. Aish mana kris ge mendadak sibuk hari ini jadi tidak bisa mengantarku pulang bersama. Harusnya tadi aku menerima ajakan kyungsoo pulang tadi" baekhyun bergerutu di depan koridor sekolah sambil menunggu hujan reda sambil mengeratkan jaket yang dipakainya agar tidak kedinginan namun tetap saja dia masih merasakan kedinginan karena tubuh baekhyun sangat sensitive terhadap dingin. Badan baekhyun mulai menggigil bibir dan pipinya memucat.

"brrr dingin sekali. Tuhan aku mohon berhentikan hujannya" sudah sampai jam 4 sore hujan belum juga reda Baekhyun kini terduduk di lantai dan menekuk lututnya karena kedinginan. Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ekskul musiknya dan mengeluarkan payungnya untuk pulang melihat seseorang sedang meringkuk duduk di lantai dan kepalanya ditenggelamkan pada lututnya . chanyeol menghampiri orang tersebut dan jongkok di sebelahnya.

"hei, kenapa belum pulang?" tanya chanyeol

"aku tidak membawa payung ataupun jas hujan"

"mau memakai payungku? Aku membawa payung hari ini. Ini untukmu saja"

"apa tidak apa-apa?"

"tidak apa-apa aku membawa dua payung"

baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang menawarinya payung

"Baekhyun ?"

"Chanyeol ?"

"Baek kau pucat sekali" chanyeol menyentuh kedua pipi baekhyun

"lepaskan tanganmu. Jika aku tahu itu kau, aku akan menolak payungmu. Ini aku kembalikan" baekhyun mengembalikan payung yang chanyeol beri tadi

"tidak, ini untukmu saja kau membutuhkannya" kata chanyeol meberikan lagi payungnya

"tidak mau"

"aku mohon baek kau terima payung ini. Dan kau segera pulang. Kau bisa membeku jika berada disini" kata chanyeol membujuk baekhyun yang sangat keras kepala itu.

"baiklah-baiklah, aku terima payungmu dan besok akan aku kembalikan payungnya. Terima kasih. Aku pergi" baekhyun membuka payung milik chanyeol dan memakainya dia langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol disana menuju apartemennya.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja hyuni. Hhhh aku khawatir padamu. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sepertinya aku harus menembus hujan ini" chanyeol berlari menerjang hujan yang menimpa tubuhnya itu. kini tubuhnya basah kuyup terkena air hujan. Sebenarnya dia tadi berbohong jika membawa payung dua. Tidak apa-apa jika besok dia akan sakit asalkan jangan Baekhyun yang sakit, karena dia tidak ingin baekhyun sakit. Dan benar saja sesampainya dirumah kepala chanyeol terasa pening dan tubuhnya menggigil. Dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mengganti semua pakaiannya lalu tidur diranjangnya karena dia sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri.

"kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali. Sepertinya aku terkena demam. Lebih baik aku tidur agar besok badanku kembali normal" chanyeol tertidur.

.

Besoknya saat dia terbangun kepalanya terasa berat dan dia tidak kuat untuk berdiri. Ingin sekali dia memanggil eommanya tapi sayang eomma saat ini sedang tidak ada dirumah karena eommanya pergi ke jepang bersama appanya selama 3 bulan. Dia lalu mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon sehun.

"hun-ah" ucap chanyeol dengan suara yang parau

"hyung, ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sakit? Kenapa suaramu terdengar parau?" tanya sehun khawatir

"bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang? Aku tidak enak badan. Sepertinya aku terkena demam"

"baiklah aku akan kerumahmu sekarang bersama kai"

"ne"

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :**

.

Setelah Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dia pun berbaring di tempat tidur karena kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan matanya tak kuat lagi untuk tetap terbuka. Baru beberapa menit chanyeol berbaring Sehun dan Kai datang dan langung menuju ke kamar Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai sangat khawatir melihat chanyeol yang terbaring lemah seperti itu.

"Hyung, Chanyeol hyung" seru Kai dan Sehun saat memasuki kamar Chanyeol

"astaga hyung apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"Kai, sehun" lirih chanyeol dengan mata terbuka sedikit namun beberapa detik kemudian matanya terpejam

"hyung apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"astaga suhu tubuhmu panas sekali hyung" kata Kai saat telapak tangannya menyentuh kening Chanyeol

"ne, kau benar kai. Lebih baik kita bawa chanyeol hyung ke rumah sakit sekarang" ucap sehun lalu membopong tubuh chanyeol untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit

"palli sehun-ah" seru kai saat membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun yang akan memasukan Chanyeol kedalam mobilnya

"kajja kai kita berangkat"

.

" hyung, kau kau bertahan ne, kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit " kata Sehun dengan setia menopang kepala chanyeol pada pahanya.

"ne hyung kau harus bertahan" tambah Kai sambil menyetir mobilnya

"hyunie bogoshipeo" chanyeol mengigau

"hyuni? Astaga hyung disaat kau sedang sakit kau masih menyebut nama yeoja itu" kata sehun

.

.

* * *

Kini sampailah mereka dirumah sakit dengan cepat Sehun membawa chanyeol masuk ke rumah sakit lalu berteriak pada perawat disana.

"suster cepat tangani pasien ini. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali" ucap Sehun tidak sabar karena terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol

"ne, anda bisa menidurkan pasien tersebut diranjang ini" kata suster tersebut sambil mendorong ranjang tersebut. Sehun pun menidurkan chanyeol diranjang tersebut lalu suster dirumah sakit itu pun membawa chanyeol masuk ke ruang rawat inap dan segera memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan chanyeol.

.

Seorang dokter dirumah sakit tersebut segera masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap chanyeol dan memeriksa keadaan chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun yang menunggu chanyeol diperiksa terlihat sangat gelisah dan khawatir. Mereka takut terjadi apa-apa pada hyungnya tersebut. tak lama kemudian dokter tersebut keluar dari ruangan chanyeol dan memberitahukan tentang keadaan chanyeol.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan hyung kami?" tanya sehun dan kai bersamaan

"pasien mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi dan dia harus dirawat terlebih dahulu"

"berapa hari dia harus dirawat dokter?" tanya Kai

"sampai demamnya turun, mungkin sekitar dua hari dia harus dirawat. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

"ne, gamsahamnida dokter" Kai dan Sehun membungkuk sopan, setelah dokter yang merawat chanyeol pergi mereka langsung memasuki ruangan chanyeol.

"hyung kenapa kau bisa demam seperti ini? Apa kau hujan-hujanan kemarin?" tanya Sehun pada chanyeol yang masih terbaring lemah diranjang

"bukankah chanyeol hyung kemarin membawa payung?" tanya Kai pada sehun

"tapi kenapa dia bisa demam seperti ini? Tidak mungkin jika dia membawa payung dan tiba-tiba dia demam tinggi saat ini" kata sehun

"apa mungkin chanyeol hyung benar-benar hujan-hujanan?"

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol masih harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena demamnya belum turun. Namun Sehun dan Kai tidak bisa menemani Chanyeol full karena mereka harus kembali ke sekolah. Jadi Sehun dan Kai hari ini pergi kesekolah lalu memberikan surat dokter milik Chanyeol kepada wali kelas mereka. Sesudah Sehun dan Kai memberikan surat dokter pada wali kelas mereka langsung kembali ke kelas dan duduk di tempat mereka, namun saat mereka baru saja duduk tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang menemui mereka.

" dimana chanyeol ? " tanya Baekhyun dingin

" untuk apa kau mencari hyung? " Sehun balik bertanya pada Baekhyun tak kalah dingin

" aku ingin mengembalikan payung miliknya kemarin " jawab Baekhyun lalu memberikan payung berwarna hijau milik chanyeol kepada Sehun

"jadi benar chanyeol hyung pulang hujan-hujanan ?" ucap Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

"mana ku tahu, sudah berikan ini padanya. Dan ucapkan terima kasih" kata baekhyun masih bersikap dingin lalu meletakkan payung milik chanyeol di meja Sehun

"yak caramu berterima kasih itu tidak ikhlas sama sekali. Apa kau tahu jika sekarang chanyeol sakit ?" ucap Kai dengan nada sedikit kesal

" chanyeol sakit lalu apa peduliku? " tanya baekhyun acuh

"yak kau ! apa kau tak merasa bersalah jika chanyeol hyung tidak meminjamkan payungnya padamu mungkin hari ini kau yang tidak hadir dan kau yang harus masuk ke rumah sakit sekarang" seru kai

"itu salahnya sendiri, kemarinkan aku sudah menolaknya memberikan payung tapi dia saja yang ngotot tetap ingin memberikan payungnya padaku. Jadi, untuk apa aku merasa bersalah padanya?"

" kau ! " Kai geram dengan sikap Baekhyun hampir saja ia ingin menampar pipi baekhyun namun Sehun menahan tangan Kai

" sabar kai sabar kau harus sabar menghadapi orang tak punya hati seperti Baekhyun " kata Sehun meredamkan emosi Kai, sedangkan Baekhyun dia hendak pergi namun Kai langsung berteriak dihadapannya

" Baekhyun aku membencimu ! " seru Kai kesal

" aku tak peduli jika kalian membenciku ! " kata Baekhyun dengan tatapan dingin lalu pergi dari hadapan Kai dan Sehun sedangkan Sehun masih menenangkan emosi kai yang memuncak karena sikap Baekhyun.

"kenapa kau melarangku untuk menampar yeoja tak tahu diri seperti dia?" kata Kai emosi

"sudahlah kai, kau menamparnya atau tidak tetap saja dia akan bersikap seperti itu. Percuma kau menamparnya tadi, itu akan mengotori tanganmu saja"

"tapi. Arghhh Byun Baekhyun sialan !"

.

"Sehunnnnn….. Kaiiiiiii apa benar Chanyeol oppa sakit? Wae wae wae? Kenapa dia bisa sakit?" kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dan duduk di depan Kai dan Sehun dengan hebohnya hingga membuat teman-teman sekelas Kai dan Sehun menatap mereka

"yak rusa kecil keluarlah dari sini. Jangan membuat keributan dikelas ini" kata Sehun

"ishh aku kan hanya ingin bertanya apa benar chanyeol oppa sakit?" kata Luhan cemberut

"ne dia sakit. Sekarang aku sudah menjawabnya kan jadi kau bisa meninggalkan kelas kami"

"mwo? Chanyeol oppa sakit apa?"

"dia hanya demam saja. Aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu jadi sebaiknya kau meninggalkan kelas kami" kata Sehun

"yak bocah albino kau mengusirku?" tanya Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada

"ne tentu saja" jawab Sehun seenaknya

"ughh aku kesal padamu. Baiklah aku pergi ! dasar bocah albino menyebalkan !" Luhan berdiri menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan pergi keluar kelas

.

.

* * *

"hyuni, naneun bogoshipeoyo"

"ne, nado bogoshipeo channi, mianhae aku harus pergi dan mianhae karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu"

"hyuni hajima, jangan tinggalkan aku !"

"mianhaeyo Park Chanyeol"

"Byun Baekhyun Hajima"

.

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan keringat yang mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. Baru saja dia bermimipi buruk hingga jantungnya bertedak dengan cepat.

"hhh ternyata aku hanya bermimpi" ucap chanyeol sambil memegang dadanya

"loh kenapa aku ada dirumah sakit? Arghh kepalaku" chanyeol memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pening

"chanyeol-ah syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" tanya seorang dokter yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang inap chanyeol

"ah dokter, kenapa aku ada disini?"

"kedua temanmu yang membawanya kemari, kemarin kau demam tinggi sekali jadi mereka membawamu kesini. Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanmu sekarang? Demammu sudah reda?"

"keadaanku sudah lebih baik dok, hanya saja kepalaku masih terasa pening"

"kalau begitu kau harus banyak beristirahat dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obatnya, dengan begitu kau bisa segera sembuh" kata dokter tersebut tersenyum pada chanyeol

"ne, gamsahamnida dokter, saya akan menuruti perkataan dokter"

"bagus, kalau begitu kau beristirahatlah, jika ada apa-apa kau bisa memangilku"

"ne dokter"

Sang dokter keluar dari kamar chanyeol dan chanyeol pun kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Chanyeol masih memikirkan tentang mimpi yang baru saja dia alami dan dia berharap mimpi tersebut tidaklah menjadi kenyataan. Karena terlalu berat memikirkan mimpi tersebut dia pun kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah Sehun dan Kai langsung pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjaga Chanyeol. Mereka tidak tega jika chanyeol berada seorang diri di rumah sakit tanpa orang yang menjaganya.

"hyung, chanyeol hyung kau sudah sadar?" tanya Kai yang langsung menghampiri Chanyeol diikuti oleh Sehun di belakang Kai

"kai-ah, sehun-ah" chanyeol tersenyum pada sehun dan kai

"hyung syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" kata sehun memeluk chanyeol

"ne hyung, kami takut hyung kenapa-kenapa" Kai ikut memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada kedua sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu sambil membalas pelukan mereka

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok, gomawo karena kalian sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

"Sama-sama hyung, oh ya ada sesuatu yang ingin aku kembalikan padamu" kata kai melepaskan pelukannya lalu merogoh tasnya lalu mengambil payung milik chanyeol

"ini milikmu bukan?"

"kenapa ada padamu kai?" tanya chanyeol heran, bukankah payung itu ada ditangan Baekhyun kemarin

"tadi Baekhyun yang mengembalikannya hyung" kini Sehun yang menjawab

"oh begitu" chanyeol menerima payung tersebut dan meletakkannya pada meja sebelah ranjangnya

"hyung?" sehun bergumam

"ne, ada apa sehun-ah?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun

"kenapa kau membantu yeoja tidak punya hati seperi baekhyun ?"

"apa maksudmu sehun?" tanya Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya, dia tidak terima Baekhyun disebut yeoja tidak punya hati oleh sehun

"ya Baekhyun kan memang yeoja tidak punya hati hyung, sudahlah tidak usah membahas yeoja itu, membuat darahku mendidih saja mendengarnya" kata Kai menyahut

"yak jangan menjelek-jelekan Baekhyun, dia bukan orang seperti itu" Chanyeol marah pada Sehun dan Kai

"ayolah hyung bahkan kau belum menyelidiki apa benar dia adalah hyuni, kenapa kau malah membelanya?" Ucap Sehun

"aku memang belum menyelidinya, tapi aku yakin bahwa dia adalah hyuni. Jadi aku tegaskan pada kalian jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan hyuni didepanku. Kalau tidak aku akan marah pada kalian" kata Chanyeol tegas

"baiklah-baiklah kami tidak akan menjelek-jelekan baekhyun di depanmu" kata Kai dan Sehun mengalah karena percuma saja berdebat dengan Chanyeol.

"bagus kalau begitu, ah ya apa kalian membawa sesuatu untukku? Aku lapar sekali" kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus perutnya yang lapar

"hehehe kami tidak membawa makanan hyung, kami lupa. Mianhae" Kai hanya nyengir

"uhh kalian kejam sekali tidak membawa makanan untukku. Kalau begitu belikan aku makanan ne ne ne?" kata chanyeol sambil memasang tampang puppy eyesnya

"yak hyung berhenti menampilkan wajah seperti itu, perutku sakit jika melihatmu begitu" kata Sehun memegang perutnya sedangkan Kai pura-pura muntah melihatnya

"ayolah cepat belikan makanan untukku, apa kau tega melihat hyung kalian kelaparan lalu semakin sakit?"

"ne ne ne aku akan membelikan makanan pada hyung, dan ada apa dengan wajahmu itu. Uh kau sangat tidak pantas melakukannya hyung" kata sehun menunjuk pada chanyeol lalu keluar

"hahahaha gomawo sehuni" chanyeol tertawa melihat Sehun yang ogah-ogahan membelikannya makanan itu.

"selalu saja kau begitu pada sehun hyung"

"hahaha" chanyeol tertawa lepas dan kai juga ikut tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan mencarikan makanan untuk Chanyeol. Dia berniat membelikan makanan kesukaan chanyeol yaitu gimbab. Sehun mulai menelusuri restaurant gimbab yang berada disekitar daerah rumah sakit tersebut. dan tibalah sehun pada salah satu restaurant yang menjual gimbab tersebut. Sehun masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut lalu memesan satu porsi gimbab untuk chanyel dan dua porsi jajangmyeon untuk dirinya dan Kai.

"noona aku pesan satu porsi gimbab dan dua porsi jajangmyeon dibungkus" kata Sehun pada seorang pelayan restaurant tersebut

"baiklah anda bisa menunggu sebentar tuan"

"ne"

.

Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Sehun melihat-lihat orang-orang disekitarnya yang sedang makan di restaurant tersebut. Sehun memelototkan matanya ketika melihat salah satu meja yang diduduki oleh satu orang namja dan satu orang yeoja tersebut.

"apa-apaan dia itu, cih sikapnya manis hanya di depan namjachingunya saja. Aku mual melihatnya"

Ternyata orang yang sehun lihat adalah Baekhyun dan Kris yang saat ini sedang menyantap makanannnya.

.

"baek, eomma tadi menitipkan salam padamu" kata Kris pada Baekhyun

"ne, salam balik untuk eommanim ge" balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"nanti aku akan sampaikan pada eommanim, bagaimana denganmu apa mereka masih memusuhimu?"

"hmm masih ge, terkadang aku tidak tahan dengan mereka, tapi setelah aku pikir apa peduliku, toh aku masih mempunyai orang yang menyayangiku seperti gege dan juga kyungi"

"ne, kau harus bersabar, hanya tiga tahun setelah itu kita akan meneruskan study kita dikanada lalu kita akan menikah"

"gege, apa tidak bisa kita menikahnya menungguku sampai dapat pekerjaan dulu?"

"tidak usah chagi, kau tidak perlu mencari pekerjaan, kau akan aku angkat menjadi sekretaris pribadiku sekaligus menjadi istriku"

"ya gege tidak bisa begitu"

"tentu saja bisa sayang, sudahlah kau tak usah memikirkan itu terlebih dahulu. Soal itu aku akan mempertimbangkannya kembali" Kris tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun.

.

"tuan ini pesanan anda" kata pelayan restaurant tersebut sambil menyerahkan pesanan milik sehun

"ah ne, gamsahamnida" sehun membungkuk sopan lalu kembali ke rumah sakit

.

.

.

* * *

"kau lama sekali sehun-ah ! memang kamu membelinya di kutub utara?" kata chanyeol pada sehun

"mianhae hyung tadi aku harus mengantri terlebih dahulu" ucap Sehun berbohong sebenarnya dia tadi memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Kris terlebih dahulu.

"wah kau membeli gimbab. Gomawo sehuni" kata chanyeol senang lalu memakan gimbabnya

"hmmm mashita…. Ahh aku jadi merindukan eomma, biasanya eomma yang membuatkan aku gimbab"

"ahjumma kapan akan kembali ke korea hyung?" tanya kai yang kini juga sedang menyantap jajangmyeonnya

"mollayo, eomma dan appa sangat sibuk sekali di jepang mungkin akhir bulan dia baru datang"

"hyung kami boleh menginap dirumahmu besok? Soalnya appa dan eommaku akan pergi bersama appa dan eomma kai ke London untuk urusan bisnis selama satu bulan disana"

"tentu saja boleh, aku akan senang sekali jika kalian menginap dirumahku. Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi"

"yeayy kalau begitu kami akan menginap dirumahmu selama satu bulan sampai appa dan eomma kami kembali" kata kai senang

"kalian tinggal dirumahku selamanya juga tidak apa-apa kok karena kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri. lagipula eomma dan appa juga sudah menganggap kalian sebagai anak mereka"

.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian chanyeol sudah kembali sehat seperti semula. Dia sudah bisa bersekolah kembali, dia juga menjadi semangat karena Kai dan Sehun selalu setia menemaninya. Terlebih lagi dia semangat karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan, sebenarnya chanyeol sangat ingin berbicara banyak pada Baekhyun tapi dia tidak bisa karena Baekhyun selalu ketus jika Chanyeol berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat merindukan Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun yang selalu tertawa bersamanya, Baekhyun yang selalu mendengarnya bercerita, Baekhyun yang selalu manja padanya pokoknya dia sangat merindukan kebersamaannya bersama Baekhyun.

.

 _"Baekhyun-ah bogoshipeoyo"_

Chanyeol menulis nama baekhyun di dalam buku tulisnya. Chanyeol sangat senang sekali menulis nama Baekhyun di dalam buku tulisnya. Karena dengan menulis nama Baekhyun hatinya sedikit merasa tenang.

.

 _"Byun Baekhyun Saranghae"_

 _"Baekhyunee naneun jongmal jongmal bogoshipeoyo"_

 _"Hyuni , Byun Baekhyun"_

.

"Park Chanyeol Lee seongsanim mencarimu" kata seseorang pada chanyeol

"Baekhyun" ternyata orang yang berbicara padanya adalah Baekhyun, chanyeol cepat-cepat menutup bukunya takut baekhyun membacanya dan itu membuat alis baekhyun bertautan. Baekhyun penasaran apa yang ditulis oleh chanyeol didalam buku tulisnya.

"ne, cepat ke ruang guru sekarang Lee soengsanim menunggumu" kata Baekhyun lagi

"baiklah" chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menemui Lee seongsanim diruang guru.

Setelah chanyeol keluar dari kelas Baekhyun yang penasaran akan apa yang Chanyeol tulis tadi, dengan lancang dia membuka buku chanyeol lalu membaca tulisan chanyeol.

.

 _("Baekhyun-ah bogoshipeoyo"_

 _"Byun Baekhyun Saranghae"_

 _"Baekhyunee naneun jongmal jongmal bogoshipeoyo"_

 _"Hyuni , Byun Baekhyun")_

.

.

"apa begitu berartikah Byun Baekhyun bagimu?"

.

.

.

\- - - TBC - - -

.

.

.

Next Chapter :

.

"Sial aku terlambat hari ini !"

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol kenapa kalian bisa terlambat hari ini?"

.

.

"Jangan hukum Baekhyun seongsanim, hukum aku saja. Baekhyun terlambat itu semua karena diriku"

.

.

"hyung kau bodoh ! kenapa kau mau melakukan hukuman itu?"

.

.

"oppa aku dengar kau mendapatkan double hukuman dari Shin Seongsanim dan itu semua karena kau membela yeoja tak punya hati seperti Baekhyun?"

.

.

"oppa kenapa kau selalu membela yeoja itu? Apa kau menyukainya?"

* * *

Welcome Back ^^

Ketemu lagi dengan ff yang makin gaje ini

huahhhhh maaf banget yah baru update soalnya akhir-akhir ini saya benar-benar sibuk jadi baru bisa lanjutin ff ini .

jongmal mianhaeyo *bow*

bagaimana dengan chapter ini makin gaje yah? hahaha

buat semuanya maaf ya Baekhyunnya dibuat jahat hehehe tapi sebenarnya Baekhyun gak begitu kok orangnya :)

jadi jangan pada sebel sama Baekhyun yah ^^

Oh ya, terima kasih buat semuanya yang mau nyempetin untuk review maaf belum bisa balas satu persatu review kalian (:* kisseu dari chanbaek)

okeyyy segitu saja cuap-cuap dari saya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

jangan lupa review lagi, karena review dari kalian adalah penyemangat buat saya ^^

Review jusseyo ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 4/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana / FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya / Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Dua hari kemudian chanyeol sudah kembali sehat seperti semula. Dia sudah bisa bersekolah kembali, dia juga menjadi semangat karena Kai dan Sehun selalu setia menemaninya. Terlebih lagi dia semangat karena bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan, sebenarnya chanyeol sangat ingin berbicara banyak pada Baekhyun tapi dia tidak bisa karena Baekhyun selalu ketus jika Chanyeol berbicara dengannya. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat merindukan Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun yang selalu tertawa bersamanya, Baekhyun yang selalu mendengarnya bercerita, Baekhyun yang selalu manja padanya pokoknya dia sangat merindukan kebersamaannya bersama Baekhyun._

 _._

 _"Baekhyun-ah bogoshipeoyo"_

 _Chanyeol menulis nama baekhyun di dalam buku tulisnya. Chanyeol sangat senang sekali menulis nama Baekhyun di dalam buku tulisnya. Karena dengan menulis nama Baekhyun hatinya sedikit merasa tenang._

 _._

 _"Byun Baekhyun Saranghae"_

 _"Baekhyunee naneun jongmal jongmal bogoshipeoyo"_

 _"Hyuni , Byun Baekhyun"_

 _._

 _"Park Chanyeol Lee seongsanim mencarimu" kata seseorang pada chanyeol_

 _"Baekhyun" ternyata orang yang berbicara padanya adalah Baekhyun, chanyeol cepat-cepat menutup bukunya takut baekhyun membacanya dan itu membuat alis baekhyun bertautan. Baekhyun penasaran apa yang ditulis oleh chanyeol didalam buku tulisnya._

 _"ne, cepat ke ruang guru sekarang Lee soengsanim menunggumu" kata Baekhyun lagi_

 _"baiklah" chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menemui Lee seongsanim diruang guru._

 _Setelah chanyeol keluar dari kelas Baekhyun yang penasaran akan apa yang Chanyeol tulis tadi, dengan lancang dia membuka buku chanyeol lalu membaca tulisan chanyeol._

 _._

 _("Baekhyun-ah bogoshipeoyo"_

 _"Byun Baekhyun Saranghae"_

 _"Baekhyunee naneun jongmal jongmal bogoshipeoyo"_

 _"Hyuni , Byun Baekhyun")_

 _._

 _._

 _"apa begitu berartikah Byun Baekhyun bagimu?"_

 _._

 **Chapter 5 :**

.

"oppa, apa kau sudah baikan?"

Baru saja Chanyeol mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi, tiba-tiba datang seorang yeoja dengan suara nyaringnya menghampiri chanyeol.

"aku sudah baik-baik saja Luhan" yawanita itu adalah Luhan fans nomor 1 seorang Park Chanyeol

"syukurlah jika oppa sudah baikan, aku begitu khawatir sekali saat mendengar oppa sakit" kata Luhan dengan wajah yang sedih

"gomawo karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku" chanyeol tersenyum pada Luhan

"oppa mianhae karena saat kau dirawat aku tidak bisa menjenguk oppa"

"gwenchana, aku tidak masalah kok" chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan dan perlakuan chanyeol itu membuat pipi Luhan merona

"oh ya oppa aku membawa makanan kesukaan oppa, ini aku yang membuatnya loh" kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya untuk chanyeol

"wah kau membawakanku gimbab" chanyeol membuka kotak bekal Luhan lalu memakan gimbab tersebut

"bagaimana oppa rasanya? Apakah enak?" tanya Luhan penasaran karena ini pertama kalinya dia membawakan chanyeol makanan hasil dari memasaknya sendiri

"hmmm mashita, apa benar ini kau yang memasaknya?"

"ne oppa, kemarin aku mencoba belajar memasak dan tadi pagi aku mencoba membuatkan ini khusus untuk oppa. Oppa adalah orang pertama yang mencoba masakanku loh" kata Luhan malu-malu

"waw aku orang pertama yang mencoba memakan hasil masakanmu? Aku jadi tersanjung hehehe" chanyeol tertawa

"aku akan sering-sering membawakan oppa makan kalau begitu"

"ahahaha tidak usah repot-repot Luhan"

"tidak oppa itu tidak merepotkanku kok, kalau begitu habiskan ne? Aku mau ke kelas dulu, annyeong chanyeol oppa" kata Luhan tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol lalu pergi

.

.

* * *

Seusai Luhan pergi, duo Kopi susu Kai dan Sehun datang dan duduk ditempatnya lalu mengambil makanan milik chanyeol.

"wah siapa yang memberimu gimbab hyung?" tanya Kai sambil mencomot sepotong gimbab milik chanyeol

"tadi Luhan yang memberikannya padaku"

"enak sekali hyung, dia membeli dimana?" tanya Sehun

"katanya sih dia yang memasak sendiri"

"bhahaha rusa kecil itu bisa memasak? Aku tak menyangka ckckck" Sehun tertawa namun tetap memakan gimbab tersebut

"mungkin, dia bilang ini pertama kalinya dia memasak dan aku orang pertama yang mencoba masakannya"

"ahh begitu rupanya" sehun hanya manggut-manggut

"eyy kau iri ya karena Chanyeol hyung adalah orang pertama yang mencoba masakan milik Luhan?" goda Kai

"ani, untuk apa aku iri" elak Sehun

"ahahah sudahlah kau tak usah bohong aku bisa melihatnya kok" Kai tertawa terbahak – bahak

"sudah-sudah Kai jangan menggoda Sehun terus dan kau sehun kau tak usah iri atau cemburu padaku, Luhan hanya untukmu kok hahaha" kini giliran chanyeol yang tertawa

"yak apanya yang lucu kenapa kalian berdua tertawa ishhh menyebalkan" sehun memberengut kesal. Sedangkan Kai dan Chanyeol berhigh five ria.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini kota seoul diguyur hujan ringan, semua orang memakai jas hujan dan ada juga yang memakai payung untuk melindungi diri mereka dari air hujan. Karena hari ini hujan maka udara dikota seoul menjadi dingin dan membuat orang enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya karena masih betah bergelung didalam selimut tebal yang hangat. Termasuk Baekhyun, sudah jam 6 lewat 15 menit tapi dia masih bergelung didalam selimutnya. Sampai sebuah panggilan telepon dari kyungsoo dia baru bangun dan menangkat teleponnya.

"yeoboseyo"

"baekhyun kau dimana ? kenapa belum sampai? Lima belas menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup"

"memang sekarang jam berapa?"

"yak baek kau baru bangun? Astaga sekarang sudah jam 6 lewat 15 menit baek" Kyungsoo mengomel di teleponnya

"baru juga jam 6 lewat 15 menit. Oh yak apa kau bilang 6 lewat 15 menit? Oh my God kyungsoo aku terlambat sudah ya aku tutup teleponnya aku akan bersiap" Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dan langsung beranjak dari kasurnya, dia membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan seragam sekolahnya lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Lima menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandinya, hari ini dia mandi dengan kilat. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dia memakai seragamnya yang berada di atas kasur, lalu setelah itu dia mengikat rambutnya dan langsung berangkat.

"Sial aku terlambat hari ini !"

.

Lima menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup, baru saja ia akan sampai gerbang tapi ada seseorang yang menubruknya hingga dia terjatuh.

"yak kalau jalan lihat-lihat" baekhyun mengumpat

"manhae, aku terburu-buru. Aku terlambat" kata orang tersebut

"memang kau saja yang terlambat aku juga terlambat kau tahu !" baekhyun mengomel tapi masih belum melihat orang yang menabraknya

"mianhae, mari aku bantu" orang tersebut membantu baekhyun berdiri, setelah baekhyun berdiri dia melihat orang yang menabraknya. Ternyata orang yang menabraknya adalah

"Park Chanyeol" Kata Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol kaget

"baekhyun, astaga mianhae baekhyun" chanyeol tak kalah kagetnya, lalu dia meminta maaf lagi kepada baekhyun

"aish kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Sudah aku mau masuk" Baekhyun buru-buru masuk kedalam sekolah dan disusul oleh chanyeol untung saja penjaga sekolah baik hati dan mau membukakan gerbang tersebut. Namun nasib baik tidak menimpa mereka saat mereka memasuki kelas karena saat mereka membuka pintu kelas Shin seongsanim sudah berada dikelas dan menatap tajam mereka. Shin seongsanim adalah guru yang sangat disiplin, siapa saja yang telat masuk kelas saat pelajarannya maka dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukumnya.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol kenapa kalian bisa terlambat hari ini?" tanya shin seongsanim dengan tegas dan menghamiri baekhyun dan chanyeol yang terdiam di depan kelas

"mianhae seongsanim" baekhyun dan chanyeol menundukkan kepala mereka

"kalian tahukan tentang peraturan yang aku buat? Satu menit saja kalian terlambat pada pelajaranku maka kalian harus menerima akibatnya"

"ne soengsanim"

"kalau begitu kalian akan saya hukum karena telah melanggar peraturan itu. sekarang kalian harus keliling lapangan sebanyak 20 kali"

"mwo tapi seongsanim diluar hujan?" baekhyun hendak melawan namun seongsanim segera memotong ucapan baekhyun

"memang kenapa jika diluar hujan baekhyun? Apa kau keberatan? Kalau begitu hukuman kalian akan saya tambahkan"

"ah ani seongsanim" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"Jangan hukum Baekhyun seongsanim, hukum aku saja. Baekhyun terlambat itu semua karena diriku" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba saat melihat wajah baekhyun yang sepertinya tidak sanggup

"apa maksudmu chanyeol?" tanya shin seongsanim tajam pada chanyeol hingga membuat semua siswa san siswi dikelasnya takut

"iya baekhyun terlambat karena diriku seongsanim, tadi aku menabraknya saat dia hendak masuk kedalam sekolah. Sebenarnya jika aku tidak menabraknya tadi dia tidak akan terlambat seongsanim" jelas chanyeol

"benar begitu baekhyun?" tanya shin seongsanim pada baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun melirik chanyeol dan chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan meminta baekhyun mengiyakan pertanyaan dari shin seongsanim

"ne seongsanim" kata baekhyun lalu menunduk kembali

"kalau begitu byun baekhyun kau bisa duduk dan mengikuti pelajaranku tapi tidak untukmu park chanyeol, karena kau terlambat dan membuat baekhyun jadi terlambat maka kau harus tetap menerima hukumanku dan kau juga harus menggantikan hukuman baekhyun. Kau mengerti?"

"ne seongsanim"

"nah sekarang cepat kau lakukan hukumanmu"

"baik seongsanim" chanyeol meletakkan tasnya di meja lalu keluar kelas dan menjalankan hukumannya.

.

* * *

Chanyeol berlari dilapangan sambil memakai jas hujannya. Dia mengelilingi lapangan sekolah yang cukup luas sebanyak 40 kali putaran. Terkadang saat dia lelah dia akan berhenti dahulu lalu setelah itu dia berlari kembali. Sampai hujan berhenti dia baru berlari sebanyak 25 kali putaran, dia pun membuka jas hujannya lalu kembali berlari. Tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi chanyeol berhasil menyelesaikan hukumannya. Dia begitu lelah sekali sampai-sampai dia terduduk ditengah lapangan.

Sehun dan Kai yang baru keluar kelas langsung berlari kearah chanyeol yang sedang terduduk lemas sambil mensejajarkan kedua kakinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"hyung kau bodoh ! kenapa kau mau melakukan hukuman itu?" kata sehun yang tak habis pikir dengan apa yang telah dilakukan chanyeol

"ne hyung paboya" umpat Kai pada Chanyeol namun sambil memberikan minuman berisotonik pada chanyeol

"gomawo kai" chanyeol meneguk minuman tersebut

"aku tidak tega jika baekhyun harus menerima hukuman ini, lagi pula memang benar jika aku tidak menabraknya tadi dia tidak akan terlambat"

"tapi tetap saja hyung dia harus dihukum. Kenapa kau selalu baik pada baekhyun hyung? Sedangkan baekhyun saja tidak peduli padamu" kata sehun

"tidak apa-apa sehun-ah, jika kalian yang berada diposisi baekhyun aku juga akan berlaku sama kok" chanyeol tersenyum pada sehun dan kai

"tapi hyung" kai hendak protes namun chanyeol memotongnya, dia segera berdiri dan menyeret kai dan sehun ke kantin

"sudahlah, kajja sebaiknya kalian ikut aku ke kantin, aku sangat lapar, aku belum sarapan tadi pagi"

Kai dan sehun akhirnya pasrah dan mengkuti chanyeol

.

.

* * *

"kalian kenapa meninggalkanku tadi pagi? Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkan aku?" tanya chanyeol pada kai dan sehun sambil menggigit burgernya

"mianhae hyung, kau kan tahu aku dan sehun ada piket hari ini dan kami harus berangkat pagi, lagi pula kami sudah membangunkanmu tapi hyung saja yang tidur seperti kebo" kata kai nyengir

"ishh kalian ini"

"hehehe bagaimana sebagai permintaan maaf kami, aku dan kai mentraktir hyung bubble tea sepulang sekolah"

"uhh aku tidak mau bubble tea, aku mau makan ramen" kata chanyeol

"baiklah sepulang sekolah kita akan ke kedai ramen"

.

"oppa aku dengar kau mendapatkan double hukuman dari Shin Seongsanim dan itu semua karena kau membela yeoja tak punya hati seperti Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan yang langsung menghampiri chanyeol di kantin setelah dia mendengar kabar bahwa chanyeol dihukum

"uhukk uhukk" chanyeol tersedak burgernya

"astaga oppa mianhae, ini diminum" luhan memberikan segelas minuman pada chanyeol dan chanyeol segera meminumnya

"rusa kecil kenapa kau selalu datang tiba-tiba sih" kata sehun

"masalah buatmu?"

"tentu saja"

"ish chanyeol oppa tidak masalah kenapa kau yang sewot"

"sudah-sudah kalian ini selalu bertengkar" ucap kai melerai

"luhan apa maksudmu dengan yeoja tak punya hati? Kau tidak boleh mengatai baekhyun seperti itu. dia bukan seperti apa yang kau katakan"

"tapi memang benar begitu oppa. Kau selalu membantunya tapi dia tak peduli padamu"

"aku ikhlas menolongnya lagipula memang jika menolong seseorang dia harus mendapatkan balasan dari orang tersebut? Tidak xi luhan"

"tapi tetap saja oppa setidaknya dia harus berterima kasih padamu dan tidak bersikap acuh padamu"

"sudah lah luhan kau tak akan mengerti dan ingat jangan mengatai baekhyun seperti itu" chanyeol berkata dengan tegas pada luha

"oppa kenapa kau selalu membela yeoja itu? Apa kau menyukainya?" ucap Luhan telak dan membuat chanyeol berhenti memakan burgernya

"kenapa oppa selalu peduli padanya padahal dia tak pernah peduli padamu? Kenapa oppa selalu membelanya oppa? Kenapa oppa selalu bersikap baik padanya kenapa oppa? Apa oppa menyukainya?" tanya luhan sambil terisak

"..." chanyeol hanya terdiam dan itu membuat luhan tersenyum miris

"diam berarti aku anggap iya, sadarlah oppa dia sudah mempunyai tunangan"

"Luhan" kata sehun agak membentak luhan agar luhan berhenti berbicara

"kau tahu oppa, kau menyakiti hatiku" luhan pergi dari hadapan chanyeol sambil terisak dan itu membuat seisi kantin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi

"hyung kau tidak apa-apa?" kai menepuk pundak chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol tersadar

"ah ne naneun gwenchana"

.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

Hari ini diadakan pelajaran olah raga renang. Semua siswa kelas X-1 membawa baju berenang mereka dan mereka sudah bersiap akan berenang. Namun tidak untuk baekhyun karena dia tidak mau berenang, dia memiliki trauma saat dia masih kecil dan dia tidak ingin berenang.

"baekhyun kenapa kau tidak mau renang?" tanya kyungsoo

"aku takut kyungsoo, aku mempunyai trauma masa kecil dan aku tidak akan pernah mau berenang"

"oh begitu kalau begitu kau duduk saja disana dan lihat kami berenang" kata kyungsoo menunjuk tempat duduk di samping kolam renang

"ne kyungi"

.

.

"kyungsoo kenapa baekhyun tidak mau berenang?" tanya chanyeol pada kyungsoo saat dia melihat baekhyun yang masih memakai seragamnya lengkap

"oh dia memiliki trauma masa kecil jadi dia tidak akan pernah mau berenang lagi katanya"

"ahh jadi begitu"

"kalau begitu aku kesana dulu ne"

"ne" kyungsoo meninggalkan chanyeol yang masih berdiam dan menatap baekhyun yang sedang duduk ditepi kolam renang sendirian. Dia jadi teringat masa lalu baekhyun yang sama persis dengan hyuni yang tidak akan pernah mau berenang.

Flashback

 _"_ _hyuni ayo kita berenang"kata chanyeol kecil pada baekhyun kecil saat mereka sedang berada di waterboom_

 _"_ _shireo hyuni tidak mau berenang, hyuni takut channi" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya_

 _"_ _tidak apa-apa hyuni, kau tidak perlu takut, kan ada channi disini"_

 _"_ _tidak mau channi, hyuni takut hyuni trauma, hyuni tidak akan pernah mau berenang lagi"_

 _"_ _ah hyuni tidak seru, masa channi berenang sendirian"_

 _"_ _mianhae channi, bukan begitu hyuni takut. Hyuni tidak mau berenang kembali karena waktu appa dan eomma mengajak hyuni berenang, hyuni tenggelam untung saja appa langsung menyelamatkan hyuni kalau tidak hyuni bisa mati, jadi hyuni tidak mau lagi berenang. Hyuni takut hyuni akan tenggelam kembali channi"_

 _"_ _tapi kan ada channi, channi akan menemani hyuni berenang jadi hyuni tidak akan tenggelam nanti"_

 _"_ _tidak mau, pokoknya sampai kapanpun hyuni tidak akan pernah mau berenang"_

 _"_ _baiklah, kalau begitu hyuni duduk disana saja ne dan lihat channi berenang"_

 _"_ _ne" baekhyun mengangguk lucu dan tersenyum pada chanyeol_

Flashback end.

Semua siswa dan siswi kelas X-1 telah memasuki kolam renang dan berenang dengan sepuasnya, ada yang jahil dan menciprat-cipratkan air ke wajah temannya yang lain. Ada yang berlomba-lomba berenang dan sebagainya. Namun tidak dengan chanyeol walaupun dia berenang tapi dia tidak berhentinya untuk tetap melirik baekhyun yang duduk sendirian di tepi kolam renang sampai kedua sahabatnya menghampiri chanyeol.

"hyung ayo kita berlomba" kata kai yang langsung membuat chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari baekhyun

"belomba?"

"ne kita bertiga berlomba, dan yang kalah harus mentraktir selama seminggu bagaimana?"

"baiklah ayo kita berlomba"

Hana... dul.. set...

Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol memulai perlombaan mereka. Mereka saling mencoba berenang sekuat tenaga mereka dan mencoba memenangkan pertandingan tersebut.

"yeyy aku menang,, hahaha chanyeol hyung kalah jadi kau harus mentraktir kami selama satu bulan' kata sehun dan kai sambil berhigh five ria

"baiklah tidak masalah"

"yeayyy"

.

.

.

* * *

Selesai berenang, chanyeol menuju ke lokernya dan menyimpan bajunya ke dalam loker tersebut. setelah selesai memasukkan bajunya kedalam loker dia berlari ke kelasnya namun dia tidak menyadari jika kalungnya terlepas saat dia berlari dan kalung tersebut terjatuh di lantai pojokan koridor sekolah. Sesampainya di rumah saat dia mengganti bajunya , chanyeol baru menyadari jika ternyata kalungnya hilang.

"kalungku, dimana kalungku?" chanyeol mengobrak-abrik lacinya , mencari di kasurnya dan mencari dikolong tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi siapa tahu terjatuh saat dia mandi, namun hasilnya nihil kalung tersebut tidak ada.

"hyung apa yang kau cari?" tanya sehun saat masuk ke dalam kamar chanyeol

"kalungku apa kau melihat kalungku?"

"kalung? Kalung apa hyung?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu

"kalung berliontin cincin. Tidak masalah jika kalung itu hilang namun liontin tersebut sangat berharga bagiku"

"liontin cincin?" tanya kai tak mengerti

"ne, liontin tersebut adalah cincin milik baekhyun, sebelum dia pergi ke china dia memberikan cincin tersebut padaku dan itu adalah pemberian terakhir darinya sebelum dia pergi ke china" kata chanyeol yang masih sibuk mencari kalung tersebut.

"memang hilang saat kapan hyung?" tanya sehun kini sambil membantu chanyeol mencari kalung tersebut

"molla, tapi tadi pagi masih aku pakai"

"mungkin terjatuh di kolam renang hyung?" ucap kai

"ah kau benar kai, besok aku akan mencarinya dikolam renang"

.

Keesokan harinya saat istirahat chanyeol menuju ke tempat kolam renang dan dia masuk ke dalam kolam tersebut lalu mencari kalung itu. Chanyeol terus menyelam didalam air dan mencari kalungnya tersebut. setelah satu jam menyelam chanyeol akhirnya menyerah lalu naik ke atas dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia sangat frustasi karena kalungnya tidak ditemukan. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"bagaimana hyung ketemu?" tanya kai

"tidak" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lesu

"mungkin bukan didalam kolam renang hyung, siapa tahu saja kalung tersebut jatuh saat kau mengganti pakaianmu hyung? Atau terjatuh di dekat loker bajumu?" kata sehun

"tidak mungkin" kata chanyeol

"tapi apa yang dikatakan sehun benar hyung, kalau begitu besok aku akan mencarinya di dekat lokermu dan sehun kau mencari di tempat ganti baju" kata kai

"ne. tenang saja hyung kami akan membantumu mencarikan kalung tersebut"

.

\- - - - -TBC - - - - - -

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _"_ _hyung mianhae kami belum bisa menemukan kalungmu"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _dimana_ _cincin_ _itu_ _? hyuni mianhae karena aku menghilangkannya"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _dimana benda tersebut, apa mungkin aku lupa membawanya"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _kai-ssi apa yang kau cari?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _ini dia kalung itu. akhirnya aku menemukannya"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _kyungi kalung milik siapa itu? chakkama liontin kalung ini"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _ada apa baek?"_

* * *

hello everybody \\(^^)/

saya kembali lagi membawakan chapter baru.

bagaimana fast update kan hahaha

oh ya kali ini saya akan membalas review dari kalian :

yechan77 : haha chanyeol memang baik, ini udah dilanjut yah :)

Istiqomah : hahah nanti akan tahu kok maskud dari perkataan baekhyun, terus ikutin aja ceritanya ya… haduh firasat buruk?

yousee : haha baekhyun kembar gak yah? .bingung kenapa chingu?

I am here : oh ya? Judulnya apa chingu komiknya? Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari novel asam manis cintaku menemukanmu karya Niena Sarowati. Hanya terinspirasi yah tenang kok jalan ceritanya beda :)

bbhyun92 : owww sabar chingu sabar… jangan gampar baekhyun nanti mas cahyonya marah loh :D gak usah bingung chingu nanti juga tahu sendiri ikutin aja terus ceritanya hahahaha  
maksudnya apa yah? Kasih tahu gak yah? hahahaha ini sudah dilanjutyah gomawo ^^

.

bagaimana dengan chapter ini memuaskan kah?

semoga kalian suka yah :)

terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview :)

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)

annyeong ^^

Review Jusseyo ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 6/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana / FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya / Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Selesai berenang, chanyeol menuju ke lokernya dan menyimpan bajunya ke dalam loker tersebut. setelah selesai memasukkan bajunya kedalam loker dia berlari ke kelasnya namun dia tidak menyadari jika kalungnya terlepas saat dia berlari dan kalung tersebut terjatuh di lantai pojokan koridor sekolah. Sesampainya di rumah saat dia mengganti bajunya , chanyeol baru menyadari jika ternyata kalungnya hilang._

 _"kalungku, dimana kalungku?" chanyeol mengobrak-abrik lacinya , mencari di kasurnya dan mencari dikolong tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi siapa tahu terjatuh saat dia mandi, namun hasilnya nihil kalung tersebut tidak ada._

 _"hyung apa yang kau cari?" tanya sehun saat masuk ke dalam kamar chanyeol_

 _"kalungku apa kau melihat kalungku?"_

 _"kalung? Kalung apa hyung?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul di balik pintu_

 _"kalung berliontin cincin. Tidak masalah jika kalung itu hilang namun liontin tersebut sangat berharga bagiku"_

 _"liontin cincin?" tanya kai tak mengerti_

 _"ne, liontin tersebut adalah cincin milik baekhyun, sebelum dia pergi ke china dia memberikan cincin tersebut padaku dan itu adalah pemberian terakhir darinya sebelum dia pergi ke china" kata chanyeol yang masih sibuk mencari kalung tersebut._

 _"memang hilang saat kapan hyung?" tanya sehun kini sambil membantu chanyeol mencari kalung tersebut_

 _"molla, tapi tadi pagi masih aku pakai"_

 _"mungkin terjatuh di kolam renang hyung?" ucap kai_

 _"ah kau benar kai, besok aku akan mencarinya dikolam renang"_

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya saat istirahat chanyeol menuju ke tempat kolam renang dan dia masuk ke dalam kolam tersebut lalu mencari kalung itu. Chanyeol terus menyelam didalam air dan mencari kalungnya tersebut. setelah satu jam menyelam chanyeol akhirnya menyerah lalu naik ke atas dan mengganti pakaiannya. Dia sangat frustasi karena kalungnya tidak ditemukan. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja._

 _"bagaimana hyung ketemu?" tanya kai_

 _"tidak" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lesu_

 _"mungkin bukan didalam kolam renang hyung, siapa tahu saja kalung tersebut jatuh saat kau mengganti pakaianmu hyung? Atau terjatuh di dekat loker bajumu?" kata sehun_

 _"tidak mungkin" kata chanyeol_

 _"tapi apa yang dikatakan sehun benar hyung, kalau begitu besok aku akan mencarinya di dekat lokermu dan sehun kau mencari di tempat ganti baju" kata kai_

 _"ne. tenang saja hyung kami akan membantumu mencarikan kalung tersebut"_

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

.

Sudah hampir satu minggu ini chanyeol mencari kalung miliknya namun masih belum bisa ditemukan. Akhirnya chanyeol memutuskan untuk tidak mencarinya kembali. Tapi tidak dengan Kai dan Sehun mereka masih berusaha untuk mencari kalung tersebut, walaupun hasilnya selalu nihil tapi Kai dan Sehun tidak pantang menyerah.

"hyung mianhae kami belum bisa menemukan kalungmu" kata kai dan sehun meminta maaf pada Chanyeol

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak usah mencarinya lagi. Mungkin sudah ada yang mengambilnya atau sudah berada di tong sampah"

"tapi hyung bukankah itu barang berharga bagimu?" kata kai

"memang sangat berharga bagiku, tapi kalau sudah hilang mau bagaimana lagi?"

"hyung jangan khawatir kami akan berhasil mendapatkannya" kata sehun optimis

.

.

"dimana cincin itu ? hyuni mianhae karena aku menghilangkannya" chanyeol terus melamun menatap bintang dibalkon rumahnya. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah menghilangkan cincin pemberian dari Baekhyun.

.

"dimana benda tersebut, apa mungkin aku lupa membawanya" disaat chanyeol melamunkan kalungnya yang hilang, baekhyun tengah sibuk mengobrak-abrik seluruh pakaiannya. Dia mencari sesuatu didalam koper tasnya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo baru saja memasukkan bukunya kedalam loker sekolahnya. Setelah kyungsoo menutup lokernya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dia tidak sengaja menendang pantat Kai yang sedang berjongkok mencari sesuatu.

"aww" ringis kai

"ah mianhae" kyungsoo meminta maaf dan Kai langsung berdiri berhadapan dengan kyungsoo

"ah kai-ssi mian aku menendangmu" kata kyungsoo menunduk

"ne tidak apa-apa, lain kali jika kau berjalan kau harus melihat-lihat dengan jeli apakah ada orang didepanmu atau tidak" kai memperingatkan

"ne. oh ya apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa kau berjongkok seperti itu?"

"aku sedang mencari sesuatu"

"kai-ssi apa yang kau cari?"

"aku mencari kalung, apa kau pernah melihatnya ada kalung yang terjatuh disini?"

"kalung?"

"ne kalung berliontin cincin. Sebenarnya kalungnya tidaklah penting tapi yang terpenting adalah cincin tersebut"

"oh, apakah cincin tersebut milikmu?"

"ne, cincin itu sangat berarti untukku"

"oh begitu, kalau begitu semangat kai-ssi kau pasti bisa menemukannya" kata Kyungsoo memberi semangat dan tersenyum manis pada Kai membuat kai juga ikut tersenyum padanya

"ne, gomawo kyungsoo. Oh ya kau tidak usah seformal itu padaku. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai saja"

"ah ne Kai"

.

.

Semenjak melihat Kai yang selalu mencari kalung miliknya yang hilang tersebut. kyungsoo berniat membantu kai untuk menemukan kalung itu. Kyungsoo mencari-cari di kolong loker dengan bantuan senter. Setelah dia mencari di sekitar loker dia menelusuri koridor sekolah siapa tahu kalung tersebut jatuh disana. Kyungsoo terus mengendap-endap , menelusuri lantai koridor sekolah, matanya tak pernah lepas untuk melihat disekeliling lantai tersebut. sampai dia menatap pojokkan koridor dia melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya disana.

Kyungsoo langsung menuju daerah yang bercahaya tersebut. tenyata cahaya tersebut adalah kilau dari kalung tersebut. Kyungsoo lalu membungkuk dan mengambil Kalung tersebut. Kyungsoo sangat senang bisa menemukan kalung itu dan nanti dia akan memberikannya pada Kai.

"ini dia kalung itu. akhirnya aku menemukannya" kata kyungsoo dengan girangnya

Kyungsoo tersenyum-senyum sambil menggenggam kalung tersebut ditangannya. Baekhyun yang melihatnya jadi takut karena tidak biasanya kyungsoo akan tersenyum-senyum seperti itu.

"kyungi kau sehat?" tanya Baekhyun ketika kyungsoo duduk disampingnya dan tak hentinya melirik kalung di tangannya

"baek lihat aku menemukan kalung ini" kata kyungsoo tersenyum dan memperlihatkannya pada Baekhyun

"kyungi kalung milik siapa itu? chakkama liontin kalung ini" Baekhyun langsung memelototkan matanya saat melihat liontin kalung tersebut

"kalung ini milik Kai. Aku senang sekali karena bisa menemukan kalung ini karena katanya kalung ini sangat berarti untuknya" Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil memandangi kalung tersebut

"apa benar itu milik kai? Kenapa kai bisa memilikinya" lirih baekhyun tidak yakin dan membuat kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun

"ada apa baek?"

"ah tidak apa-apa. Lalu kapan kau akan mengembalikannya pada Kai?"

"nanti jika aku bertemu dengannya akan aku berikan ini padanya"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"kai, taraaaa lihat ini" kata kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memerkan sebuah kalung di hadapan kai

"kyungsoo kau menemukannya?" tanya kai tidak percaya

"ne aku menemukannya kai. Ini kalungmu" kyungsoo memberikan kalung tersebut pada tangan kai

"wah gomawo kyungii" kata kai senang

"k..kyungii?" kyungsoo mngerjapkan matanya

"ah ne bolehkan aku memanggilmu kyungi?"

"ah ne, tentu saja" kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk

"hehehe jongmal jongmal gomawoyo kyungi,ah bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah aku traktir kau es krim sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu?"

"apa tidak merepotkan?"

"tentu saja tidak bagaimana? Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa sih, mungkin lain kali?"

"ah ani, aku bisa"

"okey sepulang sekolah kita akan ke kedai es krim bersama"

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan kalung chanyeol yang hilang, kai langsung menemui chanyeol dan memberikan kalung tersebut pada chanyeol.

"hyung lihat ini" kai menaruh kalung milik chanyeol di meja chanyeol

"kai? Kau menemukannya? Kau menemukannya dimana?" tanya chanyeol dan langsung menggenggam kalung tersebut

"bukan aku yang menemukannya tapi kyungsoo"

"kyungsoo? Kok bisa?" sehun bertanya

"ne, aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menemukannya, sepertinya dia membantuku mencarikan kalung tersebut"

"kalau begitu sampaikan terima kasihku padanya kai. Aku senang sekali"

"tentu saja akan aku sampaikan nanti. Oh ya pulang sekolah nanti aku tidak akan pulang bersama kalian"

"wae?" tanya sehun dan chanyeol bersamaan

"aku akan mengajak kyungi ke kedai es krim"

"kyungi? Siapa kyungi?" tanya sehun

"maksudku kyungsoo"

"eyyy apa itu nama panggilan kesayanganmu untuknya?" goda chanyeol

"ya bisa dibilang begitu hyung" kai tersenyum malu-malu

"awww sepertinya kai sudah ada kemajuan ternyata" sehun gantian menggoda kai

"sudah jangan menggodaku terus"

"awww uri kamjong sedang kasmaran" chanyeol dan sehun berhigh five dan tertawa bersama

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai janjinya kyungsoo dan Kai menuju kedai es krim di depan sekolah mereka. Kai mentraktir kyungsoo es krim sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya karena telah menemukan kalung milik chanyeol dan dia juga berniat agar bisa lebih dekat dengan kyungsoo pujaan hatinya itu.

Pujaan hati? Ya ternyata diam-diam kai menyukai kyungsoo namun kai tidak berani berdekatan dengan kyungsoo karena kyungsoo terkenal dengan orang yang sangat pendiam terlebih lagi dia dekat sekali dengan Baekhyun. Namun berkat kalung chanyeol yang hilang itu, kai akhirnya bisa berbicara dengan kyungsoo sedekat ini dan hanya berdua.

"kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo

"aku ingin es krim cheese strawberry dengan taburan ceres coklat diatasnya" kata kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar dan itu membuat kai gemas melihatnya

"baiklah tunggu sebentar aku akan memesankannya untukmu"

.

"tarraa ini es krim pesananmu" kai meletakkan segelas es krim pesanan kyungsoo

"gomawo kai" kyungsoo menerima es krim tersebut lalu menyendoknya dan menyuapkannya kedalam mulutnya

"hmmmm mashitaaa" kata kyungsoo tersenyum manis

"kau lucu sekali kyungi" kata kai terkikik geli melihat kelakuan kyungsoo dan perkataan kai tersebut membuat kedua pipi kyungsoo merona

"ap..apa yang lucu kai?"

"hahaha ani, wajahmu sangat lucu jika seperti itu, aku kira kau orang yang sangat dingin tapi ternyata tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan"

"oh hehehe, tidak hanya kau yang bilang seperti itu padaku. Awalnya baekhyun juga berkata seperti itu"

"oh ya kenapa kau betah sekali dekat dengan Baekhyun? Bukankah Baekhyun itu sifatnya sangat menyebalkan?"

"kalian tidak mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam, jika kalian mengenal Baekhyun lebih dalam maka kalian akan betah berteman dengannya. Sifat Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Menurutku Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik, ramah dan pengertian, mungkin dia itu tipikal orang yang cuek tapi dia sebenarnya perhatian"

"apa benar bergitu?" tanya Kai tidak percaya akan ucapan kyungsoo

"ne"

"tapi aku pikir dia bersikap seperti yang kau jelaskan itu hanya berlaku untukmu dan Kris saja. Dia tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku maupun yang lain terutama pada chanyeol hyung. Aku heran sekali dengan Baekhyun kenapa dia sepertinya begitu membenci Chanyeol hyung padahal Chanyeol hyung selalu bersikap baik padanya"

"oh ya? Aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Hmmm mungkin nanti aku bisa menanyakannya pada Baekhyun"

"ah ne"

Kai dan kyungsoo pun berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati es krim mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"gelang itu dimana? Aish apa aku benar-benar tidak membawanya saat ke korea? Tidak mungkin, seingatku terakhir kali aku membawanya" baekhyun terus mencari-cari gelangnya di dalam tasnya.

.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian baekhyun akhirnya menemukan gelangnya tersebut.

"akhirnya kau ketemu juga, ahh my strawberry bracelet" baekhyun senang sekali bisa menemukan gelangnya tersebut lalu dia memakai gelang tersebut di pergelangan tanggannya.

"sudah lama sekali aku tidak memakainya. Ternyata masih muat di pergelangan tanganku"

.

.

.

"hyuni akhirnya aku bisa menemukan cincin ini kembali. Ku harap kau bisa melihatnya dan kau akan tahu jika aku benar-benar menepati janjiku padamu yang selalu menunggumu" chanyeol menatap cincin miliknya tersebut lalu mencoba memasangkannya di jari kelingkingnya namun tetap saja tidak muat masuk di jarinya. Chanyeol tersenyum miris melihat cincin tersebut. chanyeol benar-benar merindukan Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

Disekolah Baekhyun masih memikirkan tentang kalung yang dibawa Kyungsoo waktu itu, dia penasaran dengan kalung tersebut kenapa kai memiliki kalung tersebut. sebenarnya dia tidak penasaran dengan kalungnya, dia penasaran dengan cincin yang menjadi liontin tersebut.

"kenapa kai bisa memiliki cincin itu? Apa benar itu milik kai? Apa aku harus menanyakannya pada Kai? Ah tidak-tidak, dia bisa curiga dan dia bisa banyak bertanya nanti padaku"

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan melewati koridor sekolah

"DORRR" seseorang mengagetkan baekhyun dan benar saja Baekhyun jadi kaget dibuatnya

"yak gege kenapa mengagetkan aku? Kalau aku jantungan bagaimana?" Baekhyun memberengut kesal pada Kris dan memukuli pundak Kris secara brutal

"awww appo baek, mianhae – mianhae.. maafkan gege" Kris menahan sakit akibat pukulan dari baekhyun

"uhh gege selalu begitu, kenapa gege mengagetkan diriku?"

"habis gege gemas melihat mu yang berbicara sendiri sambil berjalan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jadi gege mempunyai ide untuk menjahilimu" kris terkekeh

"yah gege jahat sekali selalu menjahiliku" baekhyun mengempoutkan bibirnya

"jangan mengempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu chagi, aku bisa menciummu disini jika aku mau" kata kris berbisik di telinga baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun merinding dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kris dan kabur dari hadapan Kris. Kris yang melihat baekhyun wajahnya sangat merah dan gugup seperti itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"gege mesum !" Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan kris

"hahahahha"

.

Seseorang melihat itu lalu tersenyum puas melihat kedekatan Kris dan Baekhyun. Orang itu senang jika Kris dekat dengan Baekhyun dan dia ingin Baekhyun terus-terusan menempel dengan Kris.

"bagus hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun semakin mesra. Dengan begitu aku yakin chanyeol oppa tidak akan mendekati Baekhyun"

Orang tersebut ternyata Luhan, dia sedari tadi melihat kedekatan Kris dan Baekhyun tersebut lalu memotret saat Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu membisikan sesuatu pada Baekhyun namun jika dilihat dari foto Luhan posisi baekhyun seperti sedang berciuman dengan Kris. Dan Luhan pun berniat akan mengirimkan foto tersebut pada Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum puas atas hasil dari jepretannya tersebut, dia yakin jika chanyeol melihat foto tersebut chanyeol pasti tidak akan menyukai Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

Ting- handphone chanyeol berbunyi pertanda bahwa dia memiliki pesan dari seseorang. Chanyeol dengan segera merogoh handphonenya dari saku celananya. Chanyeol membuka kunci handphonenya ternyata ada pesan bergambar dari nomor tak dikenalnya, dia membuka pesan tersebut lalu tanpa sengaja chanyeol menjatuhkan handphonenya tersebut dimejanya. Chanyeol menatap kosong depannya, hatinya begitu sakit melihat foto tersebut. seketika air matanya menetes dan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Chanyeol segera menghapus air mata tersebut dan berjalan menuju toilet sekolah agar dia bisa membasuh wajahnya tersebut.

Di depan kaca wastafle toilet sekolah dia menatap wajahnya yang sangat kacau saat ini. Dia beberapa kali membasuh wajahnya dengan air dari keran tersebut. chanyeol benar-benar merasa sakit hati hari ini. Dia tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar sudah melupakan dirinya.

Hati chanyeol benar-benar sakit kali ini. Berulang kali dia melihat foto yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Kini Chanyeol sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolahnya, hari ini dia membolos sekolah. Chanyeol terus menatap foto baekhyun yang berciuman dengan Kris tersebut seketika ingatab memori 9 tahun yang lalu sebelum baekhyun pergi meninggalkannya muncul. Masih dengan jelas Chanyeol mengingat semua perkataan Baekhyun waktu itu.

 _("Channie berjanjilah padaku jika kita sudah besar nanti_ _kita akan terus bersama dan_ _kau harus menjadi pengantin priaku"_

 _"aku berjanji hyunie jika kita besar nanti aku akan_ _selalu bersamamu,_ _menikahimu dan kau akan menjadi pengantin wanita ku"_

 _"yaksok?"_

 _"ne_ _yaksok_ _")_

"aku akan menepati janjiku Baekhyun. Hanya kaulah orang yang selalu aku cintai"

 _("hyunie kenapa hyunie meninggalkan channi? bukankah kita telah berjanji untuk selalu bersama sampai besar nanti?"_

 _"mian channie, hyuni harus pergi bersama eomma dan appa. tapi hyuni janji akan datang menemui channi lagi nanti")_

"kenapa kau melupakan janjimu hyuni ? apa kau memang sudah melupakan diriku?"

Tes..

Satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi Chanyeol.

* * *

Sehun dan Kai saat ini sedang bingung mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah menghubungi nomor chanyeol beberapa kali namun selalu di reject oleh chanyeol. Sehun dan kai khawatir mereka tidak ingin hyung kesayangannya itu kenapa-kenapa. Karena aneh sekali rasanya, tadi pagi mereka melihat chanyeol masuk sekolah namun saat mereka meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian di kelas dan mereka kembali lagi chanyeol sudah tidak ada. Apalagi ketika mereka tahu ternyata chanyeol membolos.

Sehun dan Kai berpencar mencari keberadaan chanyeol. Saat mereka sedang mencari dimana chanyeol, tiba-tiba ada pesan bergambar muncul di handphone mereka. Sehun dan kai pun langsung membelakakan kedua bola matanya saat melihat foto tersebut.

"IGE MWOYA?" teriak Kai dan Sehun bersamaan lalu mereka saling menatap

"apa-apaan ini?" ucap Kai kesal

"gila ini semua benar-benar gila" sehun geleng-geleng kepala

"jangan-jangan?" tiba-tiba otak mereka berdua berfikiran sama

"astaga pasti alasan chanyeol hyung membolos karena dia sudah melihat foto ini?"

"Sehun kalau begitu kita harus menemui chanyeol hyung, dia pasti sangat sedih saat ini"

"ne, tapi kita harus mencarinya kemana lagi? Bukankah kita sudah menelusuri seluruh sekolah ini? Bahkan di atap sekolah pun dia tidak ada?"

"ada satu tempat lagi yang belum kita coba tapi…"

"apa kau yakin kai dia ada disana?"

"molla, tapi kita coba saja kita kesana? eotte?"

"baiklah, kajja"

.

.

.

Dugaan mereka benar chanyeol memang berada di bukit belakang sekolah. Sehun dan Kai prihatin melihat keadaan chanyeol saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, chanyeol terlihat sangat lemas. Kepala chanyeol dia tumpukan di kedua lututnya, badan chanyeol telihat berguncang mungkin saat ini chanyeol sedang menangis disana. Sehun dan kai pun berniat mendekati chanyeol namun mereka masih ragu.

"kai, apa kau yakin kita dekati chanyeol hyung sekarang?" tanya sehun

"ne, aku yakin, kajja kita dekati chanyeol hyung lalu kita hibur dia" kai menarik tangan Sehun

Pada akhirnya mereka pun mulai mendekati chanyeol.

"hyung" seru Sehun dan Kai bersamaan

"…" namun tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol

Dengan berani sehun menepuk pundak chanyeol

"hyung, gwenchanayo?" tanya sehun, chanyeol pun dengan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya

"ahh ne, kenapa kalian berada disini?" chanyeol mencoba tersenyum pada sehun dan kai

"kami tadi mencarimu kemana-mana hyung, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"hyung kenapa malah berada disini dan membolos pelajaran?" tanya Kai dan langsung duduk di samping kiri chanyeol dan sehun duduk di samping kanan chanyeol

"ani, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang malas belajar hari ini" jawab chanyeol namun sehun dan kai tahu bahwa chanyeol sedang berbohong pada mereka saat ini

"tidak biasanya hyung, apalagi hari ini adalah pelajaran kesukaan hyung" ucap sehun

"aku sedang malas belajar fisika saat ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan menikmati pemandangan dari atas bukit ini"

"hyung apa kau baik-baik saja" ucap kai dan itu membuat chanyeol menoleh kepadanya

"maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tenang saja tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku" chanyeol mencoba tersenyum tulus pada kai dan sehun agar kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya namun kai dan sehun tetap tahu jika chanyeol sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini.

"syukurlah jika hyung baik-baik saja. Oh ya hyung bagaimana jika besok kau ikut bermain dengan kami. Eotte?" kata sehun mencoba menghibur chanyeol

"memang kalian akan bermain kemana?"

"karena besok libur bagaimana jika kau ikut kami ke pantai?" kata kai sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

"pantai?"

"ne, kita akan bermain ke pantai, bukankah kita sudah lama tidak kesana hyung? Kita bisa merefreshingkan otak kita dan terlebih lagi kita bisa melihat yeoja-yeoja cantik dan sexy disana" kata kai dengan mata yang berbinar

Plakkk - sehun berdiri dan memukul kepala kai

"yak sehun kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku?"

"kau selalu saja berotak mesum. Jangan dengarkan dia hyung. Bagaimana apa kau mau ke pantai bersama kami besok?"

"hmmm bagaimana ya?" chanyeol terlihat berfikir

"baiklah aku setuju kita ke pantai besok" chanyeol tersenyum menyetujuinya

"yeayyy" sehun dan kai berhigh five ria mendengar chanyeol menyetujui usul mereka

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter :

.

"waw indah sekali pemandangan disini, kyung cepat foto aku"

.

.

"wah tidak salah tujuan kita kesini, lihat kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah disini dan juga sekaligus kita bisa melihat wanita-wanita yang cantik dan sexy disini hingga menambah keindahan di pantai ini"

.

"hentikan pemikiran mesummu itu kai !"

.

.

"permisi tuan tolong bantu aku, temanku terseret ombak. Tolong selamatkan dia"

.

"ne, loh kyungsoo kenapa kau disini?"

.

.

"tolong aku, selamatkan Baekhyun, dia terseret ombak disana"

.

.

"channi, tolong aku"

* * *

yuhuyyy saya balik lagi nih..

maaf yah baru bisa update sekarang , mumpung malam minggu nih jadi update aja ffnya :D *loh apa urusannya sama malam minggu?*

hehehe

aduh bagaimana dengan chapter ini? bagus kah? atau makin gaje dan jelek?

jika makin gaje dan jelek mian. jongmal mianhaeyou chingudeul *bow*

saya mau ucapin terima kasih untuk reviewnya untuk chapter kemarin...

maaf ya tidak bisa membalasnya tapi tenang kok, saya membacanya hhehehe

lain waktu akan saya balas lagi review dari kalian.

oh ya jika ada saran kalian boleh mengirimkannya di review kok... siapa tahu saran dari kalian bisa saya pertimbangkan.

okey sekali lagi terima kasih buat semuanya... ^^

jongmal jongmal jongmal gamsahamnida :)

ikutin terus yah chapter selanjutnya, jangan lupa direview :)

akhir kata , sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya

paii paiii

Review jusseyo ? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 7/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana / FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya / Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Dugaan mereka benar chanyeol memang berada di bukit belakang sekolah. Sehun dan Kai prihatin melihat keadaan chanyeol saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, chanyeol terlihat sangat lemas. Kepala chanyeol dia tumpukan di kedua lututnya, badan chanyeol telihat berguncang mungkin saat ini chanyeol sedang menangis disana. Sehun dan kai pun berniat mendekati chanyeol namun mereka masih ragu._

 _"kai, apa kau yakin kita dekati chanyeol hyung sekarang?" tanya sehun_

 _"ne, aku yakin, kajja kita dekati chanyeol hyung lalu kita hibur dia" kai menarik tangan Sehun_

 _Pada akhirnya mereka pun mulai mendekati chanyeol._

 _"hyung" seru Sehun dan Kai bersamaan_

 _"…" namun tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol_

 _Dengan berani sehun menepuk pundak chanyeol_

 _"hyung, gwenchanayo?" tanya sehun, chanyeol pun dengan segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menghapus air matanya_

 _"ahh ne, kenapa kalian berada disini?" chanyeol mencoba tersenyum pada sehun dan kai_

 _"kami tadi mencarimu kemana-mana hyung, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"_

 _"hyung kenapa malah berada disini dan membolos pelajaran?" tanya Kai dan langsung duduk di samping kiri chanyeol dan sehun duduk di samping kanan chanyeol_

 _"ani, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang malas belajar hari ini" jawab chanyeol namun sehun dan kai tahu bahwa chanyeol sedang berbohong pada mereka saat ini_

 _"tidak biasanya hyung, apalagi hari ini adalah pelajaran kesukaan hyung" ucap sehun_

 _"aku sedang malas belajar fisika saat ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar kelas dan menikmati pemandangan dari atas bukit ini"_

 _"hyung apa kau baik-baik saja" ucap kai dan itu membuat chanyeol menoleh kepadanya_

 _"maksudmu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kalian tenang saja tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku" chanyeol mencoba tersenyum tulus pada kai dan sehun agar kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya namun kai dan sehun tetap tahu jika chanyeol sedang tidak baik-baik saja saat ini._

 _"syukurlah jika hyung baik-baik saja. Oh ya hyung bagaimana jika besok kau ikut bermain dengan kami. Eotte?" kata sehun mencoba menghibur chanyeol_

 _"memang kalian akan bermain kemana?"_

 _"karena besok libur bagaimana jika kau ikut kami ke pantai?" kata kai sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya_

 _"pantai?"_

 _"ne, kita akan bermain ke pantai, bukankah kita sudah lama tidak kesana hyung? Kita bisa merefreshingkan otak kita dan terlebih lagi kita bisa melihat yeoja-yeoja cantik dan sexy disana" kata kai dengan mata yang berbinar_

 _Plakkk - sehun berdiri dan memukul kepala kai_

 _"yak sehun kenapa kau malah memukul kepalaku?"_

 _"kau selalu saja berotak mesum. Jangan dengarkan dia hyung. Bagaimana apa kau mau ke pantai bersama kami besok?"_

 _"hmmm bagaimana ya?" chanyeol terlihat berfikir_

 _"baiklah aku setuju kita ke pantai besok" chanyeol tersenyum menyetujuinya_

 _"yeayyy" sehun dan kai berhigh five ria mendengar chanyeol menyetujui usul mereka_

* * *

 **Chapter** **7** **:**

.

.

Hari ini Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk bermain ke pantai. Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri, mereka langsung menuju ke pantai menggunakan mobil milik chanyeol.

"Wah aku sudah tidak sabar untuk cepat sampai di pantai. Aku ingin bermain dan berenang sepuasnya disana" kata maknae Sehun dengan senyum lebarnya

"aku juga, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat yeoja-yeoja berbikini disana"

"yak awww, kenapa kau selalu memukul kepalaku albino?" kata Kai mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Sehun

"itu karena kau selalu berpikiran mesum kai ! lebih baik kau cuci otakmu nanti menggunakan air di pantai nanti" ucap sehun sambil menunjuk Kai

"hahaha aku setuju dengan pemikiranmu sehun. Bagaimana jika kita membedah otak kai nanti lalu mencucinya disana?" tembal Chanyeol sembari fokus pada setirnya.

"aku setuju hyung" sehun mengacungkan jarinya

"kalian tega sekali padaku sehun-ah, Chan hyung" Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ishh hentikan wajah memelasmu itu kai, sangat tidak cocok untukmu" Sehun mencibir dan Kai malah makin mengerucutkan bibirnya

"sudah-sudah sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di pantai"

.

.

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan jauh, mereka sampai juga di pantai. Chanyeol mulai memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah selesai memarkirkan mobilnya, sehun, kai dan chanyeol pun keluar dari mobil dan mulai mendekati pantai. Saat mereka berjalan, yeoja-yeoja disana menatap mereka kagum, karena ketiga orang itu benar-benar tampan. Bagaimana tidak penampilan mereka memang sangat tampan dan keren kali ini.

Sehun yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru langit yang tidak dikancing hingga memperlihatkan kaos putih didalamnya, belum lagi dia memakai celana jeans berwarna biru lalu memakai kaca mata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya serta rambutnya yang hitam legam itu di sisir ke atas hingga memperlihatkan dahinya yang menawan.

Kai pun begitu dia berpenampilan sama dengan sehun namun yang membedakan dia memakai kemeja berwarna coklat muda yang dikancing namun dua kancing di depan dadanya iya buka hingga memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang itu terlihat apalagi warna kulitnya yang tan itu membuatnya terkesan tampan dan sexy.

Penampilan chanyeol pun tak jauh beda dengan kai dan sehun , dia memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah lengan panjang yang lengannya ia gulung sampai ke sikut. Manun ada yang membedakannya, jika kai dan Sehun memilih memakai celana jeans panjang, chanyeol justru memakai celana jeans pendek selutut hingga memperlihatkan betisnya. Rambut hitamnya ia turunkan ke bawah hingga membuat dia terlihat imut dan tampan.

"hyung, lihat dari tadi kita diperhatikan oleh yeoja-yeoja disini. Sepertinya mereka terpesona oleh ketampananku" kata kai dengan percaya diri yang tinggi

"kau terlalu percaya diri kai, mereka tidak melirik dirimu yang hitam itu, tapi mereka melirikku" balas sehun tak kalah percaya diri

"apa kau bilang hitam? Aku tidak hitam, ini tan namanya ! dan kulitku yang tan ini membuatku sexy kau tahu ! dasar bocah albino !"

"eyy kalian selalu saja berdebat ! sudah-sudah tujuan kita kesini kan untuk bersenang-senang ! jika kalian hanya berdebat lebih baik kita pulang saja" ucap chanyeol tegas

"kau sih kamjong"

"enak saja itu salahmu albino ! chanyeol hyung jadi ngambek kan !"

"hyung jangan ngambek ne? Kita tidak akan berdebat lagi kok" ucap sehun pada chanyeol

"ne hyung, maafkan kami"

"yasudah ayo kita jalan lagi ke tepi pantai"

"ne"

.

.

* * *

Sementara chanyeol, kai dan sehun berjalan ke tepi pantai, ternyata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun tengah berada dipantai yang sama dengan mereka. Kini dua yeoja tersebut sedang asik berfoto ria. Baekhyun kini bergaya layaknya model dan Kyungsoo berperan sebagai photografernya.

"waw indah sekali pemandangan disini, kyung cepat foto aku" Baekhyun tersenyum cerah hingga memperlihatkan eyes smilenya.

"baik-baik cepatlah berpose aku akan memotretmu" kata kyungsoo sambil mengambil kamera SLR-nya

"okeyy" Baekhyun mulai berpose dihadapan Kyungsoo

"hana, dul, set"

-Klik- foto pertama didapat

-klik- foto kedua didapat

Hingga foto kelima dengan gaya berbeda didapat oleh kyungsoo

"coba aku lihat" baekhyun mengambil kamera kyungsoo dan melihat hasilnya

"wuahhh.. ini bagus sekali kyungi kau memang fotografer yang berbakat ! kau mau gantian aku foto tidak?"baekhyun tersenyum senang

"ani, aku tidak terlalu suka berfoto baek"

"yah kau tidak asik sekali kyungii, ah bagaimana jika kita berfoto berdua?"

"boleh"

"eumm permisi tuan, bisakah kau memfoto kami?" ucap baekhyun pada seseorang yang lewat

"oh baiklah"

Baekhyun memberikan kameranya pada orang itu lalu dia mulai berdiri disamping kyungsoo dan merangkul sahabatnya itu. baekhyun dan kyungsoo tersenyum ceria dan –klikkk-

"gamsahamnida tuan" bakehyun dan kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dan berterima kasih pada orang yang mau memfoto mereka

"wah hasilnya sangat bagus, kau harus mencetaknya besok"

"tentu saja baek"

.

.

.

* * *

"wah tidak salah tujuan kita kesini, lihat kita bisa melihat pemandangan yang indah disini dan juga sekaligus kita bisa melihat wanita-wanita yang cantik dan sexy disini hingga menambah keindahan di pantai ini" kai menatap sekelilingnya dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar

"hentikan pemikiran mesummu itu kai !" chanyeol sweet drop melihat kai seperti itu

"aish ini menyenangkan hyung"

"menyenangkan matamu" ucap sehun sewot

"tentu saja" kai nyengir gaje pada sehun

"oh ya hyung aku ingin membeli lemon tea di kedai dekat sana, apa kau mau ikut?" ucap kai

"ani, aku disini saja, tapi aku titip satu ne"

"baiklah, kau bocah albino apa kau mau ikut?"

"ani, aku disini saja menemani chan hyung dan aku titip saja sama seperti chan hyung"

"okey kalau begitu aku ke kedai disana dulu" Kai berdiri dan beranjak menuju kedai di pinggir pantai tersebut.

Sesampainya di pantai dia memesan tiga gelas lemon tea pada bibi-bibi di kedai tersebut. Namun saat dia akan membawa lemon tea tersebut, seorang yeoja menarik lengannya.

.

"permisi tuan tolong bantu aku, temanku terseret ombak. Tolong selamatkan dia" kata yeoja itu dengan nada bicara yang sangat panik

"ne, loh kyungsoo kenapa kau disini?" kai membalikan badannya menghadap yeoja tersebut dan dia kaget ternyata yeoja tersebut adalah kyungsoo

"kai, untunglah ternyata kau disini, tolong aku kai"

"ada apa kyung?"

"tolong aku, selamatkan Baekhyun, dia terseret ombak disana" wajah kyungsoo terlihat sangat panik, lalu dia menunjuk ke arah ombak dipantai tersebut yang menyeret baekhyun

"ah baiklah dimana baekhyun?"

"disana" kyungsoo memengang tangan kai dan menyeret kai berlari ke arah baekhyun yang melambaikan tangannya meminta pertolongan.

Kai dengan segera menceburkan dirinya ke pantai dan berlari ke arah baekhyun untuk menarik baekhyun kembali ke tepi pantai.

"baekhyun" kai belari lalu menggapai tangan baekhyun. Dia pun langsung menggendong tubuh baekhyun yang lemas itu dan membawanya ke tepi pantai.

"channi, tolong aku" lirih baekhyun dalam gendongan kai. Kai menyerngit heran ketika mendengar baekhyun berkata channi?

"channi? Channi? Aku tak asing dengan nama itu" kai tampak berfikir.

Setelah sampai di tepi pantai, kai meletakkan tubuh baekhyun ke atas pasir putih tersebut. Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan baekhyun. Dia menangis ketika melihat baekhyun yang terbaring lemah itu.

"baekhyun,,,, hiksss... mianhae baekhyun, karena aku kau jadi terseret ombak. Mianhae baekhyun, aku terlalu memaksamu untuk berfoto saat ombak datang padahal kau sangat takut sekali pada air" kyungsoo menangis kencang di samping baekhyun, dia memeluk tubuh baekhyun.

"channi, tolong aku, aku takut" lirih baekhyun yang terus menyebut nama 'channi'

"channi? Siapa channi baek?" kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap baekhyun

"dari tadi dia selalu menyebut nama itu. sebenarnya aku tak asing dengan nama itu, tapi aku lupa siapa channi itu" kata kai tiba-tiba hingga membuat kyungsoo menatapnya

"channi? Aku tidak pernah mendengar baekhyun menyebut nama itu padaku. ah ya kai, terima kasih karena kau telah menolong baekhyun, kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada baekhyun nanti" kyungsoo tersenyum tulus pada kai

"ah ne tidak masalah kyungsoo, oh ya apa kau mau aku memanggil chanyeol hyung dan sehun kesini untuk mengantar kalian pulang?"

"apa itu tidak merepotkan?"

"tidak kok, chanyeol hyung pasti tidak akan keberatan"

"eumm baiklah. Sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih kai"

"ne , tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan ke tempat chanyeol hyung dan sehun dulu"

Kai beranjak dari tempat kyungsoo dan baekhyun lalu berlari menuju tempat sehun dan chanyeol.

"kamjong kau membelinya dikutub utara? Kenapa lama sekali?" ujar sehun kesal

"mianhae"

"loh mana minumannya? Kenapa tidak ada? Lalu dari tadi kau kemana saja?" ucap sehun semakin kesal karena melihat kai yang tidak membawa apa-apa

"hyung chanyeol hyung, aku boleh minta tolong padamu?"

"ada apa kai?"

"tadi sebenarnya aku menyelamatkan baekhyun yang terseret ombak, saat ini keadaanya sangat lemas dan dia harus segera dibawa pulang. Jadi apa hyung minta tolong padamu untuk membawa baekhyun pulang"

"mwo? Baekhyun ? dimana dia?" tanya chanyeol panik

"dia sedang bersama kyungsoo"

"ayo cepat kita kesana sekarang"

"ne"

* * *

Chanyeol, kai dan sehun pun akhirnya menemui kyungsoo dan baekhyun. Chanyeol yang melihat tubuh baekhyun yang terbaring lemah diatas pasir itu langsung berlari dan memeluk baekhyun. Perlakuan chanyeol itu membuat tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya hanya terbengong dan saling menatap, apalagi kyungsoo dia sangat syok sekali melihat chanyeol menangis dan memeluk baekhyun.

"baekhyun, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" chanyeol menangis sambil memeluk tubuh baekhyun

"kai, sehun, kyungsoo lebih baik kita segera bawa baekhyun pulang" ujar chanyeol menggendong tubuh baekhyun hingga membuat ketiga orang –kai,sehun,kyungsoo- itu sadar dan langsung mengikuti chanyeol.

"ne"

.

.

"kai kau yang menyetir ne" chanyeol melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada kai, setelah itu dia membuka pintu mobil dan meletakan tubuh baekhyun di jok mobilnya setelah itu dia masuk dan meletakan kepala baekhyun di pangkuannya, sedangkan kyungsoo menarik kaki baekhyun dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Sehun duduk di sebelah kai dan Kai mulai menjalankan mobil tersebut menuju apartemen baekhyun.

"dimana apartemen baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol

"apartemen baekhyun tidak jauh dari sini, kalian tinggal belok saja ke kanan" kata kyungsoo menjelaskan, sebenarnya tanpa penjelasan kyungsoo pun, kai sudah tahu dimana apartemen baekhyun.

Sesampainya di apartemen baekhyun, chanyeol menggendong tubuh baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun untuk masuk ke dalam kamar baekhyun diikuti oleh kyungsoo , kai dan sehun.

"kamar baekhyun berada di lantai 5 nomor 276" kyungsoo menjelaskan

.

Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai 5. Setelah sampai dilantai 5 mereka keluar dari lift lalu menuju ke kamar 276. Saat kyungsoo hendak memasukkan password apartemen baekhyun, kris yang baru keluar dari kamarnya khawatir ketika melihat baekhyun terbaring lemah di gendongan chanyeol. Kris langsung menemui kyungsoo dan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada tunangannya itu.

"astaga kyungsoo apa yang terjadi dengan baekhyun?" tanya kris panik

"oppa, tadi baekhyun terseret ombak saat kami sedang berfoto di pantai, tapi untung saja ada kai, chanyeol dan sehun yang menolongnya"

"ah, oh ya eumm kau lebih baik aku saja yang menggendong baekhyun" kata kris pada chanyeol dan mengambil baekhyun dari gendongan chanyeol hingga membuat chanyeol sedih

"ah ne" chanyeol melepaskan baekhyun dari gendongannya.

Setelah pintu kamar baekhyun terbuka, kris langsung saja membawa baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menidurkannya di kasur milik baekhyun. Setelah itu kris keluar dan berterima kasih pada chanyeol, kai dan sehun.

"eumm aku tidak tahu jika kalian, tapi terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan baekhyun" ucap kris berterima kasih

"ne"

"oh ya perkenalkan aku kris tunangan baekhyun" kris memperkenalkan dirinya

Deg

Tunangan? kata tunangan itu membuat hati chanyeol berdenyut

"ah ne, aku chanyeol dan ini kai lalu disebelah kai itu sehun. Eum kami sebenarnya teman sekelas baekhyun" kata chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"ah, chanyeol-ssi , kai-ssi dan sehun-ssi senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan baekhyun"

"ne kris-ssi, kalau begitu kami bertiga pamit dulu, tolong jaga baekhyun. Dan kyungsoo apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?" ucap chanyeol

"ah tidak usah chanyeol, aku akan menemani baekhyun terlebih dahulu"

"ah begitu kalau begitu kami bertiga pamit. Annyeong" chanyeol , kai dan sehun pamit pada kris dan kyungsoo lalu meninggalkan apartemen baekhyun.

Sepeninggal dari apartemen baekhyun, chanyeol masih temenung dengan ucapan kris tadi.

("oh ya perkenalkan aku kris tunangan baekhyun")

"tunangan? tunangan apa dia bilang tunangan? dia tunagan baekhyun? Jadi itu benar?" chanyeol bermonolog sendiri. Hatinya benar-benar hancur ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa baekhyun benar-benar telah bertunangan apalagi dia sekarang melihat wajah tunangan baekhyun itu.

"baekhyun kenapa kau melanggar janji kita dulu? Apa kau tak hanya menganggap janji kita itu permainan? Apa memang benar jika kau bukan hyuni? Atau kau memang sudah lupa padaku maupun janji kita?"

Kai yang akan masuk kedalam kamar chanyeol terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar chanyeol bermonolog sendiri di kamarnya. Hati kai ikut sakit melihat hyungnya seperti itu. kai harus cepat-cepat menemukan bukti bahwa baekhyun bukanlah hyuni atau baekhyun adalah hyuni. Namun kai berharap jika baekhyun adalah bukan hyuni karena dengan begitu dia bisa mengatakan pada chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol melupakan hyuni dan tidak terlalu berharap pada baekhyun.

Kai menemui sehun yang sedang asik nonton tv diruang tv milik chanyeol. Dan membicarakan pada sehun agar mereka cepat menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya sosok baekhyun itu. apa benar dia adalah hyuni atau hanya namanya saja yang mirip.

"sehun-ah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu"

"ada apa kai?"

"kita harus cepat menyelidiki siapa baekhyun ! aku kasihan dengan chanyeol hyung,setelah dia bertemu dengan kris tunangan baekhyun itu dia terlihat sangat kacau sekali"

"benarkah? Kalau begitu kita besok harus ke apartemennya dan menyelidiki tentang baekhyun. Kita harus mencari sesuatu benda yang menguatkan jika dia hyuni atau bukan"

"benda apa itu?" tanya kai

"kau ingat tentang chan hyung bercerita jika mereka bertukar barang saat perpisahan terakhir? Bukankah chanyeol memberikan gelang berbandul strawberry pada baekhyun? Nah kita harus menemukan gelang itu"

"sehun bahkan kita tidak tahu bentuk gelang itu, lagi pula jika memang dia mempunya gelang berbandul strawberry itu kan belum tentu dia adalah hyuni. Yang mempunya gelang seperti itu kan banyak sehun-ah, jadi kita tidak bisa menyimpulkannya dengan itu"

"lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"ah bagaimana dengan foto?"

"foto?"

"ne, foto masa kecil chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun? Kalau baekhyun memiliki foto masa kecil mereka seperti chanyeol hyung, berarti dia memang hyuni. Eotte?" usul kai

"ide bagus, kalau begitu kita harus cepat menyelidiki apakah baekhyun memliki foto tersebut atau tidak" sehun menangguk setuju dengan ide kai

\- TBC - - - - - - - - - -

.

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _kai apa kau tahu password milik baekhyun?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _tenanglah kau jangan berisik, aku sedang mencobanya"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _berhasil, tapi kenapa dia memakai password dengan tanggal lahir milik chanyeol hyung?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _kai cepatlah , aku takut baekhyun datang dan memergoki kita"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin sehun"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _astaga Kai? Jadi?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _aku membencimu Baekhyun"_

* * *

yuhuyy saya kembali

welcome back ^^

gimana fast update kan? hihihi

bagaimana dengan chap ini? memuaskan?

semoga memuaskan ya ^^

sekali lagi terima masih untuk semua yang setia membaca dan review ff ini ^^

*kisseu :*

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

jaljayoo

review jusseyo ? :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 8/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana / FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya / Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 _Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Sepeninggal dari apartemen baekhyun, chanyeol masih temenung dengan ucapan kris tadi._

 _("oh ya perkenalkan aku kris tunangan baekhyun")_

 _"tunangan? tunangan apa dia bilang tunangan? dia tunagan baekhyun? Jadi itu benar?" chanyeol bermonolog sendiri. Hatinya benar-benar hancur ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa baekhyun benar-benar telah bertunangan apalagi dia sekarang melihat wajah tunangan baekhyun itu._

 _"baekhyun kenapa kau melanggar janji kita dulu? Apa kau tak hanya menganggap janji kita itu permainan? Apa memang benar jika kau bukan hyuni? Atau kau memang sudah lupa padaku maupun janji kita?"_

 _Kai yang akan masuk kedalam kamar chanyeol terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar chanyeol bermonolog sendiri di kamarnya. Hati kai ikut sakit melihat hyungnya seperti itu. kai harus cepat-cepat menemukan bukti bahwa baekhyun bukanlah hyuni atau baekhyun adalah hyuni. Namun kai berharap jika baekhyun adalah bukan hyuni karena dengan begitu dia bisa mengatakan pada chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol melupakan hyuni dan tidak terlalu berharap pada baekhyun._

 _Kai menemui sehun yang sedang asik nonton tv diruang tv milik chanyeol. Dan membicarakan pada sehun agar mereka cepat menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya sosok baekhyun itu. apa benar dia adalah hyuni atau hanya namanya saja yang mirip._

 _"sehun-ah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu"_

 _"ada apa kai?"_

 _"kita harus cepat menyelidiki siapa baekhyun ! aku kasihan dengan chanyeol hyung,setelah dia bertemu dengan kris tunangan baekhyun itu dia terlihat sangat kacau sekali"_

 _"benarkah? Kalau begitu kita besok harus ke apartemennya dan menyelidiki tentang baekhyun. Kita harus mencari sesuatu benda yang menguatkan jika dia hyuni atau bukan"_

 _"benda apa itu?" tanya kai_

 _"kau ingat tentang chan hyung bercerita jika mereka bertukar barang saat perpisahan terakhir? Bukankah chanyeol memberikan gelang berbandul strawberry pada baekhyun? Nah kita harus menemukan gelang itu"_

 _"sehun bahkan kita tidak tahu bentuk gelang itu, lagi pula jika memang dia mempunya gelang berbandul strawberry itu kan belum tentu dia adalah hyuni. Yang mempunya gelang seperti itu kan banyak sehun-ah, jadi kita tidak bisa menyimpulkannya dengan itu"_

 _"lalu kita harus bagaimana?"_

 _"ah bagaimana dengan foto?"_

 _"foto?"_

 _"ne, foto masa kecil chanyeol hyung dan baekhyun? Kalau baekhyun memiliki foto masa kecil mereka seperti chanyeol hyung, berarti dia memang hyuni. Eotte?" usul kai_

 _"ide bagus, kalau begitu kita harus cepat menyelidiki apakah baekhyun memliki foto tersebut atau tidak" sehun menangguk setuju dengan ide kai_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 :**

.

.

"Hyung nanti mungkin aku dan Sehun akan pulang terlambat, tidak apa-apa kan hyung?" tanya Kai pada chanyeol saat mereka berada didalam kelas

"memang kalian mau kemana?"

"eumm kami.. kami akan latihan dance hyung" jawab Sehun

"loh bukankah hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan dance?" ucap chanyeol skakmat dan membuat sehun maupun kai harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari alasan lain.

"eumm jadi begini hyung, pelatih dance kami meminta kami agar kami menciptakan dance dengan gerakan terbaru jadi kami harus latihan extra agar bisa menampilkannya nanti pada pelatih dance kami" jelas Kai dan membuat Sehun lega

"oh begitu, baiklah semangat untuk kalian" chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada dua dongsaengnya itu.

"gomawo hyung"

"Ne, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam soalnya eomma dan appaku pulang hari ini"

"ahjumma dan ahjussi park pulang hari ini?" tanya Kai

"ne maka dari itu aku ingin kalian jangan pulang terlalu malam"

"baiklah hyung"

.

.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah sebenarnya Kai dan Sehun tidak latihan dance hari ini, mereka mempunyai rencana lain yaitu menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya baekhyun itu. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di apartemen Baekhyun. Mereka menaiki lift dan kini mereka tiba di depan pintu kamar apartemen milik Baekhyun itu.

"kai apa kau tahu password milik baekhyun?"tanya sehun sambil melirik kesekelilingnya takut Baekhyun atapun Kris datang

"aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan mencobanya" kata Kai dan mulai menekan password kamar Baekhyun

"Kai bagaimana bisa tidak? Cepatlah aku takut Baekhyun akan datang" ucap Sehun panik

"tenanglah kau jangan berisik, aku sedang mencobanya"

"kai"

"ssttt diamlah sehun ! aku sedang berkonsentrasi,, ah tanggal lahirnya bukan, mmm tanggal lahir Kris bukan, uhh ini juga bukan" Kai mulai mencoba-coba angka yang kemungkinan menjadi password apartemen baekhyun. Kai befikir keras dan tiba-tiba otaknya berjalan dengan cepat lalu dia pun menekan angka yang kemungkinan menjadi password tersebut.

"berhasil, tapi kenapa dia memakai password dengan tanggal lahir milik chanyeol hyung?" pintu apartemen Baekhyun terbuka namun Kai menjadi heran padahal dia hanya iseng menekan tanggal lahir Chanyeol menjadi password kamar Baekhyun.

"mwo dia memakai password dengan tanggal lahir milik hyung? Ini mencurigakan" sehun menaruh jarinya di bawah dagunya sambil menyipitkan matanya

"sudahlah sebaiknya kita masuk dan mencari foto itu" kai berjalan masuk duluan ke dalam kamar milik baekhyun itu lalu diikuti oleh Sehun dibelakangnya.

"waw apartemen yang bagus" puji Sehun akan kamar apartemen milik Baekhyun itu.

.

Sementara Sehun yang masih terpesona akan keindahan kamar apartemen milik Baekhyun, Kai mulai mencari-cari apakah Baekhyun memiliki foto masa kecil bersama chanyeol atau tidak. Kai mulai menggeledah lemari pakaian milik Baekhyun.

"kai cepatlah , aku takut baekhyun datang dan memergoki kita"

"kau tenanglah, dari pada hanya berdiri disana dan seperti cacing kepanansan lebih baik kau ikut membantu aku mencari foto itu" kata Kai

"tidak bisa kai, kalau aku ikut mencari foto itu, kita tidak akan tahu jika baekhyun datang"

"yayaya terserah kau saja, tapi kau jangan berisik diam disitu dan tetap awasi keadaan"

"ne"

Kai mulai mencari foto itu lagi, setelah dia mencari didalam lemari pakaian milik Baekhyun namun hasilnya nihil, dia pun mulai beranjak ke meja belajar milik Baekhyun. Kai membuka laci di meja belajar Baekhyun dia mulai mengobrak-abrik isi laci tersebut. saat dia mengobrak – abrik laci milik baekhyun dia mencari di atas meja belajar milik Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba sebuah buku jatuh di lantai karena secara tidak sengaja kai menyenggolnya. Kai mengambil buku itu dan saat dia akan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja baekhyun selembar kertas terjauh dan kertas itu ternyata adalah sebuah foto. Kai mengambil kertas foto itu, Kai membelakakan matanya ketika melihat foto tersebut dan dengan cepat dia berteriak kepada sehun.

"tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin sehun" Kai membekap bibirnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"wae? Ada apa Kai? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya sehun dan mendekati Kai

"kau lihat sendiri" kai memberikan foto itu pada Sehun

"astaga Kai? Jadi?" Sehun ikut membekap mulutnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat foto itu.

"Sehun apa kita harus memberitahu ini pada Chanyeol hyung?"

"Kai sebaiknya kita jangan beri tahu ini dahulu pada chanyeol hyung, aku takut jika dia akan terpuruk"

"tapi kapan kita akan memberitahukannya?"

"tunggu sampai waktu yang tepat"

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bukan foto siapa yang Sehun dan Kai lihat itu? Ya Foto itu adalah benar foto masa kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jadi penyelidikan tentang siapa Baekhyun akhirnya terungkap juga. Baekhyun memang benar hyuni sahabat sekaligus cinta pertama Chanyeol.

"aku membencimu Baekhyun" kai mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menatap benci pada foto tersebut

"sehun sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini dan kita bawa foto ini" Kai berdiri lalu menarik tangan Sehun

"ne"

Sehun dan Kai pun pergi dari apartemen baekhyun sambil membawa foto masa kecil milik Baekhyun tersebut. besok mereka berniat akan mengintrogasi Baekhyun di sekolah.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol kini sedang berada dibandara Incheon untuk menjemput kedua orang tuanya yang baru saja pulang dari Jepang. Chanyeol kini berada di barisan orang – orang yang menunggu kedatangan kerabat maupun sanak saudaranya itu. Chanyeol menatap keseluruh penjuru area tersebut untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya dan tibalah matanya menuju kepada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berjalan dan sepertinya juga sedang mencari chanyeol. Chanyeol lalu melambaikan tangannya lalu berteriak kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"eomma, appa"

"chanyeol sayang"

Chanyeol berlari kea rah kedua orang tuanya tersebut setelah itu dia langsung memeluk bergantian kedua orang tuanya itu.

"eomma, appa aku merindukan kalian"

"ne sayang, eomma dan appa juga merindukanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau sehatkan?" kata eomma chanyeol sambil mengelus pucuk kepala anak tercintanya

"ne, aku sehat eomma, kalian juga sehat kan?"

"ne chan, appa dan eomma juga sehat" balas tuan park dan menepuk pundak chanyeol

"ayo eomma appa kita pulang, aku sudah memasakan makanan enak untuk menyambut kedatangan kalian" chanyeol tersenyum cerah dan menggandeng lengan kedua orang tuanya itu

"wah kau memasakan makanan untuk kami? Kau pasti sudah mempersiapkannya"

"tentu saja eomma, oh ya aku juga tidak sendiri memasaknya karena aku dibantu oleh Kai dan juga Sehun"

"kai dan sehun?" tanya tuan park

"ne, dia menginap di rumah kita appa karena orang tua mereka sedang ada bisnis diluar negeri, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tentu saja sayang, kami malah senang jika mereka menginap jadi mereka bisa menemanimu"

"terima kasih appa, eomma"

.

.

.

"yeayy selamat datang ahjumma dan ahjussi park" seru Kai dan Sehun bersamaan ketika chanyeol membuka pintu rumahnya

"wah terima kasih sehuni dan kai" nyonya dan tuan park tersenyum

"ahjumma biar kami yang membawa barang-barang kalian" sehun menawarkan dirinya

"haha ne terima kasih sehun, kau anak yang baik" ucap tuan park

Sehun, kai mulai mengambil barang-barang yang dibawa oleh tuan dan nyonya park lalu membawanya dan menaruhnya pada kamar milik orang tua chanyeol. Tuan dan nyonya park tidak khawatir lagi jika sehun ataupun kai membawakan barang-barangnya dikarenakan mereka sudah menganggap sehun dan kai sebagai anak mereka sendiri.

Setelah selelasi meletakan barang-barnag milik kedua orang tua chanyeol, sehun dan kai menuju ke ruang tamu kembali dan berkumpul bersama keluarga park.

"sudah kami taruh ahjuma dan ahjussi" ucap sehun

"ne gomawo, oh ya aku sudah pernah mengatakan pada kalian kan panggil kami eomma dan appa saja. Anggap kami seperti orang tua kalian sendiri" ucap nyonya park lembut

"ah ne ah.. maksudku eomma dan appa" kata sehun dan kai agak canggung karena terbiasa memanggil nyonya dan tuan park dengan sebutan 'ahjumma dan ahjussi'.

"nah begitu lebih baik"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"baekhyun, kami ingin kau mengikuti kami" kata kai mencegat baekhyun saat baekhyun baru akan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin

"shireo, aku tidak mau untuk apa aku mengikuti kalian" tolak baekhyun dengan ketus

"ada sesuatu yang akan kami bicarakan padamu ini tentang kau" kai menunjuk wajah baekhyun dengan kesal

"aku? Untuk apa kalian ingin membicarakan sesuatu tentangku?"

"sudahlah kau jangan banyak membantah dan ikuti kami sekarang" ucap kai tegas

"shireo. Sudah aku katakan aku tidak mau ya aku tidak mau ! kalian ini tuli atau bagaimana sih?"

"sehun seret dia" perintah kai dan sehun menurutinya, sehun menarik tangan baekhyun sehingga membuat baekhyun mau tidak mau bergerak dan mengikuti kai dan sehun.

"hey lepaskan tanganmu ! ini sakit bodoh" baekhyun meronta-ronta dan menarik-narik tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman sehun namun dia kalah. Kai dan sehun tetap berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakan baekhyun hingga Kini mereka sudah berada di taman bukit belakang sekolah.

"hey lepaskan tanganku !"

Sehun pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"kenapa kalian memaksaku sih? Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau mengikuti kalian !" teriak baekhyun

"sudah diamlah ! lebih baik kau diam" bentak kai dengan tegas hingga membuat Baekhyun diam

"kau , apa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol hyung?" tanya kai tanpa basa-basi

"apa maksud mu menanyakan itu padaku? aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan chanyeol kalian itu !" bantah baekhyun

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau bisa mempunyai foto ini?" kai tersenyum licik lalu memperlihatkan foto masa kecil baekhyun dan chanyeol di depan wajah baekhyun. Sontak membuat baekhyun menatap tajam foto tersebut dan kai secara bergantian.

"kenapa? Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa kami bisa mendapatkan foto tersebut?"

"kalian !" wajah baekhyun merah padam entah dia menahan marah atau sebaliknya

"sudah lebih baik kau katakan sejujurnya pada kami, apa hubunganmu dengan chanyeol hyung?" tanya kai sekali lagi dengan tegas

"ne , kau jawab saja dengan sejujur-jujurnya karena kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi pada kami" tambah sehun

"baiklah aku akan mengatakan sejujurnya pada kalian ! ya aku adalah baekhyun atau mungkin chanyeol menyebutku dengan nama hyuni. Aku memang teman chanyeol tapi itu dulu saat kami masih berumur 5 tahun sebelum aku pergi ke china bersama kedua orang tuaku. Sekarang kalian puas?" ucap bakehyun masih dengan tatapan dingin

"tidak kami tidak puas dengan jawabanmu ! lalu jika kau tahu bahwa chanyeol hyung adalah temanmu kenapa kau selalu bersikap jahat padanya dan kau bersikap seolah-olah jika kau tidak mengenalnya? Kenapa ? apa kau tahu jika selama ini chanyeol hyung selalu memandangmu dari jauh? Apa kau tahu jika chanyeol hyung selalu merindukanmu? Apa kau tahu jika chanyeol hyung selalu menunggumu selama ini? Apa kau tahu hah?" kai meluapkan semua emosinya dan memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan marah.

"akan aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu itu , kenapa aku bersikap jahat padanya dan seolah-olah aku tidak mengenalnya? Menurutku sikapku biasa saja padanya dan untuk pertanyaanmu tentang apa aku tahu jika selama ini chanyeol selalu memandangku dari jauh? Apa aku tahu jika chanyeol selalu merindukanku? Dan Apa aku tahu jika chanyeol selalu menungguku selama ini? Jawabanku adalah aku memang tidak pernah tahu semua itu dan aku tidak mau tahu !" jawab baekhyun dengan wajah yang datar

"kau !"

"wae? Semua omonganku benarkan? Lagi pula aku tidak memintanya untuk memandangku atau aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk merindukanku dan satu lagi aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk menungguku kan? Itu salahnya sendiri kenapa dia dengan bodohnya mau melakukan semua itu padaku?" tanya baekhyun pada kai dengan nada yang sangat dingin

"kau memang orang jahat yang pernah aku temui baekhyun ! apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan chanyeol hyung yang dengan setianya mau menunggumu selama ini dan selalu berusaha untuk menepati janjinya padamu?" kai benar-benar geram dibuatnya tangannya kini sudah mengepal

"aku sudah katakan padamu aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu ! lagipula dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih itu kan hanya ucapan anak berumur lima tahun dan dia masih mengingatnya dan menurutinya? Ckckck sepertinya dia memang bodoh" baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada

"kau !" kai geram dengan semua ucapan baekhyun tangannya sudah melayang dan hampir menampar pipi baekhyun namun sebuah tangan mencegatnya otomatis membuat semua yang berada disana menegang.

"hentikan kai kau hanya akan mengotori tanganmu dan Baekhyun ya kau benar aku memang orang bodoh yang masih mengingat janji kita dulu. Padahal aku tahu jika janji itu hanya omong kosong yang dikatakan oleh bocah berumur lima tahun. Terima kasih karena kau kini aku menjadi sadar dan mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi dan maafkan teman-temanku yang sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Ayo kai sehun kita pergi dari sini"

ternyata chanyeol mendengar semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun saat dia sedang duduk di balik pohon beringin dekat Sehun, Kai dan Baekhyun berbicara. Setelah berucap seperti itu pada Baekhyun Chanyeol pun menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap punggung chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"chanyeol mianhae" baekhyun terduduk di rerumputan dan air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

* * *

"hyung kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sehun dan Kai pada chanyeol karena mereka khawatir dengan keadaan chanyeol yang hanya duduk terdiam sesampainya mereka di kelas

"ne, aku baik-baik saja terima kasih" chanyeol mencoba tersenyum pada kai dan sehun

"terima kasih untuk apa hyung?" tanya sehun

"terima kasih karena kalian kini aku bisa mengetahui semuanya ternyata Baekhyun memang hanya mempermainkan perasaanku. Terima kasih sekarang aku sadar dan mulai hari ini aku akan mencoba melupakan Baekhyun"

"hyung apa kau yakin? Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak pernah melupakan baekhyun?" tanya kai

"aku akan berusaha kai. Lagi pula percuma saja jika aku terus menunggunya jika dia saja hanya menganggapku orang bodoh yang masih saja mau mengingat janji itu dan menurutinya padahal itu hanya janji yang dibuat oleh bocah yang berumur lima tahun" chanyeol tersenyum pahit

"hyung"

"sudahlah tidak udah dibicarakan lagi lebih baik kita membicarakan yang lain saja"

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya. namun saat dia melewati meja chanyeol , baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang hanya dibalas tatapan dingin dan kecewa dari chanyeol. Karena tidak kuat dengan tatapan menusuk dari chanyeol dia pun menundukkan kepalanya hingga dia duduk di kursinya.

"baek, kau baik-baik saja? Kau kemana saja dari tadi? Aku menunggumu di kantin tapi kau tidak datang" ucap kyungsoo sambil memandang baekhyun yang kini menaruh dagunya diatas meja

"aku baik-baik saja kyung, maaf tadi aku ada urusan lain jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu di kantin"

"ah begitu . oh ya ada apa denganmu kau sepertinya lemas sekali, apa kau sakit?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir

"eumm aku tidak tahu kyungi, tiba-tiba aku kurang enak badan"

"kalau kau tidak kuat lebih baik kau izin pulang saja dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran miss tiffany"

"tidak usah aku tidak apa-apa kyung. aku masih kuat kok" baekhyun tersenyum pada kyungsoo

"baiklah tapi jika kau merasa tidak kuat beri tahu aku oke"

"hmmm"

.

.

.

\- - - - TBC - - - - - -

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _" aku selaku ketua kelas kalian ingin membawakan sebuah berita bagus untuk kalian. Minggu depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping. jadi aku harapkan kalian dapat berpartisipasi untuk mengikuti camping kali ini. Terima kasih"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Baek, apa kau mau ikut?"_

 _"entahlah"_

 _"ayolah, ini kan pertama kalinya kau camping di korea. Jadi kau harus ikut"_

 _"akan aku fikirkan"_

 _._

 _._

 _"hyung kau harus ikut kali ini. Tidak boleh tidak lagi"_

 _"aku malas aku tidak suka berkemah"_

 _"kau tidak seru hyung. Ayolah sekali saja kau ikut. Kau harus merasakan tinggal di alam bebas"_

 _"akan ku fikirkan"_

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun :)

saya kembali nih dengan chapter 8

bagaimana memuaskan? semoga memuaskan yah

oh ya tadinya saya mau bikin chapter special for birthday fanfan aka yifan aka krisseu gege / yeayy HBD Wu Yi Fan / Krisseu oppa / ^^

tapi belum sempet hehehe jadi nanti deh saya bikin special full chapter tentang dia hahahaha

gimana ada yang berminat kah?

kalau ada revieww yahh *muehehehe*

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview ff ini aduh jadi terharu :)

okey sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya

jangan lupa untuk review lagi yah ...

bye bye

Review Jusseyo ? ^^


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _"baiklah aku akan mengatakan sejujurnya pada kalian ! ya aku adalah baekhyun atau mungkin chanyeol menyebutku dengan nama hyuni. Aku memang teman chanyeol tapi itu dulu saat kami masih berumur 5 tahun sebelum aku pergi ke china bersama kedua orang tuaku. Sekarang kalian puas?" ucap bakehyun masih dengan tatapan dingin_

 _"tidak kami tidak puas dengan jawabanmu ! lalu jika kau tahu bahwa chanyeol hyung adalah temanmu kenapa kau selalu bersikap jahat padanya dan kau bersikap seolah-olah jika kau tidak mengenalnya? Kenapa ? apa kau tahu jika selama ini chanyeol hyung selalu memandangmu dari jauh? Apa kau tahu jika chanyeol hyung selalu merindukanmu? Apa kau tahu jika chanyeol hyung selalu menunggumu selama ini? Apa kau tahu hah?" kai meluapkan semua emosinya dan memandang baekhyun dengan tatapan marah._

 _"akan aku jawab semua pertanyaanmu itu , kenapa aku bersikap jahat padanya dan seolah-olah aku tidak mengenalnya? Menurutku sikapku biasa saja padanya dan untuk pertanyaanmu tentang apa aku tahu jika selama ini chanyeol selalu memandangku dari jauh? Apa aku tahu jika chanyeol selalu merindukanku? Dan Apa aku tahu jika chanyeol selalu menungguku selama ini? Jawabanku adalah aku memang tidak pernah tahu semua itu dan aku tidak mau tahu !" jawab baekhyun dengan wajah yang datar_

 _"kau !"_

 _"wae? Semua omonganku benarkan? Lagi pula aku tidak memintanya untuk memandangku atau aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk merindukanku dan satu lagi aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk menungguku kan? Itu salahnya sendiri kenapa dia dengan bodohnya mau melakukan semua itu padaku?" tanya baekhyun pada kai dengan nada yang sangat dingin_

 _"kau memang orang jahat yang pernah aku temui baekhyun ! apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan chanyeol hyung yang dengan setianya mau menunggumu selama ini dan selalu berusaha untuk menepati janjinya padamu?" kai benar-benar geram dibuatnya tangannya kini sudah mengepal_

 _"aku sudah katakan padamu aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu ! lagipula dia itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih itu kan hanya ucapan anak berumur lima tahun dan dia masih mengingatnya dan menurutinya? Ckckck sepertinya dia memang bodoh" baekhyun menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada_

 _"kau !" kai geram dengan semua ucapan baekhyun tangannya sudah melayang dan hampir menampar pipi baekhyun namun sebuah tangan mencegatnya otomatis membuat semua yang berada disana menegang._

 _"hentikan kai kau hanya akan mengotori tanganmu dan Baekhyun ya kau benar aku memang orang bodoh yang masih mengingat janji kita dulu. Padahal aku tahu jika janji itu hanya omong kosong yang dikatakan oleh bocah berumur lima tahun. Terima kasih karena kau kini aku menjadi sadar dan mulai saat ini aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi dan maafkan teman-temanku yang sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Ayo kai sehun kita pergi dari sini"_

 _ternyata chanyeol mendengar semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun saat dia sedang duduk di balik pohon beringin dekat Sehun, Kai dan Baekhyun berbicara. Setelah berucap seperti itu pada Baekhyun Chanyeol pun menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap punggung chanyeol yang semakin menjauh._

 _"chanyeol mianhae" baekhyun terduduk di rerumputan dan air matanya mengalir di kedua pipinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _"hyung kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanya Sehun dan Kai pada chanyeol karena mereka khawatir dengan keadaan chanyeol yang hanya duduk terdiam sesampainya mereka di kelas_

 _"ne, aku baik-baik saja terima kasih" chanyeol mencoba tersenyum pada kai dan sehun_

 _"terima kasih untuk apa hyung?" tanya sehun_

 _"terima kasih karena kalian kini aku bisa mengetahui semuanya ternyata Baekhyun memang hanya mempermainkan perasaanku. Terima kasih sekarang aku sadar dan mulai hari ini aku akan mencoba melupakan Baekhyun"_

 _"hyung apa kau yakin? Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak pernah melupakan baekhyun?" tanya kai_

 _"aku akan berusaha kai. Lagi pula percuma saja jika aku terus menunggunya jika dia saja hanya menganggapku orang bodoh yang masih saja mau mengingat janji itu dan menurutinya padahal itu hanya janji yang dibuat oleh bocah yang berumur lima tahun" chanyeol tersenyum pahit_

 _"hyung"_

 _"sudahlah tidak udah dibicarakan lagi lebih baik kita membicarakan yang lain saja"_

 _Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya. namun saat dia melewati meja chanyeol , baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang hanya dibalas tatapan dingin dan kecewa dari chanyeol. Karena tidak kuat dengan tatapan menusuk dari chanyeol dia pun menundukkan kepalanya hingga dia duduk di kursinya._

 _"baek, kau baik-baik saja? Kau kemana saja dari tadi? Aku menunggumu di kantin tapi kau tidak datang" ucap kyungsoo sambil memandang baekhyun yang kini menaruh dagunya diatas meja_

 _"aku baik-baik saja kyung, maaf tadi aku ada urusan lain jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu di kantin"_

 _"ah begitu . oh ya ada apa denganmu kau sepertinya lemas sekali, apa kau sakit?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir_

 _"eumm aku tidak tahu kyungi, tiba-tiba aku kurang enak badan"_

 _"kalau kau tidak kuat lebih baik kau izin pulang saja dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran miss tiffany"_

 _"tidak usah aku tidak apa-apa kyung. aku masih kuat kok" baekhyun tersenyum pada kyungsoo_

 _"baiklah tapi jika kau merasa tidak kuat beri tahu aku oke"_

 _"hmmm"_

* * *

 **Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 9/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana / FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya / Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 :**

.

"baek gwenchanayo? Aku lihat dari tadi kau terus terdiam dan melamun saja? ada apa denganmu baek?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir akan sikap sahabatnya yang berbeda hari ini

"naneun gwenchanayo kyung. Aku hanya kurang semangat saja hari ini kyung, aku hanya butuh istirahat" jawab baekhyun dengan tidak bersemangatnya

"kalau begitu istirahatlah baek dan jangan lupa untuk meminum vitamin agar badanmu lebih bersemangat besok" kata Kyungsoo sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun

"ah ne kyungsoo, terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku"

"ne cheonmanayo baek, itulah gunanya sahabat" kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada baekhyun dan membuat baekhyun membalas senyuman kyungsoo

"kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok baek, bye" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan memasuki mobilnya sementara baekhyun kini dia berjalan menuju halte bus dan menunggu bus.

Baekhyun duduk sendirian menunggu bus yang akan datang dan membawanya pulang ke apartemennya. Baekhyun ingin sekali segera masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya dan beristirahat dikasurnya yang empuk itu karena kejadian tadi siang di bukit belakang sekolah membuat kepalanya sakit karena memikirkannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin bersikap kasar seperti itu pada Chanyeol namun dia memiliki alasan kenapa dia harus bersikap seperti itu kepada chanyeol sahabat kecilnya itu.

"channi mianhae, jongmal mianhaeyo"

Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Baekhyun terus saja menangis di halte bus tersebut sampai bus yang ditunggunya datang. Setelah dia sadar jika bus yang ditunggunya datang dia pun langsung menaiki bus tersebut. Baekhyun benar-benar ingin cepat sampai di dalam kamar apartemennya dan menangis sepuasnya disana.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar apartemennya baekhyun langsung duduk di atas kasurnya menangis sambil memeluk boneka rilakkuma kesayangannya yang sebesar badannya.

"Baekyeol aku tak tahu apa yang aku lakukan saat ini benar atau tidak. Akhirnya aku berhasil membuat channi marah padaku dan mungkin akan membenciku. Tapi aku tak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau justru sedih ketika nanti chanyeol benar-benar akan membenciku. Baekyeol lalu aku harus bagaimana setelah ini? aku bingung"

Setelah mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kepada boneka rilakkumanya, baekhyun tertidur pulas sampai pagi. Mungkin dia lelah setelah menangis dan dia juga lelah dengan pikirannya saat ini. keesokan paginya dia bangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat pening, bagaimana tidak pening dia bahkan belum makan sejak pulang sekolah kemarin terlebih lagi dia belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Untung saja hari ini adalah hari minggu jadi dia tidak harus berangkat sekolah dengan keadaannya yang kurang enak badan hari ini.

Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk mandi agar badannya terasa lebih segar. Setelah selesai mandi, baekhyun menelepon kyungsoo agar kyungsoo datang ke apartemennya dan menemaninya hari ini.

"hallo kyungi bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku hari ini?"

"..."

"okey aku tunggu kedatanganmu hari ini"

"..."

"hahaha tentu saja akan aku siapkan makanan yang banyak untukmu"

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya, dia pun keluar dari kamar apartemennya dan pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli makanan dan cemilan untuk dirinya dan kyungsoo. Seperti biasa dia membeli beberapa bahan makan mentah dan juga makanan instan. setelah memasukkan bahan makanan tersebut ke dalam keranjang dia pun beranjak menuju ke tempat cemilan dan juga minuman.

"aku beli apa yah untuk kyungsoo, ah iya kyungsoo suka sekali stick potato mungkin aku akan membelikan banyak untuknya dan juga ah iya dia menyukai coklat, dia pasti senang aku membelikan coklat kesukaannya ini. Omoo kyeopta boneka pororo ini lucu sekali, aku akan membeli boneka ini untuk kyungsoo" baekhyun membeli makanan kesukaannya dan juga kesukaan kyungsoo , baekhyun juga membeli boneka pororo untuk kyungsoo karena dia tahu jika kyungsoo sangat suka sekali dengan semua yang berkaitan dengan pinguin tersebut. Setelah merasa puas berbelanja dia langsung menuju ke kasir untuk membayar semua belanjaannya.

"semuanya 8000 won"

"ah ne" baekhyun membuka dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan uang sebanyak 8000 won dan memberikannya kepada kasir tersebut

"gamsahamnida silahkan kembali lagi nanti"

"ne"

Baekhyun keluar dari supermarket tersebut dan berjalan menuju apartemennya. Namun ditengah jalan siapa sangka ternyata dia bertemu Kai dan Sehun. Kai dan sehun yang juga melihat Baekhyun hanya menatap tajam Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun yang ditatap tajam seperti itu oleh kedua sahabat chanyeol itu hanya bisa bersikap biasa dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari Kai dan Sehun.

"wah lihat sehun siapa yang kita temui" kata Kai pada sehun sambil tersenyum sinis

"wah kita beruntung sekali bertemu dengan dia kai. Ahh andai saja chanyeol hyung ikut tadi, dia pasti senang bertemu dengannya" sindir sehun

"ah jinjayo? Uhh sayang sekali hyung tidak ikut. Chan hyung kan sangat merindukannya mungkin jika dia bertemu dengan dia , chanyeol hyung akan langsung memeluk erat tubuhnya"

"tapi sayangnya dia tidak merindukan hyung kita kai. Tega sekali dia pada hyung kita, pasti hyung kita sangat terpukul sekali. Ada untungnya juga chanyeol hyung tidak ikut hari ini"

"ah benar sehuni, kajja lebih baik kita cepat pulang. Chanyeol hyung pasti masih sangat terpukul dengan kejadian kemarin" setelah menyindir baekhyun, kai dan sehun berjalan lagi melewati baekhyun yang saat ini terdiam sambil memegangi belanjaannya. Sindiran sehun dan kai tadi sangat menusuk hatinya, karena itu air mata kembali menetes di kedua kelopak matanya. Baekhyun pun berjalan cepat agar dia sampai di apartemennya.

.

.

.

* * *

"menurutmu apa kita tadi terlalu jahat pada Baekhyun kai?" ucap Sehun pada Kai setelah mereka menjauh dari baekhyun

"menurutku kita tidak jahat pada Baekhyun. Itu semua kita lakukan agar dia sadar akan perkataannya kemarin kepada chanyeol hyung. Aku ingin dia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu pada chanyeol hyung !"

"begitukah? Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa jika kemarin Baekhyun tidak serius mengatakan seperti itu tentang chanyeol hyung"

"kenapa kau bisa merasa seperti itu?"

"entahlah aku merasa dia berbohong pada kita. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya dari chanyeol hyung"

"ah itu hanya perasaanmu saja sehun. sudahlah jangan membicarakannya lagi aku membencinya. Dia sudah jahat pada chanyeol hyung" kata kai lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan sehun yang kini sedang berfikir jika dia merasa ada sesuatu yang dirahasiakan Baekhyun. Dan sehun berniat akan mencari tahu semua itu.

.

.

* * *

"wah kau membelikanku boneka pororo ini. terima kasih baekhyun-ah" kyungsoo senang sekali mendapatkan boneka pororo baru dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo terus saja tersenyum senang sambil memeluk bonekannya tersebut. Baekhyun yang melihatnya ikut senang karena kyungsoo menyukai pemberiannya itu.

"sama-sama kyungi. Aku senang jika kau menyukai boneka tersebut"

"tentu saja baek, kau tahu saja aku menyukai pororo"

"hahaha karena matamu sama seperti pinguin itu"

"yak kau jahat baek, masa aku disamakan dengan pororo" kyungsoo cemberut ketika baekhyun menyamakan dirinya dengan pinguin.

"hahaha aku bercanda kyungsoo. Oh iya aku membelikan coklat untukmu. Tunggu sebentar yah, aku ambil dulu"

"ne"

.

Beberapa detik kemudian baekhyun membawakan coklat kesukaan kyungsoo juga potato stick kesukaan kyungsoo dan tak lupa dia juga membawa makanan kesukaannya sendiri yang berbau strawberry.

"ini dimakan kyung"

"gomawo baek" kyungsoo mengambil sepotong coklat dari baekhyun

"eummm mashita.. oh ya ada apa baek kau menyuruhku kesini?"

"ah tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku mengobrol disini. Aku benar-benar kesepian kyung"

"tidak biasanya. Biasanya hari minggu seperti ini kau habiskan waktumu bersama kris oppa?"

"kris gege sedang sibuk, selama seminggu ini dia izin kembali ke china karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia kerjakan"

"sepertinya tunanganmu itu sibuk sekali yah? Padahal dia baru kelas satu senior high school"

"yah begitulah, dia begitu karena dia menjadi pewaris perusahaannya ayahnya nanti. Jadi mulai dari sekarang dia sudah diharuskan oleh appanya mempelajari semuanya"

"kau beruntung sekali mememiliki tunangan seperti kris oppa. Sudah baik , sayang padamu dan dia juga pekerja keras. Aku jadi iri padamu"

"ah kau ini terlalu berlebihan kyungi, kau juga pasti nanti akan mendapatkan orang seperti kris gege nanti atau malah melebihi kris ge"

"amin, semoga saja baek. eumm baek aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"apa?"

"aku ingin bertanya kenapa aku lihat sepertinya kau terlalu bersikap dingin pada chanyeol. Ada apa denganmu dan dia?"

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu?" baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya heran. Kenapa tiba-tiba kyungsoo menanyakan hal itu padanya

"ah ani, aku hanya ingin tahu saja baek. soalnya kan menurutku chanyeol orang yang sangat baik, bahkan dia selalu membelamu jika orang lain menjelekanmu. Tapi kau malah bersikap seperti itu pada chanyeol. Tapi jika kau tidak mau memberitahu alasanmu, aku tidak memaksa kok"

"hhhh aku belum bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu saat ini kyung. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu jika aku sudah tidak kuat untuk memendamnya sendiri. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"ne , gwenchana baek, aku tidak akan memaksakanmu kok. Jika kau sudah siap, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku"

"gomawo kyungi" baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada kyungsoo

.

.

* * *

Suho sang ketua kelas X-1 memasuki kelasnya dan berdiri di depan kelas. Karena dia ingin memberitahu sebuah pengumuman untuk teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

"perhatian semuanya" suho berbicara dengan lantang hingga membuat semua teman-temannya menatapnya

" aku selaku ketua kelas kalian ingin membawakan sebuah berita bagus untuk kalian. Minggu depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping. jadi aku harapkan kalian dapat berpartisipasi untuk mengikuti camping kali ini. Terima kasih"

"mwo camping? Yess aku suka sekali camping" seru Sulli ketika mendengar kata camping

"kapan pendaftarannya suho?" tanya jimin

"kalian bisa mendaftarkan diri kalian mulai hari ini padaku. dan aku akan mencatanya lalu aku serahkan data kalian pada ketua OSIS sekolah kita nanti. Jadi jika kalian ingin mendaftarkan diri kalian, kalian bisa maju kedepan" ucap suho dan setelah itu teman-temannya yang ingin sekali mengikuti camping tersebut segera berbaris ke depan dan mendaftarkan dirinya pada suho.

.

"Baek, apa kau mau ikut?" tanya kyungsoo ketika melihat teman-temannya berbaris dan mendaftarkan dirinya

"entahlah" baekhyun hanya menggendikan bahunya

"ayolah, ini kan pertama kalinya kau camping di korea. Jadi kau harus ikut" bujuk Kyungsoo

"akan aku fikirkan" baekhyun hanya menjawab demikian. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengikuti camping tersebut karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengikuti acara seperti camping tersebut.

"okey jika kau sudah memikirkannya cepat beritahu aku ne agar aku bisa mendaftarkanmu"

"ne"

.

Sedangkan disisi lain Kai dan Sehun juga tengah membujuk Chanyeol agar mengikuti camping. Karena selama Kai dan Sehun bersahabat dengan chanyeol, chanyeol tidak pernah mau ikut acara camping sekolah seperti itu karena chanyeol tidak menyukai yang namanya camping.

"hyung kau harus ikut kali ini. Tidak boleh tidak lagi" bujuk kai pada chanyeol yang kini hanya fokus membaca komik kesukaanya

"aku malas aku tidak suka berkemah" ucap chanyeol tidak memperdulikan teman sekelasnya yang ribut mendaftarkan dirinya untuk mengikuti camping

"kau tidak seru hyung. Ayolah sekali saja kau ikut. Kau harus merasakan tinggal di alam bebas" tambah sehun membujuk Chanyeol agar hyungnya itu mau ikut

"akan ku fikirkan" hanya itu yang chanyeol katakan karena dia tahu seberapa banyak dia menolak pasti sehun dan kai tidak akan menyerah untuk terus membujuk dirinya.

"tapi aku harap kau ikut kali ini hyung"

"ne berdoa saja agar aku berubah difikiran dan mau mengikuti acara tersebut"

"tentu saja aku akan terus berdoa agar kau mau ikut acara ini hyung"

"ne ne ne"

.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian acara camping SM high school pun dimulai. Akhirnya dengan bujukan kyungsoo, baekhyun mau ikut acara tersebut. Chanyeol pun juga akhirnya mau ikut acara tersebut. Tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Kai dan Sehun senang bukan main. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah chanyeol dia mau mengikuti camping.

"akhirnya hyung kau ikut juga" kata kai dan sehun pada chanyeol

"akhirnya baek kau ikut juga" kata kyungsoo pada baekhyun

"ne setelah aku pikirkan tidak buruk juga mengikuti acara seperti ini" jawab baekhyun dan chanyeol dengan kata-kata yang sama namun di tempat yang berbeda.

.

.

"oppa, wah aku senang sekali oppa ikut camping kali ini" kata Luhan dengan ceria ketika mendengar chanyeol ikut camping kali ini

"hmmm sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ikut tapi yah duo maknae ini berhasil membujukku dan akhirnya aku berfikir bahwa tidak buruk juga mengikuti acara ini" chanyeol menggendikan bahunya asal

"ah kalau begitu aku harus berterima kasih pada bocah albino dan bocah berkulit hitam ini" tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun dan Kai bergantian

"yak apa kau bilang rusa kecil. Ishh kau selalu menyebutku bocah albino" kata Sehun kesal ketika Luhan selalu mengatainya bocah albino

"ne, dan apa katamu tadi bocah berkulit hitam? Aishh ini tidak hitam tahu ! ini namanya tan dan ini yang membuatku sexy kau tahu itu rusa kecil !" kai juga ikut kesal karena dirinya dikatai hitam oleh Luhan. Oh ayolah Luhan kulit kai itu tidak hitam hanya kurang putih kekkekeke (digampar Kai)

"tapi aku benarkan? Sehun kulitmu itu putih sekali makanya aku bilang kau bocah albino dan apa-apaan kau kai apa katamu tadi sexy? Cih sexy dari mana?" Luhan mencibir

"ishh ini sexy. Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa banyak yeoja diluar sana yang mengagumi kulitku ini. kau tau kulitku ini sangat eksotis"

"ya terserah kau saja kamjjong. Sudahlah kajja chanyeol oppa kita pergi" Luhan menggandeng lengan chanyeol dan menyeret chanyeol pergi

"yak apa-apan kau rusa kecil membawa hyung kami. Tunggu kami !" sehun dan Kai menyusul Luhan dan Chanyeol yang jalan mendahului mereka

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di area perkemahan semua siswa dan siswi SM high school di tugaskan untuk membuat tendanya masing-masing sesuai dengan kelompok yang telah mereka pilih kemarin.

"baek kau yakin kita tidak membutuhkan bantuan seorang namja untuk membuat tenda ini?" tanya tao salah satu teman sekelas sekaligus teman sekelompok Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"tidak perlu tao-tao kita harus mencoba sendiri terlebih dahulu" kata baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan tao sembari menancapkan kayu penyangga tenda mereka ke tanah.

"percaya saja pada baekhyun tao" kyungsoo menepuk pundak tao dan tersenyum padanya

"kami harus melakukan apa baek?" tanya tao akhirnya

"ah kalian bisa ikat tali tenda itu pada kayu penyangga itu"

"seperti ini?" tanya tao ketika mencoba mengikatkan tali tenda tersebut

"ah ne seperti itu"

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan tao bekerja sama untuk mendirikan tenda milik mereka. Mereka sama-sama bekerja keras untuk membangun tenda tersebut. saat tenda tersebut hampir selesai, seketika tenda tersebut langsung roboh akibat kayu penyangga yang ditancapkan oleh baekhyun tidak kuat. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao frustasi, akhirnya mereka hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan duduk di tanah tersebut.

"hhhh bagaimana ini? Kalau kita tidak bisa membangun tenda kita maka kita terpaksa harus tidur diluar seperti ini" kata Kyungsoo pasrah

"itu tidak akan terjadi kyungii, ayo kita coba membangun tenda kita kembali" kata baekhyun yang kini bangkit dari duduknya dan mencoba membangun tenda milik mereka kembali

"Baek, sepertinya kita memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantu kita. Ah bagaimana kita meminta bantuan jongdae oppa? Tunggu sebentar ne, aku akan memanggilkan dia"

Tao bergegas pergi dan menemui jongdae dan meminta bantuan pada jongdae agar dia bisa membantunya. Tapi sayang ternyata jongdae tidak bisa membantu tao dan yang lainnya karena dia juga masih sibuk dengan tendanya sendiri.

"mianhae tao-ah, oppa tidak bisa membantumu" ucap jongdae meminta maaf

"ah begitu ya. Baiklah tidak apa-apa oppa. Kalau begitu aku permisi. Annyeong" tao membungkukkan badannya dan kembali ke tempatnya

.

"bagaimana? Apa jongdae oppa mau membantu kita?" tanya kyungsoo ketika Tao datang kembali

"tidak, dia masih sibuk dengan tendanya sendiri jadi dia tidak bisa membantu kita" ucap Tao menunduk lesu

"yasudah kalau begitu lebih baik kita bekerja sama kembali untuk membangun tenda milik kita"

"ne"

Kyungsoo dan Tao pun akhirnya membantu Baekhyun kembali membangun tenda mereka. Baru setengah jalan mereka mendirikan tenda mereka tendanya sudah roboh kembali. Baekhyun mengerang frustasi dia pun akhirnya pasrah dan mencari bantuan agar bisa membangun tendanya.

"arhghhhh sial ! kyungi , tao aku akan mencari bantuan dulu ne, kalian tunggu disini saja" ucap baekhyun final dan langsung pergi untuk mencari bantuan. Bakehyun berharap semoga saja ada orang yang mau membantunya.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri arena perkemahan tersebut dia menimbang-nimbang siapa orang yang akan dia mintai tolong. Dia tidak begitu mengenal banyak teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Apalagi banyak teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang membenci dirinya. Baekhyun ingin sekali meminta bantuan Kris namun sayang Kris tidak bisa ikut karena masih berada di China. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi untuk membantunya, tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Tao tidur diluar tenda.

"ah eotthokae? Apa yang harus lakukan sekarang? Aku harus meminta bantuan siapa?"

baekhyun bergerutu sepanjang perjalanannya. Tiba-tiba terlintas nama Chanyeol di pikirannya. Dia pun bergegas menghampiri tenda milik Chanyeol. Namun saat dia hampir dekat , Baekhyun berpikir lagi apakah Chanyeol mau masih mau membantunya setelah ucapannya kemarin?

"apa channi mau membantuku?" lirih Baekhyun. Seketika nyalinya menjadi ciut apalagi ketika dia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari tendanya. Baekhyun mundur dan berniat tidak mau meminta bantuan pada chanyeol, akan tetapi dia memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Tao tidak mungkin Baekhyun tega membiarkan mereka tidur diluar nantinya. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tekad yang dimilikinya dia pun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

.

"chanyeol" panggil baekhyun pada chanyeol, merasa dirinya dipanggil chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menghadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya menatap baekhyun heran. Pikir chanyeol ada apa baekhyun kesini dan menemuinya? Apa dia kurang cukup puas menyakiti hatinya dengan perkataannya kemarin? Atau dia ingin meminta maaf pada dirinya?.

"mau apa kau kesini?" tanya chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun yang ditanya oleh chanyeol dengan nada seperti itu hanya bisa maklum, kini dia baru menyadari bagaimana rasanya menjadi Chanyeol saat dia bersikap dingin seperti dulu pada Chanyeol.

"mmm Chanyeol aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"

"bantuanku? Tumben sekali" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis

"ne, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membantu kami membangun tenda milik kami. Tapi jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok aku tidak memaksa" kata baekhyun menunduk. Tidak biasanya baekhyun seperti ini, biasanya setiap dia berbicara dengan chanyeol dia bersikap angkuh pada chanyeol tapi entah mengapa kali ini Baekhyun merasa nyalinya ciut berhadapan dengan chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan mimilin ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

"….." chanyeol tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menatap tajam Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya. Merasa tidak ada balasan dari chanyeol, baekhyun pun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan saat itu pula kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

.

.

To Be Continue ( TBC )

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _._

 _"baru kali ini aku bisa menatap kedua matanya. Aku benar-benar merindukan tatapan mata ini. Ternyata tatapannya padaku tidak pernah berubah. Oh Tuhan andai saja waktu dapat diputar kembali, mungkin aku akan tetap terus bersama dengannya. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Jongmal mianhaeyo"_

 _._

 _._

 _"hei kenapa kau malah menangis?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Tao, kyungsoo lihat kelinci itu lucu sekali. Aku ingin mengambilnya"_

 _._

 _._

 _"yak baekhyun jangan kemana-mana"_

 _._

 _._

 _"aku dimana sekarang? Huaaa eomma, appa hyuni takut. Kyungsoo,, tao dimana kalian? Siapa saja tolong aku"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kyungsoo ada apa denganmu kenapa kau seperti orang yang habis dikejar binatang buas?"_

 _._

 _"chanyeol tolong aku, baekhyun hilang. Tolong cari dia sekarang"_

 _._

 _"apa Baekhyun hilang?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Channi kau dimana? Hyuni takut"_

* * *

hello saya kembali

kali ini saya akan membalas review dari kalian nih :

oh chaca : ini sudah next yah .. gomawo ^^

yousee : (Baekhyun Pov : aduh-aduh jangan judge baekhyun, baekhyun gak tahu apa-apa salahin aja authornya yang bikin baekhyun kaya gini T.T ). Di campaing bagaimana ya? Kasih tahu gak yah? Hahaha ikutin aja terus yah ceritanya nanti bakal ketahuan kok hihihi.. terima kasih reviewnya ^^

ChanHunBaek : kapan yah putusnya? Kalau gak putus gimana? Kkkkk gak ding nanti chanyeol sama siapa kalo baek sama Krisseu? :D

Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Light-B : sudah yah… terima kasih review nya :)

Istiqomah813 : ahahaha maksudnya apa yah? Ikut ini aja terus ceritanya nanti kamu bakal tahu kok maksud baekhyun kaya gitu :D

Gomawo reviewnya ^^

Chanshin08 : Baek gak jahat kok , baekhyun kan orangnya baik hati dan tidak sombong makanya chanyeol cinta muehehehe .

Ada yang disembunyikan dari baekhyun? Kira-kira apa yah?

Hahaha gimana berminat full yifan?

Oh tenang saja nanti aka nada full chanbaek ..

Tunggu aja ne? hihihi

Terima kasih reviewnya :)

.

Buat yang udah review terima kasih yah..

okey sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya

review jusseyo ? ^^


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Baekhyun berjalan menelusuri arena perkemahan tersebut dia menimbang-nimbang siapa orang yang akan dia mintai tolong. Dia tidak begitu mengenal banyak teman-teman satu sekolahnya. Apalagi banyak teman-teman satu sekolahnya yang membenci dirinya. Baekhyun ingin sekali meminta bantuan Kris namun sayang Kris tidak bisa ikut karena masih berada di China. Baekhyun benar-benar bingung harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi untuk membantunya, tidak mungkin Baekhyun akan membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Tao tidur diluar tenda._

 _"ah eotthokae? Apa yang harus lakukan sekarang? Aku harus meminta bantuan siapa?"_

 _baekhyun bergerutu sepanjang perjalanannya. Tiba-tiba terlintas nama Chanyeol di pikirannya. Dia pun bergegas menghampiri tenda milik Chanyeol. Namun saat dia hampir dekat , Baekhyun berpikir lagi apakah Chanyeol mau masih mau membantunya setelah ucapannya kemarin?_

 _"apa channi mau membantuku?" lirih Baekhyun. Seketika nyalinya menjadi ciut apalagi ketika dia melihat Chanyeol keluar dari tendanya. Baekhyun mundur dan berniat tidak mau meminta bantuan pada chanyeol, akan tetapi dia memikirkan Kyungsoo dan Tao tidak mungkin Baekhyun tega membiarkan mereka tidur diluar nantinya. Akhirnya dengan sekuat tekad yang dimilikinya dia pun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol._

 _._

 _"chanyeol" panggil baekhyun pada chanyeol, merasa dirinya dipanggil chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan menghadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menautkan kedua alisnya menatap baekhyun heran. Pikir chanyeol ada apa baekhyun kesini dan menemuinya? Apa dia kurang cukup puas menyakiti hatinya dengan perkataannya kemarin? Atau dia ingin meminta maaf pada dirinya?._

 _"mau apa kau kesini?" tanya chanyeol dingin. Baekhyun yang ditanya oleh chanyeol dengan nada seperti itu hanya bisa maklum, kini dia baru menyadari bagaimana rasanya menjadi Chanyeol saat dia bersikap dingin seperti dulu pada Chanyeol._

 _"mmm Chanyeol aku ingin meminta bantuanmu"_

 _"bantuanku? Tumben sekali" Chanyeol tersenyum sinis_

 _"ne, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk membantu kami membangun tenda milik kami. Tapi jika kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa kok aku tidak memaksa" kata baekhyun menunduk. Tidak biasanya baekhyun seperti ini, biasanya setiap dia berbicara dengan chanyeol dia bersikap angkuh pada chanyeol tapi entah mengapa kali ini Baekhyun merasa nyalinya ciut berhadapan dengan chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan mimilin ujung baju yang dikenakannya._

 _"….." chanyeol tidak membalas perkataan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terus menatap tajam Baekhyun yang menundukan kepalanya. Merasa tidak ada balasan dari chanyeol, baekhyun pun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan saat itu pula kedua mata mereka saling bertemu._

* * *

 **Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 10/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana** **/** **FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya** **/Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 :**

.

Baekhyun terus menatap kedua mata Chanyeol begitu pula sebaliknya. Tatapan mata dari keduanya menggambarkan perasaan kerinduan yang amat sangat dalam, tatapan kecewa dan juga tatapan penyesalan.

 _"baru kali ini aku bisa menatap kedua matanya. Aku benar-benar merindukan tatapan mata ini. Ternyata tatapannya padaku tidak pernah berubah. Oh Tuhan andai saja waktu dapat diputar kembali, mungkin aku akan tetap terus bersama dengannya. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Jongmal mianhaeyo"_ Baekhyun berucap dalam hati.

Baekhyun sebenarnya benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memeluk tubuh Chanyeol saat ini dan tak terasa Baekhyun mengeluarkan air matanya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menangis menjadi khawatir. Kenapa baekhyun menangis? Itulah yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini.

"hei kenapa kau malah menangis?" tanya Chanyeol mulai melembut, bagaimanapun dia tidak tega jika melihat Baekhyun menangis.

"Chanyeol"

"wae? Uljima jangan menangis aku akan membantumu membangun tenda kalian" chanyeol menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Baekhyun

"benarkah?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar

"ne, kajja dimana tenda kalian kita harus cepat membangun tenda kalian hari sudah semakin gelap" Chanyeol dengan reflex menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang ditarik tangannya oleh chanyeol merasakan perasaan yang hangat dan nyaman.

.

.

* * *

"wah Chanyeol kenapa kau ada disini dan bersama Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo heran

"chanyeol akan membantu kita membangun tenda milik kita" jawab Baekhyun

"wah benarkah? Yeayyyy" tao bersorak girang

.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, akhirnya mereka berhasil membangun tenda mereka. Berkat bantuan Chanyeol mereka bisa mendirikan tenda. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Tao sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol. Andai saja Chanyeol tidak mau membantu mereka, mungkin mereka akan tidur diluar malam ini.

"chanyeol-ah gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo berterima kasih

"ne gomawo chanyeol oppa" tao menambahkan

"ne, cheonma… senang bisa membantu kalian" Chanyeol tersenyum hingga deretan giginya terlihat

"Chanyeol jongmal gamsahamnida. Mungkin tanpa dirimu kami akan tidur diluar malam ini. Jongmal gamsahamnida" baekhyun membungkukkan badannya

"ne, sama-sama baek. Kalau bagitu aku kembali ke tendaku ne? tidak apa-apa kan?"

"ne, terima kasih chanyeol-ah" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada chanyeol dan hanya dibalas senyuman dari chanyeol

Setelah chanyeol meninggalkan mereka, kyungsoo menanyakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"baek kenapa chanyeol bisa membantumu?" tanya kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dengan mata yang memicing tajam

"ah itu eumm aku yang memintanya menolong kita. Habis aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan pada siapa ? kau kan tahu banyak orang yang membenciku"

"ahh ne ne"

"Baekhyun , kyungsoo cepat masuk dan ganti baju kalian. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai" teriak Tao dari dalam tenda

"okey" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun memasuki tenda dan menemui Tao.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang tepat jam 7 malam semua siswa dan siswi SM High School disuruh berkumpul di lapangan karena ketua panitia perkemahan akan memberikan pengumuman penting kepada mereka.

"selamat malam teman-teman semua perkenalkan nama saya Changmin saya adalah ketua panitia perkemahan tahun ini. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa saya memanggil kalian semua berkumpul disini kan? Nah maka dari itu tidak usah berlama-lama lagi, saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa tepat pada jam 9 malam nanti akan diadakan penjelajahan. Penjelajahan dilakukan perkelompok sesuai dengan nomor tenda kalian. Satu kelompok diwajibkan untuk mengambil ranting pohon sebanyak-banyaknya dan di kumpulkan kepada panitia untuk membuat api unggun nantinya. Walaupun hanya mengambil ranting pohon tapi kalian harus melewati beberapa tantangan yang diberikan oleh panitia di setiap POS nya nanti. Jadi jika ada yang kurang mengerti dipersilahkan untuk bertanya kepada para anggota panitia perkemahan. Terima kasih"

Changmin menyudahi pengumumannya dan kembali ke perkumpulan para anggota panitia perkemahan. Setelah Changmin selesai memberikan pengumuman tersebut, semua siswa dan siswi riuh membicarakan apa tantangan yang akan di berikan oleh panitia perkemahan tersebut.

Sebenarnya tantangan yang diberikan oleh panitia sangat mudah sekali. Akan ada 3 POS dan berarti akan ada 3 tantangan pula yang harus dilewati. Tantangan pertama saat memasuki POS pertama adalah menjawab pertanyaan dari panitia yang berhubungan tentang sekolah, gampang bukan?. Tantangan kedua yang harus dijalankan saat memasuki POS kedua adalah seseorang dari kelompok mereka harus bisa melewati lingkaran hula hoop yang digantung di pohon dan tidak boleh terkena oleh badan, jika salah satu dari anggota kelompok tersebut tidak bisa melewati tantangan ini makan mereka akan dihukum push up sebanyak 20 kali. Dan yang terakhir tantangan ketiga akan dijalankan saat memasuki POS ketiga adalah setiap kelompok harus menampilkan sebuah pertunjukan menarik untuk panitia di POS ketiga jika pertunjukan dari kelompok mereka bagus maka akan diberikan hadiah dari panitia. Gampang bukan tantangan dari panitia perkemahan?

"huahh baekki apa ya kira-kira tantangan dari panitia?" tanya kyungsoo heboh

"sudah tidak usah seheboh itu kyungiii paling-paling tantangan yang tidak bermutu" jawab Baekhyun cuek

"aku takuttt" seru Tao dengan badan yang gemetaran

"kau takut kenapa tao?" tanya Baekhyun

"aku takut jika saat kita sedang menjelajah tiba-tiba ada setan yang muncul…huaaaa pasti menyeramkan sekali"

"tenanglah Tao tidak ada setan disini"

"uhh aku takut sekali Baek"

"tenanglah ada aku dan kyungsoo yang menemanimu jadi kau tidak perlu takut tao" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Tao yang gemetaran

"benarkah?" tanya Tao dengan ekspresi yang masih ketakutan

"ne" baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum pada Tao

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan itu tandanya penjelajahan pun dimulai. Semua siswa dan siswi SM High School mulai berjalan per kelempok mereka untuk mencari ranting-ranting pohon sebanyak-banyaknya lalu melewati rintangan dari panitia.

"hhhh malas sekali aku mencari ranting-ranting pohon ini" gerutu Chanyeol sambil memunguti ranting pohon yang berserakan di tanah.

"ini sensai baru hyung ! kau belum pernah melakukannya kan?" kata Kai menimpali gerutuan chanyeol

"ne, sekali-kali kau harus melakukan ini hyung !" kata sehun menambahkan

"uh kalau karena bukan perintah dari ketua panitia , aku tidak akan mau mengumpulkan ranting pohon ini"

"sudahlah hyung lebih baik kau pungut saja ranting-ranting pohon itu dari pada kau terus menggerutu. Jika kita cepat selesai mengumpulkan ranting ini kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kita" kata Kai menasehati

"lalu dari tadi aku sedang apa? Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku dari tadi memungut ranting-ranting ini kamjjong"

"sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar apalagi ini ditengah hutan" kata sehun memberhentikan acara adu mulut chanyeol dan Kai

"so what?"

"ani tidak apa-apa sudah lanjutkan lagi mencari ranting pohon tersebut"

"ahahaha aku tahu kau takut kan sehuni?" kai tertawa terbahak-bahak

"ani aku tidak takut ! enak saja kau bilang aku penakut !" Sehun mendeath glere Kai namun Kai masih terus tertawa meledeki Sehun.

.

.

* * *

"Tao, kyungsoo lihat kelinci itu lucu sekali. Aku ingin mengambilnya" ucap Baekhyun ketika dia sedang mengambil ranting pohon yang berserakan, dia melihat seekor kelinci kecil berwarna putih yang sangat lucu sedang memakan rerumputan di hutan tersebut

"woahh kau benar baek kelincinya lucu sekali" kata Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun dan melihat kelinci itu

"neomu kyeopta" ucap Tao dengan mata yang berbinar

"Kalian tunggu sebentar disini ya, aku akan mengambil kelinci itu" kata Baekhyun dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan secara perlahan melangkah menuju ke tempat kelinci tersebut.

"yak baekhyun jangan kemana-mana" teriak kyungsoo

"ssstttt siamlah nanti kelincinya dengar dan kabur" ucap baekhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibirnya

"Baek sudah jangan ambil kelinci itu" tao memperingatkan baekhyun agar tidak mengambil kelinci itu

"diamlah sebentar lagi aku bisa mengambilnya. Iya tinggal dikit lagi…"

Happ

"yakkk kelincinya kabur ! aku harus mengejarnya untuk mendapatkannya" baekhyun berlari mengejar kelinci tersebut

"Baekhyun ! jangan pergi" teriak kyungsoo dan Tao

"kyung lalu kita harus bagaimana saat ini?" tanya tao panic

"kita harus mengejar baekhyun kajja" kyungsoo menarik tangan Tao dan membuang semua rantingnya. Tidak peduli dengan ranting tersebut, yang terpenting adalah dia harus segera menyusul baekhyun.

Kyungsoo dan Tao berlari mengejar Baekhyun namun terlambat, mereka sudah tidak bisa menemukan jejak baekhyun. Tao dan Kyungsoo bingung harus berlari kemana lagi untuk mencari baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun kini dia terus berlari untuk mengejar kelinci tersebut sampai – sampai dia tersesat didalam hutan.

"aku dimana sekarang? Huaaa eomma, appa hyuni takut. Kyungsoo,, tao dimana kalian? Siapa saja tolong aku"

Baekhyun takut sekali saat ini, dia menatap kesekelilingnya yang hanya dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang besar dan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan disana.

.

.

* * *

"Kyungsoo ada apa denganmu kenapa kau seperti orang yang habis dikejar binatang buas?"

Tanya Chanyeol heran ketika Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah seperti dikejar binatang buas.

"chanyeol hah hah hah" kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya

"tenanglah kyungsoo ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kai menautkan kedua alisnya

"chanyeol tolong aku, baekhyun hilang. Tolong cari dia sekarang" kata kyungsoo ketika dia sudah menetralkan nafasnya

"apa Baekhyun hilang?" ucap Chanyeol kaget

"ne baekhyun hilang chan" kata Tao

"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun

"dia tadi ingin mengambil seekor kelinci yang lucu namun kelinci tersebut kabur dan baekhyun mengejarnya. Saat kami mengikutinya, kami kehilangan jejaknya sepertinya dia tersesat chanyeol. Tolong cari dia, aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi selain dirimu. Aku mohon chanyeol" ucap kyungsoo dengan tampang memohon

"tidak bisa. Untuk apa chanyeol hyung menolong orang jahat seperti baekhyun" ucap Kai melarang chanyeol untuk menolong baekhyun

"kai kau tidak boleh begitu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan orang jahat" kata Tao membela Baekhyun

"bukan orang jahat? Lalu dia apa? Orang yang tiak punya hati? Sama saja dia orang yang jahat" Kai mencibir

"chanyeol aku mohon cari baekhyun. Aku tahu mungkin baekhyun orang jahat bagi kalian tapi percayalah baekhyun bukan orang yang seperti kalian pikirkan. Aku mohon temukan baekhyun" kyungsoo menangis dihadapan chanyeol

"ne, kami mohon chanyeol. Bantulah kami untuk mencari baekhyun" Tao ikut meminta tolong pada chanyeol . dia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan chanyeol.

"hyung lebih baik kau bantu kyungsoo dan tao untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Aku tahu sikap baekhyun jahat padamu tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabat kecilmu" sehun member saran pada chanyeol. Kai yang mendengarkan saran dari sehun malah membentak sehun.

"yak sehun kenapa kau malah menyuruh chanyeol hyung mencari baekhyun?"

"kai kau tidak boleh terlalu jahat pada baekhyun. Sekarang chanyeol hyung harus memilih apakah dia mau mencari baekhyun atau tidak. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu"

Chanyeol benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membantu kyungsoo dan tao dan menemukan baekhyun. Namun dia ingat perkataan pedas dari Baekhyun waktu itu. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat bingung kali ini.

"ikuti hati kecilmu hyung" bisik Sehun dan seketika chanyeol akhirnya bisa memilih apa yang harus dia lakukan

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Dia terus berjalan lurus kedepan. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu harus berjalan kemana, dia tidak tahu daerah hutan tersebut apalagi sekarang sudah malam dan langit sangat gelap hanya cahaya bulan yang menerangi Baekhyun karena Baekhyun tidak membawa senter untuk menerangi perjalanannya. Baekhyun benar-benar takut sekali, apalagi saat dia mendengar suara-suara yang aneh didalam hutan.

"arghh suara apa itu? Huaaa eomma appa Baekhyun takutttt" Baekhyun meraung tidak jelas, dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Baekhyun mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Channi kau dimana? Hyuni takut"

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan didepannya dan karena itu pula Baekhyun tersandung akar pohon yang tumbuh ditanah hingga membuat baekhyun terjatuh dan terluka.

"huaaa appo…. Perih sekali" Baekhyun menangis menahan rasa sakit dilutut dan di pipinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Celana jeansnya robek karena tergores ranting pohon saat dia terjatuh hingga membuat Lututnya berdarah. Sementara itu pipinya juga terluka akibat dia jatuh terlungkup tadi. Baekhyun duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya yang sakit. Baekhyun merasakan sakit sekali pada daerah lutut dan pipinya. Air matanya yang terus mengalir di pipinya yang terluka itu menambah rasa perih yang baekhyun rasakan.

"hiks… sakit sekali…. Siapapun tolong aku… aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… hikss" Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil terisak. Tanpa dia sadari seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya lalu memakaikan jaket miliknya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan ada seseorang dibelakangnya, dia pun mendongkakakan kepalanya dan melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"chan… channi?"

.

.

Flashback :

.

 _"Kyungsoo ada apa denganmu kenapa kau seperti orang yang habis dikejar binatang buas?"_

 _Tanya Chanyeol heran ketika Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah seperti dikejar binatang buas._

 _"chanyeol hah hah hah" kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya_

 _"tenanglah kyungsoo ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kai menautkan kedua alisnya_

 _"chanyeol tolong aku, baekhyun hilang. Tolong cari dia sekarang" kata kyungsoo ketika dia sudah menetralkan nafasnya_

 _"apa Baekhyun hilang?" ucap Chanyeol kaget_

 _"ne baekhyun hilang chan" kata Tao_

 _"bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sehun_

 _"dia tadi ingin mengambil seekor kelinci yang lucu namun kelinci tersebut kabur dan baekhyun mengejarnya. Saat kami mengikutinya, kami kehilangan jejaknya sepertinya dia tersesat chanyeol. Tolong cari dia, aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa lagi selain dirimu. Aku mohon chanyeol" ucap kyungsoo dengan tampang memohon_

 _"tidak bisa. Untuk apa chanyeol hyung menolong orang jahat seperti baekhyun" ucap Kai melarang chanyeol untuk menolong baekhyun_

 _"kai kau tidak boleh begitu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun bukan orang jahat" kata Tao membela Baekhyun_

 _"bukan orang jahat? Lalu dia apa? Orang yang tiak punya hati? Sama saja dia orang yang jahat" Kai mencibir_

 _"chanyeol aku mohon cari baekhyun. Aku tahu mungkin baekhyun orang jahat bagi kalian tapi percayalah baekhyun bukan orang yang seperti kalian pikirkan. Aku mohon temukan baekhyun" kyungsoo menangis dihadapan chanyeol_

 _"ne, kami mohon chanyeol. Bantulah kami untuk mencari baekhyun" Tao ikut meminta tolong pada chanyeol . dia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan chanyeol._

 _"hyung lebih baik kau bantu kyungsoo dan tao untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Aku tahu sikap baekhyun jahat padamu tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah sahabat kecilmu" sehun member saran pada chanyeol. Kai yang mendengarkan saran dari sehun malah membentak sehun._

 _"yak sehun kenapa kau malah menyuruh chanyeol hyung mencari baekhyun?"_

 _"kai kau tidak boleh terlalu jahat pada baekhyun. Sekarang chanyeol hyung harus memilih apakah dia mau mencari baekhyun atau tidak. Semua keputusan ada ditanganmu"_

 _Chanyeol benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali membantu kyungsoo dan tao dan menemukan baekhyun. Namun dia ingat perkataan pedas dari Baekhyun waktu itu. Chanyeol benar-benar sangat bingung kali ini._

 _"ikuti hati kecilmu hyung" bisik Sehun dan seketika chanyeol akhirnya bisa memilih apa yang harus dia lakukan_

 _Chanyeol terus menimbang-nimbang ucapan dari Sehun. tanpa pikir panjang lagi Chanyeol langsung mengambil Jaket dan Senternya lalu berlari mencari Baekhyun. Kai yang melihatnya hanya terbengong dengan mulut yang menganga lebar tidak habis pikir dengan hyungnya tersebut. sedangkan Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Tao tersenyum lebar._

 _"aku tak habis pikir dengan chanyeol hyung !" kata Kai dengan mulut yang menganga lebar_

 _"Chanyeol-ah gamsahamnida" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum senang_

 _"chanyeol-ah jongmal gomawoyo" tambah Tao tak kalah senangnya karena chanyeol akhirnya mau mencari Baekhyun_

 _"aku tahu hyung kau pasti akan mencarinya" Sehun tersenyum melihat sikap gentle Chanyeol karena dia tahu Chanyeol pasti akan mencari baekhyun bagaimanapun Baekhyun adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi Chanyeol walaupun Baekhyun telah bersikap jahat pada Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol berlari mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelusuri jalan yang menurutnya Baekhyun melewati jalan tersebut. Chanyeol terus berjalan dan melihat ke kanan kirinya siapa tahu baekhyun sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon._

 _"Baekhyun kau dimana?" chanyeol berteriak memanggil nama Baekhyun agar Baekhyun mendengarnya namun tidak ada sahutan dari baekhyun yang chanyeol dengar malah hanya ada suara jangkrik yang menggema di hutan tersebut._

 _"Baekhyun eodiseo? Baekhyun apa kau mendengarku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _Merasa tidak ada sautan apapun dari baekhyun, chanyeol pun melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Baekhyun. Saat dia berjalan, sayup-sayup dai mendengar suara orang yang menangis. Chanyeol pun berjalan ketempat suara tangisan tersebut. setelah sampai di tempat tersebut, betapa terkejutnya chanyeol ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk sambil terisak seperti itu apalagi ketika dia melihat lutut baekhyun yang terluka. Chanyeol pun dengan langkah yang sangat pelan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia berdiri dibelakang punggung baekhyun dan melepas jaket yang dikenakannya lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh baekhyun yang bergetar._

 _._

 _._

Flashback End

.

.

.

* * *

"Chan…Channi?" ucap Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dan memandang wajah orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya

"ah tidak mungkin kau channi … mungkin aku hanya berilusinasi tentangnya. Atau aku sedang bermimpi saat ini?" kata baekhyun bermonolog sendiri lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi tidak mau ambil pusing apa yang dilihatnya kini.

"kalau aku benar channi bagaimana?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun sontak baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya kembali dan menatap chanyeol yang kini tersenyum manis pada baekhyun.

"chan.. channi? Kau benar channi? Ah ani maksudku Park Chanyeol?"

"ne aku adalah chanyeol sahabat kecilmu dan teman sekelasmu" chanyeol berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Merasa bahwa apa yang dilihatnya bukan imajinasinya, baekhyun pun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Chanyeol sambil menangis.

"chanyeol jadi benar ini kau. Hiks aku senang sekali kau ada disini.. hiks aku benar-benar takut berada disini. Hiks disini sangat menyeramkan" Baehyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher chanyeol. Chanyeol pun dengan segera membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan kini tangannya mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.

"ne, aku disini hyuni, kau jangan takut lagi karena ada aku yang akan selalu melindungimu"

"channi gomawo" baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah chanyeol yang diterangi sinar bulan begitu tampan itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun lalu tersenyum pada chanyeol.

"kajja kita kembali ke tendamu" chanyeol berdiri setelah dia berdiri dia pun memegang kedua tangan baekhyun dan membantu baekhyun berdiri namun baekhyun tidak bisa berdiri karena kakinya sakit akibat dia terjatuh tadi. Melihat itu chanyeol pun berjongkok membelakangi baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap heran kearah chanyeol, kenapa chanyeol malah berjongkok membelakanginya?

"chan kenapa kau berjongkok?"

"naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke tendamu"

"tapi? Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"ani, palli naik ke punggungku"

"ne, baiklah.. mian jika aku berat" baekhyun naik ke punggung chanyeol. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher chanyeol dan kaki baekhyun kini melingkar di pinggang chanyeol lalu chanyeol menopang kedua kaki baekhyun agar baekhyun tidak terjatuh. Setelah dirasa aman, chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya.

Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya dan menopangkan dagunya pada bahu milik chanyeol. Hingga chanyeol memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"jika kau lelah kau bisa tidur dibahuku"

"ah ani aku tidak lelah kok. Oh ya chan kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama kai dan sehun?"

"aku kesini karena mencarimu. Tadi kyungsoo dan tao menemuiku katanya kau hilang"

"ah begitu,, gomawo karena kau sudah menolongku. Dan maaf jika aku selalu merepotkanmu"

"tidak kok kau tidak merepotkanku. Malah jika aku tidak menolongmu aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku" ucap chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi Baekhyun yang agak melorot digendongannya.

"eumm chan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"apa?"

"kenapa kau masih mengingat janji kita dulu dan kenapa kau masih menungguku kembali?"

"apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"tentu saja"

"aku tak akan pernah melupakan janji kita dulu ya walaupun aku sekarang tahu jika kau hanya menganggap itu semua omong kosong dan alasan kenapa aku selalu menunggumu? Karena aku percaya kau pasti kembali dan menemuiku seperti janjimu dulu padaku sebelum kau meninggalkanku. Aku selalu yakin jika kau tak akan pernah melupakanku seperti aku yang tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu dari hidupku Baekhyun"

.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban dari chanyeol. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang setelah mendengar jawaban dari chanyeol tersebut. baekhyun merasa dia sangat bodoh karena sudah melakukan hal yang membuat Chanyeol sakit hati dan mungkin akan meninggalkannya nanti. Tapi baekhyun tak punya cara lain, dia ingin Chanyeol menjauh darinya karena dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu pada Chanyeol.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _._

 _"Syukurlah Baek karena kau sudah kembali. Aku dan tao begitu mencemaskanmu"_

 _._

 _._

 _"chanyeol-ah terima kasih"_

 _._

 _._

 _"hyung kenapa kau mau menolong Baekhyun? Apa kau tidak sakit hati dengan perkataan Baekhyun waktu itu?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Baekhyun karena aku mencintainya"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kris-gege aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu"_

 _"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan chagi?"_

 _"aku… aku ingin mengakhiri pertunangan ini. Mianhae"_

 _._

 _._

 _"tidak ! kau tidak akan bisa memutuskan pertunangan ini Baekhyun ! lihat saja kau akan kembali padaku nanti !"_

 _._

 _._

 _"ingin bekerja sama denganku untuk memisahkan mereka?"_

* * *

yuhuyyyy i'am come back...

aduh saya terharu banget baca review dari kalian

nih saya jawab review dari kalian

Baekkiechuu : wah kamu penasaran sama apa chingu? Hehehe ini udah dilanjut yah.. gomawo :)

yousee : hahaha sepertinya sih begitu chingu… baekhyun emang nyesel kok… hahaha nanti ada saatnya chanyeol tahu semua tentang rahasia baekhyun ditunggu aja :D .. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Cbch : wah aduh terima kasih… ini udah dilanjut yah… hahaha baekhyun udah berubah kok … aduh jangan nangis dong chingu…. Terima kasih reviewnya ^^

yechan77 : hahaha baekhyun khilap … baekhyun sadar kalau dia butuh chanyeol hehehehe

wah saran kamu aku pertimbangin loh hahaha

ini udah dilanjut yah.. gomawo ^^

AraPark : Annyeong AraPark-ssi :) ini udah diupdate yah… gomawo ^^

Chanshin08 : hahaha gak kok gak ada full yifan gk jadi buat full yifannya :D

Aduh aduh ini udah dilanjut yah :)

Alasannya apa yah? Kasih tahu gak yah? It's secret :D

Gomawo udah review ^^

MILKTEA BULLET : Gyaaaa aduh-aduh kamu kejam sekali mau bunuh Kriseu chingu? Nanti kalau kriseu mati Tao sama siapa? *loh

Hehehe gomawo udah review ^^

ChanHunBaek : ada apa ya sama si baekhyun? Kasih tahu gak yah? Hahaha nanti kamu bakal tahu kok chingu hehehehe,… gomawo reviewnya ^^

Istiqomah813 : ini sudah dilanjut :)… gomawo^^

.

terima kasih sekali yah buat kalian yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk meriview ff abal-abal ini :)

hahaha bagiaman dengan chapter ini? ada penambahan pemain loh okey kita sambut 'Welcome Tao' hahaha

peran Tao disini nanti akan menjadi sahabat Baekhyun selain Kyungsoo tentunya :D

makin penasaran tentang baekhyun?

oh ya sedikit bocoran chapter depan pokok masalahnya akan dimulai jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan yah

hehehhe

saya juga mau meminta maaf jika ceritanya semakin gaje .. jongmal mianhaeyo chingudeul *bow*

sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya...

tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini tidak akan berlanjut hehehe

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

bye - bye ^^

review jusseyo? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter Sebelumnya:_

 _Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun hanya terdiam menundukkan kepalanya dan menopangkan dagunya pada bahu milik chanyeol. Hingga chanyeol memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka._

 _"jika kau lelah kau bisa tidur dibahuku"_

 _"ah ani aku tidak lelah kok. Oh ya chan kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama kai dan sehun?"_

 _"aku kesini karena mencarimu. Tadi kyungsoo dan tao menemuiku katanya kau hilang"_

 _"ah begitu,, gomawo karena kau sudah menolongku. Dan maaf jika aku selalu merepotkanmu"_

 _"tidak kok kau tidak merepotkanku. Malah jika aku tidak menolongmu aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku" ucap chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi Baekhyun yang agak melorot digendongannya._

 _"eumm chan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"_

 _"apa?"_

 _"kenapa kau masih mengingat janji kita dulu dan kenapa kau masih menungguku kembali?"_

 _"apa aku harus menjawabnya?"_

 _"tentu saja"_

 _"aku tak akan pernah melupakan janji kita dulu ya walaupun aku sekarang tahu jika kau hanya menganggap itu semua omong kosong dan alasan kenapa aku selalu menunggumu? Karena aku percaya kau pasti kembali dan menemuiku seperti janjimu dulu padaku sebelum kau meninggalkanku. Aku selalu yakin jika kau tak akan pernah melupakanku seperti aku yang tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu dari hidupku Baekhyun"_

 _._

 _Baekhyun terdiam mendengar jawaban dari chanyeol. Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekarang setelah mendengar jawaban dari chanyeol tersebut. baekhyun merasa dia sangat bodoh karena sudah melakukan hal yang membuat Chanyeol sakit hati dan mungkin akan meninggalkannya nanti. Tapi baekhyun tak punya cara lain, dia ingin Chanyeol menjauh darinya karena dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu pada Chanyeol._

.

.

"Syukurlah Baek karena kau sudah kembali. Aku dan tao begitu mencemaskanmu"

Kata kyungsoo ketika melihat chanyeol datang dengan Baekhyun yang sedang digendongnya.

"kyungsoo –ah, tao-ah mianhae hiks" baekhyun menangis sesaat setelah dia diturunkan oleh chanyeol di dalam tendanya

"mianhae untuk apa baek? Dan ssttt kenapa kau malah menangis heumm?" tanya kyungsoo sambil menghapus air mata baekhyun

"mianhae karena aku tidak mendengarkan kalian tadi" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyesal

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa baek. Aku tahu perasaanmu kok. Mungkin jika aku yang berada diposisimu aku juga pasti akan mengambil kelinci itu" ucap Tao menenangkan Baekhyun

"jongmal? Kalian tidak marah padaku kan?"

"ani, kami tidak marah kok. Kami malah khawatir melihat kau seperti itu"

"mian sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku janji lain kali aku tidak akan membuat kalian khawatir"

"ne baekhyun. Sudah jangan menangis" kyungsoo memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun

"ekhmm kalau begitu aku kembali ke tendaku tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap chanyeol berdehem merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh ketiga yeoja disana

"ah iya tidak apa-apa kok chan,,, terima kasih sudah mau menolong baekhyun" ucap kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada chanyeol

"ne terima kasih chanyeol" ucap Tao menambahkan

"chanyeol-ah terima kasih" Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol

"ne… selamat malam…. Jaljayo" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lalu beranjak

* * *

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 11/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana** **/** **FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya** **/Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

.

Chanyeol kembali lagi kedalam tendanya sesaat dia baru masuk kedalam tendanya Kai langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya kepadanya.

"hyung kenapa kau mau menolong Baekhyun? Apa kau tidak sakit hati dengan perkataan Baekhyun waktu itu?" tanya Kai menatap tajam Chanyeol

"aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Baekhyun karena aku mencintainya" jawab Chanyeol santai

"aish makan saja cintamu itu hyung ! hhh memang benar apa kata pepatah cinta itu membutakan segalanya" kai pergi dari hadapan chanyeol lalu tidur ditempatnya kembali. Chanyeol hanya acuh melihat tingkah Kai seperti itu.

"hyung bagaimana dengan baekhyun? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun kemudian yang saat dia masuk kedalam tenda ternyata Chanyeol sudah berada disana

"dia baik-baik saja, hanya dia mengalami luka ringan mungkin dia habis terjatuh tadi"

"ah syukurlah jika dia tidak kenapa-kenapa"

"sehun-ah, gomawo"

"untuk?"

"terima kasih kata-katamu tadi membuatku sadar akan perasaaanku"

"itu bukan karena aku hyung"

"tapi tetap saja jika kau tidak berbicara seperti itu padaku mungkin aku tidak akan menyadari perasaanku pada Baekhyun"

.

.

* * *

Satu minggu kemudian setelah acara camping sekolah yang diadakan waktu itu, Tao semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Akhirnya baekhyun memiliki sahabat baru selain kyungsoo. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao semakin akrab dan kini mereka sudah saling bercengkrama bersama. Mereka bertiga selalu terlihat bersama seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang masih membenci Baekhyun.

"aku kira kau orang yang sangat dingin Baek, tapi ternyata setelah aku mengenalmu kau tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Dan tentang teman-teman yang masih membencimu, jangan kau masukkan kedalam hati ne? dia hanya belum mengenal dirimu saja" kata Tao sambil mengunyah makanannya

"hahaha aku sudah terbiasa Tao, jadi aku tidak pernah memasukkannya kedalam hati. Lagi pula aku sudah mempunyai kalian jadi walaupun mereka membenciku itu tidak masalah" kata baekhyun santai

"makanya kau harus mengenal lebih dalam tentang baekhyun Tao-ah. Maka kau akan tau jika Baekhyun tidak seperti yang selalu orang lain bicarakan" ucap Kyungsoo

"ah ne,,, oh ya bagaimana dengan tunanganmu baek? Sepertinya dia sibuk sekali sampai-sampai dia sering tidak masuk sekolah" tanya Tao pada baekhyun tentang Kris

"ne dia memang sibuk tao-ah"

"oh begitu. Oh ya aku iri loh padamu baek, sepertinya rasanya senang sekali memiliki tunangan seperti Kris ge. Sudah tampan, baik, dan dia sepertinya sangat mencintaimu"

"ahahahaha begitukah?" baekhyun tertawa hambar

"ne, benarkan kyung? Kau pasti berfikiran sama sepertiku"

"ne, yang dikatakan tao benar sekali" kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari tao

"tapi sebenarnya yang kalian pikirkan itu tidak seperti yang aku rasakan" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Perkataannya barusan membuat kyungsoo dan tao saling menatap dan bertanya-tanya apa maksud perkataan baekhyun tadi

"maksudmu apa baek? " tanya kyungsoo memegang erat pundak baekhyun hingga membuat baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya

"aku tidak bisa menceritakan pada kalian jika besok kalian datang ke apartemenku?" ucap baekhyun

"baiklah" kyungsoo dan tao mengangguk

"oh ya di dekat apertemenku ada café baru. Apa kalian ingin kesana mencobanya?" tanya baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"aku sedang tidak punya uang baek. Orang tuaku belum mengirimi aku uang" ucap tao memelas

"aku juga sama dengan tao baek. Jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa"

"tenang saja aku yang akan traktir kalian. Eotte?"

"jinjayo?" ucap kyungsoo dan tao bersamaan dengan wajah yang berbinar

"eumm" baekhyun tersenyum hingga eye smilenya terlihat

"baiklah kalau begitu kami mau"

.

.

"hyung, nanti malam kau mau ikut aku tidak?" tanya sehun pada chanyeol saat mereka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah

"memangnya kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku akan pergi ke café milik minseok noona. Dia baru membuka café di sekitar apartemen milik baekhyun" jawab Sehun

"minseok noona membuka café?"

"ne, bagaimana apa kau akan datang? Siapa tahu kau bisa bertemu baekhyun" kata sehun menggoda chanyeol

"yak apa hubungannya dengan bertemu baekhyun? Bahkan aku bertemu denganny setiap hari di sekolah" kata chanyeol dengan wajah yang merona

"ahahaha tentu saja berhubungan lah hyung, kau kan menyukai baekhyun ah tidak mencintai malah ! yah kalau bertemu di sekolah dengan diluar sekolah itu berbeda hyung. kalau disekolah kau kan hanya bertemu sebatas teman sekelas lagipula penampilan di sekolah dan diluar sekolah juga berbeda hyung. apa kau tidak mau melihat penampilan baekhyun diluar sekolah?" goda sehun sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

"penampilan baekhyun di sekolah maupun diluar sekolah menurutku akan sama saja. dia akan terlihat sama-sama cantik" kata chanyeol tersenyum manis

"aww kau sweet sekali hyung. tapi benar sih baekhyun memang cantik. Andai saja aku mengenal baekhyun lebih dulu mungkin aku sudah menyukainya"

"yak kau tidak boleh menyukai baekhyun ! urus saja rusa kecilmu itu" chanyeol menatap sehun tajam

"ahahahaa aku bercanda hyung. baekhyun memang cantik tapi bagiku yang paling cantik adalah Luhan. Tapi sayang sekali Luhan hanya melihat dirimu bukan aku" kata sehun tertawa namun ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu

"apa bedanya aku denganmu sehun? aku pun sama, baekhyun pun tidak pernah melihatku bahkan baginya aku hanya teman masa kecilnya. Terlebih lagi dia sekarang sudah memiliki tunangan yang lebih baik dariku. Miris bukan?" chanyeol tersenyum pahit

"ah kenapa kita jadi mendramatisir begini hyung. sudah jadi bagaimana apa kau mau ikut denganku?" kata sehun mencairkan suasana

"baiklah aku ikut denganmu. Oh ya kai tidak ikut?"

"tidak katanya dia ada acara dengan sepupunya Taemin hyung"

"ah begitu jadi kita hanya berdua?"

"ne"

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya Chanyeol dan sehun berkunjung ke café milik Minseok yang bernama 'Minnie café'. Ternyata café disana sangatlah ramai, banyak pengunjung yang mampir ke café milik minseok. Oh ya minseok ini adalah sepupu sehun makanya sehun mengajak chanyeol untuk berkunjung ke café milik sepupunya itu. Terlebih lagi café tersebut berada di depan apartemen milik Baekhyun. Siapa tahu chanyeol hyungnya itu bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"woah rame sekali. Minseok noona benar-benar sukses. Padahal dia kan baru menginjak kelas tiga SHS" kata chanyeol kagum

"ya begitulah minseok noona. Kajja kita masuk hyung" sehun menggandeng tangan chanyeol dan masuk kedalam café milik minseok itu.

"annyeong noona" sapa sehun

"wah akhirnya kau datang kesini sehuni dan kau datang bersama chanyeol?" ucap minseok tersenyum senang sepupunya mampir ke café nya bersama chanyeol. Minseok sudah mengenal chanyeol karena waktu itu dia dikenalkan oleh sehun saat chanyeol main ke rumah sehun dan bertepatan minseok juga sedang mengunjungi rumah sehun.

"annyeong minseok noona" sapa chanyeol pada minseok lalu membungkuk sopan

"nah karena kalian datang ke café ku maka kalian akan aku beri menu istimewa dari café ku dan gratis. Jadi kalian bisa duduk disana terlebih dahulu, aku akan membuatkannya untuk kalian pengunjung specialku" minseok mempersilahkan sehun dan chanyeol duduk lalu dia pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan special.

"gamsahamnida noona" chanyeol dan sehun pun menuruti perkataan minseok dan duduk di tempat yang minseok siapkan

.

Sedangkan dilain tempat Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao kini sedang duduk di tempat yang bersebrangan dengan meja Chanyeol dan Sehun. mereka kini sedang memilih menu makanan apa yang akan mereka santap.

"kalian ingin memesan apa?" tanya baekhyun pada kedua sahabatnya itu

"apa yah? Aku bingung sepertinya enak semua" kata Tao saat melihat gambar di buku menu

"kalau aku sih sama saja lah dengan kalian" kata Kyungsoo final

"kalau begitu aku juga sama seperti kyungsoo deh" ucap Tao akhirnya dan menutup buku menu tersebut

"kalau begitu untuk makanannya bagaimana jika chicken ganjong saja? kalau minuman aku pilih strawberry float, sisanya kalian pilih sendiri"

"kalau aku ingin vanilla latte, kau ingin apa tao?"

"aku eumm caramel macchiato saja"

"baiklah. Eum eonni aku ingin pesan chicken ganjong tiga, strawberry float satu, vanilla latte satu dan caramel macchiato satu" kata baekhyun pada pelayan café tersebut

"baiklah tunggu sebentar"

.

"tarra ini dia makanan special untuk kalian" ucap minseok menaruh dua piring makanan untuk sehun dan chanyeol

"wah terima kasih noona, sepertinya enak" kata sehun menatap lapar makanan didepannya

"ahahaha tentu saja, jja kalian makan. Jika ada yang ingin kalian tambahkan panggil saja aku"

"ne noona gomawo"

Minseok hanya tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun dan chanyeol yang kini asyik menyantap makanannya.

"hyung dari tadi aku perhatikan sepertinya kau sedang mencari seseorang?" kata sehun sambil menyantap makanannya

"ah ti..tidak kok"

"kau tidak usah berbohong hyung. ah aku tahu pasti kau sedang mencari baekhyun kan? Hayoo mengaku saja"

"ani, aku tidak mencari siapapun"

"hahaha sudah jujur saja padaku hyung. kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku"

"ne ne ne aku kalah. Ya aku sedang mencari baekhyun kau puas?"

"hahaha sudah ku duga. Sudahlah hyung tidak usah di cari , kalau memang kalian ditakdirkan untuk bertemu maka kau akan bertemu dengannya"

.

"ini pesanannya nona, silahkan menikmati"

"gamsahamnida"

"sepertinya enak. Hmmm mashita, chicken ganjong disini rasanya berbeda dari chicken ganjong dimanapun. Ah tidak salah kau mengajakku kesini baek" kata kyungsoo dengan makanan yang masih berada didalam mulutnya

"ishh makan dulu yang benar kyungii baru kau berbicara"

"hehehe mian" kyungsoo hanya nyengir menanggapinya

"ah kapan-kapan kau mentraktir kita kesini lagi baek okey" ucap tao

"jika aku punya uang lebih lagi ne, aku akan mentraktir kalian kesini lagi"

"okey siap"

"sudah habiskan makanan kalian lalu kita pulang"

Baekhyun, kyungsoo dan tao pun menghabiskan makanannya. Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makanan mereka, mereka beranjak pulang. Namun saat mereka baru saja membayar di kasir dan akan beranjak keluar dari café ,baekhyun menabrak seseorang hingga tubuhnya limbung dan hampir terjatuh tapi tidak jadi terjatuh karena orang yang ditabraknya itu menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Baekhyun menatap orang yang dia tabrak , seakan terhipnotis dengan wajah orang yang dia tabrak, baekhyun hanya terdiam di pelukan orang tersebut.

"Baekhyun" kata orang tersebut dan seketika baekhyun tersadar.

"chan..chanyeol?" baekhyun pun menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan chanyeol

"woahh tidak kusangka akhirnya kalian bertemu. Sepertinya kalian berjodoh hyung ! oh ya baek kau tahu jika chanyeol hyung itu dari tadi mmppffttt"

Chanyeol membekap mulut sehun dengan tangannya lalu menarik sehun

"ahahahah kau tidak apa-apa kan baek? Kalau begitu kami pamit ne, karena kami ada urusan lain. Senang bertemu dengan kalian" chanyeol tertawa garing lalu menarik sehun keluar sambil masih membekap mulut sehun. setelah mereka berada diluar, chanyeol melepaskan bekapannya. Sehun kesal sekali karena chanyeol membekapnya membuat dia tidak bisa bernafas.

"yak kau gila hyung ! aku tidak bernafas tahu !"

"kau yang gila Oh Sehun ! aishh kalau saja aku tidak membekapmu kau pasti mengatakan sesuatu hal yang memalukan pada baekhyun"

"aku tidak gila hyung. itu kan kenyataan? Lagipula tidak apa jika baekhyun tahu semua perasaanmu padanya"

"tidak bisa Sehun. walaupun aku menyatakan perasaanku pada baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak akan pernah membalasnya. Kau kan tahu dia sudah memiliki Kris. Percuma saja kau katakan pada baekhyun. Dia tahu atau tidak tahu perasaanku padanya itu tidak akan mengubah perasaannya padaku"

.

Apakah yang dikatakan Chanyeol benar jika Baekhyun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada chanyeol dan hanya menganggap chanyeol sahabat kecilnya saja? entahlah hanya baekhyun yang tahu perasaannya pada chanyeol.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya sesuai dengan janji baekhyun bahwa baekhyun akan menceritakan maksud dari pembicaraannya pada kyungsoo dan Tao, kini kyungsoo dan Tao sedang berada di apartemen milik Baekhyun untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Baekhyun.

"sekarang cepat jelaskan maksudmu berkata seolah-olah jika sebenarnya kau tidak bahagia dengan Kris?" ujar Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun

"baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian dan kalian harus mendengarkannya baik-baik dan jangan menjeda apa yang aku katakan. Arraseo?"

"ne"

"okey maksudku berkata seperti itu adalah memang semua yang kalian pikirkan tentang hubunganku dan Kris gege tidaklah seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Aku memang beruntung bisa memiliki tunangan seperti Kris ge yang mencintaiku dan menyayangiku, namun aku tidak bahagia bersama dengan Kris ge karena pertunangan ini tidak berasal dari hati. Aku ditunangkan dengan Kris ge atas dasar perjodohan. Aku tidak pernah mencintai Kris ge, aku memang menyukai kris ge tapi hanya sebatas suka seorang adik pada oppanya. Aku sayang pada kris ge hanya sebatas sayang dari dongsaeng pada oppanya tidak lebih. Aku terpaksa menerima pertunangan ini karena waktu itu perusahan milik appaku sedang dalam masa krisis dan hanya perusahan milik appa kris ge saja yang bisa membuat perusahaan milik appaku sukses kembali. Appaku meminta bantuan pada tuan Wu appa Kris gege agar dia mau membantu perusahan milik appaku dan tuan wu memberikan syarat jika aku mau bertunangan dengan Kris maka dia akan membantu perusahaan milik appaku. Awalnya aku menolak pertunangan ini tapi setelah aku pikirkan tidak ada salahnya menerima pertunangan ini apalagi aku juga tidak tega jika melihat appa dan eomma sedih memikirkan ekonomi kami. Jadi aku menerima pertunangan ini. Sudah lima bulan ini kami bertunangan, aku belajar untuk membalas cinta dari Kris ge namun sampai detik ini aku belum bisa. Hatiku tersiksa dan kalian tahu apa yang membuat aku makin tersiksa yaitu aku bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamaku dan sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya"

"mwo? Siapa itu apa itu chanyeol?" Tebak Kyungsoo

"ne kau benar kyungsoo dia adalah chanyeol sahabat masa kecilku sekaligus cinta pertamaku. Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya Sembilan tahun aku menunggu saat-saat untuk bertemu dengannya kembali. Aku senang saat Kris ge bilang bahwa dia akan pindah sekolah ke Seoul, maka dari itu aku meminta izin pada orang tuaku agar aku bisa ikut dengan kris gege. Awalnya aku tidak tahu jika aku akan satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol tapi setelah dia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku waktu pertama kali kita bertemu kembali aku kaget karena ternyata kami satu sekolah dan menjadi teman sekelas. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap jahat padanya waktu itu, aku kira dia telah melupakanku tapi ternyata dia masih sama seperti chanyeol yang dulu. Aku terpaksa bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak mengenalnya dan menjadi orang lain karena aku ingin chanyeol menjauhiku dan aku berharap dia akan melupakanku atau bahkan membenciku. Tapi yang aku dapat malah chanyeol yang terus-terusan membantuku disaat aku sedang kesusahan, chanyeol yang selalu bersikap baik padaku walaupun aku selalu jahat padanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melakukan semua itu padanya namun aku ingin agar dia bisa melupakanku dan tidak menungguku kembali. Setelah Sehun dan kai yang berhasil membongkar semua rahasiaku jika aku adalah sahabat masa kecilnya aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi padanya namun aku dengan sengaja berbicara kasar pada Sehun dan Kai tentang Chanyeol yang terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai ucapanku saat masih kecil. Aku sebenarnya menyesal ketika mengatakan semua itu padanya namun dengan cara itu aku ingin chanyeol membenciku dan menjauhiku. Aku tidak mungkin menepati janjiku padanya untuk bisa selalu bersama dengannya. Dan aku tidak mungkin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Kris gege, jika itu terjadi aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada nasib keluargaku. Aku bingung, aku juga tidak bisa terus menerus membohongi perasaanku tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"kalau aku boleh mengusulkan, lebih baik kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kris oppa baek. Jika kau memang tidak mencintainya kau tidak bisa terus menerus bersamanya. Itu akan menyakiti dirimu dan juga Kris oppa nantinya jika dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya tentang perasaanmu. Dan masalah tentang chanyeol, seharusnya kau tidak perlu bersikap jahat seperti itu padanya. Itu juga bisa membuat chanyeol dan juga kau sakit hati baek. Lebih baik kau jujur tentang perasaanmu pada chanyeol dan juga kau bisa menceritakan masalah keluargamu pada chanyeol, bukankah kalian sahabat dan kalian saling mencintai? Siapa tahu chanyeol bisa membantumu ?"

"tapi aku malu kyungi untuk menceritakan semuanya pada chanyeol, aku merasa bersalah pada chanyeol. Aku sudah menyakiti hatinya"

"kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman ini?"

"apa chanyeol masih mau memaafkanku?"

"tentu saja baek, aku yakin chanyeol akan memaafkanmu"

"begitu yah? Ah eotthokae?" baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya

"apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo benar baek. Menurutku juga sebaiknya kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kris gege. Dan kau juga harus meminta maaf pada chanyeol lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Karena kalau kau terus-terusan seperti ini, kau bisa menyakiti dua orang yang mencintaimu sekaligus dank au juga bisa membuat hatimu sakit sendiri" kata tao menyetujui pendapat dari kyungsoo

"akan ku fikirkan pendapat dari kalian. Terima kasih atas pendapat dari kalian. Hahhhh akhirnya aku lega bisa menceritakan semuanya pada kalian"

"ne, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan semuanya dari awal baek. Itu pasti menyiksa dirimu"

"aku bingung kyung harus menceritakan semuanya pada siapa? Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa di Seoul. Tapi setelah aku memiliki kalian sebagai sahabatku, aku akhirnya bisa menceritakan semuanya pada kalian"

"jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakan pada kami baek, siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu"

"ne, gomawo"

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah dipikir-pikir semua yang dikatakan kyungsoo dan Tao ada benarnya. Baekhyun akhirnya pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertunangan ini dan dia juga akan meminta maaf nantinya pada Chanyeol karena telah menyakti hatinya dan dia juga akan menjelaskan semuanya pada chanyeol. Kini baekhyun sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah bersama dengan kris. Baekhyun tadi menyuruh Kris untuk menemuinya di bukit belakang sekolah.

"baek, ada apa kau ingin aku menemuimu disini?" tanya Kris pada baekhyun

"Kris-gege aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu"

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan chagi?" tanya kris lagi dengan lembut

"aku… aku ingin mengakhiri pertunangan ini. Mianhae" ucap baekhyun dengan takut namun pasti pada Kris. Kris yang mendengar ucapan baekhyun itu hanya tertawa

"hahaha kau bercanda kan baek? Kau tidak mungkin meminta pertunangan ini berakhir bukan?"

"tidak ge, aku serius aku ingin pertunangan kita ini berakhir. Maaf sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini, aku menerima pertunangan ini karena aku tidak ingin perusahaan milik appa bangkrut. Dari dulu sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Maafkan aku gege, bukan maksudku mempermainkanmu atau hanya memanfaatkanmu tapi inilah kenyataannya ge. Aku tidak ingin membohongi perasaanku lagi dan aku juga tidak ingin berbohong padamu lagi ge. Jadi maafkan aku karena selama ini telah berbohong padamu"

"tidak . aku tidak akan pernah mengakhiri pertunangan ini. Aku mencintaimu baek. Tidak mungkin aku rela berpisah denganmu"

"maaf ge, aku tidak bisa terus menjadi tunanganmu. Jadi mulai saat ini pertunangan kita berakhir. Dan ini aku kembalikan padamu gege. Mianhae" baekhyun menangis dan mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya pada Kris setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan Kris yang masih terdiam memandangi baekhyun yang semakin menjauh

.

.

"tidak ! kau tidak akan bisa memutuskan pertunangan ini Baekhyun ! lihat saja kau akan kembali padaku nanti !" kris mengepalkan tangannya dan memandang cincin pertunangannya itu dengan mata yang memerah menahan amarahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari dengan air mata yang masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Baekhyun berlari menuju atap sekolah dan menangis sepuasnya disana. Dia menangis bahagia akhirnya dia bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kris ya walaupun dia tahu itu akan menyakiti hati Kris.

"hiks akhirnya aku bisa mengakhiri hubunganku dengan kris gege. Mianhae gege jika aku menyakiti perasaanmu tapi semua ini aku lakukan demi kebaikan kita berdua. Mianhae telah mengecewakanmu. Semoga kau mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku dan mau mencintaimu dengan tulus"

.

"sekarang waktuku untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada chanyeol dan memulai hubungan baik dengan chanyeol seperti dulu"

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya lalu bangkit berdiri dan menemui Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol kini sedang berada bersama Kai dan Sehun di kantin. Mereka sedang bersenda gurau bersama. Tiba-tiba baekhyun datang menghampiri mereka dan mengajak chanyeol untuk ikut bersamanya.

"chanyeol-ah bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" kata baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol

"kau ingin bicara apa pada chanyeol hyung? apa kau masih kurang puas telah menyakitinya?" ucap kai sinis

"sudahlah kai jangan seperti itu pada baekhyun. Eum baekhyun kau ingin bicara apa padaku?"

"tidak disini chanyeol. Aku ingin kita bicara berdua di taman. Bagaimana ?"

"baiklah. Aku akan ikut denganmu. Nah kai, sehun aku akan ikut dengan baekhyun dulu okey"

"ne hyung" hanya sehun yang menjawabnya sedangkan kai terlihat malas melihat baekhyun yang kini tengah menggandeng tangan chanyeol

.

.

Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke taman sekolah. Baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol duduk disampingnya. Setelah chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun, baekhyun pun memulai pembicaraannya dengan chanyeol.

"chanyeol alasan aku membawamu kesini adalah karena aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas perlakuanku padamu dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kata-kata kasar yang aku ucapkan padamu waktu itu. Aku menyesal telah memperlakukan dirimu seperti itu. Aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku tahu kesalahanku padamu itu terlalu besar dan aku juga yakin jika kau pasti marah padaku atau mungkin kau malah membenciku. Tapi ketahuilah chan, aku tidak berniat berkata seperti itu padamu. Aku sengaja mengatakan itu padamu karena aku ingin kau melupakanku dan menjauh dariku karena aku tak ingin kau tetap menungguku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku … aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu chanyeol. Aku minta maaf karena aku telah membohongi dirimu dari awal yang berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tidak ingin kau berharap banyak padaku. aku sebenarnya tidak pernah melupakan janji kita dulu bahkan aku masih menyimpan gelang pemberianmu. Aku … aku menyukaimu bahkan aku mencintai dirimu dari dulu tapi aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu jadi aku melakukan semua ini agar kau pergi dari hidupku. Channi mianhae jongmal mianhaeyo"

baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis setelah mengungkapkan semuanya pada chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam mencerna semua perkataan baekhyun namun sedetik kemudian chanyeol meraih tubuh baekhyun lalu memeluknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan dari chanyeol dia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik chanyeol lalu menangis sepuasnya disana hingga membuat seragam chanyeol basah karena air mata baekhyun. Tak jauh berbeda dengan baekhyun, chanyeol juga sebenarnya menangis sekarang.

Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa baekhyun akan meminta maaf padanya dan mengatakan semuanya pada dirinya. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi baekhyun lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata baekhyun secara bergantian agar baekhyun berhenti menangis.

"uljima hyuni. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu atau bahkan meninggalkanmu. Awalnya aku memang sakit hati mendengar ucapanmu waktu itu. Aku memang marah padamu dan aku mencoba untuk melupakan dirimu tapi aku tidak bisa. Cintaku padamu lebih besar dari pada benciku jadi aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, aku memaafkanmu hyuni" chanyeol tersenyum pada baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan.

"benarkah kau memaafkanku?"

"ne hyuni. Jadi kita bersama lagi?"

"ne kita bersama lagi channi"

"benarkah? Dan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"ne channi aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" baekhyun tersenyum manis pada chanyeol dan menunjukkan eye smilenya

"aku pegang janjimu hyuni. Arghh aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hyuni. Ternyata Tuhan mendengarkan do'aku. Saranghae Baekhyunee" kata chanyeol sedang lalu memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun

"ne aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi channi. Nado saranghae Chanyeolie" baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan chanyeol.

.

Tanpa baekhyun dan chanyeol sadari dua orang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah dan cemburu melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol berpelukan mesra seperti itu.

"apa aku bilang bukan, mereka itu saling mencintai. Sekarang kau percaya dengan ucapanku kan?"

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja ! baekhyun tidak boleh bersatu dengan chanyeol ! baekhyun hanya milik diriku tidak ada boleh yang memilikinya selain diriku !"

"ingin bekerja sama denganku untuk memisahkan mereka?"

"maksudmu?"

"iya apa kau mau berkerja sama denganku untuk memisahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun? Jika mereka berpisah kau bisa memiliki baekhyun dan aku bisa memiliki chanyeol bagaimana?" Luhan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

"apa kau yakin jika kita bisa memisahkan mereka?" tanya Kris yang masih ragu

"kau tenang saja, aku mempunyai sebuah ide untuk bisa memisahkan mereka. Bagaimana?"

"baiklah aku menerima tawaranmu. Lalu apa idemu?" kris menjabat tangan Luhan

"kau lihat saja nanti" luhan tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol yang masih berpelukan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Next Chanpter :_

 _._

 _"hyung apa kau gila memaafkan baekhyun?"_

 _._

 _"baekhyun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"_

 _"ada apa kai?"_

 _"aku ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku belum bisa menerima dirimu dekat kembali dengan chanyeol hyung. tapi karena aku melihat sepertinya chanyeol hyung sangat bahagia denganmu jadi aku mencoba untuk bisa menerimamu dekat kembali dengan chanyeol hyung. dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu jangan pernah kau mengecewakan chanyeol hyung lagi apalagi sampai kau menyakiti dirinya. Jika sekali lagi kau menyakitinya maka aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat chanyeol hyung menjauh darimu ingat itu !"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kris aku mempunyai ide bagus untuk memisahkan mereka"_

 _._

 _._

 _"apa kau yakin idemu ini akan berhasil?"_

 _._

 _"aku yakin. Kau lihat saja nanti"_

* * *

yuhuyyy saya kembali readers :D

bagaimana dengan chapter ini? menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian tentang alasan baekhyun jahat sama chanyeol kan?

oh ya maaf ya jika banyak Typo(s) atau ceritanya makin gaje soalnya aku tidak membacanya lagi dan belum mengeditnya.

sekali lagi maaf *bow*

dan saya sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang tidak hentinya mau membaca ff abal-abal ini

terima kasih semuanya :* (*kisseu satu-satu)

kira-kira apa ya ide Luhan buat misahin chanyeol dan baekhyun?

hahaha penasaran-penasaran? ikutin aja terus chapter selanjutnya

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dan jangan lupa review :)

bye bye... ^^

review jusseyo


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke taman sekolah. Baekhyun menyuruh chanyeol duduk disampingnya. Setelah chanyeol duduk disamping baekhyun, baekhyun pun memulai pembicaraannya dengan chanyeol._

 _"chanyeol alasan aku membawamu kesini adalah karena aku ingin meminta maaf padamu atas perlakuanku padamu dan aku juga ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kata-kata kasar yang aku ucapkan padamu waktu itu. Aku menyesal telah memperlakukan dirimu seperti itu. Aku merasa bersalah padamu. Aku tahu kesalahanku padamu itu terlalu besar dan aku juga yakin jika kau pasti marah padaku atau mungkin kau malah membenciku. Tapi ketahuilah chan, aku tidak berniat berkata seperti itu padamu. Aku sengaja mengatakan itu padamu karena aku ingin kau melupakanku dan menjauh dariku karena aku tak ingin kau tetap menungguku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu. Aku … aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu chanyeol. Aku minta maaf karena aku telah membohongi dirimu dari awal yang berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tidak ingin kau berharap banyak padaku. aku sebenarnya tidak pernah melupakan janji kita dulu bahkan aku masih menyimpan gelang pemberianmu. Aku … aku menyukaimu bahkan aku mencintai dirimu dari dulu tapi aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu jadi aku melakukan semua ini agar kau pergi dari hidupku. Channi mianhae jongmal mianhaeyo"_

 _baekhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menangis setelah mengungkapkan semuanya pada chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam mencerna semua perkataan baekhyun namun sedetik kemudian chanyeol meraih tubuh baekhyun lalu memeluknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan dari chanyeol dia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik chanyeol lalu menangis sepuasnya disana hingga membuat seragam chanyeol basah karena air mata baekhyun. Tak jauh berbeda dengan baekhyun, chanyeol juga sebenarnya menangis sekarang._

 _Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa baekhyun akan meminta maaf padanya dan mengatakan semuanya pada dirinya. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi baekhyun lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata baekhyun secara bergantian agar baekhyun berhenti menangis._

 _"uljima hyuni. Kau tidak boleh menangis. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu atau bahkan meninggalkanmu. Awalnya aku memang sakit hati mendengar ucapanmu waktu itu. Aku memang marah padamu dan aku mencoba untuk melupakan dirimu tapi aku tidak bisa. Cintaku padamu lebih besar dari pada benciku jadi aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, aku memaafkanmu hyuni" chanyeol tersenyum pada baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan._

 _"benarkah kau memaafkanku?"_

 _"ne hyuni. Jadi kita bersama lagi?"_

 _"ne kita bersama lagi channi"_

 _"benarkah? Dan kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"_

 _"ne channi aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" baekhyun tersenyum manis pada chanyeol dan menunjukkan eye smilenya_

 _"aku pegang janjimu hyuni. Arghh aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi hyuni. Ternyata Tuhan mendengarkan do'aku. Saranghae Baekhyunee" kata chanyeol sedang lalu memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun_

 _"ne aku juga senang bertemu denganmu lagi channi. Nado saranghae Chanyeolie" baekhyun tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan chanyeol._

 _._

 _Tanpa baekhyun dan chanyeol sadari dua orang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah dan cemburu melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol berpelukan mesra seperti itu._

 _"apa aku bilang bukan, mereka itu saling mencintai. Sekarang kau percaya dengan ucapanku kan?"_

 _"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja ! baekhyun tidak boleh bersatu dengan chanyeol ! baekhyun hanya milik diriku tidak ada boleh yang memilikinya selain diriku !"_

 _"ingin bekerja sama denganku untuk memisahkan mereka?"_

 _"maksudmu?"_

 _"iya apa kau mau berkerja sama denganku untuk memisahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun? Jika mereka berpisah kau bisa memiliki baekhyun dan aku bisa memiliki chanyeol bagaimana?" Luhan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya_

 _"apa kau yakin jika kita bisa memisahkan mereka?" tanya Kris yang masih ragu_

 _"kau tenang saja, aku mempunyai sebuah ide untuk bisa memisahkan mereka. Bagaimana?"_

 _"baiklah aku menerima tawaranmu. Lalu apa idemu?" kris menjabat tangan Luhan_

 _"kau lihat saja nanti" luhan tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap baekhyun dan chanyeol yang masih berpelukan._

* * *

 **Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 12/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana** **/** **FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya** **/Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Woah benarkah itu Baekhyun meminta maaf padamu? Ckck sulit dipercaya" tanya sehun tak percaya saat chanyeol menceritakan bahwa Baekhyun meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"ne aku awalnya juga tidak percaya namun ketika melihat dia menangis sepertinya dia memang menyesali perbuatannya" jawab chanyeol

"lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu hyung, apa kau memaafkannya?"

"tentu saja. aku kan sudah pernah bilang padamu sehun-ah jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa membenci Baekhyun"

"hyung apa kau gila memaafkan baekhyun?" Kai berseru tidak terima jika chanyeol dengan mudahnya memaafkan Baekhyun yang telah menyakiti hati Chanyeol

"tidak aku tidak gila kai. Lagi pula aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua itu padaku. jadi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkannya. Jika aku berada diposisinya mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal itu" kata chanyeol santai

"ahh kau memang gila hyung. kau gila karena cinta. Ckckck" Kai geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya tersebut

"ahhhhh kai, sehun aku senang sekali akhirnya Baekhyun-ku kembali. Akhirnya penantianku selama ini tidak sia-sia. Dia masih sama seperti dulu. Uhh namu haengbokhae" Chanyeol berteriak memeluk boneka rilakkuma kesayangannya dan tersenyum senang.

Sedangkan Kai dan Sehun yang melihat hyung nya seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya chanyeol telah berjanji akan mengajak Baekhyun ketempat wisata yang berada di Seoul. Baekhyun sangat senang karena akhirnya dia bisa jalan-jalan berdua kembali bersama chanyeol. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di Lotte World, wahana permainan yang terkenal di Seoul. Baekhyun pernah sekali datang ketempat itu namun saat dia masih kecil dan itu juga bersama dengan chanyeol dan keluarganya.

"woah sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini chan. Ahh aku benar-benar merindukan tempat ini" kata baekhyun dengan wajah yang berbinar

"haha sudah lama sekali hyuni"

"chan aku mau naik roller coaster boleh kan?" tanya baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya

"kau yakin mau menaiki itu?"

"ne, boleh ya ya ya?" baekhyun memasang tampang puppy eyesnya dan membuat chanyeol gemas melihatnya

"kau yakin? Bukankah dulu kau sangat takut menaiki roller coaster? Dan saat kau takut kau pasti berteriak padaku seperti ini 'channi , hyunie takut, hyunie tidak mau menaiki roller coaster lagi ! pokoknya hyuni tidak mau naik roller coaster lagi titik'" kata chanyeol sambil memperagakan ucapan baekhyun waktu kecil hingga membuat pipi baekhyun memerah karena malu

"yak channi kenapa kau masih ingat dengan itu ? hentikan !" baekhyun memukul-mukul lengan chanyeol dan membuat chanyeol tertawa gemas melihat baekhyun

"hahaha aww appo hyuni . bagaimana bisa aku melupakan kejadian itu? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan semua yang berhubungan dengan dirimu hyuni. Aku bahkan mengingat semuanya" chanyeol mengacak-acak lembut rambut milik baekhyun. Sontak perlakuan chanyeol tersebut membuat wajah baekhyun semakin memerah. Baekhyun merasakan seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya. Bahagia? Tentu saja baekhyun sangat bahagia saat ini.

"uh aku kesal denganmu" baekhyun mengempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"wae? Kenapa hyuni kesal denganku?"

"habis kau selalu meledekku"

"hehehe mian baekhyunee. Kajja kita jadi naik roller coaster tidak mumpung antriannya belum panjang"

"jadi kajja" baekhyun tersenyum senang dan menggandeng tangan Chanyeol

Mereka berdua pun menaiki wahana permainan roller coaster. Awalnya baekhyun senang namun saat roller coaster berjalan dijalan yang paling tinggi dan akan turun, baekhyun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena takut sambil memeluk erat lengan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun ketakutan seperti itu malah tertawa kencang menurut chanyeol, baekhyun lucu sekali. Setelah permainan selesai baekhyun turun dengan nafas yang naik turun dan jantung yang berdebar kencang.

"channi , hyunie takut, hyunie tidak mau menaiki roller coaster lagi ! pokoknya hyuni tidak mau naik roller coaster lagi titik"

"yah tadi kan kau sendiri yang mau menaikinya hyuni"

"pokoknya nanti hyuni tidak mau naik wahana itu lagi. Untung aku tidak memiliki penyakit jantung ! coba kalau aku punya penyakit jantung, hah aku bisa mati"

"kau terlalu berlebihan hyuni kkkk. Nah sekarang kita kemana lagi?"

"eumm aku mau bermain ice skating. Otte?"

"kajja"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol pun pergi ke wahana ice skating. Kini baekhyun telah bersiap memakai sepatu ice skatingnya begitu pula dengan chanyeol yang kini sudah siap menggandeng tangan baekhyun takut-takut jika baekhyun jatuh saat berjalan diatas es yang licin.

"chan , aku takut" kata baekhyun was-was saat menginjakan kakinya di atas permukaan es

"kau tak usah takut baekhyun, ada aku disini yang akan melindungimu"

"ahhh chanyeol-ah bagaimana jika aku terpeleset? Ini licin sekali"

"tenang baek. Kau jalan pelan-pelan saja dan genggam erat tanganku agar kau tidak jatuh okey?"

"eumm" baekhyun mengangguk dan terus memegangi tangan chanyeol agar dia tidak terjatuh.

"wah ini menyenangkan channi. Sepertinya aku bisa berjalan sendiri sekarang"

"kau yakin?"

"ne"

"kalau begitu aku lepas tanganku ne?"

"ne" chanyeol melepas tangan baekhyun dan baekhyun kini berjalan sendiri mengelilingi permukaan es sambil sesekali bersenandung ria. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

"hati-hati baekhyun" teriak chanyeol

"tenang saja chanyeol"

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menari-menari kecil dan tanpa sengaja kakinya tergelincir. Baekhyun terjatuh diatas es sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun kesakitan seperti itu langsung berlari tidak peduli jika dia jatuh dan langsung menghampiri baekhyun yang kini meringis kesakitan.

"aww kakiku"

"baekhyun gwenchanayo?" tanya chanyeol khawatir

"kakiku sakit chan"

"yang mana?"

"yang ini" baekhyun menunjuk pada pergelangan kaki kanannya yang tergelincir

"ini?" chanyeol menyentuh kaki baekhyun

"awww appo chan jangan disentuh" baekhyun meringis kesaitan

"mian. Baek, lebih baik sepatunya kau lepas dulu. Sini biar aku bantu melepaskan sepatumu" chanyeol dengan hati-hati melepaskan sepatu milik baekhyun

"aww pelan-pelan chan. Ini sakit"

"ne,, sedikit lagi. Nah sudah terlepas" chanyeol berhasil melepas kedua sepatu milik baekhyun

"sekarang aku harus bagaimana chan? Aku tidak bisa berjalan, kakiku sakit sekali"

"eumm naiklah" chanyeol membalikan badannya dan berjongkok membelakangi baekhyun

" naik dipunggungmu?"

"ne tentu saja. cepat naik, aku akan menggendongmu"

"kau yakin?"

"ne, sudah cepat naik" chanyeol menarik tangan baekhyun dan melingkarkannya di leher chanyeol, perlahan kaki baekhyun melingkar di pinggang chanyeol lalu chanyeol menyangga kaki baekhyun dengan tangannya. Setelah berasa siap, chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan dengan baekhyun yang berada di punggungnya seperti koala.

"chan mian aku selalu merepotkanmu" kata baekhyun sambil menaruh dagunya diatas pundak chanyeol

"tidak kok, kau tidak pernah merepotkanku baekhyun"

"tidak aku memang selalu merepotkanmu chan, lihat bahkan disaat kita bersenang-senang aku malah mengacaukan semuanya dan membuatmu harus menggendongku seperti ini"

"sudahlah baek, ini semua sudah takdir lagi pula kau kan tidak meminta jatuh seperti itu"

"tapi tetap saja channi aku jadi tidak enak denganmu"

"sudah tidak apa-apa baek"

"tidak channi tidak aku hmpfftt"

Chanyeol berhenti berjalan dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir baekhyun agar baekhyun diam dan berhenti bicara dan benar saja baekhyun kini terdiam sambil memelototkan matanya. chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun dalam posisi baekhyun yang masih dalam gendongan chanyeol. setelah beberapa detik chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir milik baekhyun, kini chanyeol melepaskan ciuman tersebut. baekhyun masih terpaku dan matanya kini mengerjap lucu, setelah baekhyun sadar pipinya tiba-tiba merona karena baru saja chanyeol mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Ingan FIRST KISS Byun Baekhyun !

"chan.. apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" tanya baekhyun gugup

"mencium mu agar kau diam" jawab chanyeol santai

"huaaa kau jahat channi" tiba-tiba saja baekhyun meraung tidak jelas di gendongan chanyeol

"hei-hei kau kenapa?"

"huhuhu kau tahu kau baru saja mencuri ciuman pertamaku channi" baekhyun memukul-mukul pundak chanyeol

"yak yak yak jangan memukulku nanti kau bisa jatuh"

"uhh kau tega mencuri first kiss ku"

"sebenarnya tidak kau saja baek. Itu juga merupakan first kiss ku" ucap chanyeol tersenyum tampan karena akhirnya ciuman pertamanya dia berikan kepada baekhyun orang yang dia cintai

"mwo? Jinjayo?"

"ne. dan kau tahu aku senang karena first kiss ku aku berikan padamu. Jadi seharusnya kau juga ikut senang dengan itu , karena first kiss mu denganku"

Baekhyun merona dibuatnya. Kini baekhyun hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya di curuk leher chanyeol.

.

.

Sedangkan disisi lain Luhan kini sedang membututi baekhyun dan chanyeol. Luhan merasa geram apalagi ketika melihat chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun tadi darahnya naik. Tangannya mengepal setelah itu dia pergi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"sial sial sial . lihat saja byun baekhyun aku akan membuatmu jauh dari chanyeol oppa. Chanyeol oppa hanya milikku, jadi jangan harap kau bisa memilikinya !"

.

.

.

* * *

"ah sudah lama aku tidak bersepeda seperti ini. Duddudududu" kyungsoo bersenandung ria sambil mengayuh sepedanya mengelilingi kota seoul. Jarang-jarang dia bisa bersepeda seperti ini. Awalnya dia ingin mengajak baekhyun dan tao namun baekhyun tidak bisa karena ada janji dengan chanyeol sedangkan Tao dia sibuk menjaga toko kue milik yixing sepupunya. Dan pada akhirnya kyungsoo bersepeda sendiri saat ini.

Saat kyungsoo sedang bersepeda , dia melihat seorang anak kecil yang terjatuh dengan luka dilututnya. Kyungsoo tidak tega lalu dia menghampiri anak tersebut yang kini menangis karena kesakitan.

"adik kecil kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir dan jongkok dihadapan anak kecil tersebut

"uhh kakiku sakit sekali noona"

"coba noona lihat dulu. Ah tak begitu parah, eumm siapa namamu?"

"donghyuk imnida"

"nah donghyuk kau tunggu disini sebentar ne, noona akan membelikan kau betadine dan plester untuk mu"

"ne noona"

.

.

"loh bukannya itu kyungsoo? Bersama siapa dia?" kata Kai bertanya-tanya.

kebetulan kai sedang bersepeda juga disana dan melihat kyungsoo jongkok dihadapan anak kecil yang sepertinya sedang menangis. Kai pun menggoes sepedanya menuju ketempat kyungsoo dan anak kecil itu.

Kyungsoo yang hendak berdiri kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sesosok manusia berdiri dihadapannya. Karena kaget kyungsoo hampir saja kyungsoo terjatuh, namun dengan sigap Kai menopang tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh. Kyungsoo yang kini berhadapan dekat dengan Kai apalagi tangan kai yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya sontak membuat wajah kyungsoo memerah. Keadaan begitu canggung, kyungsoo yang gugup langsung melepaskan diri dari tangan kai dan berdiri sejajar dengan kai. Sedangkan kai dia tersenyum kikuk kepada kyungsoo.

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"ne, aku tidak apa-apa. Gomawo"

"oh ya kenapa kau ada disini dan siapa anak kecil itu? Apa dia adikmu?"

"ah bukan dia bukan adikku, tadi saat aku sedang bersepeda aku melihat dia menangis sepertinya dia habis terjatuh. Sekarang aku akan membelikannya betadine dan plester diapotek"

"ah begitu apa kau mau aku temani?"

"tidak usah sebaiknya kau temani donghyuk saja disini selagi aku membelikan plester dan betadine untuknya . bagaimana?"

"baiklah aku akan menemani donghyuk disini"

"gomawo kai-ah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne"

"ne, hati-hati kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo pun menaiki sepedanya dan pergi untuk membeli betadine dan plester. Sedangkan kai, kini dia duduk disamping donghyuk sambil memperhatikannya.

"jadi namamu donghyuk?"

"ne hyung"

"kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti itu?"

"tadi saat aku akan mengejar sangchu anjingku, aku tersandung dan terjatuh hyung"

"lain kali kau harus hati-hati okey untung saja ini hanya luka kecil. Jika kau terluka nanti orang tuamu akan khawatir padamu ne?" kata kai tersenyum manis dan mengusak kepala donghyuk

"ne hyung. lain kali donghyuk akan berhati – hati"

"bagus"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kyungsoo datang membawa dua kantung kresek yang berisi makanan dan minuman untuk donghyuk dan juga kyungsoo serta obatyang dia beli untuk donghyuk.

"mian kalian pasti menunggu lama ya" kata kyungsoo menstandarkan sepedanya dan berjalan menuju kai dan donghyuk. Lalu dia duduk disamping donghyuk.

"ah tidak kok"

"nah ini aku bawakan kalian makanan dan minuman" kata kyungsoo menyerahkan satu kantung kresek pada Kai

"wah terima kasih kyungi"

"nah donghyuk sekarang noona akan mengobatimu"

Kyungsoo perlahan meneteskan alcohol di kapas lalu mengoleskannya di lutut donghyuk yang terluka

"aww perih noona"

"kau tahan ne"

Setelah mengoleskan alcohol di lutut donghyuk, kyungsoo lalu meneteskan betadine di luka milik donghyuk lalu dia meniup-niupkannya agar betadinenya cepat kering. Setelah berasa betadine meresap di luka donghyuk, kyungsoo pun menempelkan sebuah plester pada lutut donghyuk.

"nah selesai sekarang lukamu sudah terobati"

"gamsahamnida noona dan hyung"

"cheonmanayo.. sekarang dimana rumahmu? Hyung dan noona akan mengantarkan kaupulang" kata kai

"rumahku tidak jauh dari sini kok"

"kajja sebaiknya kita mengantarkan donghyuk pulang. Lagi pula ini sudah sore" kata kai berdiri dan membantu donghyuk berdiri

"ne kajja" kyungsoo pun ikut berdiri dan menaiki sepedanya sementara kai dia juga menaiki sepedanya dengan membonceng donghyuk

Setelah selesai mengantarkan Donghyuk kerumahnya, kai dan kyungsoo pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersepeda bersama. Karena merasa lelah mereka pun mampir sebentar ke kedai tteoboki dekat sungai han.

"kau suka bersepeda?" tanya kai pada kyungsoo yang sedang asik menikmati makanannya

"ne, aku suka sekali bersepeda"

"wah kalau begitu kita sama dong. Aku juga suka sekali bersepeda. Biasanya aku akan bersepeda bersama sehun dan chanyeol hyung tapi karena mereka sibuk hari ini jadi aku bersepeda sendiri"

"berarti kita sama lagi dong. Tadinya hari ini aku akan bersepeda bersama baekhyun dan juga tao tapi karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, aku jadi bersepeda sendiri"

"apa jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?" kata kai bercanda

"ahaha mungkin saja" kyungsoo membalas candaan kai. Sebenarnya candaan kai tadi membuat dia tersenyum dan berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kai menjadi kenyataan.

"lain waktu apa kau mau bersepeda denganku?"

"tentu saja. jika aku tidak sibuk aku mau kok"

.

.

* * *

"chan, aku mau permen kapas itu" kata baekhyun menunujuk salah satu pedagang permen kapas disana

"baiklah kau duduk disini ya, aku akan membelikannya untukmu"

"ne palli-palli"

Chanyeol pergi membeli permen kapas untuk baekhyun. Beberapa menit kemudian chanyeol kembali dan membawa dua permen kapas berwarna merah muda yang satu untuk dirinya dan satu lagi untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol membawakan permen kapas kesukaannya langsung menyambut chanyeol dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"woahh gomawo channi" baekhyun mengambil permen kapas dari tangan chanyeol

"eumm ini enak sekali chan,,, ahh sudah lama aku tidak memakan permen kapas seperti ini" baekhyun memakan permen kapasnya dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun begitu bahagia ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Sungguh ini adalah hari yang paling bahagia bagi chanyeol dan juga baekhyun. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bersama akhirnya mereka bisa bersama kembali.

.

.

.

* * *

Sebelum pelajaran dimulai kai yang baru datang langsung menyeret baekhyun keluar dari kelas dan berbicara berdua di atap sekolah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kai bicarakan pada Baekhyun. Setelah sesampainya mereka berdua di atap sekolah Kai langsung mengatakan maksudnya.

"baekhyun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" kata Kai menatap tajam Baekhyun

"ada apa kai?" tanya baekhyun penuh tanda tanya sebenarnya apa yang ingin kai katakan dan kenapa dia harus membawa baekhyun ke atap sekolah?

"aku ingin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku belum bisa menerima dirimu dekat kembali dengan chanyeol hyung. tapi karena aku melihat sepertinya chanyeol hyung sangat bahagia denganmu jadi aku mencoba untuk bisa menerimamu dekat kembali dengan chanyeol hyung. dan ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku katakan padamu jangan pernah kau mengecewakan chanyeol hyung lagi apalagi sampai kau menyakiti dirinya. Jika sekali lagi kau menyakitinya maka aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membuat chanyeol hyung menjauh darimu ingat itu !" ucap Kai to the point.

Ucapan kai tersebut membuat baekhyun terkejut, pikir baekhyun sepertinya Kai masih marah padanya.

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padaku?"

"karena aku menyayangi chanyeol hyung. dia sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri. jadi aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyakiti hyungku. Walaupun kau orang yang paling chanyeol hyung cintai tapi jika kau menyakitinya kembali maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk memisahkan kalian. Kau mengerti?"

"ne aku mengerti. Kau pasti masih marah padaku soal waktu itu"

"tentu saja. aku marah padamu dan aku kesal padamu. Tapi karena chanyeol hyung, aku mencoba untuk melupakan semua perkataanmu waktu itu"

"aku minta maaf soal waktu itu karena aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku harus melakukan itu. Tapi aku sekarang sudah sadar tidak seharusnya aku berlaku seperti itu pada chanyeol. maafkan aku"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyesal

"ne, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya kembali"

"ne, aku berjanji padamu aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi dan aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakiti chanyeol kembali karena aku mencintainya"

"bagus aku pegang janjimu. Aku berharap kau tidak melupakan janjimu itu baekhyun. Walaupun aku tidak menyukaimu dekat dengan hyungku tapi jika hyungku bahagia bersamamu maka aku juga akan ikut bahagia. Jadi jangan kecewakan dia. Arraseo?"

"ne arraseo" baekhyun mengangguk semangat

"anak pintar. Jadi kita berteman?" kai mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum pada baekhyun mencoba mengakrabkan diri pada baekhyun

"tentu saja. kita teman. Kalau kau teman chanyeol maka kau juga temanku" baekhyun menerima jabatan tangan kai dan balas tersenyum pada kai

"maaf ya membuatmu takut tadi"

"ne tidak apa-apa aku mengerti perasaanmu kok"

"kajja sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke kelas pelajaran akan segera dimulai"

"eumm" baekhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti kai kembali ke kelas.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di kelas mereka berpisah kai duduk ke tempatnya dan baekhyun duduk ditempatnya. Kai yang baru saja mendaratkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah Sehun langsung di beri pertanyaan oleh sehun.

"dari mana saja kau? Kenapa kau bisa bersama baekhyun?" tanya sehun curiga

"memang kenapa jika aku bersama baekhyun?"

"mencurigakan bukannya kau tidak menyukai anak itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau mau menusuk chanyeol hyung dari belakang dan sebenarnya kau diam-diam menyukai baekhyun ?"

"aish pikiranmu itu dangkal sekali sehun-ah. Aku memang tidak menyukai baekhyun. Tapi apa salahnya jika kita bersama? Bukankah kita teman? Lagi pula aku tidak mungkin menusuk chanyeol hyung dari belakang dan asal kau tahu saja aku tidak menyukai baekhyun tapi aku menyukai sahabatnya" bisik kai ditelinga sehun

"MWO MENYUKAI SAHABATNYA?" teriak sehun dan membuat seisi kelas melihat pada mereka

"ssttt jangan berteriak"

"ah maaf – maaf" sehun menundukkan kepalanya . teman-teman sekelas sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"siapa yang kau maksud sahabat baekhyun? Jangan-jangan itu adalah.."

"ne dia kyungsoo. Aku menyukai kyungsoo ani mencintai malah. Dan aku sekarang sedang dalam tahap pendekatan padanya"

"hahaha pendekatan memang kyungsoo mau dengan makhluk hitam sepertimu"

Plakk

"yak appo kenapa kau memukulku?" sehun protes ketika kai memukul kepalanya

"itu karena kau dengan seenaknya menyebutku hitam. Kulitku tidak hitam tapi ini eksotis kau tahu !"

"ya ya terserah kau saja" sehun memutar bola matanya bosan

"ah sehun aku benar-benar semakin mencintai kyungsoo. Apalagi ketika melihat kemarin dia menolong anak kecil. Dia benar-benar yeoja yang baik. Tidak salah aku menyukai dia"

"chukka atas pendekatanmu. Semoga kau berhasil mendapatkan hatinya" ucap sehun menyemangati kai

"tentu saja aku pasti berhasil mendapatkan kyungsoo. Terima kasih sobat. Dan aku berharap kau pun juga sama bisa meluluhkan hati luhan"

"ahahaha aku tidak berharap lebih padanya kai"

"kau jangan pesimis sehun. kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati luhan. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Fighting Oh Sehun !"

.

.

* * *

Sehun kini sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan tapi ditengah jalan dia mendengar dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap di dekat toilet siswa. Karena penasaran sehun menuju ke tempat dua orang tersebut berbincang dan mengintip siapa orang tersebut. sehun kaget ketika melihat ternyata dua orang tersebut adalah Kris dan Luhan lalu diam-diam Sehun menguping pembicaraan dua orang tersebut.

"Kris aku mempunyai ide bagus untuk memisahkan mereka"

"apa idemu?"

"aku mempunyai ide bagus. Bagaimana jika kau tetap harus terus mendekati baekhyun dan aku mendekati chanyeol. kita buat keduanya saling cemburu dan bertengkar. Setelah mereka bertengkar kau terus dekati baekhyun dan bagaimana jika kau hancurkan perusahaan milik baekhyun lalu berkerja samalah dengan kedua orang tuamu lalu buat baekhyun jatuh lagi kepelukanmu dan bilang pada baekhyun jika ingin perusahaan milik ayah baekhyun bangkit kembali maka baekhyun harus menikah denganmu. Bagaimana?"

"apa kau yakin idemu ini akan berhasil?"

"aku yakin. Kau lihat saja nanti"

"baiklah aku akan mengikuti ide darimu. Hahaha baekhyun kau pasti akan kembali padaku lagi"

Luhan dan Kris saling memasang tampang menyeringainya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sehun mendengarkan semua ide gila luhan. Sehun yang tak ingin ketahuan menguping pembicaraan dua orang itu dia pun bergegas meninggalkan mereka. Sehun terus berfikir bagaimanapun caranya dia harus bisa menggagalkan rencana Luhan dan Kris.

"aku harus bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _"Baek kau akan kemana dan kenapa kau membawa kopermu?"_

 _"aku akan pindah dari apartemen milik gege"_

 _"kenapa?"_

 _"karena aku sudah bukan tunangan gege lagi jadi aku tak mungkin tinggal di apartemen gege"_

 _._

 _._

 _"baek apapun yang terjadi padamu aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan chanyeol hyung"_

 _"apa maksudmu sehun-ah?"_

 _"aku mohon berjanjilah padaku. apapun yang terjadi padamu jangan pernah kau meninggalkan dia. Jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa meminta bantuanku dan dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu"_

 _"aku berjanji"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

annyeong yeorobun ^^

welcome back

aduh sudah seminggu nih gak update maaf ya soalnya lagi sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini :)

oh ya berhubung hari ini ultahnya my honey body sweety Chanyeol Oppa

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHANYEOL OPPA"

happy virusnya Exo, exo vitamin , suaminya dek yuni (?) *lohh

semoga makin mesra dengan baekhyun

kkkk

udah akh jadi ngawur gini hehehe

bagaimana dengan chapter ini makin gaje kah?

sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya yah

bye :)

Review Jusseyo ^^


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Sehun kini sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan tapi ditengah jalan dia mendengar dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap di dekat toilet siswa. Karena penasaran sehun menuju ke tempat dua orang tersebut berbincang dan mengintip siapa orang tersebut. sehun kaget ketika melihat ternyata dua orang tersebut adalah Kris dan Luhan lalu diam-diam Sehun menguping pembicaraan dua orang tersebut._

 _"Kris aku mempunyai ide bagus untuk memisahkan mereka"_

 _"apa idemu?"_

 _"aku mempunyai ide bagus. Bagaimana jika kau tetap harus terus mendekati baekhyun dan aku mendekati chanyeol. kita buat keduanya saling cemburu dan bertengkar. Setelah mereka bertengkar kau terus dekati baekhyun dan bagaimana jika kau hancurkan perusahaan milik baekhyun lalu berkerja samalah dengan kedua orang tuamu lalu buat baekhyun jatuh lagi kepelukanmu dan bilang pada baekhyun jika ingin perusahaan milik ayah baekhyun bangkit kembali maka baekhyun harus menikah denganmu. Bagaimana?"_

 _"apa kau yakin idemu ini akan berhasil?"_

 _"aku yakin. Kau lihat saja nanti"_

 _"baiklah aku akan mengikuti ide darimu. Hahaha baekhyun kau pasti akan kembali padaku lagi"_

 _Luhan dan Kris saling memasang tampang menyeringainya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Sehun mendengarkan semua ide gila luhan. Sehun yang tak ingin ketahuan menguping pembicaraan dua orang itu dia pun bergegas meninggalkan mereka. Sehun terus berfikir bagaimanapun caranya dia harus bisa menggagalkan rencana Luhan dan Kris._

 _"aku harus bisa menggagalkan rencana mereka"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 13/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana** **/** **FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya** **/Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 :**

.

Bulan ini memasuki musim dingin ya bulan ini adalah pertengahan November dan tepat pada hari ini salju pertama turun di kota Seoul. Karena hari ini turun salju maka dari itu semua orang memakai mantel yang sangat tebal untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari kepingan salju yang turun serta untuk membuat tubuh mereka hangat. Begitu pula dengan SM High School semua siswa dan siswi disana mulai memakai seragam musim dingin mereka.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai bulan ini dimana bulan ini dia akan berulang tahun dan juga pada bulan ini salju mulai turun. Chanyeol sangat menyukai musim salju, dia akan melihat salju-salju yang turun dari langit. Jika salju turun maka dia akan membuat boneka salju di depan rumahnya. Walupun umurnya akan beranjak 17 tahun tapi dia masih suka bermain-main dengan bola-bola salju. Bahkan Kai dan Sehun sahabatnya saja hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya seperti saat ini. Bukannya cepat berangkat sekolah, chanyeol malah masih asyik membuat boneka salju di depan rumahnya.

"hyung, palliwa kita bisa terlambat bersekolah. Membuat bonekanya nanti saja sepulang sekolah" seru Sehun menarik-narik tas chanyeol

"ish sabar sehuni... sebentar lagi selesai. Tanggung jika tidak dilanjutkan"

"yah hyung ayo cepat" kini giliran kai yang menarik-narik mantel chanyeol

"ya ya ya jangan tarik-tarik diriku. Sebentar lagi, ya okey selesai" chanyeol tersenyum senang boneka salju hasil karyanya berhasil dibuat dan dengan cepat dia mengambil handphonenya lalu memotret boneka salju hasil karyanya itu.

Klikk

"ahh namu kyeopta"

"sudah hyung kajja kita berangkat"

"baik-baik. Let's go"

Sehun dan Kai akhirnya bernafas lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa berangkat sekolah. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya sampai ke sekolah. Sehun, Kai dan chanyeol melepas mante mereka dan meletakkannya diloker masing-masing. Setelah itu mereka mulai memasuki kelas mereka.

"hyung kau tahu kemarin ada yang sedang mencoba pendekatan dengan seseorang loh" kata Sehun pada chanyeol

"oh ya siapa itu?"

"kai, dia sedang dalam masa pendekatan dengan seseorang. Dan ku tahu siapa orang itu?"

"siapa-siapa?"

"kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo sahabat Baekhyun"

"kyungsoo? Wah apa itu benar kai?" tanya chanyeol antusias pada Kai

"eumm bagaimana ya hyung. Ne itu benar" jawab Kai malu-malu

"woahhh chukkae kai. Sepertinya sebentar lagi ada yang tidak jomblo lagi nih" ucap chanyeol menggoda Kai

"hahaha benar hyung. Ah lihat-lihat kyungsoo datang"

"hei kyungsoo" seru chanyeol memanggil kyungsoo yang baru masuk ke kelasnya

"ah ne ada apa chanyeol-ah?" tanya kyungsoo

"kesini sebentar" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya agar kyungsoo mendekatinya

"yak hyung kenapa kau memanggil kyungsoo?" bisik kai

"sstt diam saja. Aku hanya akan mengobrol sedikit dengannya"

"ada apa chanyeol kau memanggilku?" tanya kyungsoo heran

"tidak apa-apa. Tumben sekali kau baru datang?"

"tadi aku menunggu appaku sarapan terlebih dahulu"

"oh begitu. Oh ya nanti siang kau mau makan siang bersama kami tidak di kantin?"

"apa aku boleh mengajak baekhyun dan Tao?"

"tentu saja boleh"

"baiklah aku akan bilang dulu pada mereka apa mereka mau makan bersama dengan kalian"

"ne"

"kalau begitu aku kembali ke bangku ku tidak apa-apa kan?"

"tentu, silahkan. Jika kalian mau temui kami di kantin okey?"

"ne pasti" kyungsoo tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju ke bangkunya. Setelah kyungsoo duduk di bangkunya, kai bertanya pada chanyeol apa maksudnya mengajak kyungsoo makan siang bersama.

"hyung kenapa kau mengajak makan siang dengan mereka?" tanya kai

"tidak apa-apa kai. Apa salahnya kita makan siang dengan mereka benar begitu sehun?"

"ne, lagi pula seharusnya kau senang kai dengan begitu kau bisa semakin dekat dengan kyungsoo" kata sehun membenarkan ucapan chanyeol

"ah ini sih hanya akal-akalan chanyeol hyung agar dia bisa dekat dengan baekhyun" ucap kai

"woah kau pintar sekali kai. Ya hitung-hitung kita bisa double date"

"lah kalau kai dengan kyungsoo dan chanyeol hyung dengan baekhyun lalu aku dengan siapa?" tanya sehun kesal

"ya kau dengan Tao saja" kata chanyeol enteng

"aku kan tidak menyukai tao hyung"

"memang jika dekat dengan orang harus menyukai dia ? tidak kan? Kalian mengobrol saja sebagai teman. Siapa tahu tao orang yang asyik dan kau menyukainya? Dengan begitu kau bisa move on dari Luhan" tembal kai

"tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan bisa move on dari Luhan. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya ya walaupun dia tidak pernah mencintaiku"

"ah sehuni... maafkan aku, karena aku kau harus terluka" kata chanyeol merasa bersalah, karena Luhan mencintai Chanyeol, jadi cinta Sehun harus bertepuk sebelah tangan

"tidak hyung. Kau tidak salah. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf"

"sehun-ah aku yakin suatu saat Luhan pasti bisa membalas perasaanmu" ucap Kai menyemangati Sehun

"ne, yang dikatakan kai benar sehun-ah. Tapi seandainya luhan tidak membalas perasaanmu, semoga kau mendapatkan yeoja yang melebihi Luhan dan lebih mencintaimu dengan setulus hati" ucap Chanyeol

"terima kasih Kai dan chanyeol hyung. Amin semoga apa yang kalian ucapkan menjadi kenyataan. Dan aku juga berharap semoga kalian pun bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kalian cintai" kata sehun tulus

"ne. Dan aku juga berharap. Kita bertiga akan bahagia bersama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Tetap semangat" kata Kai

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai dengan ajakan makan siang dari chanyeol. Kini baekhyun, kyungsoo dan tao duduk di meja yang sama dengan chanyeol, kai dan sehun. Awalnya mereka canggung makan bersama seperti ini, tapi berkat chanyeol dan baekhyun yang bisa mencairkan suasana, akhirnya mereka bisa makan siang bersama dengan perasaan yang tidak canggung lagi. Apalagi saat tao dan sehun yang terus berdebat sekarang ini.

"aku bisa menghitung banyaknya kacang hijau dalam toples ini dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit" kata tao mengeluarkan toples yang berisi biji kacang hijau

"aku bahkan bisa menghitungnya dalam waktu satu menit saja"

"ahaha kau yakin? Kalau begitu cobalah hitung ada berapa banyak kacang hijau ini"

"ayo sekarang kita buktikan siapa yang paling cepat dan benar menghitung ini" kata sehun tak mau kalah dari tao.

"ayo kita buktikan sekarang" tao membuka toples tersebut dan mengeluarkan semua biji kacang hijau dari toplesnya.

"nah sekarang kau duluan yang menghitung" tao menyerahkan toples yang kosong pada sehun

"baiklah" sehun menerima toples itu dan mulai memasukkan biji kacang hijau yang berserakan diatas meja sambil menghitungnya. Sedangkan pasangan chanbaek dan kaisoo hanya menonton pertarungan antara tao dan sehun tersebut.

"ayo sehun kau pasti bisa" kata kai dan chanyeol menyemangati sehun

"98, 99, 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107, 108 , 109, 110.. 120... 190... 200 selesai semuanya 200 dan berapa waktuku ?"

"waktumu 3 menit. Hahaha kau gagal sehun. Mana katamu yang bisa menghitung dalam waktu satu menit?" kata tao meledek

"cih jangan sombong terlebih dahulu. Sekarang coba kau yang menghitung" cibir sehun lalu memberikan toples tersebut pada tao

"baik, akan aku buktikan padamu" tao mulai mengeluarkan kembali kacang hijau tersebut dan mulai menghitungnya

"go go go tao kau pasti bisa" giliran baekhyun dan kyungsoo yang menyemangati Tao

"75, 76, 77, 78, 79, 80... 95, 96, 97, 98, 99, 100... 108, 109, 110... 135, 136, 137... 189, 190, 191, 192... 200. Jja aku selesai. Berapa waktuku?"

"ahahaha waktumu lima menit lebih 30 detik. Kau kalah" giliran sehun yang meledek tao

"setidaknya aku hanya lebih tiga puluh detik dari pada kau lebih dua menit dari yang kau katakan. Jadi aku pemenangnya. Sekarang kau harus traktir aku es krim"

"ya mana bisa begitu? Tidak ada perjanjiannya tadi untuk yang kalah dan yang menang" sehun protes

"tentu saja bisa. Kalau begitu kau harus traktir kami bertiga es krim" kata tao sambil menunjuk bakehyun dan kyungsoo

"sudahlah sehun kau turuti saja permintaan tao, buktikan kalau kau adalah seorang namja yang manly" ucap baekhyun

"ne betul itu"

"aish-aish baiklah aku akan mentraktir kalian bertiga es krim" sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memesan tiga es krim cone untuk tiga yeoja yang berada disana

"ini es krim kalian" kata sehun menaruh tiga es krim di atas meja

"woahh gomawo sehuni" kata tao tersenyum riang

"wah sobat kau manly sekali" kata kai menepuk pundak sehun

"tentu saja" sehun tersenyum bangga

.

.

.

* * *

Malam harinya baekhyun menata barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Hari ini dia akan pindah ke apartemen milik Tao. Baekhyun tidak ingin tinggal di apartemen ini lagi karena apartemen ini milik Kris, Baekhyun tidak enak jika dia harus tinggal di apartemen milik Kris. Apalagi dia dan kris sudah tidak memiliki hubungan lagi dan mereka hanya teman biasa.

Setelah selesai mengepakkan semua barangnya, baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya sambil menyeret kopernya dan menjinjing tas ranselnya. Saat dia mengunci kamarnya, kris keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui baekhyun yang kini terlihat membawa kopernya.

"Baek kau akan kemana dan kenapa kau membawa kopermu?" tanya kris penasaran

"aku akan pindah dari apartemen milik gege"

"kenapa?"

"karena aku sudah bukan tunangan gege lagi jadi aku tak mungkin tinggal di apartemen gege"

"tidak kau tidak boleh pindah dari sini baek. Tidak apa-apa kau tinggal disini. Aku tidak keberatan jika kau tinggal disini"

"tidak bisa gege. Aku tidak enak denganmu. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi, mana mungkin aku masih tinggal disini"

"tidak apa-apa baek sungguh. Walaupun kita tidak memiliki hubungan lagi, tapi kita bisa menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Jika kau pindah dari sini, kau akan tinggal dimana baek?"

"aku akan tinggal di apartemen milik tao ge"

"jebal baek jangan pergi"

"mian ge, aku tetap akan pindah dari sini. Oh ya terima kasih ge atas bantuanmu selama ini" baekhyun membungkukkan badannya lalu memberikan kunci apartemennya pada kris

"baek, kau tega meninggalkanku?"

"maaf ge. Lagi pula kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah"

"baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Semoga kau betah di tempat yang baru ya"

"ya xie-xie gege" baekhyun tersenyum pada kris dan akan beranjak pergi namun dengan saat baekhyun baru melangkahkan kakinya, kris menahan tangan baekhyun lalu menarik tubuh baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

"baekhyun aku menyayangimu. Walaupun kita hanya berteman, tapi aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu" kris memeluk erat tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun yang dipeluk kris seperti itu tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kris

"aku juga menyanyangi mu ge. Terima kasih"

"baek, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"apa itu?"

"bolehkah aku menciummu? Selama kita bersama aku sama sekali tidak pernah menciummu. Tapi sekali ini saja apa aku boleh menciummu? Untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Tapi jika kau tidak mau tidak ..."

"kau boleh menciumku ge" baekhyun memotong ucapan kris

"terima kasih" kris dengan cepat mencium bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciuman dari kris. Tanpa baekhyun sadari , luhan ternyata diam-diam memotret mereka yang kini asyik berciuman tersebut. Luhan tersenyum senang dengan hasil jepretannya ini. Setelah ini dia akan memberikan foto itu pada chanyeol.

"kerja yang bagus kris" luhan pun pergi

.

Setelah beberapa menit baekhyun dan kris berciuman. Kris pun akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu dan memandang baekhyun.

"terima kasih baek karena kau telah menuruti permintaanku. Aku berjanji ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku menciummu"

"ne ge. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu annyeong" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada kris lalu pergi dari hadapan kris

"akhirnya aku bisa mencicipi bibir manismu baekhyun. Dan setelah ini aku bisa terus mencicipinya. Tunggu kejutan manis dariku chanyeol" kris mengeluarkan smirknya lalu menghubungi seseorang

"bagaimana kau berhasil mendapatkan gambarnya?"

"tentu saja. Kerja bagus kris. Bagaimana rasanya setelah kau berhasil mencium baekhyun?"

"sangat manis"

"haha chukkae"

"haha terima kasih. Dan setelah ini kau juga harus bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari chanyeol"

"ah tentu saja. Kau lihat saja nanti"

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luhan datang pagi-pagi lalu dia membuka loker milik chanyeol dan menaruh amplop berwarna coklat kedalam loker tersebut. setelah berhasil memasukkan amplop tersebut, luhan bergegas pergi dan masuk ke kelasnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika ternyata Luhan salah memasukan amplop tersebut. seharusnya Luhan memasukkan amplop tersebut bukan di loker milik chanyeol melainkan loker milik Kai.

Kai yang baru datang dan membuka lokernya terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada amplop berwarna coklat didalam lokernya. Tanpa membuang waktu panjang, Kai pun membuka amplop tersebut dan melihat isinya. Betapa terkejutnya kai saat dia membuka amplop tersebut ternyata isinya adalah sebuah foto orang yang sedang berciuman di depan kamar apartemen. Kai sangat marah karena foto itu adalah foto baekhyun dan Kris yang sedang berciuman dan didalam foto tersebut baekhyun seperti menikmati ciuman dari Kris. Dengan kesal dia memasukkan amlop tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Dan dia berniat untuk berbicara pada baekhyun nantinya.

"IGE MWOYA? Baekhyun kau benar-benar ! aish jinja ! aku akan menanyakannya nanti padanya"

.

Kai masuk kelas dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal, hingga dia membanting tasnya di kursi. Sehun yang melihatnya memandang kai dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya tumben sekali Kai datang lalu terlihat kesal seperti itu.

"hei sobat ada apa denganmu sepertinya kau sedang kesal?" tanya sehun pada kai

"bagaimana aku tidak kesal. Pagi-pagi aku sudah diberi hadiah yang sangat mengejutkan"

"maksudmu? Jika kau mendapat hadiah seharusnya kau senang dong?"

"kalau hadiahnya seperti ini apa kau akan senang?" kai mengeluarkan foto baekhyun dan kris tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada sehun

"ige mwoya? Apa ini real?" sehun terkejut melihat foto tersebut

"tentu saja ini real. Dan kau lihat baekhyun sepertinya menikmati ciuman tersebut"

"tak bisa dipercaya. Siapa yang memberikan foto ini?"

"molla aku tidak tahu. Saat aku membuka lokerku tiba-tiba saja ada amplop coklat disana dan saat aku buka isinya ya foto itu"

"apa chanyeol hyung sudah tahu?"

"sepertinya belum. Dan jangan sampai dia melihatnya"

"benar, kalau begitu kau harus simpan foto ini jangan sampai chan hyung melihatnya"

"baek apapun yang terjadi padamu aku mohon jangan pernah tinggalkan chanyeol hyung"

Sehun memberikan foto tersebut pada kai dan kai langsung menyimpannya didalam tas. Pokoknya sehun dan kai akan merahasiakan foto itu pada chanyeol. mereka tidak ingin chanyeol melihat foto tersebut dan menjadi sakit hati melihatnya.

"sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang memberikan foto itu" batin Sehun

"ah kai lalu kita akan bagaimana sekarang?"

"nanti siang aku akan menanyakannya pada baekhyun"

"apa aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

"tentu saja. tapi ingat jangan sampai chanyeol hyung tahu jika kita berbicara dengan baekhyun masalah ini"

.

.

* * *

Siang harinya saat istirahat dengan kasarnya Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke atap sekolah untuk menanyakan pada Baekhyun apakah foto yang ia dapat tadi pagi benar atau tidak dan apa maksudnya. Baekhyun merasa kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya di cengkram erat oleh Kai. Setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah Kai langsung melepaskan ganggaman tangannya dan menghempaskan tangan baekhyun.

"aww" baekhyun meringis kesakitan

"Kai kau terlalu kasar padanya" bisik sehun pada kai

"biarkan saja aku tak peduli. Nah berhubung kau sudah disini aku ingin meminta penjelasan padamu tentang ini. Apa maksudnya?" kata Kai tanpa basa-basi dan melemparkan foto itu tepat di depan wajah baekhyun.

"i..ini da..darimana kau dapatkan foto ini?" tanya baekhyun gugup sambil melirik foto tersebut.

"kenapa kau gugup? Jadi foto itu real dan bukan editan? Wow aku tak menyangka" ujar Kai tersenyum sinis

"aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"

"stop tidak perlu kau menjelaskannya. Tanpa kau menjelaskannya , aku sudah bisa menebak semuanya"

"tapi kai ini.. kau salah paham kai"

"sudah aku tidak mau mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu lagi. Aku kecewa padamu baekhyun ! semua sudah jelas ! oh ya ingat jangan sampai chanyeol hyung melihat foto itu. Aku masih berbaik hati karena aku belum memperlihatkannya pada chanyeol hyung karena aku menyayanginya. Jadi aku mohon padamu jangan pernah tunjukan foto itu padanya. Aku permisi ,, kajja sehun" kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Sehun yang melihat baekhyun seperti itu hanya bisa menyentuh pundak baekhyun sambil mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tak baekhyun mengerti.

"Baek, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu tapi yang hanya ingin aku katakan padamu saat ini adalah apapun yang terjadi padamu atau pada hubungan kau dan chan hyung, jangan pernah kau meninggalkan chanyeol hyung" kata sehun sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun

"apa maksudmu sehun-ah?" tanya baekhyun tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun

"aku mohon berjanjilah padaku. apapun yang terjadi padamu jangan pernah kau meninggalkan dia. Jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa meminta bantuanku dan dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu"

"aku berjanji"

"bagus. Untuk masalah ucapan kai tadi jangan kau masukkan ke hati . Aku tahu ini hanya kesalah pahaman jadi jangan kau pikirkan. Dan untuk foto itu kau simpan baik-baik jangan sampai chan hyung melihatnya karena aku dan Kai sudah merahasiakannya pada chan hyung. kami hanya tak ingin melihat dia sakit hati dan kecewa padamu, kau tahu kan dia sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku mohon padamu jangan buat dia sakit hati. Aku percaya padamu baekhyun"

"ne, aku tidak akan membuat chanyeol sakit hati karenaku. Terima kasih sehun karena kau telah percaya padaku. jika sesuatu terjadi padaku aku akan meminta bantuanmu. Terima kasih" baekhyun tersenyum tulus pada sehun dan sehun hanya membalas senyuman baekhyun lalu pergi

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _"kenapa chanyeol oppa tidak marah pada baekhyun dan malah semakin dekat denganya? Apa dia tidak melihat foto itu? Gawat apa aku salah memasukkan foto itu di loker milik chanyeol oppa? Ah eottokae? Kalau begitu rencanaku gagal"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Luhan bagaimana ini kenapa rencanamu gagal? Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"kalau begitu kita harus menggunakan rencana baru"_

 _._

 _"rencana baru apa yang kalian maksudkan?"_

 _._

 _"SEHUN?"_

* * *

hay semuanya apa kabar?

hehehe

woah gak kerasa udah publish sampai chapter 13 ..

bagaimana dengan alurnya? makin gaje aja yah?

hihihi mian yah *bow*

H-2 MAMA 2015 nih semoga EXO membawa piala lagi yah .. Amin

sekali lagi saya mau ucapin terima kasih buat semua yang dengan sukarela mereview ff saya ini

jongmal gomawoyo...

buat yang belum review ayo dong review,, review dari kalian membuat saya semangat ngelanjutinnya

dan terima kasih juga buat semua yang sudah review, favorite dan review

terima kasih banyak...

okey sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

jangan lupa review lagi setelah membaca

bye - bye ^^

review jusseyo ? :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Preview :_

 _Siang harinya saat istirahat dengan kasarnya Kai menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke atap sekolah untuk menanyakan pada Baekhyun apakah foto yang ia dapat tadi pagi benar atau tidak dan apa maksudnya. Baekhyun merasa kesakitan karena pergelangan tangannya di cengkram erat oleh Kai. Setelah mereka sampai di atap sekolah Kai langsung melepaskan ganggaman tangannya dan menghempaskan tangan baekhyun._

 _"aww" baekhyun meringis kesakitan_

 _"Kai kau terlalu kasar padanya" bisik sehun pada kai_

 _"biarkan saja aku tak peduli. Nah berhubung kau sudah disini aku ingin meminta penjelasan padamu tentang ini. Apa maksudnya?" kata Kai tanpa basa-basi dan melemparkan foto itu tepat di depan wajah baekhyun._

 _"i..ini da..darimana kau dapatkan foto ini?" tanya baekhyun gugup sambil melirik foto tersebut._

 _"kenapa kau gugup? Jadi foto itu real dan bukan editan? Wow aku tak menyangka" ujar Kai tersenyum sinis_

 _"aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya"_

 _"stop tidak perlu kau menjelaskannya. Tanpa kau menjelaskannya , aku sudah bisa menebak semuanya"_

 _"tapi kai ini.. kau salah paham kai"_

 _"sudah aku tidak mau mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu lagi. Aku kecewa padamu baekhyun ! semua sudah jelas ! oh ya ingat jangan sampai chanyeol hyung melihat foto itu. Aku masih berbaik hati karena aku belum memperlihatkannya pada chanyeol hyung karena aku menyayanginya. Jadi aku mohon padamu jangan pernah tunjukan foto itu padanya. Aku permisi ,, kajja sehun" kai melangkah pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih terdiam ditempatnya._

 _Sehun yang melihat baekhyun seperti itu hanya bisa menyentuh pundak baekhyun sambil mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tak baekhyun mengerti._

 _"Baek, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu tapi yang hanya ingin aku katakan padamu saat ini adalah apapun yang terjadi padamu atau pada hubungan kau dan chan hyung, jangan pernah kau meninggalkan chanyeol hyung" kata sehun sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun_

 _"apa maksudmu sehun-ah?" tanya baekhyun tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun_

 _"aku mohon berjanjilah padaku. apapun yang terjadi padamu jangan pernah kau meninggalkan dia. Jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa meminta bantuanku dan dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu"_

 _"aku berjanji"_

 _"bagus. Untuk masalah ucapan kai tadi jangan kau masukkan ke hati . Aku tahu ini hanya kesalah pahaman jadi jangan kau pikirkan. Dan untuk foto itu kau simpan baik-baik jangan sampai chan hyung melihatnya karena aku dan Kai sudah merahasiakannya pada chan hyung. kami hanya tak ingin melihat dia sakit hati dan kecewa padamu, kau tahu kan dia sangat mencintaimu. Jadi aku mohon padamu jangan buat dia sakit hati. Aku percaya padamu baekhyun"_

 _"ne, aku tidak akan membuat chanyeol sakit hati karenaku. Terima kasih sehun karena kau telah percaya padaku. jika sesuatu terjadi padaku aku akan meminta bantuanmu. Terima kasih" baekhyun tersenyum tulus pada sehun dan sehun hanya membalas senyuman baekhyun lalu pergi_

* * *

 **Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 14/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana** **/** **FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya** **/Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 :**

.

Di perjalanan pulang Baekhyun terus melamun dan memikirkan kenapa Kai dan Sehun memiliki foto dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Kris. Baekhyun terus melamun hingga dia tidak menyadari jika didepannya ada mobil yang akan menabraknya. Sedikit lagi baekhyun akan tertabrak oleh mobil itu, namun tidak jadi karena ada seseorang yang menyeret tubuh baekhyun kepinggir jalan dan memeluk tubuhnya. Baekhyun terkejut, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Kejadian itu terlalu cepat hingga badannya gemetaran karena takut.

"gwencahanyo?" ucap orang yang memeluk baekhyun

"channi…. Aku takut" baekhyun malah memeluk orang yang menyelamatkannya. Dan orang yang menyelamatkannya adalah Chanyeol

"jangan takut ada aku baek. Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

"gwenchana, gomawo channi"

"apa yang membuatmu melamun sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu saat kau sedang berjalan heum?" tanya chanyeol melepaskan pelukan dari baekhyun

"ah tidak apa-apa kok, aku..a-aku hanya memikirkan eomma dan appa. Aku merindukan mereka" baekhyun berbohong

"begitukah? Tapi lain kali jangan melamun dijalan. Kau bisa tertabrak nantinya"

"ne aku tidak akan melamun dijalan lagi" ujar baekhyun patuh

"bagus, nah ayo aku antar kau pulang"

"ah tidak usah chan, ini akan merepotkanmu. Arah tempat tinggalku kan berbeda arah denganmu"

"tidak apa, ayo" chanyeol menggenggam erat tangan baekhyun.

Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti chanyeol berjalan. Sesekali dia melirik wajah chanyeol yang berjalan disampingnya. Tiba-tiba pipinya bersemu merah ketika melihat wajah chanyeol. dengan cepat baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang memerah bisa-bisa chanyeol meledeknya. Sedangkan chanyeol dia tahu jika sedari tadi baekhyun mencuri pandang padanya, chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri ketika tahu bahwa baekhyun meliriknya dari tadi.

"ku dengar kau sudah pindah dari apartemen kris, kenapa?" kata chanyeol membuka percakapan

"tidak apa-apa aku hanya tidak enak dengannya. Lagi pula aku sudah tidak hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Kris gege jadi aku tidak punya alasan lagi untuk tinggal bersamanya"

"begitu ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian apa mereka sudah mengetahui jika kalian sudah putus?"

"belum, aku belum memberitahu semuanya pada eomma dan appa juga dengan abeoji dan eommanim"

"kalau mereka tahu jika kalian sudah putus bagimana?"

"aku tidak tahu, aku belum memikirkannya. Apapun resikonya akan aku terima"

"lalu sekarang kau tinggal dimana?"

"aku tinggal diapartemen Tao, karena Tao tinggal sendiri di korea jadi aku menemaninya. Lagi pula aku menguasai bahasa mandarin jadi aku dan Tao bisa saling mengerti"

"ahhh, eumm baek kapan-kapan kau main ke rumahku. Eomma dan appa pasti senang jika kau main kerumah. Sudah lama sekali bukan kau tidak berkunjung ke rumahku"

"ne, kapan-kapan aku akan main kerumahmu. Mungkin hari libur nanti aku akan main kerumahmu"

"benarkah?"

"ne, sampaikan salam ku pada park ahjumma dan park ahjussi"

"nanti akan aku salamkan pada appa dan eomma. Oh ya baek boleh aku meminta nomor telepon mu?"

"tentu" baekhyun memasukkan nomor teleponnya di handphone milik chanyeol

"ini sudah aku save namaku di kontakmu"

"gomawo"

Tak terasa mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di depan apartemen milik tao. Setelah itu Baekhyun masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut. Saat Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam apartemennya, Chanyeol pun pulang kerumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah Chanyeol selalu memasang tampang cerianya hingga membuat Eommanya heran tumben sekali anaknya itu tersenyum cerah seperti ini.

"annyeong eomma" ucap chanyeol tersenyum ceria lalu mengecup kedua pipi eommanya

"wah ada apa ini, sepertinya anak eomma sedang bahagia"

"hehehe tidak ada apa-apa eomma. Oh ya Baekhyun menitipkan salam untuk eomma"

"Baekhyun?"

"iya eomma baekhyun atau yang sering dipanggil hyuni"

"ah hyuni? Dia kembali ke korea?" tanya eomma chanyeol antusias

"ne eomma" chanyeol mengangguk semangat

"ah eomma tahu alasan kau senang karena kau bertemu dengannya kan? Iya kan? Ayo mengaku saja"

"…" chanyeol hanya tersenyum malu-malu

"aigoo jadi benar kau bahagia seperti ini karena baekhyun. Omonaa anak eomma…. Sejak kapan Baekhyun di korea?"

"sudah satu tahun eomma. Semenjak kami kelas satu semester 2"

"kenapa kau tak bilang jika baekhyun berada dikorea satu tahun ini? Ah eomma sangat merindukannya. Besok kau bawa baekhyun kesini okey. Eomma sangat merindukannya. Sekarang dia tinggal dimana?"

"dia tinggal bersama Tao di apatemen milik Tao"

"ah begitu, sudah pokoknya besok dia harus kesini okey, eomma akan memasakkan makanan yang banyak untuk menyambut kedatangannya. Kau juga bisa mengajak Kai dan Sehun kesini"

"eomma apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

"tentu saja tidak. Baekhyun kan juga sudah eomma anggap anak eomma jadi itu tidak berlebihan. Jadi besok kau harus membawa baekhyun kemari. Eomma benar-benar merindukannya. Arrachi?"

"ne eomma"

"bagus. Sudah cepat ganti bajumu dan makan. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu"

.

.

* * *

"aigoo bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada hyuni? Ah eomma ini ada-ada saja" chanyeol melemparkan tasnya di atas ranjang

"ah iya bagaimana kalau aku meneleponnya sekarang? Ah tidak-tidak aku mengirimnya pesan saja. akh kenapa aku jadi gugup begini" chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu mengetikan sebuah pesan untuk baekhyun

To : My Baekhyunee

Hai Hyuni, ini aku chanyeol

=send=

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya berbunyi tanda pesan dari baekhyun

From : My Baekhyunee

Oh hai juga channi

Ada apa kau mengirimku pesan?

.

To : My Baekhyunee

Ah tidak apa-apa, aku hanya memastikan apakah kau tidak salah memasukkan nomormu

Kau sedang apa sekarang?

=send=

.

From : My Baekhyunee

Kekeke tentu saja aku tidak salah memasukkan nomorku sendiri

Aku sedang menonton film bersama Tao. Kau sendiri sedang apa?

.

To : My Baekhyunee

Aku sedang ingin makan siang bersama eomma.

Oh ya baek apa besok malam kau ada acara?

=send=

.

From : My Baekhyunee

Besok malam? Hmmm bagaimana yah? Sepertinya tidak. Memang ada apa chan?

.

To : Baekhyunee

Eomma mengajakmu untuk main ke rumah dan makan malam bersama kami.

Oh ya eomma juga mengajak Sehun dan Kai. Jadi apa kau mau datang?

=send=

.

From : Baekhyunee

Wah ahjumma Park mengajak ku makan malam bersama kalian?

Baiklah aku akan datang besok malam

.

To : Baekhyunee

Benarkah kau akan datang?

Okey aku tunggu kau besok dirumah jam 7 malam.

Ah apa kau mau aku menjemputmu?

=send=

.

From : Baekhyunee

Ah tidak usah, nanti akan merepotkanmu.

Jika aku mengajak Tao datang bagiamana? Aku tidak tega meninggalkannya sendiri

.

To : Baekhyunee

Tentu saja boleh.

Baiklah kalau begitu besok aku tunggu dirumah.

Ingat jangan sampai telat okey :)

=send=

.

From : Baekhyunee

Ne siap bos :D

.

Setelah dirasa selesai mengirim pesan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan untuk makan siang bersama dengan eommanya.

"hai eomma"

"ah channi kenapa lama sekali? Lihat soupnya sudah dingin"

"hehehe mian eomma tadi aku sedang mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun. Oh ya dia besok ingin mengajak Tao kesini. Apa boleh?" tanya chanyeol sambil duduk di kursi dan menyendokkan nasi di piringnya.

"tentu saja. kalau begitu eomma akan memasak makanan yang banyak untuk teman-temanmu"

"gomawo eomma"

"yasudah kau makan dulu. Eomma mau ke kamar dulu"

"ne eomma"

.

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali nyonya Park sudah berkutat dengan peralatan memasak didapur. Sepertinya dia memang bersungguh-sungguh untuk mempersiapkan acara makan malam nanti menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun. Padahal acaranya akan dimulai pada jam 7 malam tapi nyonya Park sudah bersiap-siap membuat makanannya.

"pagi eomma" sapa chanyeol mengecup pipi nyonya park

"pagi sayang"

"wah eomma sibuk sekali pagi-pagi seperti ini"

"tentu saja , eomma kan akan memasak untuk acara nanti malam"

"tapi kan acaranya baru akan dimulai jam 7 malam eomma, dan ini masih jam 6 pagi. Masih ada waktu 13 jam lagi"

"hahaha tidak apa-apa. Eomma menyicil memtong-motong sayur dan daging lalu membuat bumbunya. Untuk memasaknya nanti sore"

"apa appa akan datang hari ini dan ikut makan malam bersama kita?"

"tidak. Appa mu masih di jeju, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia selesaikan disana"

"oh begitu"

"ne, sudah duduk dan sarapan lalu berangkat sekolah. Nanti kau akan telat"

"okey. Eomma masak apa pagi ini?"

"eomma membuatkan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu. Cepat habiskan makanannya nanti keburu dingin jadi tidak enak"

"siap eomma"

Chanyeol duduk lalu memakan sarapan yang dibuat oleh eommanya itu. Sesekali dia berkutat dengan handphonenya untuk mengirim pesan pada baekhyun. Ya hari ini chanyeol berniat untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan berangkat bersama kesekolah.

To : My Baekhyunee

Apa kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi aku akan datang ke apartemenmu

=send=

.

From : My Baekhyunee

Aku sudah siap.

Baiklah aku tunggu kedatanganmu ^^

.

Setelah selesai memakan sarapannya, chanyeol pamit kepada eommanya untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dan berhenti di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol di depan gerbang apartemennya. Ketika melihat mobil chanyeol berhenti di depan gerbang apartemen miliknya baekhyun berlari menghampiri chanyeol.

"lama menungguku?" tanya chanyeol turun dari mobilnya

"ani" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"kajja masuk. Kita harus segera berangkat nanti terlambat" chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil agar baekhyun bisa masuk. Setelah baekhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya, chanyeol menutup pintu mobil tersebut dan dia berlari kecil lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sebelum chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya dia melihat baekhyun terlebih dahulu lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati baekhyun hingga jarak wajah diantara mereka sangat dekat. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol semakin mendekati dirinya reflex mundur karena gugup. Wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Wajah baekhyun memerah, baekhyun berfikir kenapa chanyeol sedekat ini dengannya ? apa chanyeol akan menciumnya? Namun fikiran tersebut terhapus karena suara –click- dari sabuk pengaman yang kini entah kapan sudah melekat ditubuhnya.

"nah selesai, lain kali kau harus memakai sabuk pengaman" chanyeol kembali menegakkan badannya dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Baekhyun yang telah sadar dari lamunannya itu memalingkan wajahnya karena malu. Dia telah berfikir yang tidak-tidak pagi-pagi begini.

"ah ne"

.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah tidak ada pembicaraan sedikitpun. Mulai dari Baekhyun maupun chanyeol tidak ada yang berbicara. Perasaan gugup tadi masih bersarang dibenak keduanya. Sebenarnya chanyeol pun merasa gugup saat memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, dengan jarak sedekat itu membuat chanyeol bisa melihat wajah baekhyun dengan jelas.

"baek/chan" mereka berbicara bersamaan

"kau dulu" chanyeol mengalah dan menyuruh baekhyun agar berbicara terlebih dahulu

"chan, nanti malam jadi makan malam dirumahmu?" tanya baekhyun

"tentu saja, kau akan datang kan? Kau boleh mengajak Tao, kalau bisa kyungsoo kau ajak juga tidak apa-apa"

"ah baiklah aku akan datang bersama tao dan kyungsoo nanti malam"

"jinja?"

"ne"

"eomma pasti senang mendengarnya"

"eum chan, apa yang akan kau katakan tadi?"

"ah tidak tadi aku hanya ingin menanyakan apa kau akan datang nanti malam. Berhubung kau sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu ya sudah"

"ahh begitu"

.

Tak terasa mereka mengobrol panjang lebar, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah mereka. dengan hati-hati chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun dari mobilnya bersama dengan baekhyun yang turun dari mobil chanyeol. setelah mereka turun dari mobil tersebut, chanyeol menggandeng lengan baekhyun dan berjalan berdampingan dikoridor sekolah. Baekhyun terlihat bahagia saat berjalan bersama chanyeol. dia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika mendengar lelucon yang chanyeol lontarkan.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun tertawa bersama tanpa memperdulikan teman-temannya memandang keduanya dengan tatapan yang aneh. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memandang keduanya dengan tatapan benci.

"kenapa chanyeol oppa tidak marah pada baekhyun dan malah semakin dekat denganya? Apa dia tidak melihat foto itu? Gawat apa aku salah memasukkan foto itu di loker milik chanyeol oppa? Ah eottokae? Kalau begitu rencanaku gagal"

Orang tersebut menghentakan kedua kakinya kesal dengan tangan yang mengepal lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

.

"sial sial sial ! semua rencanaku gagal total ! aishh" Luhan melempar tasnya ke atas meja dengan brutal. Tiba-tiba Kris datang dan marah-marah kepada Luhan. Kris juga sebenarnya tadi melihat kedekatan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"Luhan bagaimana ini kenapa rencanamu gagal? Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"aku tidak tahu. Setahuku aku sudah menaruh foto itu di loker milik chanyeol oppa"

"jika kau sudah menaruhnya seharusnya sekarang mereka bertengkar dan tidak seakrab itu !"

"kau harus tenang"

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Semua rencanamu gagal"

"kalau begitu kita harus menggunakan rencana baru"

"rencana baru?"

"ne, rencana baru" Luhan menunjukkan smirknya pada Kris

"rencana baru apa yang kalian maksudkan?" tanya seseorang didepan pintu kelas Luhan dan Kris sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya lalu mendekati Kris dan Luhan

"SEHUN?" Kris dan Luhan sama-sama membelakakan kedua bola mata mereka.

"wae? Kenapa kalian terkejut melihatku?" tanya Sehun dengan santai

"se-sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Luhan mengimiditasi Sehun

"dari kau melempar tasmu hingga kau bilang rencana baru. Wae?" jawab sehun santai dan duduk di meja salah satu siswa disana

"bodoh bagaimana ini? Kita bisa habis jika ketahuan" bisik Kris pada Luhan

"lalu kita harus bagaimana? Dia bahkan telah mendengar semuanya" balas Luhan berbisik pada Kris

"ekhm. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa harus berbisik-bisik?" sehun berdehem

"a-ani. Kita hanya membicarakan rencana untuk melanjutkan ke universitas yang lain karena universitas yang kami daftar gagal. Benar begitu kris?" ucap luhan pada kris dan member kode pada kris agar membenarkan ucapannya

"ah benar" kris menganggukkan kepalanya canggung

"begitu? Hmm menarik. Yasudah lanjutkan saja rencana kalian. Aku pergi bye" sehun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan kris dan Luhan yang saat ini menghela nafasnya.

"hh hampir saja rencana kita ketahuan" kata luhan mengelus dadanya

"lalu apa rencana barumu sekarang?"

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun saat ini sedang berdandan untuk menghadiri undangan makan malam dari nyonya park, eomma chanyeol. Hari ini baekhyun memakai dress berwarna pink selutut dibalut dengan flat shoes berwarna senada dengan rambut yang ia gerai dan dijepit dikiri dan kanannya memakai jepitan berbentuk buah kesukaannya serta wajahnya dipoles dengan make-up yang natural. Malam ini Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dan imut, bahkan Tao sahabatnya terus menerus memuji kecantikan Baekhyun. Malam ini baekhyun akan ke rumah chanyeol bersama dengan Tao dan Kyungsoo. Tao dan Kyungsoo juga tak jauh beda penampilannya dengan Baekhyun.

Tao malam ini memakai dress berwarna cream selutut tanpa lengan hingga mengekspos bahunya dan memakai heels berwarna putih lalu rambut yang dikuncir satu. Lalu Kyungsoo dia memakai rok berwarna merah selutut dan kemeja berwarna putih serta rambut yang dikuncir setengah lalu memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo kini telah berada didepan pintu rumah milik chanyeol. mereka benar-benar sangat gugup karena ini pertama kalinya menginjak dirumah chanyeol. apalagi mereka akan bertemu dengan eomma chanyeol. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun memencet bell rumah chanyeol , hitungan ketiga chanyeol membukakan pintunya. Baru saja chanyeol akan berbicara tiba-tiba dia terdiam karena terpesona oleh kecantikan baekhyun malam ini.

"iya tunggu seben…."

"….tar" chanyeol terdiam melihat baekhyun yang sangat cantik malam ini.

"baekhyun" chanyeol melihat baekhyun tanpa berkedip dan membuat tao maupun kyungsoo yang melihatnya terkikik geli

"annyeong chanyeol apa kami telat?" baekhyun tersenyum dan memperlihatkan eyes smilenya membuat chanyeol semakin melting dibuatnya

"ah a-aniyo kalian tidak terlambat. Eum baek kau sangat cantik mala mini"

Blushhh

Pipi baekhyun merona mendengar pujian dari chanyeol

"gomawo kau juga sangat tampan" baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu

"ekhmmm apa kami akan terus berada diluar?" celetuk Tao yang dengan isengnya mengganggu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah

"ah mian-mian ayo silahkan masuk" chanyeol bergeser sedikit dan mempersilahkan para yeoja tersebut masuk ke rumahnya.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma" sapa baekhyun sopan pada nyonya park

"omonaa uri baekhyunee … ah ahjumma sangat merindukanmu" kata nyonya park tersenyum senang lalu memeluk tubuh baekhyun erat

"ne ahjumma, hyuni juga merindukan ahjumma" baekhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan nyonya park

"kau bertambah cantik sayang" kata eomma chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi baekhyun

"terima kasih ahujumma, ahjumma juga cantik" baekhyun tersenyum tulus pada nyonya park

"ah apa ini yang bernama tao dan kyungsoo?" tanya nyonya park menunjuk tao dan kyungsoo yang berdiri disamping baekhyun

"ah benar ahjumma, ini yang memakai baju berwarna cream namanya tao dan disebelahnya Kyungsoo" kata baekhyun memperkenalkan tao dan kyungsoo

"annyeonghaseyo ahjumma" tao dan kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya

"annyeong.. wah kalian teman-teman baekhyun yang cantik"

"ah terima kasih ahjumma" kyungsoo dan tao tersenyum malu-malu

"annyeong eommanim" tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mengejutkan baekhyun, tao dan kyungsoo hingga ketiga menengok ke sumber suara tersebut yang berasal dari kedua namja tampan bernama kai dan sehun

"ah sehuni dan kai kalian sudah datang. Kemari ada baekhyun,kyungsoo dan tao"

"kalian? Kenapa?" tanya kai kaget , pasalnya chanyeol tidak memberitahu jika baekhyun dan teman-temannya akan ikut makan bersama

"ah kalian pasti tidak diberitahu oleh chanyeol jika baekhyun dan teman-temannya akan kesini"

"ne eommanim"

"yasudah kalian duduk. Eomma sudah menyiapkan makanannya"

Ketiga yeoja dan namja tersebut duduk dikursinya masing-masing. Dengan posisi baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Tao disebelah kanan dan Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun disebelah Kiri meja. Jadi posisi mereka berhadapan satu sama lain. Nyonya park duduk disamping chanyeol dan mulai pembicaraan agar tidak terlalu canggung.

"kalian teman satu kelas?" tanya nyonya park

"ne ahjumma" baekhyun menjawab

"oh ya baekhyun kenapa kau tidak mampir kemari? Bukankah kata chanyeol kau sudah tinggal dikorea selama satu tahun? Eomma pikir kau masih berada di china" kata nyonya park sambil memakan makanannya

"ah mianhamnida ahjumma, ada sedikit masalah jadi aku belum sempat datang kemari"

"begitukah? Ah yasudah tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu eomma sangat merindukanmu loh"

"baekhyun juga merindukan ahjumma"

"lalu dimana orang tuamu? Apa mereka masih berada dichina?"

"ne, eomma dan appa masih ada dichina tapi katanya akhir tahun mereka akan kembali ke korea untuk liburan"

"jika mereka sudah berada di korea, kabari eomma okey? Oh ya mulai sekarang kau, kyungsoo dan Tao jangan memanggil ahjumma lagi, panggil saja eomma. Seperti chanyeol,sehun dan kai ne? kalian kan teman-teman chanyeol berarti kalian juga sudah eomma anggap sebagai anak eomma"

"ah baiklah ah.. eh maksud kami eommanim" ucap baekhyun, kyungsoo dan tao secara bersamaan

"oh ya eommanim dimana abeoji?" tanya Sehun

"ah abeoji masih di jeju mengurus bisnisnya disana dan besok baru pulang jadi dia tidak bisa hadir"

"abeoji benar-benar pekerja keras" kata Kai

"eomma sudah selesai, eomma akan pergi ke kamar. kalian mengobrolah sendiri okey? Tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya nyonya park sambil membereskan piringnya

"tidak apa-apa eommanim"

Nyonya park pun beranjak dari meja makan dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Nyonya park sengaja meninggalkan keenam orang remaja tersebut agar saling mengobrol satu sama lain. Karena nyonya park merasa bahwa sedari tadi ada atmosfer tidak menyenangkan antara mereka. jadi agar atmosfer tersebut hilang, nyonya park meninggalkan keenam remaja tersebut. Namun setelah nyonya park meninggalkan mereka tetap saja mereka tidak mengobrol satu sama lain. Terutama kai, dia sangat tidak senang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun setelah kejadian foto baehyun yang sedang berciuman dengan Kris.

"ekhm apa kita akan tetap terdiam seperti ini?" Sehun membuka pembicaraannya

"lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya kai dingin

"kenapa ini sangat canggung sekali. Hey ini bukan acara formal kawan" ucap Chanyeol

"aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan kalian. Bahkan kita hanya sekali berkumpul dan mengobrol bersama di sekolah" kata kyungsoo

"bagaimana jika kita bermain Truth or Dare saja?" usul Tao

"ToD? Sepertinya menarik" ucap Sehun menyetujui usul Tao

"baiklah kalau begitu kita main Truth or Dare saja. sebentar aku akan mengambil botol kecap terlebih dahulu" chanyeol beranjak dari meja makan dan mengambil botol kecap di dapur

"ini botolnya" chanyeol menaruh botol tersebut diatas meja

"okey sekarang kita mulai , aku akan memutar botolnya terlebih dahulu" kata sehun mengambil botol tersebut dan memutarnya.

Botol tersebut terus memutar sampai tutup botolnya menuju ke arah Baekhyun

"okey Truth or Dare?" tanya sehun kepada baekhyun

"aku pilih… Truth" jawab baekhyun sedikit ragu

"baiklah. Kalau begitu akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu dan menimpa keluargamu dan kau harus menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai untuk menyelamatkan keluargamu sedangkan kau mencintai seseorang. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Kau menerima pernikahan itu atau kau akan tetap bersama orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu lalu kalian akan berjuang bersama untuk menghadapi masalah itu namun kau harus menerima konsekuensinya terlebih dahulu?" tanya sehun.

Pertanyaan dari sehun agak rumit untuk Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar sangat bingung saat ini harus menjawab apa. Karena Baekhyun pernah mengalami kejadian tersebut. namun bedanya tidak harus sampai menikah dan bahkan sampai saat ini keuda orang tuanya bahkan kedua orang tua Kris belum mengetahui jika mereka sudah memutuskan pertunangan tersebut. baekhyun bahkan tidak berfikir apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua orang tua kris dan kedua orang tuanya tahu jika dia sudah memutuskan pertunangan tersebut.

Baekhyun Nampak sangat berfikir keras. Semua teman-temannya menatapnya dan menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dijawab oleh baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan itu, chanyeol memberi isyarat pada sehun agar sehun menggganti pertanyaannya namun sehun tidak mau menggantinya karena pertanyaan ini berkemungkinan besar akan terjadi pada baekhyun, jadi dia ingin tahu apa yang akan baekhyun jawab.

.

"bagaimana baekhyun? Apa yang akan kau pilih? Kami semua menunggu jawaban darimu" ucap sehun menatap baekhyun

"aku… aku akan memilih…."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _"ini benar-benar pertanyaan yang agak rumit bagiku. Jujur saja bahkan aku pernah mengalaminya namun aku belum sampai pada konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi padaku. tapi aku yakin apapun konsekuensinya maka akan aku hadapi"_

 _._

 _._

 _"aku percaya padamu baek"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Kris sebaiknya kita harus menyusun rencana baru. Bagaimana jika kau memberi tahu pada kedua orang tuamu jika kalian sudah memutuskan pertunangan kalian? Dengan begitu orang tua mu pasti akan marah, apalagi yang memutuskannya adalah baekhyun? Dengan begitu pasti kedua orang tuamu akan membatalkan kerjasama bisnis kalian dan perusahaan milik baekhyun akan dilanda keterpurukan. Baekhyun tidak mungkin kan akan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya mengalami serangan jantung mendadak dan baekhyun pasti akan meminta bantuanmu untuk menjalin kersama kembali. Nah saat itu terjadi kau harus meminta baekhyun agar dia mau menikah denganmu dengan begitu baekhyun akan menjadi milikmu. How?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Jadi baekhyun memutuskan pertunangan kalian? Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung ! kalau begitu kita batalkan kerjasama antara Wu Corp dengan perusahaan Byun itu"_

 _"tapi mama kasihan baekhyun dan keluarganya. Aku tidak mau melihat baekhyun hidup menderita"_

 _"kau terlalu berbaik hati padanya yifan, sudahlah masih banyak wanita yang lebih menarik dari pada baekhyun"_

 _"tidak mau, aku tidak mau wanita lain ! aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun mama"_

 _._

 _._

 _"apa Tuan Wu membatalkan kerjasama kita karena Baekhyun memutuskan pertunangan itu? Sekarang kita harus bagaimana yeobo? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika tuan Wu memutuskan kerjasama kita, maka perusahaan kita akan mengalami krisis ekonomi yang besar dan kita bisa bangkrut"_

 _._

 _._

 _"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Eomma, appa mianhae"_

 _._

 _._

* * *

Hola hola saya comeback lagi \\(^.^)/

maaf ya menunggu lama, habis laptop rusak terus juga wi-finya trouble terus ditambah tugas yang numpuk

sebagai permintaa maaf saya ini saya update chapter 14

hehehe

wah gimana nih dengan chapter ini? makin jelek yah?

oh ya selamat buat EXO yang udah membawa 4 piala di MAMA 2015 \chukkae/

dan juga itu chanbaek moment makin banyak aja dah ... makin lope-lope sama mereka :*

tapi juga ada sebelnya nih si chanyeol lirik-lirik tante mabel uh :(

tenang chanyeol hanya milik baekhyun (?) *loh

udah ah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya ..

sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua yang mau baca, review, follow dan favorite ff ini, tanpa kalian apalah jadinya ff ini :)

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

bye,..

Review Jusseyo ? ^^


	15. Chapter 15

_Preview :_

 _"ekhm apa kita akan tetap terdiam seperti ini?" Sehun membuka pembicaraannya_

 _"lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya kai dingin_

 _"kenapa ini sangat canggung sekali. Hey ini bukan acara formal kawan" ucap Chanyeol_

 _"aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengan kalian. Bahkan kita hanya sekali berkumpul dan mengobrol bersama di sekolah" kata kyungsoo_

 _"bagaimana jika kita bermain Truth or Dare saja?" usul Tao_

 _"ToD? Sepertinya menarik" ucap Sehun menyetujui usul Tao_

 _"baiklah kalau begitu kita main Truth or Dare saja. sebentar aku akan mengambil botol kecap terlebih dahulu" chanyeol beranjak dari meja makan dan mengambil botol kecap di dapur_

 _"ini botolnya" chanyeol menaruh botol tersebut diatas meja_

 _"okey sekarang kita mulai , aku akan memutar botolnya terlebih dahulu" kata sehun mengambil botol tersebut dan memutarnya._

 _Botol tersebut terus memutar sampai tutup botolnya menuju ke arah Baekhyun_

 _"okey Truth or Dare?" tanya sehun kepada baekhyun_

 _"aku pilih… Truth" jawab baekhyun sedikit ragu_

 _"baiklah. Kalau begitu akan menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu dan menimpa keluargamu dan kau harus menikah dengan seseorang yang tidak kau cintai untuk menyelamatkan keluargamu sedangkan kau mencintai seseorang. Mana yang akan kau pilih? Kau menerima pernikahan itu atau kau akan tetap bersama orang yang kau cintai dan juga mencintaimu lalu kalian akan berjuang bersama untuk menghadapi masalah itu namun kau harus menerima konsekuensinya terlebih dahulu?" tanya sehun._

 _._

 _Pertanyaan dari sehun agak rumit untuk Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar sangat bingung saat ini harus menjawab apa. Karena Baekhyun pernah mengalami kejadian tersebut. namun bedanya tidak harus sampai menikah dan bahkan sampai saat ini keuda orang tuanya bahkan kedua orang tua Kris belum mengetahui jika mereka sudah memutuskan pertunangan tersebut. baekhyun bahkan tidak berfikir apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua orang tua kris dan kedua orang tuanya tahu jika dia sudah memutuskan pertunangan tersebut._

 _._

 _Baekhyun Nampak sangat berfikir keras. Semua teman-temannya menatapnya dan menunggu jawaban apa yang akan dijawab oleh baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan itu, chanyeol memberi isyarat pada sehun agar sehun menggganti pertanyaannya namun sehun tidak mau menggantinya karena pertanyaan ini berkemungkinan besar akan terjadi pada baekhyun, jadi dia ingin tahu apa yang akan baekhyun jawab._

 _._

 _"bagaimana baekhyun? Apa yang akan kau pilih? Kami semua menunggu jawaban darimu" ucap sehun menatap baekhyun_

 _"aku… aku akan memilih…."_

* * *

 **Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 15/?**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana** **/** **FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya** **/Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD** _._

* * *

 _._

 **Chapter 15 :**

.

Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat semua orang yang berada disana menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"apa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya sehun lagi dengan tidak sabaran

"aku akan memilih untuk menentang pernikahan itu dan memilih hidup bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai, walaupun aku tahu konsekuensi yang akan aku dapatkan akan besar. Tapi dengan begitu aku tidak akan menyesal memilih pilihan itu. Dan aku juga akan berjuang bersama orang yang aku cintai untuk menghadapi masalah itu. Jadi kesimpulannya aku memilih hidup bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai" jawab Baekhyun dengan yakin

"apa kau yakin dengan jawabanmu?" tanya sehun lagi

"ini benar-benar pertanyaan yang agak rumit bagiku. Jujur saja bahkan aku pernah mengalaminya namun aku belum sampai pada konsekuensi apa yang akan terjadi padaku. tapi aku yakin apapun konsekuensinya maka akan aku hadapi" jawab baekhyun lagi dengan tegas

"okey untuk jawabanmu aku terima. Sekarang kau putar botol itu baek" ucap sehun sambil memberikan botol kecap pada baekhyun dan setelah baekhyun menerimanya, baekhyun langsung memutar botol tersebut.

 _'aku percaya padamu baek' (batin Sehun)_

.

Botol tersebut terus berputar dan tepat berhenti di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasrah ketika melihat seringai milik baekhyun yang ditujukan padanya.

"okey kyungii Truth Or Dare?" tanya baekhyun mengeluarkan smirknya

"kalau aku pilih truth pasti kau akan menanyakan yang aneh-aneh padaku, jadi aku pilih dare saja"

"kau yakin?"

"tentu saja"

"okey aku akan memberikan tantangan padamu. Besok kau harus bernyanyi di tengah lapangan memakai kostum pororo kesukaanmu. Bagaimana kau bersedia?" tanya baekhyun dengan seringainya

"yak kau gila baek?" teriak kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah

"ani, aku tidak gila. Kau kan memilih dare tadi jadi kau harus mau menerima tantangan dariku"

"hhh baiklah aku terima tantanganmu. Jika aku berhasil bagaimana?"

"jika kau berhasil ya selamat. Tapi jika kau tidak berhasil maka kau harus mentraktir kami makan sushi"

"yah itu tidak adil" kyungsoo memberengut kesal

"hahaha tidak aku hanya bercanda. Jika kau tidak behasil kau harus mentraktir kami terserah kau mau membelikan kami apa" baekhyun tertawa, dia senang sekali menjahili kyungsoo

"baiklah" kyungsoo hanya pasrah saja

"sekarang kyungsoo kau putar botolnya" ucap baekhyun memberikan botol itu pada kyungsoo dan kyungsoo memutarnya. Botol kecap itu kembali berputar dan berhenti tepat di hadapan chanyeol.

"wah tuan rumah kita akhirnya mendapatkannya" sorak kai girang

"kau harus memberikan pertanyaan yang sulit atau tantangan yang tidak bisa dia lakukan kyung" bisik tao

"baiklah ToD?"

"dare saja hyung. buktikan kalau kau namja yang gentle" Sahut Kai mengompor-ngompori Chanyeol

"baiklah aku pilih dare"

"wah bagus pilihan yang tepat yeol" seru kyungsoo girang. Kini kyungsoo siap menyiapkan pembalasan dendamnya karena sudah diberikan tantangan yang konyol dari baekhyun.

"tantangannya harus yang sangat menantang kyung" ucap sehun menimpali

"ya ya ya apa-apaan kau sehun" chanyeol mengomel pada sehun

"sudah-sudah aku yang akan menentukannya. Berhubung besok aku ditantang oleh Baekhyun untuk bernyanyi di tengah lapangan menggunakan baju pororo maka kau aku tantang untuk menjadi pengantar lagu yang akan aku nyanyikan jadi aku ingin kau besok bermain gitar dengan berpakaian sebagai wanita jadi besok kau harus memakai dress dan wig pokoknya kau harus berpenampalan layaknya seorang yeoja. Bagaimana kau sanggup?" tanya kyungsoo dengan smirknya

"yak kau gila kyung" teriak chanyeol tidak terima heol besok dia harus menjadi seorang yeoja? Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang tampan ini? ckckck

"ani, aku tidak gila. Sudah terima saja tantangan dariku. Jika kau tidak bisa maka kau harus menerima hukumannya. Kau harus menyatakan cintamu di hadapan semua siswa-siswi SM High School"

"ya mana bisa begitu?"

"tentu saja bisa, bagaimana? Ayo terima tantanganmu, buktikan bahwa kau lelaki yang sangat gentle" ucap kyungsoo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"hhh baiklah aku terima tantanganmu" kata chanyeol pasrah

"yeayy akhirnya besok aku tidak akan sendirian. Manse manse manse" sorak kyungsoo girang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti gerakan dance manse di MV Seventeen

"ah sudah jam 10 malam, ayo baek pulang" ajak tao pada baekhyun

"ah ne ayo. Eumm kyung, ayo kita pulang" baekhyun menarik tangan kyungsoo

"eh, ah ne kajja. Semuanya kami pulang dulu ya, terima kasih chan atas undangan makan malamnya dan persiapkan dirimu besok" ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum jahil pada chanyeol

"kalian sudah mau pulang? Apa kalian mau kami antarkan pulang?" tanya chanyeol

"ne kami akan pulang chan, sudah malam. Ah tidak usah kami sendiri saja" tolak baekhyun secara halus

"memang kalian akan pulang dengan apa?" giliran sehun yang bertanya

"kami naik taksi" jawab tao

"kalau begitu kalian kami antar saja. kai kau antarkan kyungsoo dan biar tao dan baekhyun aku dan sehun yang mengantar. Bagaimana?" usul chanyeol

"tidak usah kami bertiga naik taksi saja" tolak kyungsoo, ah dia tidak mau pulang bersama kai. Kyungsoo masih canggung jika berdua saja dengan kai.

"tidak apa-apa sudah kalian akan kami antar pulang pokoknya. Kai kau harus mengantar kyungsoo pulang" titah chanyeol

"kajja kyung kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu" kai berdiri dan menghampiri kyungsoo lalu menarik tangan kai

"baiklah" kyungsoo akhirnya menurut pada Kai

"semua aku akan mengantar kyungsoo terlebih dahulu okey, bye" kai mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu menggandeng erat tangan kyungsoo

Kai membukakan pintu mobil agar kyungsoo bisa masuk. Setelah kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil, kai dengan cepat menutup pintu mobilnya lalu bergegas masuk kedalam mobil. Kai menyalakan mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah kyungsoo. Didalam perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah katapun. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Kai sama-sama berdiam diri. Karena jenuh akhirnya Kai membuka suaranya.

"tantangan darimu untuk chanyeol hyung sungguh konyol tapi aku menyukinya hahaha" kai mencoba mencairkan suaranya

"hahaha sebenarnya aku tidak sengaja mengeluarkan tantangan itu berhubung aku ingat bahwa aku harus menyelesaikan tantangan dari baekhyun maka ide tersebut meluncur saja dikepalaku" kyungsoo terkekeh

"hahha aku tidak sabar melihat kalian berkolaborasi besok"

"uh byun baekhyun menyebalkan kenapa aku harus memakai kostum pororo ish naka itu" kyungsoo seketika memberengut kesal mengingat bahwa dia harus memakai kostum pororo

"kau pasti akan terlihat sangat imut dan lucu kyungi"

Pipi kyungsoo seketika terasa panas. Imut dan Lucu katanya? Oh my god, Kyungsoo memalingkan kepalanya keluar jendela karena dia tidak ingin kai melihat pipinya yang kini memerah.

"nah sudah sampai" Kai mematikan mesin mobilnya

"ah sudah sampai ternyata, jongmal gomawo kai" kyungsoo membuka sabuk pengamannya lalu membuka pintu mobil kai dan keluar. Kai membuka kaca jendela mobilnya agar bisa melihat kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumahnya

"sampai jumpa besok kyungii" teriak kai dari dalam mobil

"ne terima kasih kai. Hati – hati dijalan" kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya

"ne" kai pun berlalu

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya chanyeol sangat bingung dia harus memakai apa untuk tampil nanti, sedangkan dia harus berpenampilan layaknya yeoja. Chanyeol mondar-mandir di kelasnya memikirkan pakaian apa yang akan dia pakai. Ingin sekali chanyeol meminjam pakaian baekhyun tapi itu tidak mungkin tubuh baekhyun sangat mungil pasti pakaian miliknya tidak akan cukup ditubuh besarnya.

"hei brother kenapa kau mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan saja" kata kai sambil meminum jusnya yang dia beli dikantin tadi dan memperhatikan chanyeol yang mondar-mandir sedari tadi

"ah kai aku bingung harus memakai apa untuk tampil sekarang"

"kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, aku sudah membawa perlengkapan untukmu hyung. tara" kai mengeluarkan sebuah wig berambut panjang dan juga dress lalu beberapa perlengkapan make up.

"wah kau dapat dari mana semua ini?" tanya chanyeol takjub lalu menghampiri Kai

"hahaha aku pinjam dari minseok noona sepupu sehun. tadi malam setelah mengantarkan kyungsoo aku mampir ke café miliknya lalu aku meminjam semua ini darinya. Aku ingat tantangan kyungsoo yang dia berikan padamu jadi ya aku pinjam saja barang-barang ini" jelas kai

"woahh gomawo kai, kau memang jjang" chanyeol mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya

"yasudah cepat kau ganti baju ini. Kyungsoo tadi sudah pergi mengganti bajunya ditemani oleh baekhyun dan tao"

"temani aku" ucap chanyeol mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya

"ish ne kajja" kai menarik chanyeol ke kamar mandi

.

.

Chanyeol selesai mengganti bajunya, chanyeol merasa risih karena dia harus memakai wig dan dress. Pasalnya baru pertama kalinya chanyeol berpenampilan seperti ini dan ini juga akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya chanyeol akan berpenampilan layaknya yeoja seperti ini. Jika bukan karena tantangan yang diberikan oleh kyungsoo, chanyeol tidak akan pernah mau berpenampilan seperti ini. Chanyeol keluar dengan perlahan dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Untung saja keadaan toilet sedang sepi, kalau tidak ya siap-siap saja semua teman-teman lelaki chanyeol akan menertawakannya. Kai yang baru saja melihat chanyeol berpenampilan yeoja seperti ini saja langsung tertawa melihatnya.

"hahaha woah daebak hyung kau sangat cantik. Ah aku jatuh cinta padamu. Kekeke" kai tertawa meledek chanyeol.

"hentikan tawamu kamjong. Aish ini semua karena yeoja burung hantu itu" ucap chanyeol kesal sambil membenarkan wignya

"eyy kau menyalahkan kyungsoo enak saja" kai membela kyungsoo

"aish bagaimana aku keluar dari sini sekarang. Ah pasti semua orang menertawakanku nanti"

-tringgg-

Nada pesan dari handphone chnayeol berbunyi

From : Sehun

Hyung kau dimana?

Cepat ketengah lapangan, kyungsoo dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu

"aish jinja" chanyeol mengacak wignya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ketengah lapangan.

Semua siswa dan siswi SM High School berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan penampilan seperti yeoja dan melihat kyungsoo memakai kostum pororo.

"apa benar itu chanyeol oppa? Woah dia sangat cantik. Astaga bahkan aku kalah cantik darinya" bisik seorang hoobae chanyeol yang merupakan fans chanyeol

"ne benar. dan siapa yeoja disampingnya? Apa dia kekasih chanyeol oppa? Lalu kenapa mereka berpenampilan seperti itu?"

"molla kita lihat saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan"

"ekhmm annyeonghaseyo yeorobun… perkenalkan nama saya Do kyungsoo dan disebelah saya kalian pasti sudah mengenalnya dia adalah Park Chanyeol. kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa kami berpenampilan seperti ini? Ah jawbannya adalah karena ada sesuatu hal yang membuat kami mengharuskan berpenampilan seperti ini" kata kyungsoo sambil melirik semua teman-temannya sedangkan chanyeol dia hanya menunduk sambil memeluk gitar dipangkuannya

"oh ya kami juga akan menampilkan suatu pertunjukkan untuk menghibur istirahat kalian. Saya akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Nothing On you dari Bruno mars dan diiringi oleh permainan gitar dari chanyeol. so, enjoyed ,listen and singing with me"

.

Chanyeol mulai memetikkan gitarnya dan kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi

.

If I told you i was perfect i'd be lying  
If there's something i'm not doing but i'm trying  
I know i'm not angel  
But i'm not so bad (no no no)

.

Semua siswa dan siswi SM High School bertepuk tangan mendengar merdunya suara Kyungsoo. Bahkan Kai sampai terpesona oleh suara merdu dari Kyungsoo.

.

If you see me at the party conversating  
That doesn't mean telephone number are exchanging  
I know i'm not angel girl  
But i'm not so bad (no no no)

.

Just you know these  
Beautiful girl all over the world  
I could be cheasing but my time would be wasted  
Cause they got nothing on you baby  
Nothing on you baby

.

They might say hi (hi~)  
And they might say hey (hey~)  
And you shouldn't worry  
About what they say  
Cause they got nothing on you baby  
Nothing on you baby-ey heeey~

.

=prok prok prok=

"daebak daebak sungguh penampilan kalian sangat keren" teriak salah satu siswi SM high school

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol saling pandang dan melemparkan senyuman. Ternyata tidak sia-sia mereka rela berpenampilan seperti ini.

"ahhh chanyeol oppa permainan gitarmu sangat keren. Aku mencintaimu" teriak seorang yeoja

.

Baekhyun, Tao, Sehun dan Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol lalu memberikan kedua ibu jari mereka.

"kalian benar-benar keren. Chukkae penampilan kalian sukses" baekhyun memberikan senyuman tulusnya pada kyungsoo dan chanyeol

"gomawo" chanyeol dan kyungsoo balas tersenyum pada baekhyun

.

.

.

"konyol sekali mereka melakukan semua ini" cibir kris

"itu tidak konyol chanyeol oppa benar-benar keren walaupun dia harus berpenampilan seperti seorang yeoja tapi charisma yang dia punya tetaplah jjang ! ah aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya" puji luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

"cih" kris berdecih

"Kris sebaiknya kita harus menyusun rencana baru. Bagaimana jika kau memberi tahu pada kedua orang tuamu jika kalian sudah memutuskan pertunangan kalian? Dengan begitu orang tua mu pasti akan marah, apalagi yang memutuskannya adalah baekhyun? Dengan begitu pasti kedua orang tuamu akan membatalkan kerjasama bisnis kalian dan perusahaan milik baekhyun akan dilanda keterpurukan. Baekhyun tidak mungkin kan akan membiarkan kedua orang tuanya mengalami serangan jantung mendadak dan baekhyun pasti akan meminta bantuanmu untuk menjalin kersama kembali. Nah saat itu terjadi kau harus meminta baekhyun agar dia mau menikah denganmu dengan begitu baekhyun akan menjadi milikmu. How?" tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dari kepala Luhan

"idemu lumayan juga, baiklah aku akan segera memberitahukan semua ini pada mama dan baba" kris mengeluarkan smirknya

.

.

* * *

"Jadi baekhyun memutuskan pertunangan kalian? Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung ! kalau begitu kita batalkan kerjasama antara Wu Corp dengan perusahaan Byun itu" kata nyonya wu dengan nada yang tinggi saat Kris memberitahukan semuanya pada nyonya Wu lewat telepon.

"tapi mama kasihan baekhyun dan keluarganya. Aku tidak mau melihat baekhyun hidup menderita" balas Kris berpura-pura tidak tega dengan baekhyun

"kau terlalu berbaik hati padanya yifan, sudahlah masih banyak wanita yang lebih menarik dari pada baekhyun" ucap nyonya wu lagi

"tidak mau, aku tidak mau wanita lain ! aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun mama" rengek kris

"astaga Yifan dengarkan mama, masih banyak wanita diluar sana yang lebih menarik dan baik dari pada baekhyun sayang. Sudahlah relakan saja dia"

"tidak mau mama ! aku sangat mencintai baekhyun. Apapun akan aku lakukan agar baekhyun kembali lagi padaku" kata kris dengan serius

"hhh baiklah lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"aku punya ide bagaimana jika mama dan baba memaksa keluarga byun untuk menikahkan baekhyun denganku? Lagi pula tinggal satu bulan lagi kami akan lulus. Jika mereka tidak ingin menikahkan baekhyun denganku maka ancam saja jika perusahaan milik mereka akan hancur. Bagaimana?" usul kris

"ide yang bagus. Jika kau bahagia bersama baekhyun baiklah mama akan setuju dengan idemu kali ini. Tapi ingat jika baekhyun menolak maka mama dan baba akan tetap memutuskan kerjasama antara Wu Corp dengan perusahaan milik tuan byun. Mengerti?"

"ne aku mengerti mama. Xie xie. Wo ai ni mama"

"ya wo ai ni anak kesayangan mama"

Kris menutup teleponnya, kali ini ide yang Luhan sarankan akan berhasil.

.

.

* * *

Keadaan keuangan di keluarga Byun kini sedang krisis. Pasalnya hari ini tiba-tiba Wu Corp memutuskan kerjasamanya dan menarik semua sahamnya dari Byun Corp. Tuan Byun bertanya pada Tuan Wu alasan mengapa Wu Corp mendadak memutuskan kerjasama dengan perusahaan miliknya itu. Padahal bukankah kerjasama yang terjalin selama ini baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba beliau ingin memutuskan kerjasamanya. Dan alasan yang diberikan tuan Wu adalah satu karena Byun Baekhyun putri kesayangan satu-satunya itu memutuskan pertunangan Wu Yi Fan aka Kris dengan putrinya.

.

Tuan Byun memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing memikirkan semua ini. Dia bingung sebenarnya dia tahu jika baekhyun terpaksa melakukan pertunangan itu karena ingin membantu perusahaannya agar bisa maju kembali karena tidak ingin semua karyawan yang bekerja diperusahaan ayahnya itu harus menjadi pengangguran. Tuan Byun mengerti mungkin saat ini Baekhyun sudah lelah harus mengorbankan perasaannya. Sekarang tuan byun sangat bingung harus melakukan cara apa agar perusahaannya tidak mengalami krisis ekonomi yang semakin larut.

.

"apa Tuan Wu membatalkan kerjasama kita karena Baekhyun memutuskan pertunangan itu? Sekarang kita harus bagaimana yeobo? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jika tuan Wu memutuskan kerjasama kita, maka perusahaan kita akan mengalami krisis ekonomi yang besar dan kita bisa bangkrut" nyonya byun syok ketika mendengar pernyataan suaminya itu bahwa perusahaan miliknya sedang dilanda krisis ekonomi.

"aku tidak tahu yeobo. Aku bingung, tapi kita juga tidak bisa memaksa baekhyun lagi untuk mengorbankan perasaannya lagi. Aku tidak tega dengannya, dia putriku yang sangat kucinta" tuan byun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa

"apa baekhyun sudah tahu semua ini?"

"sepertinya belum , jangan beritahukan semua ini pada baekhyun. Aku takut ini akan mengganggu konsentrasi belajarnya sebentar lagi dia akan ujian kelulusan"

"tapi bagaimana dengan nasib perusahaan kita?" tanya nyonya byun

"aku akan berusaha semampuku agar perusahaan tetap stabil dan aku akan membujuk sekali lagi agar tuan wu tidak menarik sahamnya kembali"

"aku percaya padamu yeobo kau pasti bisa"

.

Besoknya tuan Byun datang menemui tuan Wu untuk membicarakan lagi padanya agar tuan wu tidak membatalkan kerjasamanya.

"ah tuan byun silahkan duduk, ada apa anda menemui saya kembali?" tanya tuan wu to the point

"begini saya ingin agar anda berfikir kembali dan membatalkan untuk memutuskan kerjasama kita" ucap tuan byun

"maaf tuan byun tapi ini keputusan dari istri saya. Dan ini juga merupakan kesepakatan diantara kita bukan? Bukankah jika salah satu pihak memutuskan pertunangan ini maka kerjasama diantara kita juga berakhir"

"tapi seharusnya tidak bisa begitu tuan wu"

"tentu saja bisa, kita sudah sepakat dari awal tentang masalah ini. Jadi mohon maaf kami harus memutuskan kerja sama ini"

"tuan wu saya mohon pikirkan ini kembali, saya mohon bantu saya kembali"

"sebenarnya kami bisa membatalkan untuk tidak memutuskan kerjasama ini. Tapi saya tidak yakin jika anda terlebih lagi pada anak anda akan setuju dan menerima syarat ini" kata tuan wu dengan tegas

"syarat apa itu? Jika saya bisa melakukannya maka saya akan setuju dengan syarat yang anda minta" ucap tuan byun mantap

"ada satu syarat yang harus anda dan keluarga anda setujui agar kami bisa kembali berkerjasama dengan anda"

"apa itu?" tanya tuan byun penasaran

"setelah lulus nanti Baekhyun harus mau menikah dengan Kris. Jika Baekhyun menolak pernikahan ini, mohon maaf kami tidak bisa melanjutkan kerjasama ini. Bagaimana apa anda setuju?"

"menikah dengan Kris? Tapi saya harus membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu dengan istri saya dan juga baekhyun"

"ya silahkan saya akan memberikan waktu kepada anda selama satu bulan. Jika dalam jangka waktu satu bulan anda tidak memberikan jawaban maka dengan terpaksa kami harus membatalkan kerjasama ini"

"baik akan saya pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu saya permisi terima kasih atas waktunya tuan Wu" tuan byun membungkukkan badannya dan pamit keluar dari ruangan tuan Wu

.

.

* * *

Satu minggu lagi ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan seluruh siswa dan siswi kelas 3 SM High School sangat sibuk dengan kegiatan belajar ekstra mereka. Chanyeol, Baekhyun maupun yang lainnya hanya focus belajar agar bisa lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik dan bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Bahkan Chanyeol bersama dengan yang lain juga sudah mempersiapkan untuk ujian tes masuk SNU.

"argh aku benar-benar sudah pusing menghafal semua rumus-rumus ini" seru Kyungsoo menutup buku pelajarannya dan tidur disamping tao

"aku juga. Sudah aku lelah" tao menutup bukunya dan malah tidur disamping baekhyun

"kalian kalau terus-terusan seperti ini akan mendapat nilai jelek nanti dan kemungkinan besar tidak bisa lulus ujian di SNU" omel baekhyun

"iya nanti akan aku baca lagi. Otakkku juga perlu beristirahat baek" keluh kyungsoo

"ish kalian ini. Ahaa bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sore ini untuk merefreshkan otak kita?" usul Baekhyun

"aku setuju" ucap tao senang dan langsung duduk

"baiklah kalau begitu nanti sore kita akan pergi jalan-jalan"

 _'_ _Ne gaseumsogel da dwijibeoboyeo jundamyeon kkamake ta beorin naemameun ajik neoreul neoreul noreul neol saranghae'_

Dering handphone baekhyun berbunyi tertanda ada telepon masuk, dan tertera dilayar handphone tersebut 'eomma calling' . dengan cepat baekhyun menggeser screennya.

"hallo eomma"

"hallo baekhyun sayang"

"ada apa eomma menghubungiku?"

"tidak apa-apa eomma hanya merindukanmu. Bagaimana keadaanmu di korea? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"ne eomma aku baik-baik saja. eomma dan appa disana juga baik kan?"

"ah ne baek. Oh ya baek seusai pengumuman kelulusan kau harus kembali ke china okey. Ada sesuatu yang akan eomma dan appa bicarakan padamu"

"kalian ingin berbicara apa eomma? Ne setelah pengumuman kelulusan aku akan kembali ke china menemui kalian tapi aku tidak akan lama disana eomma karena aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku bersama channi"

"channi? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"ne eomma aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dia sekarang menjadi teman sekelasku"

"ah begitu. Yasudah sampaikan saja salam eomma pada channi. Kau belajar yang rajin disana okey. Eomma dan appa disini selalu merindukanmu"

"ne eomma. Aku juga merindukan kalian. Saranghae"

"nado saranghae uri baekhyun. Sudah dulu ne, maaf jika eomma mengganggumu belajar"

"tidak apa eomma ne sampai jumpa lagi"

Baekhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya dan menaruh kembali handhonennya diatas kasurnya.

"eomma mu menelepon?" tanya kyungsoo

"ne eomma meneleponku katanya setelah pengumuman kelulusan aku harus datang ke china karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan oleh mereka"

"wah sepertinya sangat penting"

"ne"

.

.

* * *

=Skip time=

Hari ini adalah hari dimana pengumuman kelulusan akan dimulai. Setelah selama satu minggu berjuang mengerjakan soal-soal ujian dan satu minggu menenangkan pikiran, kini saatnya hasil dari ujian kemarin akan diumumkan. Semua siswa dan siswi SM High School kelas 3 merasa getar-getir. Mereka takut jika mereka tidak akan lulus atau lulus dengan nilai yang buruk.

Tiba saatnya Seorang guru datang dan menempelkan kertas dimading yang berisi hasil dari Ujian tersebut. semua siswa dan siswi langsung berkumpul dan melihat hasilnya. Ada yang bersorak bahagia, menangis terharu dan lain sebagainya.

"ARGHHH BAEKHYUN KITA LULUS YEAYYYYYY" kyungsoo berteriak dan merangkul pundak tao dan baekhyun lalu meloncat-loncat kegirangan

"Mwo? Jinjayo? YEAYYYY" Baekhyun ikut meloncat-loncat bahagia bersama kyungsoo dan tao

"kerja keras kita selama ini tidak sia-sia" tao menangis terharu

.

"YEHET HYUNG KITA LULUS ! MANSE MANSE MANSE" Sehun melompat-lompat bahagia

"NE KITA LULUS. Akhirnya kita akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa" seru Kai senang

"Kita harus merayakan kelulusan kita bagaimana jika hari ini kita makan dicafe milik Minseok noona?" usul chanyeol

"setuju !" sorak kai dan sehun bersamaan

.

Sementara kai,sehun dan chanyeol merayakan kelulusan mereka di café milik minseok. Baekhyun harus pergi ke china untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Sesampainya dichina betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendengat berita bahwa perusahaan milik Appanya akan kembali dilanda krisis ekonomi karena Wu Corp memutuskan kerjasamanya.

"apa? Mereka memutuskan kerjasama dengan perusahaan appa?" tanya baekhyun syok mendengar cerita dari appanya tersebut

"ne baekhyun. Jika Tuan Wu memutuskan kerjasama ini maka perusahaan kita akan gulung tikar"

Ucap tuan byun dengan nada yang sedih membuat baekhyun tidak tega melihatnya

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan appa?"

"entahlah, appa juga tidak tahu. Appa sudah berusaha membujuk tuan wu agar tidak jadi membatalkan kerja sama ini tapi dia tidak bisa"

"appa sudah tida ada cara lain agar bisa membuat tuan wu membatalkannya?"

"sebenarnya ada sayang tapi eomma tidak yakin kau akan menerimanya" ucap nyonya byun

"apa itu eomma? Jika itu bisa membuat perusahaan appa kembali normal aku akan menyetujuinya"

"Tuan wu memberikan syarat jika kau mau menikah dengan Kris maka dia akan kembali untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan appa. Dia memberi waktu satu bulan saat itu dan kini tinggal dua minggu lagi kita harus memutuskan pilihannya. Kami tidak akan memaksa jika kau memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. appa akan mencoba berusaha semampu appa agar perusahaan bangkit kembali"

"….." baekhyun hanya terdiam, dia tidak mampu lagi harus menjawab apa pada ayahnya

"kau tak usah memikirkannya sayang. Biar urusan ini eomma dan appa yang akan mengurusnya" kata nyonya byun lembut sambil mengusap lembut surai baekhyun

"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Eomma, appa mianhae"

"tak perlu meminta maaf sayang"

"tapi karena aku kalian menjadi susah"

"tidak kok , sudah jangan memikirkannya focus saja untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Biar perusahaan appa dan eomma yang akan mengurusnya"

.

.

* * *

"kau berhasil mengahancurkan perusahaan milik orang tua baekhyun?" tanya Luhan pada Kris di telepon

"tentu saja, tapi belum sepenuhnya hancur, aku akan menghancurkannya jika baekhyun tidak mau menikah denganku" kata Kris tersenyum menang

"bagus kau memang hebat hahaha"

"lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"hmm jika rencana ini berhasil dan kau berhasil menikah dengan baekhyun, maka aku akan membuat rencana agar Chanyeol mau menikah denganku"

"kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi baekhyun akan memohon untuk menikah denganku"

Dua orang itu kini sedang tertawa bahagia karena rencana mereka sudah berhasil.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Next Chapter :

.

"Tuan Wu bisakah anda meluangkan waktu? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan bersama anda"

.

"Tuan Wu saya bersedia menikah dengan anak anda"

.

.

"Kau gila Baek ! kau mau menikah dengannya? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan chanyeol hyung?"

"tidak ada cara lain Sehun-ah hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu orang tuaku. Mianhae jongmal mianhaeyo"

.

.

"Pernikahan Wu Yi Fan dan Byun Baekhyun akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Ah akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan chanyeol oppa tanpa ada penghalang lagi diantara kita. Rencanaku berhasil"

.

.

"Geumanhe"

* * *

hai hai semua \^.^/

masih ingat dengan epep ini?

hah sudah hampir satu bulan epep ini tidak dilanjutkan soalnya belum sempet

ini aku update chap 15 yah semoga kalian suka

seklai lagi maaf jika alurnya kecepetan, membosankan dan ceritanya makin gaje ^^

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca,review , follow dan favorite ff ini :D

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya

see you ^^

Review Jusseyo ? ^^


	16. Chapter 16

_Preview :_

 _"apa? Mereka memutuskan kerjasama dengan perusahaan appa?" tanya baekhyun syok mendengar cerita dari appanya tersebut_

 _"ne baekhyun. Jika Tuan Wu memutuskan kerjasama ini maka perusahaan kita akan gulung tikar"_

 _Ucap tuan byun dengan nada yang sedih membuat baekhyun tidak tega melihatnya_

 _"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan appa?"_

 _"entahlah, appa juga tidak tahu. Appa sudah berusaha membujuk tuan wu agar tidak jadi membatalkan kerja sama ini tapi dia tidak bisa"_

 _"appa sudah tida ada cara lain agar bisa membuat tuan wu membatalkannya?"_

 _"sebenarnya ada sayang tapi eomma tidak yakin kau akan menerimanya" ucap nyonya byun_

 _"apa itu eomma? Jika itu bisa membuat perusahaan appa kembali normal aku akan menyetujuinya"_

 _"Tuan wu memberikan syarat jika kau mau menikah dengan Kris maka dia akan kembali untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan appa. Dia memberi waktu satu bulan saat itu dan kini tinggal dua minggu lagi kita harus memutuskan pilihannya. Kami tidak akan memaksa jika kau memang tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. appa akan mencoba berusaha semampu appa agar perusahaan bangkit kembali"_

 _"….." baekhyun hanya terdiam, dia tidak mampu lagi harus menjawab apa pada ayahnya_

 _"kau tak usah memikirkannya sayang. Biar urusan ini eomma dan appa yang akan mengurusnya" kata nyonya byun lembut sambil mengusap lembut surai baekhyun_

 _"apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Eomma, appa mianhae"_

 _"tak perlu meminta maaf sayang"_

 _"tapi karena aku kalian menjadi susah"_

 _"tidak kok , sudah jangan memikirkannya focus saja untuk masuk ke perguruan tinggi. Biar perusahaan appa dan eomma yang akan mengurusnya"_

 _._

 _._

 _"kau berhasil mengahancurkan perusahaan milik orang tua baekhyun?" tanya Luhan pada Kris di telepon_

 _"tentu saja, tapi belum sepenuhnya hancur, aku akan menghancurkannya jika baekhyun tidak mau menikah denganku" kata Kris tersenyum menang_

 _"bagus kau memang hebat hahaha"_

 _"lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"_

 _"hmm jika rencana ini berhasil dan kau berhasil menikah dengan baekhyun, maka aku akan membuat rencana agar Chanyeol mau menikah denganku"_

 _"kita tunggu saja sebentar lagi baekhyun akan memohon untuk menikah denganku"_

 _Dua orang itu kini sedang tertawa bahagia karena rencana mereka sudah berhasil._

* * *

 **Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 16/17**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana** **/** **FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya** **/Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD** _._

* * *

 **Chapter 16 :**

.

Baekhyun sangat pusing saat ini dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Tidak mungkin dia hanya berdiam diri sedangkan keadaan keluarganya sedang krisis. Baekhyun terus merenung didalam kamar, memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bahkan dia tidak memikirkan handphonenya yang terus berdering.

 _'_ _Ne gaseumsogel da dwijibeoboyeo jundamyeon kkamake ta beorin naemameun ajik neoreul neoreul noreul neol saranghae'_

'Channie Calling'

Sudah hampir 10x chanyeol menelepon bakhyun namun tidak pernah ada jawaban dari baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang frustasi memikirkan keadaan keluarganya saat ini. Baekhyun bahkan sampai melewatkan makan malamnya saking seriusnya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar keadaan keluarganya dan perusahaan milik ayahnya membaik kembali. Karena terlalu lelah berfikir, akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur.

.

.

Chanyeol sedari tadi gelisah memikirkan Baekhyun, entah kenapa dia memiliki firasat buruk yang akan menimpa Baekhyun. Dari tadi Chanyeol mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya sambil menempelkan handphonenya ditelinganya untuk menelepon Baekhyun, tapi sampai pada panggilan ke sepeluh Baekhyun masih tidak menjawab panggilannya.

 _'Maaf nomor yang anda tuju tidak menerima panggilan anda, silahkan coba kembali'_ hanya jawaban dari operator yang sedari tadi chanyeol dengar, membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

"Hyuni kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku? Ada apa denganmu?" Chanyeol membanting ponselnya ke kasur frustasi.

.

.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari ini, baekhyun tidak bisa dihubungi dan tidak ada satupun teman-temannya yang bisa menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya. Mulai dari Chanyeol, lalu kyungsoo, lalu Kai , terus Tao dan terahir Sehun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang dapat menghubungi baekhyun.

"apa aku harus menyusulnya ke china?" seru chanyeol frustasi saat mereka berlima sedang berkumpul membicarakan tentang Baekhyun yang tidak dapat dihubungi.

"kau harus sabar hyung, mungkin baekhyun memang benar-benar sedang sibuk dan tidak bisa diganggu" ucap Kai menenangkan chanyeol

"tapi sampai kapan kai? Sudah dua hari ini aku selalu memimpikan baekhyun yang buruk-buruk, dan aku memiliki firasat yang tak enak padanya" kata chanyeol khawatir

"aku juga memiliki firasat yang buruk tentang baekhyun" ujar kyungsoo menambahkan, membuat semua pasang mata tertuju padanya

"sudah tiga hari ini aku memimpikan baekhyun menangis, ah pokoknya aku bermimpi hal yang jelek tentang baekhyun" kata kyungsoo kemudian

"ah bagaimana jika aku pulang ke china dan mencari tahu tentang baekhyun?" kata tao mengusulkan

"ide yang bagus aku setuju. Aku pun memiliki firasat yang tidak enak. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" jawab sehun

"kalau begitu kami juga setuju" ucap chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Kai dan kyungsoo.

"okey, besok aku akan kembali ke china, sekaligus menemui kedua orang tuaku"

.

.

Hari ini Baekhyun memantapkan pilihannya dan pilihan yang harus dia pilih adalah menerima permintaan Tuan Wu untuk menikah dengan Kris. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menerima pernikahan itu, Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki cara lain bahkan dia sampai lupa jika dia memiliki orang-orang yang akan membantunya. Baekhyun pun berniat menemui Tuan Wu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia bersedia menikah dengan Kris.

"Tuan Wu bisakah anda meluangkan waktu? Ada yang ingin saya bicarakan bersama anda"

"…."

"baiklah saya akan segera kesana"

Baekhyun menutup teleponnya lalu mengambil jaketnya dan pergi menemui Tuan Wu di café yang tuan Wu sebutkan tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

Café

"ada apa kau menemuiku baekhyun-ah?" tanya tuan wu langsung pada intinya ketika Baekhyun telah tiba dicafe tersebut.

"Tuan Wu saya bersedia menikah dengan anak anda" jawab baekhyun langsung

"apa? Kau bersedia? Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tuan Wu sedikit kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang to the point tersebut

"ne, saya yakin tuan. Apapun akan saya lakukan demi kebahagiaan orang tua saya. Jadi kapan pernikahan ini akan dilaksanakan?"

"waw waw santai saja baekhyun. Baiklah karena keputusanmu sangat benar, maka besok saya akan menemui ayahmu untuk membicarakan kerjasama ini sekaligus pernikahan kau dengan anakku Yifan"

"ya tuan, saya harap semuanya dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu anda tuan" Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum pada Tuan Wu

"ahahaha ya ya tidak masalah. Ah ya karena kau akan menikah dengan anakku, maka kau harus memanggilku baba. Mengerti calon menantuku?" Tuan Wu tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun

"ya saya mengerti baba"

"ouh manisnyaa,,,, aku senang sekali kau akan menjadi menantuku. Kris pasti sangat bahagia mendengar kabar ini. Xie-xie baekhyun"

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan jika dia bersedia menikah dengan Kris, perusahaan milik ayah Baekhyun kembali berjalan seperti semula bahkan perkembangan industri di perusahaan milik ayah Baekhyun semakin berkembang pesat.

Dua minggu lagi pernikahan Baekhyun dan Kris akan dilaksanakan. Karena Kris tidak ingin pernikahan mereka ditunda terlalu lama, maka Kris meminta kedua orang tua mereka untuk mempercepat pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun dua minggu lagi. Kedua orang tua Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah sedangkan Baekhyun dia hanya menurutinya saja, karena ini demi kebaikan kedua orang tuanya maka Baekhyun harus mengorbankan perasaannya. Awalnya kedua orang tua Baekhyun tidak setuju jika baekhyun harus menerima pernikahan ini, tapi karena baekhyun bisa meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya jika dia baik-baik saja, maka kedua orang tua Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah dan menuruti keiinginan putrinya tersebut.

.

.

* * *

Sebelum pernikahannya dengan Kris dilaksanakan, Baekhyun pamit kepada kedua orang tuanya untuk kembali ke seoul menemui teman-temannya dan dia juga berniat akan memberitahukan pada semuanya jika dia akan menikah dengan Kris dua minggu lagi.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang ia temui dan Sehun pula orang pertama yang terkejut akan berita ini. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun menerima pernikahan ini, padahal dia tahu jika Baekhyun melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Sehun marah dan kecewa pada Baekhyun, padahal Baekhyun sudah berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi Baekhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Kau gila Baek ! kau mau menikah dengannya? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkan chanyeol hyung?" Sehun berkata dengan keras, bahkan matanya menyala-nyala menandakan jika dia telah marah dan kecewa pada Baekhyun

"tidak ada cara lain Sehun-ah hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membantu orang tuaku. Mianhae jongmal mianhaeyo" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap kedua mata Sehun ia tahu sehun pasti kecewa dengan pilihannya.

"hhh aku kecewa padamu baek, kau sudah berjanji padaku waktu itu. Lagi pula kenapa kau tidak mengatakan semua ini padaku, kau bisa meminta bantuanku dan yang lainnya. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan dirimu dan perasaanmu baek. Aku kan sudah bilang padamu jika kau ada masalah ceritakan semuanya padaku, aku pasti akan membantumu baek"

"mianhae sehun-ah jongmal mianhae. Pikiranku benar-benar kalut waktu itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa berfikir jernih, yang aku pikirkan hanya kebahagiaan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuaku susah sehun karena memikirkan semuanya ini. Tak apa jika aku harus mengorbankan diriku dan perasaanku asalkan kedua orang tuaku bahagia maka aku juga akan bahagia" baekhyun menatap sehun lalu tersenyum tulus pada sehun membuat amarah sehun perlahan memudar walaupun perasaan kecewa masih hinggap dihati sehun

"hhh yasudah jika itu semua sudah menjadi keputusanmu, aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Aku berdoa semoga pilihanmu yang terbaik baek. Jadi kapan kalian akan melaksanakan pernikahan?"

"dua minggu lagi tanggal 27 November aku akan menikah dengan Kris"

"yak kau gila baek? Kau akan menikah di hari ulang tahun Chanyeol hyung? Oh My God ini adalah kado terburuk untuk Chanyeol hyung" Sehun menepuk keningnya dia tidak menyangka tanggal pernikahan Baekhyun tepat pada hari ulang tahun chanyeol yang ke dua puluh tahun.

"ini semua Kris yang menentukannya, maafkan aku" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya kembali

"arghh sialan dia pasti merencanakannya" umpat sehun

"maksudmu?" tanya baekhyun tak mengerti dengan maksud sehun

"ah tidak apa-apa. Lalu kapan kau akan memberitahukannya pada chanyeol dan yang yang lainnya?"

"secepatnya"

.

.

.

* * *

Kris memberikan kabar baik untuk Luhan jika rencana mereka berhasil. Luhan sangat senang sekali karena jalan untuk mendekati Chanyeol tanpa penghalang berhasil ia lakukan. Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mendengar kabar bahagia ini.

"Pernikahan Wu Yi Fan dan Byun Baekhyun akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Ah akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan chanyeol oppa tanpa ada penghalang lagi diantara kita. Rencanaku berhasil" Luhan tersenyum sambil memeluk boneka rusanya

.

Setelah memberitahukan kabar pernikahannya pada sehun, kini saatnya Baekhyun memberikan kabar jika dia akan menikah dengan Kris pada Chanyeol.

Kini mereka sedang berada di bukit belakang sekolah mereka dulu.

"hyuni, kau kemana saja selama ini? Kau tahu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu" ujar chanyeol

"hahaha aku ada beberapa urusan di china hingga tak sempat menjawab semua panggilanmu. Mianhae channi dan gomawo sudah mencemaskanku" baekhyun tersenyum manis dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu milik chanyeol.

"ne gwenchana, bagaimana kabar ahjussi dan ahjumma Byun? Apa mereka baik-baik saja disana? Ah sudah lama sekali aku tidak berjumpa dengan mereka"

"mereka baik-baik saja kok. Tenang saja,,, hahaha oh ya ada salam dari appa dan eomma untukmu"

"ah ne salam balik untuk mereka"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling terdiam beberapa lama menikmati angin sore yang berhembus menerpa kulit mereka

"channi" ucap baekhyun memulai pembicaraan

"ne, ada apa baek?" chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap baekhyun yang masih asyik menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu miliknya

"aku,,, aku akan menikah dua minggu lagi" baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam kedua bola mata chanyeol

"m-mwo? Menikah? Kau akan… dengan siapa?" chanyeol bertanya dengan cepat sambil mencengkram kedua pundak baekhyun membuat baekhyun sedikit takut

"ak—aku akan menikah dengan Kris chan,, mianhae" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"bukankah kau dan kris sudah…"

"ani, sebenarnya aku tidak putus dengan Kris gege maafkan aku chan"

"kau pasti bohong kan? Ini pasti hanya leluconmu saja kan? Iya kan baek? Jawab aku baekhyun?" tanya chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya

"mianhae chan,, ini tidak bohong. Aku memang akan menikah dengan kris gege dua minggu lagi di china dan aku berharap kau akan datang kepesta pernikahan sahabatmu ini" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan

 _'maafkan aku chan'_

"apa kau bahagia menikah dengannya?" tanya chanyeol sekali lagi

"ne aku bahagia"

"kau yakin?"

"ne aku yakin"

"keurae…. Chukkae baekhyun-ah.. wah aku turut senang jika kau akan menikah, apakah ini alasanmu sulit dihubungi saat kau berada dichina? Ternyata kau mempersiapkan pernikahanmu dengan kris?"

"ne bisa dibilang seperti itu"

"ahh ternyata baekhyun kecilku akan segera menikah,,, wahh selamat, semoga kau bahagia ya hyuni… oh ya aku punya satu permintaan untukmu, apa kau mau mengabulkannya?" ucap chanyeol bertanya pada baekhyun degan tatapan mata yang menyaratkan akan kesedihan

"apa itu?"

"bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

"kau aneh kenapa ingin memelukku harus bertanya dulu padaku?"

"ahaha tidak apa, aku hanya tak ingin ada kesalah pahaman" belum sempat baekhyun membalas perkataan chanyeol , chanyeol telah memeluk baekhyun dengan erat.

Tubuh chanyeol bergetar saat memeluk baekhyun dan baekhyun bisa merasakan jika chanyeol sedang menangis saat ini karena tetesan air mata chanyeol menetes diperpotongan lehernya.

"hei kenapa menangis? Uri channie jangan menangis" baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan erat sambil mengusap-usapkan jemarinya dipunggung chanyeol namun ternyata diam-diam baekhyun juga meneteskan air matanya saat memeluk chanyeol.

SAKIT hanya itu yang bisa chanyeol rasakan ketika mendengar bahwa baekhyun akan menikah dengan Kris.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah berbicara dengan Chanyeol bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Kris dua minggu lagi, Baekhyun pamit kepada teman-temannya yang berada dikorea untuk kembali lagi ke china. Kepergian Baekhyun membuat perasaan Chanyeol menjadi hancur, belum sempat dia mengatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun malah memberitahukan kabar yang membuat perasaannya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

Kini tinggal tiga hari lagi Baekhyun akan melaksanakan pernikahannya bersama Kris. Keadaan Chanyeol menjadi sangat down bahkan dirinya sudah seperti mayat hidup karena frustasi memikirkan Baekhyun yang akan menikah dengan Kris.

Nyonya park bahkan bingung harus bagaimana , melihat keadaan anaknya yang sangat kacau ini membuat dirinya sedih. Nyonya park terus meminta Sehun dan Kai agar mereka berdua bisa membuat Chanyeol ceria seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"hyung ayo makan, sudah tiga hari kau tidak mau makan. Kau bisa sakit hyung" bujuk Sehun pada chanyeol

"ayolah hyung jangan seperti ini, aku tahu kau sedang patah hati tapi jangan seperti ini" tembal kai , namun chanyeol tetap diam dan memandang kosong pada selimut yang ia kenakan.

"oh hyung kau terlihat sangat mengerikan, aku bahkan tidak mengenal dirimu. Ini seperti bukan park chanyeol yang aku kenal" ucap Kai mengguncang-guncangkan lengan chanyeol

"dia akan menikah" lirih chanyeol sangat pelan namun bisa didengar oleh sehun dan kai.

Sehun dan Kai saling bertatapan lalu kembali menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan yang memiliki makna berbeda

"astaga hyung sudahlah jangan terus memikirkannya ! apa ku bilang Baekhyun itu tidak baik untukmu" kata kai dengan nada dinginnya

"kai jangan seperti itu. Kau membuat chanyeol hyung akan semakin down" ucap sehun menaruh piring makanan chanyeol keatas meja belajar milik chanyeol

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan hun, kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Oh ayolah aku tidak tega melihat wajah chanyeol hyung seperti itu. Dia seperti hidup tapi tidak memiliki nyawa" ujar kai

"lalu kita harus bagaimana? Menggagalkan pernikahan baekhyun dengan kris? Itu tidak mungkin kai ! ini sudah menjadi keputusan baekhyun, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi" kata sehun

"ah sial !" umpat kai sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal

"satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah bicara kembali pada Baekhyun untuk menggagalkan pernikahan ini" bisik sehun pada kai

"itu tidak mungkin sehun, kita hanya memiliki waktu tiga hari lagi? INGAT TIGA HARI LAGI ! itu waktu yang sangat singkat sehun. kau gila" kata kai dengan geram, bagaimana bisa dalam waktu tiga hari bisa membujuk baekhyun untuk menggagalkan pernikahannya dengan kris. Astaga kai tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sehun, jika memang berniat membujuk baekhyun kenapa tidak dilakukan saat baekhyun pertama kali memberitahu bahwa dia akan menikah? Ckckck

"maka dari itu kita manfaatkan waktu tiga hari itu, bagaimana? Ayolah ini demi sahabat sekaligus hyung kita. Apa kau tak lihat dia sekarang seperti apa" ucap sehun melirik chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"hhh baiklah. Demi chanyeol hyung" kai pasrah sambil menatap chanyeol dengan sendu

.

.

* * *

"kau gila sehun ! bagaimana mungkin kita bisa membujuk baekhyun dalam waktu tiga hari?" seru kyungsoo tak percaya dengan ide gila sehun

"tidak ada cara lain kyungsoo. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan" ucap sehun santai

"kalau baekhyun tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya bagaimana?" tanya tao

"iya bagaimana sehun? itu akan percuma" ucap kyungsoo

"kalau baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya ya mau bagaimana lagi? Kita harus menggagalkan pernikahan ini sendiri" kata kai kemudian

"yak itu lebih gila ! apa kau tega menghancurkan pernikahan temanmu sendiri kai?" kyungsoo berteriak

"lalu apa kau tega melihat sahabatmu yang sudah kau anggap kakak kandungmu sendiri gila?" tanya kai dengan nada dinginnya membuat kyungsoo terdiam

"sudah-sudah kenapa jadi bertengkar seperti ini sih? Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" ucap tao melerai pertengkaran kai dan kyungsoo

"kita harus memakai rencana pertama yaitu membujuk baekhyun agar mau membatalkan pernikahannya dan jika itu tidak berhasil maka kita harus memakai rencana kedua yaitu membatalkan pernikahan baekhyun bagaimana pun caranya. Ya walaupun itu terlihat jahat tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini juga demi kebaikan baekhyun dan chanyeol sebagai sahabat kita" jawab sehun pada akhirnya, dan semuanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda bahwa menyetujui usulan sehun.

.

.

* * *

Setelah menyetujui usulan sehun, kini Kyungsoo dan Tao terbang ke China untuk menemui Baekhyun dan membujuk Baekhyun agar baekhyun membatalkan pernikahannya. Sebenarnya keadaan Baekhyun sama seperti keadaan Chanyeol saat ini hanya Baekhyun tak separah Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga sering melamun dan dia juga sering tidak makan, kantung matanya terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya,karena baekhyun sering mengalami insomnia.

"astaga Baekhyun ini benar dirimu?" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sangat khawatirnya melihat keadaan baekhyun saat ini

"ne ini aku kyungii" baekhyun tersenyum tipis

"yaampun baek, kau akan menikah tapi kenapa kau malah seperti orang yang depresi seperti ini? Sebenarnya kau itu bahagia tidak sih menikah dengan kris?" tanya tao dengan tidak sabarannya, dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat baekhyun seperti ini.

"ak-aku tentu saja bahagia. Pertanyaanmu konyol sekali tao-ah" baekhyun terkekeh namun bagi kyungsoo dan tao ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh baekhyun

"kau serius?" tanya kyungsoo mengidimitasi

"ne aku serius, ada apa sih dengan kalian? Kalian seperti polisi saja yang sedang mengintrogasiku?" tanya baekhyun menyerngit heran dengan kelakuan dua temannya ini

"ani tidak ada apa-apa , aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, karena yang aku lihat kau sepertinya tidak bahagia akan menikah dengan kris ge. Jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat lebih baik kau batalkan saja pernikahanmu dengan kris" jawab kyungsoo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada

"tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini" lirih baekhyun

"kenapa? Kau memang benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya tao

"eumm,, tentu saja aku mencintainya, kalau tidak aku tidak mungkin akan menikah dengan Kris gege tiga hari lagi" baekhyun mencoba tersenyum pada kedua temannya itu

"neo geojinmaljaengi!" seru kyungsoo

"ne? aku tidak berbohong aku serius akan perasaanku" bantah baekhyun

"sudahlah lebih baik kau jujur saja pada kami baek, kami ini sahabatmu. Kau sebenarnya tidak mencintai kris ge kan? Kalau kau tidak mencintainya kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya? Itu bisa menyakitimu dan juga menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu baek. Sadarlah tidak hanya kau yang tersakiti disini tapi juga ada seseorang yang sedang sakit dan dia membutuhkan dirimu. Aku dan tao jauh-jauh kesini menemuimu hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu, sebaiknya kau membatalkan pernikahan ini, karena pernikahan tanpa didasari dengan adanya cinta itu tidak baik. Semua ini akan menyakitimu, menyakiti kris dan juga menyakiti orang lain" ucap kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya

"apa maksud kalian dengan menyuruhku membatalkan pernikahan ini?"

"ini demi kebaikanmu baek"

"kalian tidak tahu apapun yang membuatku baik ! kalau kalian datang kesini hanya untuk mengatakan omong kosong kalian lebih baik kalian tidak usah menemuiku. Dan ku katakan pada kalian bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membatalkan pernikahan ini" ujar baekhyun tersulut emosi, pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini

"bagaimana kami bisa tahu, jika kau saja tidak menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Kami itu sebenarnya sahabatmu bukan sih? Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakan pada kami agar kami bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Maksud kedatangan aku dan tao itu baik, kami hanya ingin kau memikirkannya kembali. Tapi jika memang keputusanmu memang sudah tepat maka kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk membatalkannya. Kami hanya ingin kau bahagia baek" seru kyungsoo tak kalah emosinya

"sudah-sudah kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini sih. Tenanglah" kata tao melerai adu mulut baekhyun dan kyungsoo

"baek yang dikatakan kyungsoo memang benar, kami hanya ingin membuat kau bahagia. Jika kau tidak mencintai kris gege kau tidak perlu menikah dengannya. Ini akan menyakitimu, apa kau tidak pernah bercermin? Lihatlah penampilanmu ! ini seperti bukan baekhyun yang kami kenal. Kau begitu Nampak mengerikan baek" tao menambahkan lagi dan dia berkata dengan halus kali ini agar baekhyun tidak emosi kembali dan berhasil baekhyun bisa tenang dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya

"kau tahu tidak hanya kau yang seperti ini, tapi juga chanyeol ! keadaanya bahkan lebih parah darimu baek, dia seperti hidup tanpa memiliki nyawa. Kau tahu alasan kenapa dia seperti ini?" tanya tao dan baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"karena dia mencintaimu baek. Dia sangat-sangat mencintaimu" kata tao dengan nada seriusnya membuat baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam mata tao mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata tao namun baekhyun tidak menemukan adanya kebohongan dengan yang dikatakan tao tadi.

Entah kenapa jantungnya menjadi berdegup kencang ketika tao mengatakan bahwa chanyeol mencintainya.

"apa? Chanyeol mencintaiku? Itu tidak mungkin" lirih baekhyun

"tentu saja itu bisa saja terjadi baek. Dan kau tahu ternyata dia sudah mencintaimu sejak kalian berumur lima tahun. Pantas saja chanyeol begitu terpukul ketika kau pergi meninggalkannya waktu itu dan dia merasa bahagia saat dia tahu jika kau adalah baekhyun yang telah ia cintai sejak kecil" kata tao pada baekhyun

"dari mana kalian tahu jika chanyeol mencintaiku?"

"kami tahu semua ini dari kai dan sehun, awalnya kami tidak percaya namun saat kami melihatnya sendiri bagaimana cara chanyeol menatapmu, bagaimana cara dia memperhatikanmu dan memberimu perhatian itu kami bisa merasakannya jika dia memang benar-benar tulus dan sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu" ucap kyungsoo pada akhirnya

"Geumanhe" ujar tao

"ku mohon hentikan pernikahan ini baek, apa kau tega melihat chanyeol gila karenamu? Dia sedang sakit saat ini baek, hanya kau yang bisa membuat chanyeol sembuh baekhyun. Aku tahu kau juga memiliki rasa pada chanyeol kan?"

"nan mollayo"

"kau pikirkan baik-baik sekali lagi yah, kau masih memiliki waktu dua hari lagi untuk memikirkannya. Semua pilihan ada ditanganmu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, ada aku, tao, sehun, kai dan juga chanyeol yang akan membantumu baek jadi jangan sungkan pada kami. Okay? Kalau begitu aku dan tao pergi dulu. Bye baekhyun"

Kyungsoo dan tao pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini sedang termenung memikirkan semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan tao. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo ada benarnya, dia memang tidak bahagia menikah dengan Kris karena sejujurnya Baekhyun juga masih bingung akan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, apalagi ketika dia mendengar jika chanyeol mencintainya dan saat ini keadaan chanyeol sangat buruk membuat baekhyun menjadi memikirkan lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"channi mianhae jongmal mianhae"

satu tetes air mata mengalir dipipi baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

long time no see ^^

woahh sudah hampir dua bulan saya mentelantarkan ff ini

sebenarnya saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan ff ini tapi berhubung kemarin entah kenapa ide tiba-tiba muncul ya udah deh saya jadi melanjutkan kembali ff ini.

apakah ada yang menunggu ff ini? hahaha sepertinya tidak deh :D

oh ya buat yang lupa sama ff ini monggo bisa dibaca ulang kembali dari awal, sebenarnya saya sendiri juga agak lupa sih sama alurnya jadi maaf ya jika lanjutannya malah gaje atau semakin jelek ,, mianhae mianhae hajima *loh kok jadi nyanyi

okay see you next chap...

thanks all :*

oh ya chapter depan end loh...

bye bye

annyeong

Review Jusseyo ?


	17. Chapter 17

_Preview :_

 _Setelah menyetujui usulan sehun, kini Kyungsoo dan Tao terbang ke China untuk menemui Baekhyun dan membujuk Baekhyun agar baekhyun membatalkan pernikahannya. Sebenarnya keadaan Baekhyun sama seperti keadaan Chanyeol saat ini hanya Baekhyun tak separah Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga sering melamun dan dia juga sering tidak makan, kantung matanya terlihat sangat jelas diwajahnya,karena baekhyun sering mengalami insomnia._

 _"astaga Baekhyun ini benar dirimu?" tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah yang sangat khawatirnya melihat keadaan baekhyun saat ini_

 _"ne ini aku kyungii" baekhyun tersenyum tipis_

 _"yaampun baek, kau akan menikah tapi kenapa kau malah seperti orang yang depresi seperti ini? Sebenarnya kau itu bahagia tidak sih menikah dengan kris?" tanya tao dengan tidak sabarannya, dia benar-benar tidak tega melihat baekhyun seperti ini._

 _"ak-aku tentu saja bahagia. Pertanyaanmu konyol sekali tao-ah" baekhyun terkekeh namun bagi kyungsoo dan tao ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh baekhyun_

 _"kau serius?" tanya kyungsoo mengidimitasi_

 _"ne aku serius, ada apa sih dengan kalian? Kalian seperti polisi saja yang sedang mengintrogasiku?" tanya baekhyun menyerngit heran dengan kelakuan dua temannya ini_

 _"ani tidak ada apa-apa , aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, karena yang aku lihat kau sepertinya tidak bahagia akan menikah dengan kris ge. Jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat lebih baik kau batalkan saja pernikahanmu dengan kris" jawab kyungsoo sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada_

 _"tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini" lirih baekhyun_

 _"kenapa? Kau memang benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya tao_

 _"eumm,, tentu saja aku mencintainya, kalau tidak aku tidak mungkin akan menikah dengan Kris gege tiga hari lagi" baekhyun mencoba tersenyum pada kedua temannya itu_

 _"neo geojinmaljaengi!" seru kyungsoo_

 _"ne? aku tidak berbohong aku serius akan perasaanku" bantah baekhyun_

 _"sudahlah lebih baik kau jujur saja pada kami baek, kami ini sahabatmu. Kau sebenarnya tidak mencintai kris ge kan? Kalau kau tidak mencintainya kenapa kau mau menikah dengannya? Itu bisa menyakitimu dan juga menyakiti orang yang mencintaimu baek. Sadarlah tidak hanya kau yang tersakiti disini tapi juga ada seseorang yang sedang sakit dan dia membutuhkan dirimu. Aku dan tao jauh-jauh kesini menemuimu hanya ingin menyampaikan padamu, sebaiknya kau membatalkan pernikahan ini, karena pernikahan tanpa didasari dengan adanya cinta itu tidak baik. Semua ini akan menyakitimu, menyakiti kris dan juga menyakiti orang lain" ucap kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya_

 _"apa maksud kalian dengan menyuruhku membatalkan pernikahan ini?"_

 _"ini demi kebaikanmu baek"_

 _"kalian tidak tahu apapun yang membuatku baik ! kalau kalian datang kesini hanya untuk mengatakan omong kosong kalian lebih baik kalian tidak usah menemuiku. Dan ku katakan pada kalian bahwa aku tidak akan pernah membatalkan pernikahan ini" ujar baekhyun tersulut emosi, pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini_

 _"bagaimana kami bisa tahu, jika kau saja tidak menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Kami itu sebenarnya sahabatmu bukan sih? Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa menceritakan pada kami agar kami bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Maksud kedatangan aku dan tao itu baik, kami hanya ingin kau memikirkannya kembali. Tapi jika memang keputusanmu memang sudah tepat maka kami tidak akan memaksamu untuk membatalkannya. Kami hanya ingin kau bahagia baek" seru kyungsoo tak kalah emosinya_

 _"sudah-sudah kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar seperti ini sih. Tenanglah" kata tao melerai adu mulut baekhyun dan kyungsoo_

 _"baek yang dikatakan kyungsoo memang benar, kami hanya ingin membuat kau bahagia. Jika kau tidak mencintai kris gege kau tidak perlu menikah dengannya. Ini akan menyakitimu, apa kau tidak pernah bercermin? Lihatlah penampilanmu ! ini seperti bukan baekhyun yang kami kenal. Kau begitu Nampak mengerikan baek" tao menambahkan lagi dan dia berkata dengan halus kali ini agar baekhyun tidak emosi kembali dan berhasil baekhyun bisa tenang dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya_

 _"kau tahu tidak hanya kau yang seperti ini, tapi juga chanyeol ! keadaanya bahkan lebih parah darimu baek, dia seperti hidup tanpa memiliki nyawa. Kau tahu alasan kenapa dia seperti ini?" tanya tao dan baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya_

 _"karena dia mencintaimu baek. Dia sangat-sangat mencintaimu" kata tao dengan nada seriusnya membuat baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam mata tao mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata tao namun baekhyun tidak menemukan adanya kebohongan dengan yang dikatakan tao tadi._

 _Entah kenapa jantungnya menjadi berdegup kencang ketika tao mengatakan bahwa chanyeol mencintainya._

 _"apa? Chanyeol mencintaiku? Itu tidak mungkin" lirih baekhyun_

 _"tentu saja itu bisa saja terjadi baek. Dan kau tahu ternyata dia sudah mencintaimu sejak kalian berumur lima tahun. Pantas saja chanyeol begitu terpukul ketika kau pergi meninggalkannya waktu itu dan dia merasa bahagia saat dia tahu jika kau adalah baekhyun yang telah ia cintai sejak kecil" kata tao pada baekhyun_

 _"dari mana kalian tahu jika chanyeol mencintaiku?"_

 _"kami tahu semua ini dari kai dan sehun, awalnya kami tidak percaya namun saat kami melihatnya sendiri bagaimana cara chanyeol menatapmu, bagaimana cara dia memperhatikanmu dan memberimu perhatian itu kami bisa merasakannya jika dia memang benar-benar tulus dan sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu" ucap kyungsoo pada akhirnya_

 _"Geumanhe" ujar tao_

 _"ku mohon hentikan pernikahan ini baek, apa kau tega melihat chanyeol gila karenamu? Dia sedang sakit saat ini baek, hanya kau yang bisa membuat chanyeol sembuh baekhyun. Aku tahu kau juga memiliki rasa pada chanyeol kan?"_

 _"nan mollayo"_

 _"kau pikirkan baik-baik sekali lagi yah, kau masih memiliki waktu dua hari lagi untuk memikirkannya. Semua pilihan ada ditanganmu. Jika kau butuh bantuan, ada aku, tao, sehun, kai dan juga chanyeol yang akan membantumu baek jadi jangan sungkan pada kami. Okay? Kalau begitu aku dan tao pergi dulu. Bye baekhyun"_

 _Kyungsoo dan tao pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini sedang termenung memikirkan semua yang dikatakan Kyungsoo dan tao. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo ada benarnya, dia memang tidak bahagia menikah dengan Kris karena sejujurnya Baekhyun juga masih bingung akan perasaannya pada Chanyeol, apalagi ketika dia mendengar jika chanyeol mencintainya dan saat ini keadaan chanyeol sangat buruk membuat baekhyun menjadi memikirkan lelaki yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil._

 _"channi mianhae jongmal mianhae"_

 _satu tetes air mata mengalir dipipi baekhyun._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : 17/17**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana** **/** **FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya** **/Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD** _._

* * *

 **Chapter 17 : Ending**

.

.

.

"hyung, ayolah jangan seperti ini" sehun terus membujuk chanyeol agar chanyeol kembali hidup seperti semula, menjadi pria yang ceria dan kuat dalam menghadapi segala masalah.

"Hyung , chanyeol hyung" kai mengguncang-guncangkan lengan chanyeol agar chanyeol bergerak namun hasilnya nihil, chanyeol tetap terdiam dikasurnya sambil menatap kosong depannya

"hhh kita harus bagaimana sehun?" tanya kai pada akhirnya

"coba kau tanya kyungsoo apa dia berhasil membujuk baekhyun membatalkan pernikahannya?"

"oke, aku akan telepon kyungsoo"

.

.

"yeoboseyo kai"

"yeoboseyo kyungsoo, bagaimana apa kau berhasil membujuk baekhyun?"

"ah belum kai, aku malah beradu argument dengan baekhyun, tapi keadaannya disana juga kacau sama seperti chanyeol dan aku rasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh baekhyun"

"begitu? Lalu bagaimana? Keadaan chanyeol disini semakin parah saja, ah aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti sekarang"

"bagaimana ya? Sangat susah untuk membujuk baekhyun, aku juga tidak bisa memaksa baekhyun lebih, aku juga tidak tega melihat baekhyun seperti ini. Aku merasa jika baekhyun tertekan menikah dengan kris, coba kau tanya sehun mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang baekhyun karena aku lihat sepertinya baekhyun juga dekat dengan sehun karena beberapa kali aku melihat baekhyun sering bicara berdua dengan sehun"

"ah ne ne nanti aku akan tanyakan pada sehun apa yang dia tahu dan kita tidak tahu. Okay terima kasih informasinya baby kyungie… cepat kembali ke korea .. aku merindukanmu"

"hahaha ne ne aku juga merindukanmu"

"bye kyungi"

Kai menutup teleponnya dan terkekeh.

"bagaimana?" tanya sehun yang menghampiri kai

"tidak berhasil, tapi menurut pengamatan kyungsoo jika baekhyun terpaksa menikah dengan kris karena keadaan baekhyun tak jauh beda dengan chanyeol hyung, dia sangat kacau dan sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan dari baekhyun. Oh ya apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang baekhyun?" tanya sehun balik

"maksudmu?"

"ya apa kau tahu tentang baekhyun yang kami tidak tahu?"

"bagaimana aku menceritakannya yah,, ini terlalu rumit. Memang ada sesuatu yang baekhyun sembunyikan dari kita. Akan aku ceritakan tapi tidak disini" sehun melirik chanyeol sekilas, kai yang mengertipun akhirnya mengikuti sehun keluar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"akan aku ceritakan intinya saja okay karena jika diceritakan dari awal maka akan sangat panjang" ucap sehun

"ne tidak apa"

Sehun akhirnya menceritakan inti dari masalah ini, kai akhirnya mengerti akan inti masalah tersebut dan membuat Kai merasa bersalah karena telah mengatakan Baekhyun yang tidak-tidak. Kai pun akhirnya memiliki ide untuk jawaban semua masalah ini.

"ah kenapa kau tidak ceritakan dari awal padaku? aku kan bisa membantu baekhyun kalau aku tahu semuanya" kata kai mememukul lengan sehun

"ide? Maksudmu?" tanya sehun tak mengerti

"hhh kau ini tampan tapi otakmu lemot sekali"

"yak apa kau bilang? Ish" sehun balas memukul pundak kai

"berhenti memukulku, kau ingin tahu tidak apa ideku?"

"ah ne ne, cepat beritahu apa idemu?"

"begini kau tahu kan ayahku adalah pemegang saham terbesar diasia? Nah karena ayahku pemegang saham terbesar di asia, maka aku akan meminta bantuan ayahku untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tuan byun ayah baekhyun dan menanamkan saham disana. Dengan begitu jika Baekhyun membatalkan pernikahan ini dan tuan Wu menarik semua sahamnya di perusahaan tuan Byun maka tidak jadi masalah bukan? Karena masih ada saham dari perusahaan milik ayahku. Dan aku jamin perusahaan milik ayah Baekhyun tidak akan gulung tikar. Bagaimana ideku cemerlang bukan?" tanya kai sembari menaik turunkan alisnya

"ah kau benar, aduh kenapa aku tidak kepikiran seperti itu yah untuk menolong baekhyun. Aish tapi apa kau yakin kim ahjussi mau bekerjasama dengan tuan byun?"

"hah itu karena otakmu lemot sehun-ah. Tenang saja ayahku pasti mau. Sudah tenang saja, sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah membujuk baekhyun kembali membatalkan pernikahan ini"

"baiklah biar kali ini aku saja yang bicara pada baekhyun. Terima kasih Kai, kau memang hebat"

"hahaha tentu saja"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun duduk disamping Chanyeol menatap sendu sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya kakak itu. Sehun mengotak-atik handphonenya memanggil seseorang yang mungkin akan membuat chanyeol kembali hidup. Tak menunggu lama, Sehun lalu berbicara dengan orang tersebut melalui video callnya.

"annyeong baekhyun" kata sehun menatap orang yang berada dilayar handphonenya itu

"oh ne annyeong sehun-ah, wah ada apa malam-malam begini kau meneleponku? Apa kau merindukanku? Hihih" baekhyun sedikit bercanda pada sehun namun sehun tahu jika baekhyun sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo jika keadaan baekhyun tak jauh beda dengan chanyeol

"hahaha ani, untuk apa aku merindukanmu. Hei kenapa kau semakin jelek saja"

"yak apa kau bilang aku jelek ish enak saja" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya membuat sehun terkekeh

"hahaha itu kenyataan baekhyun, apa kau tidak pernah bercermin? Lihatlah pipimu semakin tirus dan apa itu ada lingkaran hitam disekitar matamu. Hei bukankah orang yang akan menikah akan semakin cantik kenapa kau malah menjadi jelek seperti ini"

"huh nan mollayo, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan penampilanku saat ini. Dan kau tahu kenapa ada lingkaran mata ini? Itu karena aku sering insomnia"

"ckckck apa kau gugup sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyonya wu?"

"heumm entahlah, aku juga bingung akan perasaanku"

"sudahlah kau batalkan saja pernikahanmu dengannya dan kembalilah kesini dan temui chanyeol hyung. apa kau tidak merindukannya?"

"tentu saja aku merindukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini, kau kan tahu apa resikonya jika aku membatalkan pernikahan ini"

"bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku apapun resikonya, kau akan menghadapinya ? kenapa nyalimu menjadi ciut seperti ini?"

"itu karena aku belum menghadapinya dan setelah aku menghadapinya sepertinya itu sangat berat. Mianhae sehun-ah karena aku mengecewakanmu dan juga yang lainnya" baekhyun menunduk lesu

"sudahlah jangan meminta maaf lagi , sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah membatalkan pernikahan ini"

"tapi…"

"sudah tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja"

"…."

"hei kenapa diam? Tenang saja kau jangan ragu, percaya padaku"

"sehun-ah…. Kau yakin?"

"ne sangat yakin"

"aku…"

"kenapa kau ragu? Hah baiklah mungkin setelah kau melihat chanyeol keraguanmu akan hilang, kau mau berbicara dengannya?"

"chan.. chanyeol? dia ada disini?"

"ne, dia ada disampingku, sekarang kau bicara padanya"

Sehun mengangkat handphonenya tepat didepan wajah chanyeol, baekhyun terkejut dan menutup mulutnya melihat wajah chanyeol yang seperti mayat hidup itu, tatapan matanya kosong dan penuh akan kepedihan yang mendalam. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan kyungsoo benar, jadi chanyeol memang benar-benar sakit karena dia akan menikah dengan kris?

"chan.. chanyeol" lirih baekhyun

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol, baekhyun merasa hatinya sakit melihat chanyeol seperti itu, rasanya baekhyun ingin terbang ke korea dan menemui chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh lelaki dibalik layar handphonenya itu.

"hyung tatap layar handphone itu, baekhyun ingin berbicara padamu" bisik sehun ditelinga chanyeol

Mendengar nama baekhyun membuat chanyeol menengok kearah sehun

"baekhyun?"

"hmm" sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menunjuk handphonenya membuat chanyeol mengikuti arah telunjuk sehun

"baekhyun. Apa benar kau baekhyun?" chanyeol memegang layar handphone sehun lalu mengusap-usap layar handphone sehun seakan baekhyun berada didepannya

"ne ini aku baekhyun, channi" baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya

"baekhyun geumanhae" lirih chanyeol sambil menangis, sehun yang tak kuat melihat pemandangan itu akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari kamar chanyeol

"….." baekhyun diam dan hanya menangis sambil memandang sendu wajah chanyeol lewat layar handphonenya

"baekhyun-ah geumanhae. batalkan pernikahan itu,,, aku…aku,,, aku mencintaimu baekhyun, ku mohon batalkan pernikahan itu" chanyeol menangis

"mianhae chanyeol" ujar baekhyun dengan suara paraunya

"baekhyun jebal" chanyeol terus terisak

"…."

"kumohon baekhyun,, aku ,, aku mohon padamu baekhyun batalkan pernikahan itu,,,, aku benar-benar mencintaimu baekhyun, apa aku harus datang menemuimu saat ini juga dan membatalkan pernikahanmu? Kumohon baekhyun batalkan pernikahan ini. Aku sangat mencintaimu baekhyun"

"mianhae,, jongmal mianhae channi"

Chanyeol menutup video call tersebut, lalu keluar kamar dan menemui sehun

"hyung,, kau sudah selesai?" tanya sehun saat melihat chanyeol turun dari tangga

"sehun,, aku butuh bantuanmu" kata chanyeol menemui sehun lalu mencengkram erat pundak sehun

"apa hyung"

"antarkan aku ke china sekarang juga"

"mwo? Tid…"

"kumohon sehun,, aku ingin ke china sekarang juga dan membatalkan pernikahan baekhyun. Aku.. aku tidak bisa melihat baekhyun menjadi milik orang lain. Jebal sehun-ah" chanyeol menatap sehun dengan tatapan memohonnya

"hyung tidak mungkin sekarang. Ini terlalu mendadak, bagaimana besok pagi?"

"sehun kalau aku mau sekarang ya sekarang ! jika kau tidak mau membantuku aku akan berangkat sendiri" chanyeol mendorong tubuh sehun hingga membuat sehun limbung

"yak hyung, chanyeol hyung tunggu. Aishh" Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menghubungi seseorang agar menjemput chanyeol ke bandara

"kai,, bisa kau ke incheon airport sekarang?"

"…."

"chanyeol hyung nekat kesana, katanya dia ingin ke china menemui baekhyun, kau harus datang cepat sebelum chanyeol hyung datang"

"…"

"ne, aku akan menyusul chanyeol hyung"

"…"

"okey terima kasih kai"

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap handphonenya yang tiba-tiba mati dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang, entah kenapa baekhyun merasa khawatir dengan keadaan chanyeol yang tiba-tiba memutuskan panggilan.

-ting—

Bunyi nada pesan baekhyun berbunyi

From : Sehun

Ini gila,, benar-benar gila !

Chanyeol hyung nekat ingin menemuimu ke china dan saat ini dia sedang menuju bandara

Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan tadi?

To : sehun

Dia hanya bilang padaku untuk membatalkan penikahan ini, lalu dia juga bilang padaku jika dia mencintaiku.

Aku hanya meminta maaf padanya , namun dia bilang jika aku tidak membatalkannya , dia akan menemuiku. Aku kira dia tidak akan senekad ini.

Maafkan aku membuat semuanya menjadi kacau seperti ini.

From : Sehun

Hhh

Lalu bagaimana? Apa kau masih tidak mau membatalkan pernikahan ini?

Percaya padaku , semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau membatalkan pernikahan ini baek

Apa kau percaya padaku?

To : Sehun

Aku….

Baiklah aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini,,,

Kau yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

From : Sehun

Bagus,,,

Tenang saja percayalah padaku, semua akan baik-baik saja

To : Sehun

Aku percaya padamu,,

Terima kasih sehun-ah

Maaf sudah banyak merepotkanmu

From : Sehun

Tidak perlu sungkan padaku,

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di incheon airport dan sesampainya disana kai langsung mehampirinya.

"hyung"

"kai,, kenapa kau disini? Ah aku tahu sehun pasti menyuruhmu untuk membantuku kan? Sekarang apa kau sudah mendapatkan tiketnya?" chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang berharap jika kai akan menjawab 'sudah'

"eumm itu.. itu…"

"kai jawab aku !" bentak chanyeol

.

"hyung… chanyeol hyung" teriak sehun dari kejauhan lalu menghampiri chanyeol dan kai

".." chanyeol hanya menatap sehun dengan alis yang bertautan

"hh.. hhh… chanyeol hyung… kau tidak perlu datang ke china untuk membatalkan pernikahan baekhyun, karena baekhyun akan membatalkan pernikahan itu besok" ucap sehun

"kau ,, baekhyun? Yang benar?" tanya chanyeol dengan mata berbinar

"ne, benar ini pesannya,, jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa menghubunginya lagi" sehun memberikan pesan baekhyun tadi pada chanyeol

"ahh jinja.. ini sungguhan? Terima kasih sehun-ah" chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh sehun dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Kai dan Sehun saling bertatapan dan tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehari sebelum pernikahan Baekhyun dan Kris dilaksanakan, Baekhyun datang menemui tuan Wu untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Sebelumnya Baekhyun memberitahukan perihal pembatalan penikahan ini dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kedua orang tuanya hanya menyetujuinya, apapun yang membuat baekhyun bahagia maka kedua orang tuanya juga akan bahagia.

Baekhyun mulai menapakkan kedua kakinya memasuki ruangan tuan Wu. Tuan Wu menyambut Baekhyun dengan sangat ramah, bahkan dia mempersilahkan baekhyun duduk dikursi tamunya.

"ah baekhyun silahkan duduk , tumben sekali kau datang kesini ada apa heum? Apa ini tentang pernikahanmu dan kris besok?" tanya tuan wu dengan senyuman ramahnya

"xie-xie baba, eumm ya ini tentang pernikahan besok dan sebenarnya tujuanku kesini adalah ingin mengatakan pada baba bahwa , aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini. Maafkan aku" baekhyun akhirnya bisa mengutarakan maksudnya menemui tuan wu, tuan wu kaget bagaimana bisa baekhyun dengan seenaknya membatalkan penikahan yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari?

"apa? Kau gila ! tidak bisa kau tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan itu seenak dirimu ! kau dengan seenaknya meminta pernikahan itu dan kau juga seenaknya membatalkannya? Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya membatalkan pernikahan itu? Perusahaan milik ayahmu akan hancur !" tuan wu menggebrak meja dan melayangkan tatapan tajam pada baekhyun

Baekhyun menunduk takut untuk menatap wajah tuan wu

"maafkan aku tuan,,, dan aku benar-benar tahu konsekuensinya jika aku membatalkan pernikahan ini. Apapun resikonya akan aku terima, jadi aku mohon padamu tuan, pernikahan ini dibatalkan"

"okay jika itu keputusamu Baekhyun ! aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini. Lagi pula sebenarnya aku tidak sudi memiliki calon menantu sepertimu . kalau karena bukan yifan yang memintanya maka aku tidak akan sudi menikahkan dirimu dan juga yifan. Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari ruanganku dan ingat kau harus menerima konsekuensinya !" ucap tuan wu dengan wajah yang memerah menahan emosi

"baiklah, terima kasih tuan wu. Senang bertemu dengan anda. Saya permisi" baekhyun bangkit berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya member hormat pada tuan wu lalu pergi dari ruangan tuan wu. Dari luar baekhyun bisa mendengar suara gebrakan meja dan umpatan dari tuan wu, namun tidak apa-apa sekarang hatinya sedikit lega karena berhasil membatalkan pernikahan ini.

.

.

* * *

Pernikahan Baekhyun dan Kris berhasil dibatalkan dan benar apa kata tuan wu, keluarga baekhyun akan menerima konsekuensinya yaitu seluruh saham yang perusahaan tuan wu tanam di perusahaan milik ayah baekhyun dicabut semuanya, tapi tidak masalah berkat ayah Kai, perusahaan Baekhyun tidak akan mengalami kebangkrutan. Baekhyun benar – benar bersyukur dan sangat berterima kasih pada Kai dan juga Sehun, berkat ide mereka, pernikahan ini batal dan perusahaan milik ayahnya tidak perlu mengalami kebangkrutan.

Kris marah karena ayahnya dengan tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun membatalkan pernikahan ini, dan itu berarti Baekhyun tidak bisa menjadi miliknya. Kris terus berteriak dan membantingi barang-barang pribadi miliknya yang ada dikamarnya hingga barang-barang tersebut hancur seperti hatinya saat ini.

"argh sial ! brengek ! kenapa semua ini bisa gagal ! ARghhh !" umpat kris sambil terus melemparkan barang-barang di kamarnya.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun kembali ke korea untuk menemui teman-temannya sekaligus berterima kasih, berkat ide gila dari semua teman-temannya itu, Baekhyun tidak perlu menjadi istri dari Wu Yi Fan.

"yeorobun,,, jongmal gamsahaeyo" baekhyun memeluk satu persatu tubuh sahabatnya mulai dari Kyungsoo, Tao, Kai, Sehun dan terakhir Chanyeol.

Ketika dirinya memeluk Chanyeol ada rasa canggung yang meliputi keduanya. Bermula dari ungkapan cinta dari chanyeol saat itu, Baekhyun menjadi gugup jika memikirkan atau malah bahkan berhadapan dengan chanyeol saat ini.

Semua sahabat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang mengerti akan kecanggungan ini, perlahan-lahan meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol agar baekhyun dan chanyeol berbicara berdua.

"chan / Baek" ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan

"kau dulu" kata chanyeol mempersilahkan

"tidak kau saja yang berbicara terlelbih dahulu"

"ani, ladies first"

"hh baiklah,,, eumm channi terima kasih" kata baekhyun

"untuk?"

"terima kasih karena telah menungguku, terima kasih atas perhatianmu selama ini dan terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku" baekhyun tersenyum manis pada chanyeol membuat chanyeol balas tersenyum padanya

"kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku, semua yang aku lakukan padamu tulus dari dalam lubuk hatiku dan semua itu aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu baekhyun. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai tumbuh. Apakah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku?" tanya chanyeol sambil membelai lembut pipi baekhyun

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Aku masih bingung dengan perasaan ku. Mianhae" baekhyun menunduk dalam

"gwenchana, aku mengerti. Dan jangan pikirkan ini terlalu dalam, biarkan semuanya mengalir adanya. Dan satu lagi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi baekhyun" chanyeol menarik tubuh baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

"ne aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi" baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol dengan erat

"yaksok?" chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil jari kelingkingnya didepan wajah baekhyun

"yaksok" baekhyun mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking chanyeol.

Cup~~

Bibir keduanya saling menyatu bersamaan dengan kedua jari kelingking mereka yang masih saling bertautan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama menutup kedua mata mereka dan menyalurkan perasaan mereka. Walaupun hanya menempel namun mereka dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan mereka masing-masing satu sama lain yang tak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah beberapa detik bibir mereka saling menyatu, chanyeol mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk pertama kalinya. Pipi keduanya sama-sama merona, mengingat ini adalah ciuman mereka untuk pertama kalinya.

"mianhae" ucap chanyeol meminta maaf karena telah mencium baekhyun

"gwenchana" kata baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"ah kenapa menjadi canggung seperti ini hahaha" chanyeol terkekeh gugup mencoba mencairkan suasana

"ahahaha ne, ah dimana teman-teman yang lain eoh?" baekhyun melirik ke kanan dan kirinya perasaan tadi teman-temannya berada disekitarnya kenapa dia baru sadar jika teman-temannya menghilang?

"ne kau benar tadi sehun ada di samping sini. Astaga mereka meninggalkan kita berdua baek"

"ck ayo kita cari mereka" baekhyun menggandeng tangan chanyeol

.

.

"hahhaha kau lihat tadi? Mereka berdua sungguh romantis. Ah baekhyun pabo kenapa dia tidak menyadari perasaannya sih. Ck" kyungsoo berdecak, setelah melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol berciuman, mereka berempat pergi dari acara –mari mengintip- chanyeol dan baekhyun dan duduk di sebuah kedai ramen yang tak jauh dari bukit belakang sekolah tempat mereka tadi berkumpul

"ne aku yakin baekhyun sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama pada chanyeol hyung, hanya dia terlalu lamban untuk menyadari perasaannya itu" ujar kai menambahkan

"oh ya bukankah hari ini adalah ulang tahun chanyeol hyung? bagaimana jika kita memberikan surprise padanya?" usul sehun sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

"ide bagus,, mumpung baekhyun sedang disini, coba kau kirim pesan pada baekhyun agar mengajak chanyeol jalan-jalan supaya kita bisa menyiapkan pesta kejutan itu" kata tao

"okay"

.

.

.

* * *

Sesuai pesan dari Sehun, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol jalan-jalan ke lotte world. Mereka berdua asyik menaiki wahana permainan yang berada di Lotte World. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia bisa bermain sepuasnya di lotte world.

Setelah selesai menaiki salah satu wahana disana, mereka kembali berkeliling untuk menaiki wahana yang lainnya. Saat akan masuk kesalah satu wahana bermain, ada festival menyanyi dan salah satu pengunjung yang melihat festival tersebut akan ditunjuk untuk bernyanyi dipanggung tersebut. Baekhyun yang tertarik dengan festival tersebut menarik chanyeol untuk mendekati panggung tersebut.

"chan ayo kita kesana" baekhyun menarik lengan chanyeol dan chanyeol hanya pasrah dirinya ditarik oleh baekhyun

.

"selamat siang semuanya,,, wah tidak menyangka ya pengunjung yang datang ke festival ini sangat banyak. nah sekarang saya akan menunujuk sepasang kekasih untuk berduet diatas panggung ini. Okey jadi bersiap yah" kata MC tersebut

"permisi-permisi" baekhyun mencoba menerobos keramaian disana untuk mendapatkan tempat didekat panggung

"baek jangan buru-buru" bisik chanyeol

"ah kalian couple yang memakai baju berwarna merah" tunjuk MC tersebut pada baekhyun dan chanyeol yang baru saja berdiri

"kami?" tanya baekhyun menunjuk dirinya dan chanyeol

"ne kalian,, ayo keatas panggung"

"ayo chan ini kesempatan yang bagus" baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol namun chanyeol menahannya

"tapi baek,,, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi" bisik chanyeol

"kau tidak usah bernyanyi biar aku saja, kau cukup duduk dan mainkan gitar itu" tunjuk baekhyun pada sebuah gitar yang berada diatas panggung

"baiklah" chanyeol pasrah dan baekhyun tersenyum senang karena chanyeol menuruti permintaannya

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kini sudah berada diatas panggung. Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat cocok. Bahkan sang MC dari tadi memuji mereka.

"wah kalian sangat serasi sekali, lihatlah kalian memakai baju dengan warna yang sama, sepatu yang sama. Ahh aku benar-benar sangat iri pada kalian. Jadi silahkan perkenalkan nama kalian terlebih dahulu"

"annyeonghaseyo, perkenalkan namaku byun baekhyun dan lelaki disebelahku dia sahabatku namanya park chanyeol. kalian pasti mengira kami sepasang kekasih bukan? Tapi maaf kami bukan sepasang kekasih hehhe" ujar baekhyun

"waw ku kira kalian sepasang kekasih, ah sayang sekali. Padahal kalian terlihat sangat cocok dan sepertinya kalian memang bukan sepasang kekasih tapi belum menjadi sepasang kekasih hahaha" MC tersebut terkekeh membuat para pengunjung disana ikut terkekeh. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling menatap dengan pipi mereka yang merona.

"uh benarkan, manis sekali kalian ini. Ah sudah –sudah, walaupun kalian bukan sepasang kekasih tidak masalah. Nah sekarang kalian akan menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya MC tersebut

"eumm sebenarnya yang bernyanyi hanya baekhyun, karena aku tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan baik. Jadi aku hanya akan menjadi pengiring baekhyun bernyanyi. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap chanyeol

"ne tidak masalah. Geurae, kalau begitu kalian akan membawakan lagu apa?"

"kami akan membawakan lagu milik Bumkey yang berjudul love song. Kami suka berkolaborasi untuk membawakan lagu ini. Jadi selamat menikmati" ujar baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai mengambil gitar yang berada diatas panggung lalu duduk dan mulai memetik gitar tersebut.

 _I do believe all the love you give  
All of the things you do  
Love you, Love you….  
I'll keep you safe, don't you worry  
I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near  
Cause i feel the same way too  
Love you, Love you….  
Want you to know that I'm with you_

=prokk—prokk=

Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang lembut itu.

 _I will love you and love you and love you  
Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you  
I will please you for all time  
I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you  
Cause I need you and need you and need you  
So I want you to be my lady  
You've got to understand my love…._

 _You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_  
 _You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_  
 _I will love you and love you and love you_

 _Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_  
 _I will please you for all time_  
 _I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_  
 _Cause I need you and need you and need you_  
 _So I want you to be my lady_  
 _You've got to understand my love…._

 _You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_  
 _You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

Baekhyun dan chanyeol saling menatap dan melemparkan senyuman.

Hati baekhyun tiba-tiba berdesir melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum sangat tampan saat ini. Entah kenapa baekhyun merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang menggelitiki perutnya. Baekhyun bahkan merasa jika diatas panggung ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"waw berikan tepuk tangan untuk pasangan kolaborasi yang sangat indah ini" ucap sang MC membuat baekhyun kembali sadar.

=prokk—prokk=

Pengunjung disana bertepuk tangan melihat penampilan spektakuler kolaborasi baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"terima kasih" baekhyun dan chanyeol membungkukkan badan mereka dan tersenyum kepada semua penonton disana

"karena penampilan kalian sangat spektakuler, ini aku berikan hadiah kepada kalian" kata mc tersebut menyodorkan satu buah kotak kado berwarna biru ketangan baekhyun

"apa ini?" tanya baekhyun penasaran

"buka saja"

"wah ini…"

"ne ini adalah gelang couple untuk kalian. Bagaimana kalian suka? Ah coba kalian pakai gelang ini pasti sangat cocok"

Baekhyun mulai mengambil gelang miliknya lalu memakaikan dipergelangan tangannya, setelah itu dia mengambil satuu gelang lagi yang menjadi pasangan gelangnya lalu memakaikannya dipergelangan tangan chanyeol

"wah benarkan sangat cocok untuk kalian. Chukkae"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tersenyum memandangi gelang couple yang mereka pakai.

.

.

.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Sehun, kai, tao dan kyungsoo sudah selesai mempersiapkan pesta kejutan yang akan diberikan kepada chanyeol. kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu baekhyun dan chanyeol datang. Namun sampai jam segini mereka belum juga sampai dirumah.

"astaga apa yang mereka lakukan? Kau sudah bilang pada baekhyun bukan jika harus membawa chanyeol sebelum jam tujuh malam?" tanya kai tak sabaran

"tentu saja sudah. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai, tunggulah sebentar" jawab sehun

-ting—tong—

Benar saja baekhyun dan chanyeol kini sudah sampai didepan rumah chanyeol.

"mereka datang, bersiaplah" seru tao yang mengintip dibalik jendela

"okay"

.

.

"kemana semuanya pergi? Sehun-ah… kai.." teriak chanyeol ketika memasuki rumahnya

"gelap sekali rumahmu chan" bisik baekhyun sedikit takut

"huh sepetinya mereka sedang pergi keluar, sebentar ya aku nyalakan dulu lampunya" chanyeol berjalan kearah saklar listrik dan mulai menekan tombol saklar tersebut agar lampu dirumahnya menyala.

"SURPRISE ! SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA.. SARANGHANEUN CHANYEOLIE.. SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMNIDA"

Sorak semua teman-teman chanyeol termasuk baekhyun menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuk chanyeol

"kalian…" chanyeol menganga tak percaya bahwa teman-temannya ini akan membuat surprise birthday partynya, bahkan dia saja sampai lupa jika hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya.

"waw uri chanyeol menangis" sorak kai bahagia

"yak , ini karena aku terharu bodoh" chanyeol memukul pundak kai sambil menyeka air mata yang entah kapan mengalir dipipinya

"hahaha bagaimana apa kau senang dengan surprise dari kami? Bahkan baekhyun juga ikut membantu merencanakannya loh" ujar sehun

"benarkah itu baekhyun? Ah jadi alasanmu mengajakku jalan-jalan karena ini?" tebak chanyeol

"haha ne" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih

"kau nakal" chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun gemas

"hahaha, sudah – sudah,, sekarang kau tiup lilinnya dan buat permohonan" ujar kyungsoo yang membawa kue ulang tahun dihadapan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan mulai membuat permohonan, setelah itu dia meniup lilinnya hingga api di lilin-lilin tersebut padam.

~fiuhh

"yeayyy, ayo potong kuenya dan berikan potongan pertama untuk orang yang special bagimu" seru tao

"baiklah" chanyeol mulai memotong kuenya dan mulai memberikan potongan pertama kuenya untuk baekhyun karena bagi chanyeol, baekhyun adalah orang yang special untuk chanyeol.

"untukku?" tanya baekhyun menerima kue dari chanyeol

"ne untukmu"

"gomawo" ujar baekhyun malu-malu

"ah jadi orang specialnya adalah baekhyun? Omayaa tunggu-tunggu" sehun mulai menangkap sesuatu yang asing diantara baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"ahaa,,, ini .. wah kalian ternyata memiliki gelang couple? Astaga jadi apa yang kami tidak tahu dari kalian? Ayo ceritakan pada kami,,,, apa kalian sudah…." Sehun menggoda chanyeol dan baekhyun

"ah tidak-tidak kami .. ah gelang ini adalah hadiah untuk kami saat kami berkolaborasi di festival menyanyi yang diselenggarakan oleh lotte world tadi" jelas baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu

"ne, yang dikatakan baekhyun benar. kami tidak.." ucap chanyeol membenarkan

"hahaha lihatlah wajah kalian benar-benar sangat lucu jika merona seperti ini" ucap tao membuat gelak tawa menggema di rumah chanyeol

"aigoo manis sekali"

.

.

"mungkin hari ini kau belum menjadi milikku, tapi aku percaya suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi milikku. Tinggal tunggu saja waktu yang akan menyatukan kita. Byun Baekhyun senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Selama apapun kau meninggalkanku, percayalah hatiku tak akan pernah bisa berpaling darimu. Saranghanda" – Park Chanyeol

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

 _~Finding You~_

* * *

.

.

.

 **EPILOG :**

Sudah satu tahun semenjak kabar jika pernikaha Kris dan Baekhyun gagal dan juga kabar jika satu bulan yang lalu baekhyun dan chanyeol menikah , Luhan menjadi gila karena rencana untuk memisahkan baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak berhasil. Setiap hari dia akan mengamuk dan mengacak-acak isi kamarnya. Nyonya dan Tuan Xi khawatir dengan keadaan psikis Luhan yang emosional itu. Bahkan mereka sampai-sampai memanggil seorang psikiater untuk menangani kesehatan mental Luhan.

Kabar Luhan yang menjadi gila itu sudah terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol bahkan chanyeol merasa bersalah karena dirinya , Luhan menjadi gila seperti ini. Luhan yang sangat terobsesi padanya membuat Luhan menjadi gila karena tidak bisa memilikinya.

"ini salahku. Jika saja dia tidak menyukaiku mungkin dia tidak akan seperti ini" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah yang sedih mendengar kabar Luhan gila

"ini bukan salahmu chan,, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu terus menerus" kata baekhyun menenangkan suaminya itu

"tapi sayang"

"yang dikatakan baekhyun benar hyung, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu. Tenang saja, Luhan akan segera sembuh" ucap sehun yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk disampingnya

"benarkah?" tanya chanyeol

"ne, dan aku yang akan membuatnya sembuh" sehun tersenyum misterius pada chanyeol

"kau?"

"ne, aku masih memiliki perasaan cinta padanya. Dan aku yakin rasa cintaku ini yang akan membuat luhan sembuh" ucap sehun yakin

"aku percaya padamu sehun-ah" chanyeol menepuk pundak sehun bangga

* * *

Walaupun Sehun baru memasuki semester lima jurusan psikologi namun dia bisa menangani pasien psikologi dengan baik karena sehun adalah anak yang cerdas. Awalnya sehun memang akan kuliah mengambil jurusan Seni dance tapi karena mendengar bahwa Luhan yeoja yang sangat dia cintai itu mengalami gangguan psikologis membuat Sehun mengurungkan niatnya mengambil jurusan seni dan malah beralih mengambil jurusan psikologis, agar dia bisa menyembuhkan gadis yang ia cintai tersebut.

Sehun mulai mendaftarkan diri untuk menangani Luhan saat Tuan Xi mencari seorang psikiater yang akan menangani anaknya tersebut. dan berhasil, sehun diterima untuk menjadi dokter psikologi Luhan. Setiap harinya Sehun datang kerumah Luhan untuk melakukan terapi yang akan membuat Luhan tenang.

Karena kerja kerasnya yang sangat tinggi dan juga karena kekuatan cinta yang sangat besar, dalam jangka waktu 6 bulan, Luhan bisa menjadi normal kembali bahkan saat ini Luhan sudah tidak memiliki perasaan obesesi yang sangat tinggi pada Chanyeol. Perlahan perasaan sukanya pada chanyeol memudar dan kini dihatinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai terisi oleh nama Sehun, dokter psikologisnya yang tampan itu.

"sehun-ah, mianhae" kata luhan memandang wajah sehun yang terlihat sangat tampan saat ini

"mianhae untuk apa?" tanya sehun

"mianhae karena aku selalu merepotkanmu, mianhae karena aku selalu menyakitimu, mianhae karena aku telah berbuat jahat pada orang-orang yang kau sayangi" luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"gwenchana, aku sudah memaafkanmu. lain kali jangan diulangi kembali, arrachi?"

"ne, gomawo sehun-ah" luhan tersenyum pada sehun

"cheonma,,, mau jalan-jalan bersamaku?" ajak sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"tentu" luhan tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan sehun

.

.

* * *

Kini Luhan dan Sehun berjalan-jalan ditepian sungai Han menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi di tubuh keduanya.

"luhan aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu berdiri dihadapan luhan sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan luhan

"kau ingin mengatakan apa?" tanya luhan menatap sehun

"aku,,, sebenarnya aku sudah mencintaimu semenjak kita memasuki SHS. Walaupun aku tahu perasaanmu hanya untuk chanyeol hyung, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menghapus rasa cintaku padamu. Bahkan hingga saat ini, perasaanku padamu semakin bertambah. Jadi Xi Luhan, maukah kau menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu seumur hidupmu? Dan maukah kau menerimaku menjadi bagian hidupmu? Lalu maukah kau menerimaku menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita kelak?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan cinta yang benar-benar tulus, membuat Luhan terdiam lalu tersenyum bahagia dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"ne aku mau, aku mau kau menjadi pendamping hidupku seumur hidupku, dan aku mau kau menjadi bagian hidupku lalu aku juga mau kau menjadi ayah dari anak-anak kita kelak. Aku mau sehun"

"benarkah?"

"ne,, saranghae Oh Sehun" Luhan mulai berjinjit dan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan sehun lalu menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sehun. sehun terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya mereka berciuman dan Luhan sendirilah yang pertama kali menciumnya. Sehun memegang pundak luhan dan menekan tubuh luhan agar luhan menapakkan kembali kakinya di tanah lalu dirinya mulai membungkukkan badannya tanpa melepaskan pagutan kedua bibir mereka yang masih menyatu.

Sungai Han menjadi saksi bersatunya kedua sepasang kekasih ini.

.

.

"kau lihat? Sehun berhasil membuat luhan membalas cintanya. Ah aku bangga dengan sehun" ujar chanyeol senang , ternyata diam – diam chanyeol dan yang lainnya mengikuti Sehun dan Luhan jalan-jalan dan mereka tak menyangka jika Sehun akan menyatakan perasaannya.

"wah aku tak menyangka , aku seperti melihat drama secara live" ujar kai

"aish kenapa kalian senang sekali mencampuri urusan orang sih, pakai acara mengikuti mereka segala" ujar kyungsoo kesal dengan kelakuan suami dan sahabat suaminya itu

"sstt diamlah kyung,,, ini sungguh romantis. Lihatlah sehun sangat gentleman sekali. Ah hampir saja aku menyukainya" ucap baekhyun polos membuat chanyeol menatap tajam baekhyun

"mwo? Kau menyukai sehun? andwe ! kau milikku !" chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun erat seakan tidak ingin baekhyun pergi

"ish tidak-tidak aku hanya bercanda sayang, mana mungkin aku menyukai orang lain sedangkan disebelahku adalah suamiku yang paling aku sayangi" baekhyun mengecup pipi chanyeol membuat chanyeol gemas dan malah membalas mengecup bibir baekhyun

"eyy get room please ! kau tidak lupakan jika kita berada ditempat umum?" ujar Kris yang berada disamping tao

Oh ya ngomong-ngomong Kris adalah suami Tao. Ternyata setelah batalnya pernikahan baekhyun dengan Kris, tuan wu menjodohkan Kris dengan Tao anak dari rekan kerja tuan wu. Awalnya mereka memang tidak saling mencintai, tapi karena terus bersama dan sama-sama mencoba untuk membuka hati maka mereka bisa menjadi sepasang suami – istri yang saling mencintai.

"bilang saja kau masih tidak rela jika baekhyun menjadi istriku , benar kan?" ucap chanyeol menatap tajam kris

"uh sorry-sorry saja.. untuk apa aku iri, lagipula sekarang aku sudah memiliki istri yang cantik, baik dan aku cintai. Jadi maaf saja, baekhyun adalah masa laluku. Jadi tenang saja aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu brother" ucap kris sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak tao

"baguslah jika kau sudah bisa move-on dari baekhyun"

"sudahlah kalian ini, ayo dari pada kita bertengkar, bagiaman jika besok kita ke pantai untuk merayakan pasangan hunhan yang bahagia itu? Setuju?" usul kyungsoo

"tidak buruk, aku setuju" ucap tao dan baekhyun semangat

"baiklah, besok kita akan ke pantai"

.

.

THE END

* * *

hellooo semuanya ~~

saya balik lagi, akhirnya saya bisa menamatkan ff ini. sungguh ini melegakan sekali...

karena ff ini sudah tamat maka saya akan fokus ke FF The Distance between Us ya...

oh ya buat yang mau Who You Love Season 2 segera akan dirilis...

dan juga yang menunggu remake Chanyeol Beside You itu seminggu sekali akan update dan akan diupdate setiap malam minggu u,u

.

bagaimana dengan endingnya? tidak memuaskan yah? pasti gaje banget dehh ..

maafkan daku T.T *bow

ini bener-bener udah buntu banget

.

terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya membaca, favorite, follow bahkan review ff ini dari awal sampai ending ini..

terima kasih banyak,,, tanpa kalian ff ini mungkin sudah discontinue dari awal hehehe

maaf ya jika ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dihati readers'deul semua

maaf juga kalau banyak typo hehehe

sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih !

.

.

Okey sampai jumpa di FF saya selanjutnya

Bye

Annyeong

Saranghae :*

salam cinta dari istri chanyeol :*

Pyong~


	18. Sekuel

**Title : Finding You**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Xi Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Wu Yi Fan / Kris (Namja)**

 **Oh Sehun (Namja)**

 **Kim Jong In / Kai (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : All member Exo and Other**

 **Main Pairing : Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, Agency mereka kecuali cerita ini milik saya**

 **Rated : T**

 **Chapter : Sequel**

 **Warning : This Is Genderswitch (GS) , if you don't like genderswitch please don't read ! / Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana** **/** **FF ini milik saya dan murni dari pemikiran saya** **/Don't Bash and Plagiat/ mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, namun cerita ini murni 100% pemikiran saya / Kata-kata tidak sesuai EYD** _._

* * *

 **Sekuel :**

Pagi yang indah , matahari mulai memancarkan cahayanya. Sepasang suami istri yang masih asyik bergelung didalam selimut mulai terganggu oleh bias cahaya yang dipancakan sang surya itu. Perlahan sang istri yang masih dalam mode mengantuknya mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Kedua matanya mulai terbuka dan perlahan-lahan dia bangun dari tidurnya. Bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman ketika menatap sang suami yang masih terlelap dengan damainya.

"selamat pagi yeobo,,, ayo bangun" sang istri mulai membangunkan suaminya dengan mengucapkan kata yang sangat manis dan tak lupa member kecupan di kedua belah bibir suaminya itu agar bangun dari tidurnya

"eunghh" sang suami hanya melenguh pelan dan malah menarik tubuh sang istri hingga membuat sang istri tidur kembali disampingnya lalu memeluk tubuh istrinya itu

"ya, channi,, kenapa kau malah menarikku? Ayo cepat bangun, kau harus bekerja" kata sang istri mencoba melepaskan pelukan sang suami

"morning kiss" ucap chanyeol sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk tangannya namun tetap menutup matanya

"kan tadi sudahku beri" ucap baekhyun

"tadi itu bukan kiss namanya,, ayolah baekhyunku sayang beri aku morning kiss maka aku akan bangun dari tidurku"

"kau jangan manja seperti itu chan, ayolah cepat bangun, aku harus segera menyiapkan makanan untuk anak-anak" ucap baekhyun sambil terus melepaskan pelukan chanyeol

"tidak mau, pokoknya kau harus memberikan aku morning kiss"

"baiklah" baekhyun menyerah lalu mulai mengecup bibir chanyeol

"sudah" kata baekhyun melepaskan kecupannya itu

"itu bukan ciuman sayang"

"sama saja chanyeol, sudahlah ayo cepat bangun"

baekhyun yang baru saja akan melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan chanyeol malah berbaring kembali dikasur dan chanyeol mulai mencium baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai memagut mesra bibir istrinya itu, chanyeol mulai melumat bibir baekhyun yang membuatnya kecanduan. Baekhyun yang awalnya menolak ciuman tiba-tiba dari chanyeol itu mulai terlena dan mengikuti alur permainan chanyeol. Ciuman tersebut semakin panas dan menuntut, baru saja chanyeol akan berbuat lebih jauh pada Baekhyun, sebuah kegaduhan didepan pintu kamarnya membuatnya berhenti melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"eomma,, siapkan baju untuk taehyung!"

"eommaaa seulgi laparrr"

Baekhyun mendorong keras dada chanyeol hingga membuat pagutan kedua belah bibir mereka terlepas. Baekhyun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan merapihkan piyamanya yang sedikit berantakan itu lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan chanyeol dia sedikit kesal karena kegiatan 'pagi' nya itu harus tertunda.

"eoh prince dan princess eomma sudah bangun rupanya heum?" ucap baekhyun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan kedua buah hatinya itu sambil tak lupa dia menciumi pipi kedua anaknya

"ne,,, eomma ayo siapkan baju untuk taehyung,, nanti taehyung terlambat sekolah" rengek taehyung didekapan eommanya itu

"eomma seulgi lapar,, buatkan seulgi makanan ne ne ne" ucap seulgi menunjukkan aegyo andalannya agar sang eomma membuatkan makanan untuknya

"ah baiklah,, kalau begitu kalian mandi dulu ya nanti eomma akan siapkan semuanya" baekhyun tersenyum pada kedua anaknya itu

"baiklah eomma,, ayo seulgi kita mandi" taehyung menarik tangan adiknya itu dan berlari meninggalkan eommanya

.

"cepat kau mandi, aku akan menyiapkan baju untuk anak-anak dan membuat sarapan untuk kita" kata baekhyun pada chanyeol lalu pergi untuk melakukan tugasnya

.

.

* * *

Park Taehyung bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun adalah anak pertama dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Park Taehyung kini sedang menginjakkan dirinya dibangku sekolah dasar. Sedangkan Park Seulgi bocah perempuan berumur 7 tahun adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Park Seulgi juga kini sedang menginjakkan dirinya dibangku sekolah dasar. Taehyung dan Seulgi adalah saudara kembar, taehyung yang keluar lebih dari dahulu beberapa menit dari Seulgi menjadikan dirinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena mereka diberi dua orang anak yang tampan dan cantik sekaligus. Delapan tahun sudah mereka menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri dan juga kedua orang tua bagi kedua putra dan putrinya itu.

"eomma, appa besok aka nada acara perkemahan sekolah. Taehyung dan seulgi boleh ikut kan?" tanya taehyung pada kedua orang tuanya itu saat dimeja makan

"memang kalian akan berkemah kemana?" tanya chanyeol yang mulai tertarik dengan perkataan anaknya itu

"kami akan berkemah di songnisan national park appa" jawab seulgi

"kalau eomma sih boleh-boleh saja, tapi ingat kalian jangan nakal dan menyusahkan saem disekolah" kata baekhyun

"appa bagaimana? Boleh kan appa?" tanya taehyung beharap

"hayoung, yeri dan zhuyi juga ikut kok appa,, ayolah seulgi dan taehyung oppa boleh ikut ya ya ya?" seulgi mengerjapkan matanya imut mencoba membuat appanya luluh

"bagaimana yah?" chanyeol menggoda kedua buah hatinya itu

"ayolah appa,,, taehyung janji taehyung dan seulgi tidak akan nakal dan taehyung juga janji, taehyung akan menjaga seulgi" ucap taehyung memohon

"iya appa, kami janji kami tidak akan nakal disana dan seulgi juga janji tidak akan membuat taehyung oppa susah" kata seulgi menambahkan

"kalian janji pada appa?" chanyeol mengangkat kelingkingnya didepan wajah kedua anaknya

"janji" taehyung dan seulgi saling menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"keurae,,, kalau begitu anak appa boleh ikut"

"yeayyy gomawo appa" seulgi dan taehyung langsung memeluk chanyeol bahagia

"eomma tidak dipeluk juga?" tanya baekhyun menggoda anak-anak nya

"gomawo juga eomma" seulgi dan taehyung berlari dan menubruk tubuh baekhyun hingga baekhyun sediki terhuyung kebelakang. Untung saja chanyeol cepat menahan tubuh baekhyun.

Mereka berempat malah berpelukan layaknya teletubis.

.

.

.

* * *

Perkemahan musim panas dimulai. Seoul Elementari School mengadakan perkemahan musim panas di songnisan national park untuk semua siswa dan siswinya. Bayak siswa dan siswi SES yang antusias mengikuti perkemahan musim panas ini. Begitu pula dengan Seulgi dan kawan-kawan, mereka semua bahagia bisa mengikuti perkemahan musim panas ini.

"hayoung-ah palliwa,,, kita harus cepat masuk ke tenda, sebelum tenda kita direbut" teriak seulgi pada temannya yang bernama hayoung

"sebentar seulgi, aku sedang mencari yeri" ucap hayoung menyahut

"hhh mian teman-teman yeri terlambat. Tadi eomma memberikanku banyak makanan jadi aku sedikit kesusahan untuk berjalan dengan cepat. Ini sangat berat" keluh yeri yang kini sudah menghampiri seulgi dan hayoung di depan tenda mereka

"yasudah,, cepat kita masuk,, sini aku bantu yeri membawakan tas yeri" seulgi menghampiri yeri dan membantu yeri membawakan salah satu tas yang dibawa yeri

"gomawo seulgi-ah"

"yeri eonni, sini aku juga mau membantu" hayoung juga ikut membawakan salah satu tas yeri

"ah terima kasih hayoung-ah"

Yeri, Seulgi dan Hayoung mulai membereskan barang-barang mereka didalam tenda

.

.

* * *

"zhuyi kau mau ikut aku tidak ke tenda seulgi?" tanya taehyung pada zhuyi

"eoh, ne aku mau tunggu aku" ucap zhuyi sambil membawa satu kantong kresek yang isinya entahlah hanya zhuyi yang tahu

"kau bawa apa?" tanya taehyung yang melihat zhuyi membawa kantong kresek

"oh ini jelly untuk seulgi aku membawakan banyak untuknya" kata zhuyi dengan polosnya tak lupa senyuman yang mengembang dipipinya

"ahaa kau menyukai kembaranku kan? Hayo mengaku? Ah ternyata selama ini jelly-jelly yang selalu seulgi bawa adalah darimu begitu?" tanya taehyung sambil menggoda zhuyi

"a-ahh ne aku menyukai seulgi. Mianhae hyung" zhuyi menundukkan kepalanya

"kenapa meminta maaf? Tidak apa kok jika kau menyukai adikku, aku malah suka jika kau yang menyukai adikku. Hahaha tapi jangan terlalu serius ya, karena kau bisa patah hati dengannya. Dia sudah menyukai orang lain hihihi" kata taehyung tersenyum jahil

"benarkah itu hyung?" tanya zhuyi polos

"ne tentu saja. kenapa kau tidak percaya pada kembarannya ini? Kalau tidak percaya lihat itu seulgi sedang berbicara dengan seorang namja, bahkan seulgi sampai tersenyum manis seperti itu. Pasti seulgi menyukai namja itu" tunjuk taehyung pada seulgi yang memang sedang berbicara dengan seorang bocah laki-laki

"b-bukankah itu Jinyoung ? Ah tentu saja seulgi akan memilih jinyoung dari pada aku" kata zhuyi merasa kalah dari jinyoung

"hei belum tentu seulgi akan memilih jinyoung. Sudahlah ayo kita hampiri mereka" taehyung menarik zhuyi dan mulai mendekati seulgi dan jinyoung

.

* * *

"seulgi-ah" teriak taehyung

"oppa,,, ah dan juga zhuyi wah ada apa kalian kesini?" tanya seulgi

"tidak ada apa-apa kami hany ingin mengunjungi mu dan juga zhuyi ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu" taehyung menyenggol lengan zhuyi

"oh ini untukmu" zhuyi memberikan kantung kresek yang berisi jelly tersebut pada seulgi

"wah apa ini jelly lagi?" tanya seulgi dengan mata berbinar

"ne, ini jelly untumu"

"terima kasih zhuyi. Kau memang yang terbaik" seulgi menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya pada zhuyi membuat zhuyi tersenyum senang

"ne sama-sama seulgi-ah"

"wah ada jinyoung disini. Hey kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya taehyung merangkul pundak jinyoung

"hhahaha ne, aku kesini untuk memeriksa siswa-siswa saja apakah semuanya sudah mendapatkan tenda begitu" ucap jinyoung

"begitu ya, kau sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke tenda selanjutnya, aku ingin ikut bersamamu" kata taehyung menarik lengan jinyoung

"tapi.."

"sudah ayo" taehyung menarik lengan jinyoung hingga menjauh dari seulgi dan zhuyi yang kini sedang asyik mengobrol dan tak lupa tertawa lepas.

.

.

* * *

Malam tiba, para orang tua murid SES diundang keperkemahan untuk mengikuti acara api unggun dan juga acara makan malam bersama diarena perkemahan.

"sehun-ah, kita harus memberikan selimut ini pada hayoung, walaupun ini perkemahan musim panas, tapi tetap saja udara malam diluar itu tidak baik untuk kesehatannya" kata Luhan khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya

"tidak perlu lu, hayoung bukankah sudah membawa selimut tadi. Ini perkemahan musim panas lu"

"tapi yeobo?"

"tenanglah, anak kita anak yang kuat percaya padaku. lagi pula ada seulgi dan juga yeri yang pasti akan menjaga anak kita" ucap sehun menenagkan istrinya

"baiklah. Jadi selimut ini bagaimana?"

"sudah taruh saja dikursi belakang, ayo turun hayoung pasti menunggu kita"

.

.

* * *

"yeri sayang,,, bagaimana makanan yang eomma buatkan untukmu sudah kau makan kan?" tanya kyungsoo pada yeri anaknya sambil tak lupa mengecup kedua pipi anaknya itu

"tentu saja eomma, dan juga tadi aku sudah membagikannya pada seulgi, hayoung, taehyung, zhuyi dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Mereka sangat suka dengan makanan yang eomma masak" kata yeri polos

"hahaha wah mereka menyukai masakan eomma? Uh eomma senang sekali"

"hey hey apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan heum?" tanya kai yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dibelakang kyungsoo

"haha itu rahasia, appa tidak boleh tahu" yeri menjulurkan lidahnya

"oh jadi anak appa yang cantik ini mulai main rahasiaan pada appa begitu?" kai mencubit hidung yeri

"aww sakit appa"

"biarkan saja habis anak appa nakal"  
.

.

* * *

"wah – wah sepertinya kita akan berbesan brother" ucap kris

"kenapa begitu?" tanya chanyeol tak mengerti

"coba kau lihat anak-anak kita. Ternyata jelly-jelly yang zhuyi beli semuanya dia berikan pada seulgi anakmu? Astaga,,," kris terkekeh melihat anaknya yang sedang tersenyum melihat seulgi menghabiskan jelly darinya

"oh jadi jelly yang selalu seulgi bawa adalah pemberian zhuyi? Wahh kita akan berbesan tao-tao" ucap baekhyun senang

"oh astaga,,, aku tak menyangka" kata chanyeol melohok

"hahaha kita lihat saja kedepannya apa benar kita akan berbesan" kata tao kemudian sambil terkekeh

"wah aku akan senang, berarti zhuyi menjadi penerusku jika begitu hahaha" kris tertawa membuat tiga pasang mata menatapnya

"penerusmu maksudhmu?" tanya tao tak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan suaminya itu

"iya, penerusku. Aku tidak mendapatkan baekhyun biarkan anakku yang mendapatkan anaknya begitu hahaha"

"yak kau masih mengharapkan baekhyun begitu? Astaga Kris jadi selama ini kau tak ikhlas jika Baekhyun menjadi milikku?" chanyeol tiba-tiba mencengkram kerah baju yang dipakai kris, membuat dua orang yeoja didepannya memekik

"channi, apa yang kau lakukan sudahlah,, kris pasti hanya bercanda saja" baekhyun menahan lengan chanyeol agar suaminya tidak bertindak jauh, apalagi disini banyak anak-anak

"hey brother santai saja kawan,,, aku tidak mengharapkan baekhyun. Aku ikhlas kok, tenanglah kawan aku hanya bercanda. Kau tak lihat sekarang disampingku ada istri yang aku cintai? Jika aku tidak ikhlas dan masih mengharapkan baekhyun, zhuyi tidak akan lahir didunia ini" kata kris membela diri, perlahan cengkraman chanyeol dikerah kris terlepas

"waw santai kawan, kau terlalu emosi" kris merapihkan kembali kemejanya

"maaf kawan, bercandamu sangat tidak bagus kau tahu !" chanyeol meminta maaf pada kris atas tindakannya yang terbawa emosi

"hahaha tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau terlalu mencintai baekhyun" kris menepuk pundak chanyeol

"sudah dari pada kalian rebut, kajja kita temui anak kita" ucap tao

.

* * *

Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao mulai mendekati Seulgi dan Zhuyi yang sedang asyik memakan jellynya itu.

"ekhmm" kris berdehem membuat dua bocah tersebut menengok kearah kris

"appa, eomma" pekik zhuyi tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya

"sepertinya jelly itu enak" kata baekhyun membuat seulgi menghentikan mengunyah jellynya

"hehehe ini memang sangat enak eomma,, cobalah" seulgi berdiri dan mulai menyuapi baekhyun

"heumm mashita, jelly dari siapa ini?"

"ini dari zhiyu" kata seulgi menunjuk zhiyu

"ah ini dari zhuyi, wahh kenapa hanya seulgi yang diberi? Baekhyun eomma tidak?" ucap baekhyun menggoda zhuyi

"ah maaf , zhuyi kira baek eomma tidak menyukai jelly. Jadi zhuyi hanya memberikan seulgi saja" kata zhuyi meminta maaf dengan polosnya

"baek, kau ini senang sekali menggoda anakku" ucap tao

"hahaha habis anakmu terlalu polos tao-tao,, sifatnya sangat tidak mirip dengan kalian" ujar baekhyun terkekeh

"yang terpenting ketampanannya mewarisi wajahku haha" ucap kris dengan percaya diri

"kau terlalu percaya diri bung" chanyeol mencibir

"itu kenyataan kawan" kris membalas

"ya terserah padamu brother. Suka-suka dirimu sajalah"

"Baekhyun, Taooo" teriak Kyungsoo dari kejauhan sambil menggendong yeri dan berlari-lari kecil.

"jangan lari-lari seperti itu sayang, nanti kau terjatuh" kata kai memperingatkan

"kyungiiiii" Baekhyun dan Tao menghampiri kyungsoo, kyungsoo menurunkan yeri lalu memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka bertiga berpelukan layaknya teletubies, para suami yang memperhatikan para istri-istri mereka yang saling berpelukan hanya tersenyum maklum. Beginilah tingkah para istri jika sudah saling bertemu.

"sudah jika mereka sudah bertemu, mereka seperti teletubies dan kita akan diacuhkan" ujar kai yang sedang berhigh five bersama chanyeol dan kris

"yah itulah istri kita" ucap kris terkekeh geli

"dimana sehun dan luhan? Mereka belum datang?" tanya kai

"sepertinya sudah sampai mungkin mereka masih diparkiran , paling-paling sehun sedang membuat luhan tenang. Kau kan tahu sendirilah Luhan sangat overprotective pada hayoung" kata chanyeol menggendikan bahunya

"oh okay"

.

* * *

"wah kyungi kau hamil lagi? Chukkae" baekhyun memekik gembira ketika mendengar kabar kyungsoo hamil empat bulan.

"hahaha ne terima kasih, kau cepat menyusul buatkan adik untuk sikembar" canda kyungsoo

"hahaha tidak akh, si kembar saja sudah cukup untukku dan chanyeol. Tao nih berikan adik untuk zhuyi"

"haha tidak-tidak"

"hei lihat itu Luhan. Luhan kemari" teriak kyungsoo saat melihat Luhan datang bersama sehun

Luhan tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan ketiga temannya itu.

"hei Luhan apa kabar, kau jarang sekali berkumpul bersama kami bertiga" kata baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"hehhe kabarku baik, ah mianhae chingudeul ,,, aku terlalu sibuk mengurus butikku" ujar Luhan pada ketiga temannya

"wanita karir sangat berbeda ya" sahut Tao

"hahaha kau ini bisa saja" Luhan terkekeh

"eh kita akan memiliki keponakan baru" ucap baekhyun pada luhan

"benarkah? Siapa yang sedang hamil?" tanya luhan antusias

"nyonya kim yang terhormat" jawab baekhyun menunjuk kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum bahagia

"wah kyungsoo kau hamil? Uhh chukkae,,, wah aku jadi tidak sabar mempunyai keponakan baru" ucap ikut tersenyum bahagia

"hehehe bersabarlah, kau cepat susul aku, buatkan adik untuk hayoung"

"hahaha tenang saja, sebenarnya aku juga sedang hamil sebenarnya" ucap luhan malu-malu

"mwo? Kau?" Tao, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling menatap

"berapa bulan?" tanya baekhyun

"baru empat minggu" jawab luhan sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu

"oh my god. Ini berita yang luar biasa" pekik tao kegirangan

"sehun dan kai benar-benar yah" baekhyun berdecak

"hehhe" kyungsoo dan luhan tersenyum malu

.

.

.

END.

* * *

ahahahay saya balik lagi

nih buat kemarin yang minta sekuel, semoga memuaskan ya sekuelnya :D

kalau ada yang gaje atau apalah itu maaf sekali hehehe

dan buat yousee yang minta chanbaek with baby, udah saya kasih tuh tapi udah gede anaknya #loh

bener-bener gak kepikiran buat namain anak-anak mereka apa, jadi maaf ya kalau nama anaknya saya memakai anggota RV dan BTS

buat anaknya TaoRis yg namanya Zhiyu itu saya ambil dari ulzzang cilik yang emang bener-bener mirip sama Kris wajahnya

aduh dek masih kecil aja kamu udah ganteng kaya gitu :*

.

Oh ya buat yang chap kemarin itu ada kesalahan ya, seharusnya saya tulis 'epilog' bukan 'prolog' hehhee mianhae.

buat Rmsfxxo makasih loh udah diingatkan hehhe

.

.

dan untuk semuanya saya ucapkan kembali TERIMA KASIH BANYAKKKKKKKK

tanpa kalian mungkin ff ini akan kandas ditengah jalan hahaha

Love You All :*

Saranghae :*

Aishiteru :*

Wo Ai Ni :*

payy- payyyyy :*****


End file.
